Taming the Undead
by letsstartapaintwar
Summary: Alena Grayson, human and living with the Cullens. One day, they recieve an invite to Volterra. She meet a brown frosty-haired vampire and they hate each. Can they look past their differences and see the many similarites in all that is to come. RxR DemxOc
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Here's a little fanfic I'd thought I'd write :) Please tell me if you like it. (Post-breaking dawn)

**[Alena= Nena Dobriv (on profile)]**

**Alena's POV**  
"Em…! Oh you're on!" I laughed as a snowball hit my face.

It had snowed heavily in Forks, Washington, and it was truly a wonder how I came across the Cullens, and since then, they're been nothing but good to me. I first met the Cullens in a forest. Yes, I know that sounds strange but it's true. Edward and Bella were hunting and they found me. I'd previous ran away from my abusive parents, there was no way I was ever going back there. Anyway, Edward and Bella didn't think it was right and so they took me in, Esme falling in love with me. I loved her too. They told me their secret, and I freaked out a little, but quickly got over it. So now I live with vampires.

BAM!

Another one, now he's really going to get it.

I discreetly shoveled snow into my hand and packed it into two tight balls of snow- more ammo. I stood up dusting my jeans and looked for Emmett. Suddenly, there he was. I crept closer and closer until I felt something wet on my head and seeing Emmett walk towards me laughing. I wiped around a saw Rosalie behind me laughing. I should have known she would join into this too. Rosalie was a ton of fun, but you had to get to know her first otherwise you might mistake her for a cold-hearted-bitch. Even though she wasn't!

"Oh gee thanks Rose, and Em. That's just beautiful."

I grinned and threw both of the snowballs at them. Fortunately, they didn't see this coming and soon they both had snow dripping of their faces and it was MY turn to laugh.

"I did not see that coming." Rosalie laughed.

She took my hand and then looked at her watch, "Hey! A new shop opened a few hours ago, I hear its really good, well, from Alice anyway, care to join?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh geez, I just went shopping yesterday with you!"

She puckered her lips and her chin started to quiver and just like that, I gave in.

"Oh fine!"

She laughed and clapped her hands together, "Yes! But, can I change your outfit?"

I stared down at my grey skinny jeans, scoop-neck white t-shirt and aerie quilted hoodie.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I pouted.

She pursed her lips, "Well, its okay, but I think you should change your shoes."

I kicked my grey Ugg Boots through the snow, "I like my shoes thank-you-very-much! If I can't wear them, then I'm not going at all." I shook my long brown hair in defiance.

She sighed, "Oh fine! Well come on, I don't wanna miss out of anything."

Half an hour later I was being dragged around the store and finally when Rosalie went to the cashier to buy her things I found a couch, plopped myself down and took a breather.

"You okay?"

I looked up into the golden eyes of Jasper.

"Jazzy!"

He grinned, "Alice decided she wanted to come too."

I glanced over at Rosalie, Alice had found her and then I looked at Jasper and I, an idea forming in my head.

"Now what you so excited about?" He asked suspiciously as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Wanna make a run for it?"

He laughed, "You mean can I make a run for it?" He reworded, putting more emphasis on the 'I'.

I nodded.

He shrugged, "Alice is probably going to see this, so what the heck."

I clapped my hand as we made our way to the front door of the shop, I snuck a glance at Alice, she was looking straight back at me shaking her head and laughing. She must have seen my plan.

I looked back at Jasper who was pushing up his sleeves, showing off his muscular arms and then slightly bent down. I jumped on his back and secured myself.

Unlike the stories I had heard about Bella and feeling sick on vampire piggy-back rides, I loved it! The wind running its hands through my hair, caressing my face, I loved the feeling and thrill!

"Bye Alice, bye Rose!" I whispered into the air, knowing they could hear me as Jasper took of towards the forest.

I let out a WHOO and he speed as quickly as he could to the place we called home.

"Having fun?" He laughed.

I nodded and before I knew it, we were home. He set me down and we both ran to the front door. I dusted my boots off, stamping madly on the front door mat.

"Carlisle, can you come here!?" I hear the worried voice of Esme as she called out to her husband.

I frowned, what could be wrong and followed the voice to see Carlisle, Bella, Nessie, Emmett and Jasper crowded around Esme who had a letter in her hand and was reading it quickly.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"A letter… from the Volturi…" Bella answered for the rest of the family.

My head snapped up.

"What? The Volturi, why would they send us a letter, what did we do this time?"

Carlisle gave a small smile and gently took the letter from Esme.

"Nothing, it's an invitation. For Caius and Athenodora's anniversary… we're invited, all of us, even Reneesme and you."

Everyone looked at me.

"Me?" I asked, "How do they know about me?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I don't know, I mean, what the Volturi don't know escapes my mind?"

Esme smiled, "Well, it looks as if we're going to Volterra."

I gulped, being in a place with dozens of human blood drinking vampires, well, this vacation promised a lot of adventure… great.


	2. Chapter 2 edited

Yo, please, please read! I hope you like it! :) Read and Review Please!!!

**Alena's POV**

"Hey look, we're here."

A gentle nudge woke me up and I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Sitting up straighter, I pulled open the window cover and looked out to see a beautiful countryside. The coast was clear and the ever-nearing airport was a magnificent work of art made from glass and metal.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I breathed out loud.

I glanced at Nessie beside me, poor her, she wasn't allowed to bring Jacob, for one, he hadn't been on the invitation and second, they were sure to kill him in Volterra. I, I couldn't believe that I had been on the invitation, I'd read it a million times over to try and find some mistake, but there it was:

_**To: The **__**Olympic**__** Coven**_

_**Aro, Marcus**_ and the Volturi invite _**Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Reneesme, Emmett, Alena, Alice Cullen **_and_** Rosalie **_and_** Jasper Hale**_ to

_**Caius Volturi**_

And

_**Athenodora's Volturi's**_

Anniversary party, you have been requested to stay for the party and an additional three weeks after this as part of a vacation. Hope to see you there.

-_**Volturi**_-

Part of me wanted to laugh, since when did the Volturi send out invitations? This was amusing.

"Come on, let's go."

Nessie had gotten up and started to hassle me towards the exit door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" I chuckled, putting on my leather jacket and now I was attempting rubbing my ankle that was strapped to a shiny black patent heel. Right now, I wish I hadn't given into Alice's puppy eyes when she asked to dress me for the ride. I mean, it wasn't that bad, the clothes weren't that uncomfortable, but I looked way to 'chic' to be going to just a plane ride in denim skinny jeans, leather jacket, grey puffy-sleeves top and those shoes, the evil shoes that were designed to kill your feet .

"By the way, you look a tad over-dress. I mean, not in a bad way, but you do look a little bit." Nessie advised me, "I think it's the shoes."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it, I don't think anyway can get past Alice's puppy-eyes."

She 'oh-ed' and grinned

"Oh shut up! You look great!" Alice's voice chirped into our conversation as we boarded off the plane.

We gathered together and walked around when I caught sight of three people standing in the middle of the airport.

Pale skin, perfectly chiseled features, painfully gorgeous and looked as still as a rock, a male, bulky, just about the same as Emmett, but he looked taller. He had more hair than Emmett, perfectly combed and his arms crossed over his broad chest. There were another two, they looked like twins. The male, had brown hair that shadowed over his eyes, his lips clamped together into two thin lines. His twin's expression did not look too much different either, her hair, a lighter shade of brown, just about blonde. Her lips were fuller than his and her eyes, bigger than his. Her hair was cut short and tied up, I guess the length was a little above her shoulder, she was quite short too, looking no older than 13 or 15. Her twin looked about 17 or 18 and the bulky one looked in his twenties. I tapped Carlisle on the shoulder

"Carlisle, don't they look… vampiric?"

Carlisle frowned then looked in the direction my gaze was headed and his face smiled pleasantly and he motioned for us to follow him as he walked to their direction. They caught sight of him and while a look of distaste fell on the young girl's eyes a look of respect and the minor delight arose in the other two.

"Felix." Carlisle shook the bulky guy's hand.

"Alec." He then shook the other male's hand.

"Jane." He gave a one-shake to the female who gave him a sickeningly fake smile.

"We have a car waiting for you, please come." Felix's face broke out into a smile.

We followed them to a limo that was waiting out the front of the airport.

"Your luggage's already been collected and in the boot." Alec told us.

We climbed inside and all sat down, it was quite a big car and had heaps of room. Carlisle cleared his throat and introduced us in the car, equally saying who was with whom and having to mention that I was human; I think they figured that out already though.

I couldn't stop sneaking glances at the Jane; she looked kind of scary, like she had a lot more up her sleeve than she showed.

"What!" She growled at me.

I immediately leapt into a subtle defensive mode.

"Nothing…"

"Why were you looking at me?" She asked, eyebrows raised, eyes filled with malice.

I narrowed my eyes; I hated her guts and attitude. Someone had to stand up against her, even if it was a human, so be it.

"Something that looks like a head, but it's a little smaller and uglier."

Felix barked out a laugh and Alec smirked, even Jane gave way to a small smile and she shook her head.

"Touché" She smiled at me.

I looked at the rest of the Cullens who had a ghost of an amused smile on their faces.

"I think you're one of the first people to ever stand up to me, I gotta give you props, nice work." Jane grinned.

"We're here." Alec interrupted.

I got out of the car to see a giant castle, literally a castle. It was made out of stone and the works! But it was beautiful!

"I'm afraid that all the rooms have been taken up, Aro's invited just about every coven, Olympic, Romanian, the Denali's and so on," Alec sighed, "So one person here is going to have to share a room."

Jane's smile lit up, "Alena can stay with me."

Alec and Felix's face jumped to surprise.

"What?"

She grinned, "You heard me."

Alec frowned, "She's human… what if you slip?"

I gulped, well, that was a problem.

Jane waved her hand as if this was no big matter at all.

"I'll feed a little more than regularly, beside, I have better control than most of you anyway." She smirked.

Cool fingers touched my hand and suddenly, Jane was dragging me to her room. I stopped at a mahogany door and as she opened it, I gasped.

There was definitely a color theme of red, white and black. She had a Japanese styled room with carved pictures of wooden fans and cherry blossom on her wall. Her bed was gigantic, a large king size with black pillows, a white bed spread, red sheets and a three-colored (red, black and white) blanket on top. There was an en suite connecting to it and a large mirror on one of the walls.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I admired.

"Thanks, uh, I guess you'll be taking the bed." She laughed.

I dropped my bag next to bed and flopped in the bed in question.

"This is so cool!" I yelled.

She laughed and shook her head.

"So since you won't need me at night, because you'll be asleep, I'll go hunting then."

I nodded, "Sounds good to me."

A knock on the door sounded and Alec's head popped through the door,

"Jane, Aro wants to see you right away."

She sighed and shot me an apologetic look, "Sorry, but I'll be as soon as possible."

I waved a dismissive hand at her, "No worries, I'll just get settled in here."

She smiled reassuringly, "Put your clothes in the wardrobe, get changed too, I'll be back in due time to take you dinner."

I thanked her appreciatively as she left.

I walked to the bathroom and gratefully kicked off my shoes, shimmied out of my jeans and stripped my jacket, shirt, bra and underwear off.

I stepped gracefully into the shower and adjusted it to the temperature that I wanted. I stood then, absentmindedly running my hands through my hair every once in a while as the wet beads of water cascaded over me. I washed my hair and turned the water off. I stepped out and wrapped a black towel around me. I made my way to the vanity and brushed my wet hair.

I heard the door open and I whipped around, wielding the hairbrush in my hand only to see Edward come through the door, followed by Bella and Nessie, the latter pair untimely making their way to the bed and plonking themselves on to it.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"How come our room doesn't look like this?" Nessie whined.

"This is Jane's room; she gets to decorate it however she wants." Bella laughed.

I finished brushing my hair and made my way over to my suitcase, pulling out a white singlet top and black track pants. Rushing over quickly to the bathroom en-suite, I pulled the door closed and got dressed quickly. As soon as I emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, my phone beeped from the bedside table I'd left it at.

_**Hey Lee, fancy a water fight, I can get some balloons w/ water w/in the hour ;) Emmet **_[_AN: w/ = with_]

I smiled and texted back a reply.

_**Sorry, Jane promised she get me dinner, she'll BBS so I guess I can't. Lee**_

I smiled as my phone beeped again, sometimes I got so jealous of the speedy vampire speed they had.

_**2 bad! EW, Ice-queen, she's so scary for a little thing. Good luck!**_

I chuckled as I threw the phone on the bed.

"I can't believe you melted the Ice-queen." Bella said out-of-the-blue.

I frowned, "Why does everyone call her the Ice-queen?"

Edward grinned, "Can't you see why?"

I laughed, "Oh come on! She's not that bad! She's so nice."

Bella scoffed, "To you! Hopefully she'll start acting more... civil to us because of you."

Edward started to play with a pen he found, "Anyway, I wanted to know if you needed to get some dinner, before we go hunt."

I shook my head, "Nah, Jane said she'd go with me, and is the whole family going to hunt?"

"We sort of need to, we haven't fed in days!" Nessie sighed.

"You're leaving me here? With the whole Volturi, every single one of them...?"

Edward smiled reassuringly, "Oh yeah, apparently, Aro wants to see you."

My eyes widened, "Aro!? Why?"

Edward shrugged and sighed, "I heard something about an interrogation, but Renata cut me off."

"Renata?" I asked... who was Renata?

"Renata's part of the Volturi, she's like mum sort of, a shield, she can defend against physical and mental attacks I think..." Nessie answered.

I sighed, "Great..."

"Oh Aro's not that bad, he's just scary because he's, cheerful."

I laughed, "Cheerful?"

Ness grinned, "Yeah, it's a little weird, he's happy about almost anything, polite to and whatnot."

I shook my head, "That is weird."

The trio headed towards the door, "Rosalie says we're going now, don't worry, if anything happens, you just call me, okay?" Edward advised.

I nodded and flopped back on the bed not long before the door opened again.

No noise.

"Jane?" I called out.

"I certainly hope not." A slightly accented voice answered back, it sounded to smooth and slick. For some reason, I felt instantly drawn to it and sat up quickly, trying to run my fingers through my hair in one of the quickest attempts ever to make it look presentable.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked again, I looked at the person in question.

I think I died and went to Heaven.

Okay, so I knew the vampires were very, very, very beautiful due to their perfect granite skin and features and whatever their venom does to them. But, this one, was more than perfect, he was beyond words, the man looked so beautiful, every other vampire made him look like a Greek god, Italian in this case. His short, frosted brown hair that wasn't long but wasn't exactly short, but it was perfect. His crimson eyes gazed fiercely at me. All of his features were perfect; I couldn't see a single spot that wasn't taken up by glorious and undeniable beauty. His lips were in a thin hard line, his stance was feet slightly parted and arms crossed over his chest. He was tall, and I loved tall men.

"Uh, well, I...uh...I, um...I...Nothing..." Great, I couldn't even speak properly around him.

"Well, when you've done stuttering, Aro wants to see you." He spoke so calmly and with such an air that he was definitely, without a doubt… mocking me. Joy.

He closed the door and I think was waiting outside.

I narrowed my eyes, what a jerk, a breathtakingly gorgeous jerk.

I groaned and ran to the bathroom and saw the clothes I'd taken off earlier. I quickly slipped into my earlier clothes of the jeans, shirt, leather jacket and ooh, those shoes! Oh well, they'd do. I was basically going to be in front of royalty anyway.

I stepped outside to come face to face with the sexy frosty brown haired vampire. At least I looked pretty good… right?

"Are you ready?" He asked with subtle impatience eyeing my clothes. I rolled my eyes, what was with the attitude!?

"Yeah, whatever," I sighed with a wave of my hand.

He gave way to something that sounded a bit like a groan and (another) impatient sigh.

He walked swiftly but he also walked slowly enough for me to catch up and practically run to keep up with him. Finally we stopped at another mahogany door. He opened it and stopped.

"Ma'am, please go in."

I frowned, stupid-polite-sexy-vampire-jerk!

"Yes, do please come in." Another voice sounded, cheerful voice, this must be Aro.

I opened the door wider and carefully walked in, the room was so big! I think it was a hall, I saw Felix and Alec there, and they both flashed a grin to me. I'm glad my hair was dry by now; I think walking in the presence of royalty with wet hair would have been a tad embarrassing.

Suddenly I caught sight of a tall man sitting in a throne like chair, which was out of three, with one leg crossed over the other. He had hair that was a little longer than his shoulders, half of it was tied up and his pale face donned a smile. He was dressed handsomely in a suit, ebony black and pinstripe.

"Hello Alena."

"Hello."

"I see you've met Demetri." He gestured to the frosty brown-haired god.

I tensed up, that was the name of the stupid-polite-sexy-vampire-jerk? How oddly fitting…

Aro got up and walked towards me, another woman followed a meter or so behind, he waved her off with a hand.

"Renata, she's human, it's okay."

Oh, so that was Renata.

He came up to me so we were face to face and took my hand and started to study my face, it crept me out a little.

"Ahh, they found you in a forest… oh you poor child, abused like that…"

I clenched my jaw, I was so glad that Edward had decided to give me the details on Aro when we were on the plane. At one touch Aro could read all your past and present thoughts. However, unlike Edward, he had to first come into physical contact.

"I trust you've settled in well."

I smiled, "Very nicely thank you."

"Yes I hear you're sharing a room with Jane, how odd."

I frowned, "Odd?"

"She doesn't really take well to humans; she doesn't even really take well to vampires too much."

I 'oh-ed' and clasped my hands behind my back.

Aro clapped his hands together and suddenly pulled out a sheet of paper which it handed to me.

"Well, since you're human, I think you may have some different tastes in activity than us, so I have personally set you an itinerary."

I raised an eyebrow as I took the paper.

"An itinerary, you shouldn't have." I muttered sarcastically, forgetting for a moment that they could hear me just as well if I had yelled.

He smiled as though he had taken both my tone of voice and sentence in a completely, more positive way.

I glanced through the itinerary.

"...Archery, Horse Riding, Rock Climbing and hang gliding! No freaking way!" I gasped.

Aro grinned, "Do you like it?"

I looked up, "I love this! Thank you so much!" I can't believe I actually meant it.

He grinned, "I wanted to make sure that your stay was pleasant, we aren't as 'evil' as others think we may be."

I grinned, "I see that now, thankyou so much."

"I arranged tomorrow as a special hunting day for the vampires tomorrow, but you'll be starting your activities tomorrow, I'll be sending one or two other vampires with you, I don't think it would be safe to have you alone. Some covens that don't take a good liking to us may try to capture you and use you as leverage..."

"Oh..." I nodded.

He clasped his hands together, "I see that Jane has arranged to take you out for dinner, so, off you go."

I raised an eyebrow and bade a quick goodbye.

I opened the door and almost bumped into Demetri.

"Watch it." He growled.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Alena, there you are!" I looked up to see Jane walk towards me.

"Jane." Demetri gave a quick nod of his head and a ghost of a smirk lingered.

"Demetri," She mimicked both his actions and tone of voice, "I see you and Alena have met."

He glanced at me, "Yes."

I smiled and took her hand, "How about dinner."

She grinned as mumbled something to Demetri then taking me back to the room where she had a selection of McDonalds set up.

I pretended to gasp, "Aw, Jane! You shouldn't have!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled good-naturedly, "Yeah, Yeah, whatever..."

I hopped on the bed and she passed me a cheeseburger, some small fries and a coke. I bit into my dinner and we sat there for a while, chatting until I finished, changed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am so flabbergasted with the reviews I had, thank you so much, they definitely made my day. Well, I'm on a small trip around Australia for about a month, so updating may be a problem, but I promise, wherever I find a internet connection I will update! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story. Cheers

**Alena's POV**

The sun shone brightly in my eyes as I stretched and yawned. I blinked and rubbed my eyes tiredly. At first, it took me a few seconds to remember and realize where I was, Jane's room, Jane Volturi's room.

I rolled over on the bed, something crumpling under me. I frowned and pulled out the offending piece of paper. Oh, the itinerary. How kind of Aro to go through the trouble.

I checked the bedside clock next to me, 9:00am; everyone would have left on today's hunting trip already. Apparently, Aro had left one or two of the Guard behind, to… keep me safe? Sure…

I jumped off the bed and made way to the shower, as soon as I stepped into the hot water all my muscles seemed to momentarily collapse. It wasn't until then that I realized that I was now suffering from minor jetlag, well that just perfect.

I stood there in the water, unable to move for a second, my whole body felt like it had just shut down, I knew I could move if I really willed myself to, but for now, I preferred to stay like this.

I don't know how long I stood there, nor did I really care, but I estimated an hour before I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to turn off the water and step out. I pranced happily over to the wardrobe that held all my clothes. I pulled out some skinny jeans, a pale blue shirt with somewhat of a minor low hanging cut. I changed my underwear and put on a bra and slipped into the clothes, quickly drying my long brown hair so that they were dry and fell into wisps of waves around my head. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I found myself freezing up, unable to decide whether I wanted it to be the Jerk or wanted it to be a completely different person, well, vampire that is…

"Alena, can I come in?"

I relaxed as I realized it was the voice of the Alec, Jane's twin, came into view.

"You ready?" He asked with a ghost of a grin on his face.

I turned around, "Ready for…?"

He smiled, "Yeah, for the 'itinerary'"

I smiled, showing my teeth "Are you going to be with me?" I had taken a sort of liking to Alec; he was nice, sometimes even when he didn't mean to be.

He smiled and nodded, "Demetri and I are going to be your Guard today."

My smile faltered for a few seconds, but long enough for him to notice.

"What's wrong with Demetri?" He asked with an amused expression.

I shook my head trying to dismiss the subject, "Nothing, absolutely nothing at all."

He nodded in mock-agreement, "Sure, because I really do believe you right now."

I scowled which made him laugh, "He's alright, he's polite but he's very…"

"Impatient, makes you feel on edge, a little nerving to be around…?"

I laughed uneasily, "Yeah, that's exactly it."

He grinned, "Don't worry; he'll warm up to you… maybe."

With those words, he held out his hand which I took as he led me towards my first activity.

Just as we walked outside, laughing and talking we caught sight of Demetri, dressed in black, all black. He had nice fitting black jeans and a black button-up shirt and his cloak.

Alec smiled, let go of my hand and waved as Demetri neared us.

"Are you ready for looking after this one today?" Alec joked.

Demetri gave a sour look then turned the expression in an impassive one.

"I had no intentions of baby-sitting today."

Alec quieted down and cleared his throat, turning to look at me.

I smiled to him, "Archery?"

"No! Pull back harder! Grip a little tighter! More power! Let go!"

Those were the words of encouragement and advice I was receiving from Alec as I attempted to do archery.

I grabbed another arrow and hooked it to the notch in the bow. I wasn't that bad, I could hit the board three out of five times, on the blue part. But never in the middle, and that annoyed me. Taking a deep breath, I willed myself follow Alec's advice as he stood a good few paces away from me. That was wise.

I gripped the wire or whatever it was, tighter and pulled back hard, I took a deep breath so I could force more power into my shot.

Then, I let go.

I think my execution of the task at hand was perfect that time, except for the fact that I had shut my eyes as soon as I let go.

I opened my eyes a little eager to see where it went.

I watched the arrow as it whizzed past the board, whoops. I looked ahead to see where it was going, only to see Demetri coming into view, he needed to feed and so excused himself before. The bad part:

The arrow was heading right towards him.

It all happened quickly, the arrow struck Demetri in the stomach before he could comprehend anything. Of course, it shattered upon contact with Demetri's granite skin. I heard an 'ooft' from him and he stumbled back a little. At least I now knew that my shot contained a lot of power.

"Oh crap! Alena, why the heck did you do that?" Alec was caught between a laugh and a gasp.

I whipped around to Alec with my hands in the air as an instinctive defense mechanism.

"I did not plan for that to happen, I swear."

I felt a rush of wind next to me and I slowly turned around to be face to face, well, shoulder to face, with Demetri.

"Nice shot." He spoke. Oh well, I guess his politeness came in handy at time, at lease he wouldn't yell at me.

"Hey Demetri, why don't you teach her how to do it properly, she wants to get the shot right in the middle."

My eyes opened wide as I whipped around to Alec who had said the offending comment. He just grinned at me. Oh I was going to kill him first chance I got.

I turned back to Demetri who was watching my every move like a hawk. With an amused expression and one eyebrow up he smiled.

"Sure."

Oh Alec was dead meat.

I held my bow the way Alec had told me and hooked another arrow in.

I received a cough from Demetri and I shot him an exasperated look, "What!"

He gave me another sour look, oh yeah; my relationship with Demetri was really improving… as if.

He strode forward and reached out to touch my arms, stopping himself before actually coming into contact with my skin.

"May I?"

I shrugged and nodded.

He reached out and touched my arms, the cool feeling hit my body like a wave, and as much as I wanted to deny it, I liked that feel, the cool touch of his skin on mine.

He shifted my hand that was gripping the arrow and wire closer to my face. With that same arm, he raised my elbow higher. With my other hand, he uncurled some of my fingers and positioned them in a more comfortable position and what I think was the right position.

"There." He said, satisfied.

I pulled back a little more and just as I was going to let go (convincing myself not to shut my eyes) I heard his voice whisper in my ear.

"Don't close your eyes again."

I gasped and let go, I'd lost my concentration last minute, but that didn't matter. He knew I'd shut my eyes before, oh how embarrassing. I looked up at him. He had a smirk on his face. I followed his line of vision and gasped again.

There, in what looked like the very middle of the archery board was an arrow. Straight and clear, there it was. The arrow, in the middle…

I yelped in surprise, "Wow!"

I looked back up at him, "Well done." He said with a smug look on his face and left.

I heard clapping and looked to Alec, who was grinning.

"Nice work."

My eyes narrowed until they were slits, "No! You aren't allowed to say anything, you traitor!"

He laughed, "You never told me you hated him, only that he was impatient, made you feel on edge etcetera..."

I crossed my arms, "I don't hate him... I just don't have the patience for him."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't hate him," I whined, "He just pisses me off!"

"How does he do that?"

I huffed, "Because, he is so... argh!"

"Great description..."

"Shut up."

The next few hours of my day were spent with trail rides with horses, well, myself with Alec and Demetri at a safe distance since my horse went a little skittish around them. I also immersed myself with reading in the giant library I discovered behind one of the thick mahogany doors in the Volturi castle. I finished Pride and Prejudice, The Beauty and the Beast, and Dracula. I can't tell you how many times I laughed reading that last book, now that I knew real vampires existed, they don't burn in the sunlight-- they sparkle.

_Knock-Knock_

I looked up from the big chair I was sitting in and whispered, "Come in," and then I went back to my reading, the door opened and shut again.

"Aro would like to have dinner with you."

"Okay."

I looked up to see Demetri and sighed, going back to reading.

"I said: Aro would like to have dinner with you." He growled, damn he was so impatient.

"Okay! I heard you damn it."

Silence

"Well..." He protested.

I put the book down and got up.

"What!" I almost yelled, well, more like hissed.

"I'm supposed to take you there." He sighed.

I picked up my bag from next to the chair and slung it over my shoulder; I walked towards the door and opened it wide, gesturing quickly with my hand to go out.

"Well...!" I huffed impatiently, hey; it was something we had in common.

He rolled his eyes and walked out, making no noise what-so-ever. Distinctly, under his breath, I heard him spit out the word 'humans' with disgust.

I groaned, he was so aggravating, why couldn't he be in the same attitude he was at archery? I swear his mood swings were so annoying and irritating.

"So, I trust that you are enjoying your time here?" Aro asked as he watched me spear a shred of lettuce from the salad that had been prepared.

I looked up and pursed my lips, I wanted to say yes and no, that I loved it here and the things I got to do, but I hated Demetri.

Too bad I didn't, it may have been funny.

"Yeah, it's enjoyable."

He smiled cheerily and I found myself drawn to those milky red eyes.

"So, please don't be offended by this question, but, do you want to die or do you want to become a vampire."

I have to say, that took me by surprise, why was he asking me if I wanted to die... or if I wanted to be a vampire?

"Why do you ask?" I tried to probe his question as politely as possible.

He smiled, "We have rules, everyone has rules, and you, my dear, are human. We have a rule that any human that knows too much about our...'species' or world, well, we have no choice but to condemn them to death, unless they were planning into turning into one of us... a monster, as some put it."

I gulped.

"What?"

He smiled reassuringly, "I simply ask the question, would you like to become a vampire?"

I nodded, flabbergasted.

He clasped his hands together in delight, "Oh that is wonderful, did you have a date set or something?"

I coughed involuntarily, "I would, but I have family members who would not approve of my decision to do such a thing..."

He frowned, "Ah yes, Edward and Rosalie, I presume."

I nodded, "Apparently, I have a soul that they would much rather for me to keep, to grow old and have a family and so on."

He nodded, "But is this what you want?"

I shook my head slowly, "I hate the feeling that they all have to be careful because of me. If I were a vampire, it would all make life so much easier; they could relax and not worry about hurting me or even killing my every second."

He nodded, "So be it, remember that this is your decision, the moment you want to be a vampire, do please tell me."

I smiled and yawned.

He smiled back and waved a hand, "You're tired, go to sleep, rest."

I nodded and got up. I started to walk out, and just as my hand touch the door-handle of the giant door, it swung open and I jumped back with a yelp. Another vampire I'd never seen before came through the door, he had black hair and was tall, his pale skin had a hint of olive complexion and his golden eyes gleamed at me as we caught eye contact.

I raised my eyebrows as he walked past me and slightly stiffened in his flowing walk towards Aro who had outstretched arms towards him.

I meekly walked out the door and fell in step with Demetri as he walked with me back to Jane's room.  
"So, why do you also come to get me to and from places, like a messenger...?" I asked, in a small attempt at small talk.

He wheeled around so we were face to shoulder, well; you know what I mean...

"For the record, I am no messenger," He hissed, "And thanks to Aro's likes in you, which I will never see, I have been put as a 'guard' for you. Oh, and believe me, I have a million better things that I could be doing."

I narrowed my eyes and I had a sudden impulse and urge to hit him, lucky I didn't, I'd done that to Emmett one so hard that I'd broken my hand and injured my whole arm from the vibrating impact. So instead, I used verbal come back.

"What is your problem!? Geez, all I've tried to do is be civil to you and all I get back is your stupid attitude! I hate this, I hate you! I hate the way I get treated! Just because I'm human! I don't give a rat's ass if you want to be here or not, and if you didn't want to be here, why are you still here?"

I shrieked in anger and stalked off, not caring whether or not anyone was following me. I head through one door to another, suddenly ending up in the receptionist area where Gianna was.

As I glanced at her, she raised and eyebrow and asked if I needed anything, I shook my head and discarded the elevator, choosing to use the stairs instead.

As soon as I was out of the building I screamed.

"I hate him." I mumbled over and over again as I made my way out of the gates. I travelled the city, making my way to the city square. For a second, I sat on the edge of a fountain trying to recollect my thoughts. I don't know why I blew up like that, usually, I was calm and calculated. Alec was right; Demetri really did have me on my very edge. I rubbed my eyes, deciding that I wanted to get some fresh air and just be alone for a little. I walked around a little, observing the Italian life around the busy square. Many people were arriving at the restaurants coming in for dinner. I smiled, I wish my life was as simple as theirs, I sighed, all this started the very second I'd decided to stay with the Cullens.

I walked around some more, up and down random streets. Suddenly, I heard the gentle sounds of a stream. I found that I had walked out of the city and that I was next to a small canal and the sweet smell of dew hit me. I was in a deserted alley, it was dark and the wind was howling in my eyes. I shivered, shit. I should have brought my jacket with me, why don't I ever think rationally? Suddenly, there was a noise. Like a pebble gently scrapped across stone or something like that.

It was the smallest of noises, smaller than a cricket chirping, but a noise nevertheless. Shadows crept close to me, the moon came into full view and suddenly, I saw two figures in front of me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I found internet! So thanks so much for reading, if I could, I'd give you all a hundred dollars or something, too bad I'm broke, ha-ha. If I ever met any of you, I'd definitely give you one of the biggest hugs in the world, oh well, that's the downside of cyber- can't do things face to face often. Anyway, I should shut up right now so you can read! Cheers.

**Alena POV**

I froze, my body prickled all over and I felt rooted to the ground. In other words, I was scared, very, very, very scared.

Suddenly, they stepped closer to me and I could see them clearly in the moonlight. They were vampires, two of them. Both were pale, as vampires were, one had blonde hair, his misty red eyes flicked over my body.

"Human, how utterly delightful…" He sighed in happiness. For some reason, the way he talked reminded me of the Volturi, the way they all talked- with such knowledge and age.

I bit my lip and watched the other vampire, with black hair and the same misty red eyes as he muttered something incoherent to the other one. Right at this moment, I wanted to be a vampire, to hear what they were saying and not seem too vulnerable towards them.

Finally I found my voice, "Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

They both looked at me, a smile playing around with their lips.

"Before we answer your question, would you be so helpful as to answer ours first."

I was so afraid they were going to kill me; I nodded my head in hope to buy more time. What was I going to do, I couldn't run away, they'd catch up to me in the next second, I definitely couldn't fight them, I came to the conclusion that all I could do was hope that Aro had sent someone to see where I was or be at these two vampire's mercy.

The blonde smiled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I laughed nervously, "I'm Alena Grayson, I'm with the Cullens and we're here for Caius and Athenodora's anniversary."

The black hair one let out a satisfied 'ah'.

"Well, since you answered our question, I think it' only fair we answer yours. We are the Romanian Clan. I am Stefan and this is Vladimir."

I gasped, I remembered Jane telling me about them on my first night in Volterra. The Romanian Coven used to rule the vampire world thousands of years ago. They told their city that they were vampires so the Volturi decided to come and wipe them out for so freely admitting a secret that needed to be kept. Their castles were burned and the rest of the coven was destroyed then the Volturi became somewhat royalty for the vampires.

"So you recognize us?" Vladimir observed.

"I…I… Jane told me about the Romanians." I stuttered.

Stefan smiled grimly, "I think we could use you as leverage, I overheard Eleazar talking to Aro about the power you would possess if you were to become a vampire. I hear you are very, very useful to the Volturi, a great asset, let us remember, Aro doesn't surround himself around second-bests. We could use you to help us gain power again, to overthrow the Volturi"

I frowned, "The power?"

Stefan laughed in obvious delight, "You do not know young one, ah… this is precious indeed. Come! You will now stay with Vladimir and I, not that you have any choice."

I gasped, "No! Everyone will be looking for me! You'll never get away with this!"

Vladimir laughed mirthlessly, "They don't know what they'll be looking for, and we'll be long gone before they ever realize that you are gone."

I trembled, I couldn't do anything! I felt so helpless and scared.

Stefan stepped closer to me, so close I could smell the sweet aroma that vampires had, so sweet you were filled with bliss.

"What are you doing?" Vladimir hissed.

Stefan smiled grimly, "Making clear to her that we aren't joking, and putting out some of my anger towards the Volturi, since she's so close to them."

I started to scream, but he covered my mouth with his gloved hand.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pull on my hair, I whimpered as he twisted and pulled. Out of nowhere I was thrown against one of the walls of the alleyway. I felt something crunch and I shrieked out in anguish as I felt Stefan grab my arm sharply, pulling on it so hard I felt it was going to come out of my socket. With horror, I remembered that this wasn't even a quarter of his strength.

"Why are you doing this?" I gasped.

He laughed, "For fun."

I heaved in a breath of air, for fun!? What?!

"Stefan! Stop now! We can't have her all broken if we're going to use her for leverage."

"Wait!" Stefan hissed. He threw me on the ground and stood on my arm, I heard an audible and clear snap! I cried out in pain and fear, I was going to die if he kept going.

"STEFAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I vaguely heard Vladimir yell.

"I can't stop myself, her blood! I want it!" He growled back.

I felt his cool breath on my neck, his teeth, they brushed my skin ever so lightly, I gulped, was the end near…?

"Stefan, stop!" Vladimir tried to force Stefan off me, but my blood was that- that entirely drove Stefan's wildness.

Suddenly, Stefan was thrown off me! I fell back heavily and I could hear a snarl and guttural growl right next to me. I tried to open my eyes, I was too weak and in pain. With my good arm, I gently probed my other, the slightest touch prove that it was heavily injured.

"AH!" I yelled in pain, my eyes bursting open from the adrenaline of the pain.

Demetri…

"Alena, get out of here!" He hissed.

I tried to move, I really did, but the pain racked through my body, every move I tried took a toll on the rest of my body. I tried crawling, but that seemed impossible with only one arm to help me struggle along.

"Argh!" I heard the aggravated cry from Stefan and I saw him heave himself off the ground, with the hatred in his eyes, he rushed forward, pushing Vladimir out of his way as he headed for Demetri who was directly in front of me. Oh, this could not end well.

I felt pain, that and panic was all I felt when I was thrown into the canal. The sheer force of impact must of surprised Demetri because he stumbled heavily back and I was push a far ways back- in the water. It was freezing! I tried to use my one good arm to keep afloat. It did no help! I would helplessly bob on top of the water and then sink back down. The times I was above water, I watched in horror as Demetri fought Stefan, they circled and struck, the throws and flips, both matched in strength, however, Demetri carried the upper hand when it came to experience. Soon his hands were on Stefan's head, Stefan was on his knees with Demetri ready to twist and break. Alas! Another force slammed into Demetri and I sunk under water, I flailed around helplessly and broke the surface, to see Vladimir and Demetri in fierce battle.

"Stefan! Let us go! We have no need for this battle!" Vladimir hissed as he tried to twist Demetri's arms behind his back.

Demetri flung him off, I gurgled and sunk, I don't think I could have kept afloat any longer so I called out.

"Demetri!"

He glanced at me, his focus momentarily adverted. Vladimir and Stefan saw this as their chance to get away and they took off! Fast into the night, far from my sight in mere seconds.

"Demetri…!" Another voice called out.

"Felix, get Stefan and Vladimir! Eastward!" He yelled back.

I looked wildly around me, I had far underestimated this canal thinking it was only a meter or so wide, and not to deep. Now, I knew I was wrong, so wrong. It was at least three meters in width and with a sinking feeling; I realized that my feet could be no where near the bottom.

Now, people know that when you panic, you sink. I can prove that.

As the fear overtook me, so did the water.

If I'd been afloat, I would have seen Felix come into view and zoom into the direction that Stefan and Vladimir had taken off in. I also may have seen Demetri take off his cloak and dive into the canal and pull me out.

I gasped wildly for air as he effortlessly found me and dragged me out of the freezing cold water. As soon as I was out, I was shivering like there was absolutely no tomorrow.

"Here, take this." Cool arms propped me upright and draped a long cloak over my shivering body.

I yelp as Demetri mistakenly caught a hold of my arm that was injured.

"What's wrong?" He asked, surprisingly, I detected a hint of worry in his voice that shocked me. I quickly shook this shocked feeling aside and groaned as he gently pulled my left arm again.

"Stefan! He stepped on it!" I gasped.

With concerned eyes, Demetri prodded up and down my left up, with quiet whimpers from me every so often. I looked deeply into his crimson eyes and shivers cascaded up and down my spine as his cool fingers prodded my arm.

"It's broken." He decided.

"Come on, let's get you back." He said, his voice somehow having a calm effect on me.

I nodded, shivering.

"Hey now, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, I felt his cool smooth porcelain fingers rubbing my cheeks. Only then did I realize that I was crying, oh great.

I sniffed, "I, I… I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure, now what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just…" Something rustled in a bush next to me and I yelped in sudden fear.

His voice softened and he sighed, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, what happened?"

I shuddered, taking a deep breath, "I just needed to clear my head and I found myself down by that canal, and then, they were just there. They were talking about taking me for leverage, something about regaining control of the vampire world. Then, I don't know, I think Stefan lost it or something, he started to attack me and saying something about my blood and it makes him crazy or something… I was so scared."

The last part left my mouth before I could stop it, now I felt like a fool, admitting that to some, especially Demetri. What was worse was the fact that I had tears running down my cheeks again, but I couldn't help it, I had never been so petrified and anyway of reliving that memory, even by telling- was too much… to talk about coming close to death.

"No, don't cry, it's okay, you're safe now."

Suddenly, he lifted me up, with any effort, without a grunt or heave. Silently, he hoisted me up, carrying my bridal style and hugging me close. I clung to his cloak that was securely and warmly tight across my body.

"Demetri, I lost them!"

A sinking feeling started to fill me up from my toes up to me head, my stomach began to feel queasy.

"…You what…?" Demetri literally hissed.

"I lost them, they were too far ahead! What? It's not like I had a tracker with me."

I looked up at Demetri, his eyes narrowed at that comment.

"They're there! I can feel them! They're--"

Felix frowned, "They're what?"

Demetri looked so confused, for a second, I thought that the lines on his face might be permanently etched in.

"I—they, what happened? They just disappeared, I can't feel them anymore. They're gone, or covered," He hissed, "This does not make any sense- Alena, did they have anyone else with them?"

I shook my head, slightly dazed.

"No, why?"

Demetri sighed, "Shield, like Bella… they may have one, founded or created…"

I narrowed my eyes; well… this was absolutely perfect.

Felix sighed, "Let's just get back, Alena's been through enough."

I sighed as Demetri hugged me very close, so I could once again smell the head-spinning honey-like smell. But this time, there was something different, with Demetri, there was a spice-y smell somehow mixed in.

In no time at all, we were back at the castle. Felix bade goodbye and went off in search for Aro to tell him what happened. Demetri had taken the role of taking me to Jane's room. As we neared the corridor that led to Jane's room, we were ambushed by Alice.

"Oh, Alena! I'm so, so deeply sorry; I don't know why I didn't see that before! I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head, quickly finding that even that hurt.

"No, it's fine, please, don't worry about it, I'm okay."

"You have a broken arm, a sprained ankle, bruises all over you and dried blood from your head. You are definitely not 'okay', also because Demetri is carrying you. If you were fine, he wouldn't need to. Who found you?"

I looked pointedly at Demetri who had a small smirk on his face, stupid idiot liked to annoy her.

"Are you serious? You found her?" Alice hissed.

"What's it to you?" He growled back.

I tried to beg Alice with my eyes to stop (the Cullens and Demetri did not have the cheeriest history) and it worked, "Thanks, I owe you one." She finally said grudgingly.

Demetri nodded and kept walking to Jane's room with me in his arms.

As he opened the door, I peeked inside, Jane wasn't in there, which was good thing… she had a small knack for asking too many questions.

He walked over to the bed and laid me down.

"How did you find me?"

He laughed, easing the mood, "Don't you know I'm the world's greatest tracker- I can find anyone."

I smiled, "I know that, but how do you do it?"

He shrugged, "By your mind, I find the, uh… how I explain this would be the question… Your, well, the flavor, I guess… no that's not the right word… ah, the tenor. I look for the tenor in the creature I want, human, vampire, shape-shifter… anything. Then I'm just drawn to it."

I nodded, "Anywhere in the world?"

He nodded back, "Anywhere."

"Wow… um, look Demetri, I'm sorry, really I didn't mean to go off at you like that, I don't hate you."

He smiled, "That's good to hear. I guess I'm sorry too, I don't take to well to the Cullens… it's an on-going feud."

I nodded, that whole Renesmee thing and everyone feeling threatened by him.

"Besides, it was my fault that this thing hadn't happened, if I had not have annoyed you, you wouldn't have taken off."

I smiled, "Its okay, it doesn't matter…"

Demetri's form was moving considerably closer, his face seemed to be studying mine. He sunk onto the bed, his knee making a valley in the mattress. He rested his whole body on the bed, so he was practically sitting on it. He reached his hand out, fingers slightly clasped together. Closer and closer they came, until they were about an inch from my face…

Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Alena… is Demetri—oh."

I swiveled my head around quickly, Demetri doing the same. Felix was there, the door open and a smirk on his face.

"Shit." I heard the ever so quiet mumble from Demetri as he pulled his hand back sharply and literally got up as quick as a flash.

"Felix, what is it?" Demetri asked politely, with quiet venom hidden in his voice.

Straightening up, Felix answered,

"Aro wanted to see the both of you."

Demetri gave way to a one nod and Felix winked at me and left.

Turning his attention back on me, "Come, we have to go."

I nodded as he helped me off the bed, "Yeah, hang on… I don't particularly fancy going there damp."

He nodded.

I hopped off to the wardrobe, pulling out some jeans and a silk top. I hobbled to the bathroom and painfully got changed. Quickly looking in the mirror, I brushed my hair.

"Shit!" I hissed.

Demetri quietly came in, confusion seeping across his face.

"I was bleeding?! How come I didn't know that?"

"Loss of blood can cause some damage to the brain, not that you need any help with that."

I glared up and him, and his face was a mask of no sentiment, I almost thought he actually thought I was partially stupid, but as I looked away, I caught one glimpse of his face again. I could tell he was fighting a smile on his perfect porcelain skin.

I quickly got a moist tissue and dabbed at the dried blood, successfully wiping it off. I found the cut on my head, just before my hairline, a deep cut by the looks of it.

"How do you stand it, my blood right now?" I asked in wonder.

He sighed, "I think the question is why you aren't dead by now."

"Not funny."

"I know."

We both walked out, very slowly due to my ankle. But with vampire strength and speed, and Demetri's ever blooming impatience, we arrived at the door in three seconds flat and went inside.

"Alena! You're well" A cheery voice called.

I watched dumbfounded as Aro swiftly strode up to me and embraced my hands.

"Oh… you poor dear little one, lucky that Demetri was there..." He crooned.

I smiled, "Yeah, lucky."

I was glad that Aro had touched me, because then I didn't have to go through the crucial pain of the story.

"…and what's this?" He delicately touched the cut on my forehead, making me cringe a little.

With a snap of his fingers, Felix was at his side.

"Bring me Lia."

In a few seconds, a tall brunette was next to me, looking like she was 18. Her styled fringe and long swaying hair… though not as long as mine, framed her face exquisitely. She was dressed in a long and high boots, skinny jeans and a flowing tunic, but it was her golden eyes that surprised me.

"You called?" She asked.

He smiled and kissed Lia on both cheeks.

"Yes, we have a small problem here, would you be so as kind to fix it?" He said, pointing at me forehead.

She nodded, "Of course."

She stood in front of me, her eyes focused on my cut and lips in a straight line.

Suddenly, she smiled and straightened up.

"There, all done."

I felt my head, and sure enough, it was gone. No traces of it, I don't even think there was a scar.

"Thank you." I stammered.

Aro touched Lia on the shoulder in thanks, "This, is Lia. She's part of the Denali coven, it's such a shame and waste that she does not have any need to join the Volturi. She has the unique gift of changing a molecular structure."

Lia smiled and saw that she was no longer needed and soon, she was gone.

"Demetri! Come here." Aro ordered.

Suddenly, Demetri was beside me.

"Master?"

"A shield?"

He nodded, "It couldn't have been anything else."

Aro clasped his hands together, "Yes, yes, I believe you, however, I would like to run one small little test. Just in case."

Demetri nodded.

"Alec." Aro called.

I glanced at Alec, who was looking straight at Demetri. I looked back. Demetri's blood-red eyes turned white and he stiffened.

Aro looked at me.

"Pick a place, any place in this room. I want to see if Demetri can still find you."

I nodded.

Looking around, I saw Jane, emotionless, a few meters away. I walked over to her and stood next to her. We both smiled at each other.

"Alec, unblock his senses, expect for the blindness and smell."

Alec nodded and the air shimmered around Demetri for a second before his figure relaxed, but eyes remaining white.

"Demetri, go, find Alena. You have no sight and no smell. No cheating." Aro called out, somewhat amused.

Demetri nodded and flexed his shoulders.

I watched him as he closed his eyelids and a line creased in his forehead momentarily then disappeared as he straightened up.

I blinked and as soon as my eyelids uncovered my eyes, in that split second, he was there.

"Alec!" Aro called out again.

Demetri's eyes unwhitened and he took in a deep breath. He looked at me with emotionlessly.

I smiled back.

"You really do have a gift." Aro breathed out into the air.

Demetri turned around and in a second was back at Aro's side.

"Well done."

Demetri nodded.

"Take Alena back Jane, and please make sure that there are no problems this time."

I smothered a smile.

"Yes master." Jane nodded and led me out of the room. As soon as we were in the hallway towards her room, she pinned me against one of the walls.

"Alright, spill."

"What?" I asked, quite confused.

She narrowed her eyes and gave a grin, "What is up with you and Dem?"

"Dem… who is that?"

She rolled her eyes as if the answer was the most obvious person in the world.

"Demetri! Demetri Volturi! Who else?!"

I gave a nervous smile, "What about him?"

She smiled, "Something's going on, isn't there? Felix told me that he found you two on my bed. Wait, gross, that was MY bed! Oh my god! Nothing happened right?"

I gently pried her fingers off me, "Nothing happened, and for the record, nothing is going on."

She crossed her arms, "I bet something is. I mean, something's changed? I mean, didn't you two used to hate each other?"

I raised an eyebrow; did we, it seemed that those feelings had dispersed at the canal side, but he'd barely showed any emotion back in the room.

"No? Hate, no, immensely dislike, I did. I mean, he's alright now."

She laughed, "Whatever, I still think there is something going on."

I laughed, "Okay, well, you have fun with that.

She groaned, "Damn, I thought you'd tell me."

"Jane, Alena." A voice called out respectively.

We both swiveled our heads around to see Edward with his arms crossed at the beginning of the hallway.

"Edward, can you not see that I am in the middle of a conversation?" Jane growled. Oh god, I liked both the Cullens and Volturi, but I hated the way they felt about each other.

"Well you just finished. Alena and I need to talk."

I bit my lip, if he was daring enough to stand up to Jane Volturi, then it must be urgent, and important.

Jane's beautiful red eyes narrowed.

"Pain." I heard her say.

Nothing happened.

"Pain." She repeated a bit louder.

Nothing happened.

"Jane, I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't try to hurt my husband." Another vampire came from around the corner.

"Bella, nice to see that you still have that shield of yours." Jane growled.

"Now, if you don't mind, Alena and I need to have a moment." Edward repeated evenly.

Jane growled, she stalked to her room and before she closed the door, she muttered to me.

"I'll be inside."

I nodded and walked briskly over to Edward and Bella who had stern looks on their face.

"You are in trouble missy." Edward reprimanded.

I gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am driving to W.A right now writing this, in the car, sad that I don't have the net all the time, which is such an annoying thing. Anyway, I'm hoping you guys like it...So, have fun readings. Cheers

(A little long over due, sorry: **DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of Stephenie M's characters, I own Alena and the Plot. But if I could, I would capture Demetri, you guys can come too! Haha! Have fun reading.)

**Alena's POV**

I walked over to Edward, his face was composed in a calm manner, but inside I could tell that he was bursting with curiosity, annoyance or anger... probably one of the two latter.

"What were you thinking!?" He growled as soon as I set in front of him.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, really, I am, and I had no idea that would happen."

He waved it off, "You don't just walk out of here, of course something like that would happen! Do you know how many vampires hate the Volturi and would use _you_ to get to them?"

I stopped him with a wave of my hand.

"That's what I don't get! Why am I so important to the Volturi? Why did Stefan and Vladimir say things like leverage, and regaining power with me? I am so confused right now, and I'd really appreciate it if someone explained this to me!"

Edward stopped and looked at Bella. She pursed her lips and shrugged.

He ran his fingers through his already dishevelled hair.

"We need a family meeting right now."

"Edward, why did you call us all here?" Carlisle asked calmly as Nessie came into the room and shut the door.

Edward sighed, "As I have already explained to you tonight's events between Alena and the Romanians, I thought we all needed to gather together as I need to explain one more thing."

I stared at my arm; Carlisle had come here first and taken care of my arm before everyone else came. I don't know why Aro didn't ask Lia to fix up my ankle and arm...

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

Edward drew a breath and Alice smothered a gasp with her hand. See must have seen what Edward was going to tell us.

"Eleazar has found that if Alena was to be turned, she would have a unique gift. A power one, quite powerful. Stefan and Vladimir over heard Eleazar telling Aro of this power and their plan was to capture Alena and use her as leverage in return for reign over the vampire world again-"

"That's so stupid! Who would agree to that?" Rosalie hissed.

Edward smiled grimly, "Rumour has it, that Stefan and Vladimir have a secret weapon and an army."

"Newborns?" Jasper sighed.

Edward nodded, "A lot, about a hundred or so. Some also say that they have an Immortal Child."

I blinked, "What's an Immortal Child?"

"They're vampires that were created when they were barely more than infants. They're very beautiful, so endearing, so enchanting, you can't imagine. You had to be near them to them; it was an automatic thing. However, they could not be taught. They were frozen at whatever level of development they'd achieved before being bitten.... Adorable two-year-olds with dimples and lisps that could destroy half a village in one of their tantrums... If they hungered, they fed, and no words of warning could restrain them. Humans saw them, stories circulated, fear spread like fire in dry bush."

I gasped, "That's crazy! Why would someone create them?"

Edward nodded, "Some create them to gain power, but eventually, they loose control over them. The Volturi has destroyed every Immortal Child to prevent massacres from happening. But if Stefan and Vladimir created an Immortal, we wouldn't know. They have some sort of shield and no ones been able to get through it."

I shuddered, that shield must have been there when Demetri and Felix were getting Stefan and Vladimir, and Demetri lost them.

"So what? They're after Alena?" Emmett asked.

Edward rubbed his hands together, "They're hopping that they can either use Alena for leverage or even ask her to join them."

I stood up sharply, "NO WAY! I WILL NEVER EVER JOIN THOSE CRAZY VAMPIRES!"

Esme patted my arm, "Sweetie, we won't let that happen, right?"

Everyone else nodded in sync with her.

I felt a calming feeling spread through my body; I nodded thanks to Jasper and sat back down.

"So, what's my power?"

Rosalie frowned, she was really protective over me, "You don't need to worry about that, you don't need to become one of us monsters anyway."

I cringed, "Why not? I hate been the weakest link. Everyone can protect themselves except for me!" I held my arm out as proof.

Rosalie sighed "Sweetie, please, you don't want this life. Trust me, I didn't want it, don't worry. We will protect you so you won't have to worry about it."

I stood up tossing my shoulder bag over my shoulder and stalked out the door.

"Alena, can I come in?"

I stared blankly at the door.

"Alena... I know you're in there."

I sighed and jumped off the bed and opened the door. I'd come inside to an empty room, a note was left of the bed. Jane, Demetri and Santiago had been sent to try and find Stefan and Vladimir.

I opened the door to see mousy brown hair and golden eyes staring sympathetically at me. I groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Bella, you know how I feel!"

She sat on the bed next to me, "I do, I really do, but for once, I agree with Rosalie, you have so much to live for, think about the friends you have back in Forks, you'll probably never really be able to see them again if we turned you. You wouldn't be able to have a child, a family; you'll outgrow all your human friends."

I scoffed, "You did that too!"

Bella nodded, "I know, and I don't regret becoming a vampire, but over the years, I've watched my family die, my human friends, and trust me, it is such a burden. Live out your human life, at least until you're old enough."

I frowned, "Wait... what?"

She smirked, "I said, until you're old enough."

"What do you mean by that exactly, old enough for what?"

Her smirk grew more pronounced, "Oh I see the way you two look at each other, and I think we might have some love-birds in the castle soon, you and Demetri."

My opened wider, "Me and who!?" I hissed.

She sighed, "Honestly, it's not a secret, the way he stares after you and you keep looking at him..."

I gasped, "Apparently it was because I didn't know of this! I don't even like him like that!"

She raised an eyebrow, "You do, and you just don't know it. Don't worry, I thought I hated Edward too, I wanted to hate him, now look at us."

I was horrified, "Even if I did like him, which I don't! How do you even know that he likes me...?"

She grinned mischievously.

"Edward told me things."

I slapped her gently, "Why didn't I know about this! What things!"

She smiled, "I think you can guess that for yourself. I mean, apparently, he doesn't stop thinking about you. Jasper said that the worried and anxious feelings coming off Demetri when you didn't come back tonight were enough to create an earthquake."

I opened my mouth in surprise, "He was really worried about me?"

She smiled, "Yep."

I crossed my arms, "Then why does he act like I'm not really anything here?"

She shrugged, "I suspect that he doesn't really want anyone finding out, I mean, he thought the idea of a vampire and human falling in love was silly when he met us, so Edward said, and now he's falling for one himself."

I groaned, "This is so weird!"

She grinned and ruffled my head.

"It's all going to be okay kiddo, get some sleep."

She walked out just as Jane walked in. I reclined my back on the bed and shut my eyes peacefully.

"What was _she_ doing here?" She snarled at me.

I poked open one eye, "Girl talk."

She gave a scary grin, "This girl talk didn't happen to be about a certain tracker did it?"

I groaned, "Not you too!"

She laughed and collapsed on the bed next to me, "I asked him if he liked you when we were on our mission."

I whimpered and covered my eyes, rolling over.

"Why did you do that?"

She laughed, "He said he thinks you're okay, for a human. I get the feeling you annoy him a lot."

I smiled, "Yeah, doing that is fun."

She smiled, "So do you like him?"

I laughed uneasily, "I don't know. Part of me wants to hate him because he's such a classy, stuck up jerk but then after tonight, I don't know."

"Yeah..."

I re-crossed my arms and sighed, slowly closing my arms and letting sleep over take me slowly.

I woke up once again to a bright room. Honestly, the sun isn't that bad, but seriously, when you wake up, the first thing you don't want to be is blinded.

I closed the blinds and settled back into bed, upon that, I heard a noise, two people talking, walking by my door. I noticed one of them to be the voice of Lia.

I tried to quickly hop out of bed, running my fingers through my hair the same time. The voices were distancing, but I made it too the door, opened it and called out to Lia. The two figures turned around and one of them was definitely Lia, the other however was a beautiful vampire with blond curls that contained a strawberry tint to it.

They both walked over to me. The blond smiling pleasantly and greeting me by name which definitely surprised me.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before..." I replied back, as politely as I could.

She laughed, her voice sounding of tinkling bells, oh that noise was so beautiful my stomach started to hurt.

"Oh the fault is entirely mine; I'm Tanya, part of the Denali Coven."

I nodded in immediate recognition of this name.

"Oh, right, the Cullens have told me a lot about you."

If she blushed, she would have, "Oh dear, I hope they haven't told you anything bad about me."

I laughed and shook my head.

Lia smiled, "Did you need me?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes, sorry to ask, I'd really hate to feel like a nuisance, but do you think you could help me out with my arm and ankle."

She frowned at me ankle and all of a sudden, it felt... normal! I twisted my ankle back and forth, it seemed like no damage was ever done.

She looked up at me apologetically, "That's all I can do I'm afraid, I haven't been able to master breakages."

I bit my lip, "Oh, please try, I mean, you never know..."

Even Tanya looked at her encouragingly.

She bit her lip, "Well...I don't--"

"Oh please try." I almost begged.

Something shifted in her eyes and she seemed to straighten up a little.

"Oh okay then, I'll give it a try."

She gently prodded my arm, sending shivers down my spine from the cool feel. Her eyes narrowed into the slits, concentrating very hard. The pressure on my arm became a little more prominent and she drew in a breath. I looked Tanya who seemed to be holding her own breath and was caught between staring at my arm and Lia.

Suddenly, she let go. With a sigh she turned a somewhat sympathetic smile at me.

"I'm sorry, I can't... I'm obviously not that skilled yet."

She sighed and turned to walk away. I moved my arm, wait. I moved my arm!

"Lia!" Tanya and Lia both turned around again.

I waved my supposedly broken arm about.

Lia's eyes bulged in wonder and in flashed she was back in front of me. She grabbed my arm, turning it and waving it about.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it!" She murmured over and over again.

I smiled, "Thank you so much Lia."

She smiled happily back, "No, thankyou. If you hadn't of told me too, which is strange, because I never give into pressure, I never would have been able to."

She grinned and left in a flash, Tanya hot on her heels, probably to tell the rest of the Denali's.

I walked back inside the room normally; it felt so good to be able to use my arm and ankle again. I felt slightly paralysed without all my joints and bones in working order.

I showered myself and blow-dried my hair. Tying it up in a ponytail, I dressed myself in black shorts and a cream graphic top. I shoved on my ankle-high chucks, tying the laces and stretched my legs at the same time. Just as I finished getting dressed and putting on some light makeup on, a knock fell on the door.

"Come in." I called out as I knelt down to check my phone that was on the floor.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out. I whipped my head up immediately, I'd become used to Alec coming to take me to go do things like archery and parachuting, yes, parachuting, one of the most adrenaline rushing moments of my life. But today wasn't the case, apparently. Today, the vampire 'god' stood at the door. Dressed in black jeans and a casual button up black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up a little over his elbows, he stood there, the door cracked open halfway watching me.

I stood up and brushed the 'pretend' lint and dust from my shorts.

(**A/N**: _OMG! I just past the borderline of W.A! I'm in Western Australia! Driving all the way from NSW! Okay, sorry, keep reading...)_

"Oh, hi..."

He smiled slightly and took in my outfit; I suddenly felt self-conscious and wrapped my arms around my waist. Shaking his head slightly in amusement he smirked and broke the tension. I grinned back and walked over to the door.

"Nice to see you're okay... Lia...?"

I stretched out my arms, "Yeah, she did a great job, it feels good not having to worry about a broken bone."

His face twisted into subtle concern and agitation. He leaned in a little closer and my heart started to beat just that little bit faster and my stopped breathing for a second.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there faster."

I went out on the limb and gently touched his muscled forearm, the coldness sending some sharp tremors up and down my body... again.

"It's okay, honestly, it was actually my fault, I should never even left, or I should have stayed in the square, I don't know why I went to that alleyway."

He laughed; I'd never heard him laugh before... it was a sweet laugh, filled with pleasure. It was light and joyful and deep. A perfect laugh...

"Yes, I don't know why you did either."

As I smiled, he held out his hand and I gently grasped it and he led out the door.

"So what's happening today?" I asked as we walked into the sunny courtyard, the sun glittering off his granite skin. Right now, he looked like he was entirely made up of diamonds, I gazed up in wonder at him... he was so... beautiful.

"Something wrong...?" He asked in confusion at my bewildered expression.

I laughed happily and to my surprise, he clasped his hand in mine leading me to whatever I was doing today, I froze for a millisecond, this was difference, but biting down the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach and let myself be tugged along by the granite 'god'.

"Come on."

"Where's Alec?"

"He's not coming today, he said he had something." He looked back at the Volturi castle with a suspicious expression.

I nodded in apprehension, Jane must have told Alec of her so called 'findings' as she thought.

"So what are we doing today?"

Demetri pointed over to a giant lake that winded around so many bends and went off into the distance.

"Ooh, canoes!" I praised as I saw the yellow boat hiked at the water.

He laughed and led me to the waterside. I sighed in bliss, something was different, something was better. The other day, he wouldn't even thought of touching me, now he was holding my hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. Something happened last night, whether for good or bad, it was a change. Maybe Jane and Bella were right, maybe he really did think of me differently, in a better way...

"Ready?"

His voice shook me out of my daydreaming revelation. I looked to where he was, already in the canoe holding his hand out, some of the Sun rays were piercing through the overhanging trees and parts of his skin were throwing rainbows into the air around him.

"No lifejackets?" I cautioned.

He shrugged, "We don't really need them, I mean, nothing bad is really going to happen, and I am a pretty fair swimmer."

"Yeah, fair my ass." I scoffed under my breath.

I hopped into the canoe and after taking a paddle, we both began the peaceful row.

"Have you always been with the Volturi?"

We had been in the canoe for the last half and hour, with random talking and laughing, we'd given up rowing ten minutes ago, taking the time to rest, well, for me. We 'parked' at a bank with cool grass heaped up on the side. I was lying down staring at the sun while Demetri had taken to sitting on a strong branch that was overhanging over the water.

He laughed and shrugged, "The first parts of my life are hazy, I don't know who created me, I just remember hunting in Arizona and then seeing Felix and Heidi who asked me to come with them where I was asked to join the Volturi."

I nodded, "Heidi... did you ever like her?"

I watched him as he laughed and lied down over the branch; he arched his back comfortably over the branch and rested his head on his hands. How he could do that looked impossible, every little shift made him look like he was going to fall off.

"Heidi, though she is recognizably beautiful, she didn't stand out for me. We're friends and that's all that will remain."

I nodded.

"What about you and Alec?" He asked back. I was confused for a second, why did he think something was happening between us... wait, was he jealous?

I smirked to myself, "Alec is nice, he's funny and kind, and He's a pretty cool guy."

"So you like him?"

"As a friend is enough."

"Okay, that's good."

I was caught between a smirk and frown, that's good?

"Anyway, I... uh, I wanted to ask you something." He started of, a little shaky.

I sat up; legs crossed and started to trace patterns in the soft grass.

"Go for it." I smiled.

"I wanted to ask if, you, hmm, if you'd like to go to Caius and Athenodora's anniversary with me?"

I froze, "What?"

He smiled like a Cheshire cat and sat up from the branch staring intently at me.

"Do you want to go to Caius and Athenodora's anniversary with me?"

My mouth dropped open, a little dumbfounded, "Wait, what's this anniversary thing? What happens?"

"I believe it's a ball of some sort, mingle, performances to watch, the works..."

I nodded, "What? Like a date?" I cringed as soon as I asked that, it sounded a little too forward.

He smiled, obviously humoured, "Yes, like a date."

What was going on inside myself was immensely different from the outside, on the outside, I looked more composed and calm, on the inside, I felt like fireworks were blowing in every single direction, like my chest was going to explode any second, like the world was spinning faster and faster. I tried to get my insides to mimic the way my outer self was acting... calm and composed.

"Okay." I smiled.

He blinked and a slightly shocked look placed residence on his perfect featured face.

"What?" I asked... I felt a little scared; did he want me to say no?

He shook his head, "Nothing, I just, I didn't think you'd actually say yes."

I smiled, "But I did, wait, you didn't want me to?" I asked, my butterflies settling a little.

"No, no, I did, of course I did, and that's all that matters." He smiled happily. Mmm, that smile, that smouldering smile... it was crossed between a smirk and a grin, his eyebrows tipped a little... his smile.

I looked at my watch, "I have to get a dress now, thanks a lot. Crap! Alice probably saw this! No, that means torture time!" I wailed.

He laughed good-naturedly and jumped neatly off the branch and took my hand as I stood up dusting myself off.

"You'll live."

I scoffed, "Oh thanks."

We got back into the boat and he took both the paddles and started to row. I sat at the front watching him and crossed my arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I huffed, "I feel so lazy, making you do the work."

He laughed, "It's completely fine."  
I shook my head and reached over, grabbing the paddles from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked like I was crazy.

"Rowing?" I laughed.

He smiled and shook his head.

I laughed and started to row, suddenly, a moving figure in the distance caught my eyes and I leant over a bit to the side to get a better look at it, I think it was a deer or something, as soon as it saw me, it bounded away.

"Alena!" Demetri's sharp tone cut into the air.

I hadn't realised that I'd kept leaning and gone too far to the edge, effectively tipping the canoe. Before I knew it, I was sunk in water. I gurgled and swam, breaking the surface and sucking in a deep breath. There was Demetri in front of me. He was all wet too; his hair dishevelled greatly- not such a bad look- and his face dripping with water.

"Who knew one human could cause so much trouble." He reprimanded teasingly.

I grinned back, "Whoops."

He swam nimbly over to the canoe and easily turned it upright and pulled it towards us.

He shook his head in laughed as he pulled me back into the canoe, "What am I going to do with you?"

I laughed along, "Save me from Alice."

He smiled his smouldering smile and shook his head, "Knowing her, I probably couldn't do that. But good luck."

He rowed us back to the bank, with, wouldn't you know, Alice already there waiting.

"Hey! You're finally back."

I gazed up to the sparkling pixie standing above me; I squinted at the sun reached into my eyes.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

She gave a look to me and then that same look to Demetri who raised an eyebrow back, at least they weren't arguing, yet. Oh well, I'd have to work on that.

"Something...apparently." She sighed distastefully.

Demetri smiled pleasantly at her and helped me off the canoe.

"Good luck." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Why Alice, why?"

She laughed, the tinkling bells sounding again, "Because you love me."

I sighed, "I guess I do."

I turned back to Demetri, "So, I guess I'll see you later?"

He tied up the canoe, "If you're still alive."

I grimaced and replied sarcastically, "Ha, ha, you're so funny."

"Oh, I know I am."

I grinned back at him, his forearms that were left bare to the Sun was glistening madly. He gave me his smouldering smile and after making sure I was 'safe' in the clutches of Alice, he sped off in the direction of the castle while Alice towed me to her 911 Porsche turbo.

"Seriously Alice, what are we talking, dress, shoes, makeup, blah?"

She grinned evilly at me, "Today, the minimum is ten bags."

I groaned, "Bite me."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, Perth is hot, very hot. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this story, I know I definitely like the reviews I get, which reminds me to tell you: Please Review! They make me happy and know what I need to fix up. Thanks, so nothing else except: READ! Cheers.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, only Alena and the plot.

**Alena POV**

_Little piece of advice_: Do not- I repeat- do not ever go shopping with pixie-like vampires like Alice, ever!

Collapsing, that exactly what I felt like doing. Alice had dragged me, at times which was literally what happened, to numerous stores. I had eleven bags in my hands, some had purses in them, and others had jewelry, shoes, hats, jackets, skirts… everything. Alice had bought me things I didn't even need!

"Alice! Can we go now?"

She looked at me in disbelief as she was browsing through some dresses.

"We haven't even bought our things for the ball!" She whined.

I groaned, "Are you serious?"

She nodded- her eyes wide and bottom lip puckered out.

"Yeah, how sad, I guess that means more shopping." She said sadly.

I rolled my eyes, "Kill me, seriously."

She grinned, "Don't worry, I found my dress." She had a faraway look in her eyes. With a sudden shake of her head back into reality, she looked around the store briefly and then pointed. I followed her finger to a beautiful dress on stand. It was a cocktail length dress. White, with a thin black trim at the top, it had a wide black ribbon which tied at a big bow on the side. On the bottom was another black trimming and it had a dot pattern on the bottom which travelled to the top, become fader and fader until it blended in with the white color.

"Wow, that is so… you!" I gasped.

She ran nimbly over to it and fingered the black dots on the dress.

"I'm in love." She sighed.

I laughed and clapped her back.

"What are you waiting for?"

She grinned at me and in two minutes flat, the dress was bought in put into a box for her, which, I was made to carry.

"What about shoes?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I've got shoes that match this perfectly and some jewelry that would go great."

I smiled, "Can we go back now."

She looked at me, "No."  
I moaned, "What?"

"We have not done you yet."

I dropped some of the bags I was holding, "I refuse to carry another bag."  
She laughed her fairy laugh.

"You won't have to."

She heaved all the bags from me, all of them piling up over her. I reached out hesitantly; she looked like she should drop any second.

"No, I got it." She replied, sounding as though she were carrying nothing but air.

"Are you sure?"  
"Who's the vampire, me or you?"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Exactly Lee!"

"Lee? What?"  
She shrugged, "You know, Alena… Lena… Lee."

I nodded, "Right…"

She looked around to make sure no one was watching before she sped off towards the Porsche. In the next moment, she was once again next to me dusting off her hands.

"All done!" She sighed, very happy with herself.

I shook my head, "Can we do this quickly… I want to get back."

She gave me an unhappy grin.

"Really? You had to pick _him_?"  
I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "Demetri."

We started to walk in the direction of more shops.

"I didn't plan this; I didn't want this to happen… it just did."

She sighed, "I feel like it's a re-run of Bella and Edward. Oh, I can't believe you found your mate!" She squealed the last bit happily.

I rolled my eyes, "Mate." I scoffed under my breath.

She pursed her lips for a second and stopped walking, "But how is this going to work? He's the Volturi and he lives in Italy, you're a Cullen and you live in Forks, Washington."

I thought for a second, "Wow, I didn't think about that. I honestly have no idea. But don't worry, it'll work out."

She grinned, "Yeah, it will." And she headed in the direction of a cute store selling formal dresses.

"Or not." I sighed under my breath.

"Oh, my god."

Alice turned to me after ruffling through some racks.

"What?"

I pointed.

There, a few meters away was a gorgeous, stunning dress, it was some shade of a deep, violet, going darker at the top and bottom. It had beaded chiffon and floor length. I hurried over to it, scared that the moment I touched it, it would disappear, a figment of my imagination. I reached out and fingered the dress, the beautiful material felt great. I read the tag and description as Adrianna Papell Beaded Chiffon Gown. (**A/N:** Look it up, it's so pretty!)

"Oh wow." Alice murmured.

I sighed and looked longing at it then to Alice with a hopeful look in my eyes.  
"It's the one!" I sighed.

"One thing for sure, Demetri's going to love you in this."  
"You think?" I asked, unsure.

She sighed, "I might as well come to terms with it."

I laughed, "Oh, Alice, please be nice."  
"Oh fine! I'll try; I'm not saying it will work."

I hugged her, "Thanks Alice!"

"Oh, you just wait until Rosalie finds out." She grinned.

I laughed uneasily, "Yeah… um, tell me if she wants to attack me."

She snickered, "Oh don't worry, wait!" Her eyes blanked for a second and she looked a little lost.

I leaned against a wall with my arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Nah, it's okay, she's gonna be pissed, but not too much."

I sighed, "Oh she'll live."

The sales attendant walked steadily over to us, smiling as Alice drew out her credit card.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you today?"

Alice flashed a smile, "Uh, we'll be buying this dress."

The sales lady nodded, "That's a good choice. Wouldn't you like to try it on?"

Alice shook her head, "No, don't worry. It's fine."

The sales attendant frowned for a second, "Well, okay." She molded her smile back on and walked over to the desk with the dress in hand.

"Well, we are officially now all done." Alice sighed in content.

I, on the other hand groaned happily, "Finally!"

She pouted, "That's not nice."

I shook my head in defiance, "So is making me carry over ten shopping bags!"

"Oh okay, I guess we're even."

I flopped onto Alice and Jasper's bed and looked up to the high ceiling.

"What's it like?" I asked dreamily.

"What is?" She murmured back packing away all the things we bought.

"Being a vampire…"  
Silence.

"It's… a gift, and a curse." She finally answered.

I sighed, "I can't imagine drinking blood."  
She grinned, "If you ever become one of us, you won't even believe that you said that."  
I shuddered at the thought of some living creature's blood running through my body, it sounded so… vulgar.

"Oh, by the way, I never got the chance to ask you a question."  
"Go for it."

"Do you really like him? As much as he likes you…?"

I frowned, "I don't know how much he likes me."

Alice laughed, "Oh, a lot."

I smiled to myself, maybe he'd never admit that to me, but apparently everybody else could see.

"So… do you like him?"

I closed me eyes, "I like him as much as he likes me." I decided evenly. If he liked me just as a friend, then the feeling could be mutual, if he liked me more than a friend, well, that feeling I could handle too.

"Aw, that's cute, as ghastly as it is."

I grimaced, "Why are we such a big deal. Why don't you guys like him?"

Alice sat gently next to me, sweeping a stray strand of hair away from my eyes.

"He's a threat. The time Renesmee was thought to be an Immortal child; he was the only real dangerous peril to us. He's the best tracker in the world, no joke. Only Bella could hide from him. We were afraid that he'd get to one of the others of the family if not her, and the problem stood that no one could escape him. Besides, he's one of the best fighters in the Volturi. He's always leading the attacks, always at spear-point. I mean Aro definitely does not surround himself around second bests, if there was one better than Demetri, he'd already be replaced. He's a danger, to us."

I sighed glumly, "Wow."

She smiled humorlessly, "Yeah, you had to pick the dangerous one."

I poked my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't worry, it'll work out."

"Alice, it's getting late, I think I'm going to crash."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, your eyes keep closing and I have no idea how many times you've yawned."

I heaved myself up, groaning all the while. The first thing I wanted to do right now was to dive into that comfy bed back in Jane's room.

"See ya." Alice called.

I stumbled tiredly to Jane's room, only making half the distance there before a voice called my name out.

"Alena."

Sleepily, I turned around, supporting myself against a brick wall. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the indistinct outline of Alec coming into view.

"Hi Alec," I mumbled back sleepily, "What's up?"

His eyebrows creased slightly as he took my stumbling figure in.

"Are you drunk?"

I laughed tired, "No, just very, very exhausted and in need of a bed."

"Oh, right. By the way, Jane told me."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Great."

"It's not a bad thing, it's kind of cute, besides… everyone knows he likes you."

My eyes shot open.

"Everyone?"

He grinned mischievously, "Yep, everyone. Except him I think."

I groaned inwardly, these next few days were bound to be an awkward one.

"Hey," I spoke softly back, "Just because I'm human, does not mean I'm stupid. I know you ditched me today."

He laughed cheerily, "A little advice from Jane."

I mumbled something incoherent to him that even I didn't understand.

"Hmm, go to bed, you look really tired, what did you do today? I mean, canoeing cannot be that tiring."

I gave him a look and said all but one word, "Alice."  
He laughed again, "Right."

I waved goodbye and finally made it to the bedroom and fell onto the bed. Pulling the covers over me, I began to a re-run of what happened at the bank-side today. With his Cheshire smile as he asked me to the anniversary. Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach, making me shiver and tremble in excitement. I was going with Demetri to the anniversary, as a date! I sighed happily and closed my eyes, letting the deep and dark mist take me into a peaceful slumber.

"Sleepyhead, do you know what time it is?"

I fluttered one eye open and then the next. The room was mildly dark with the figure of Alice and Jane leaning over me.  
"What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"It's four o'clock silly." Alice murmured.

I sat up quickly, "What?" I repeated.

Jane smiled, "Time for you to go and get ready."

I nodded and hopped off the bed, "When are you guys getting ready?"

"We are."

I looked up and saw Alice in her black and white dress with some cute heels, her hair done up in small wisps of curls instead of sticking out in every direction. Her eyes were dashed with dark eye-shadow and eye liner. Her lashes were more pronounced with mascara and her lips a cute cherry color.

As I looked at Jane I was shocked. No longer in her usual black dress, black tights and pitch black cloak, she was donning a silver knee length dress, a halter with a pattern of two white stripes across her middle and out to the shoulders of the dress. The soft silk looked a perfect comparison to her angelic expression. Her eyes were rid of their darkness, with purple bruise like color faintly beneath. With her slightly silver brushed eyelids and dark lipstick. In her silver heels, she was considerable taller, and was looming over me.

"Wow, you guys look great!" I breathed out in wonder.

"And so will you when you're done!" Alice urged.

"I agreed to help." Jane sighed as she helped me up.

"You do have good fashion sense." Alice grinned.

Jane rolled her eyes and spat out a profanity under her breath.

Alice sighed and pushed me to the bathroom, "Go! And hurry up."  
I growled and stepped into the shower, cleaning myself and ridding my hair of any lingering lake smell. I smiled to myself at the memory of yesterday. I walked out, drying myself off and wrapping a towel around me. I walked back out and was bombarded with a hair dryer and straightening tongs.

"When does it start?"

"In an hour." Alice panicked.

"What?"

"Stop saying that! It's not my fault you're so lazy and slept so late!" Alice whined.

I yawned discreetly.

"Jane, can you finish her hair, I need to get started on her face."  
"Fine"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "You know, I can do this perfectly by myself."

Alice snorted, "I know, but I like doing it for you, besides you barely put any make up on."

I sat there for a while and closed my eyes, following their every direction: stay still, close my eyes, open eyes etcetera.

"Okay, all done!" Alice breathed out satisfied.

I opened my eyes and gasped at the person in the mirror. No longer did she have her wisps of waves in her hair, it was straight and silky, like corn silk. Her face was doused with makeup. Lips rubbed in lipstick and eyes swept with eye-shadow and even finger nails painted and little silver patterns nimbly painted on.

"Oh my goodness!"

Alice grinned, even Jane managed a smile.

"You like?" Alice pondered.

I gasped, "You guys are great!"  
Alice clapped her hands and drew out the dress I was wearing.

"Here, put it on, we only have ten minutes."

I got dressed and smoothed out of the chiffon material, smiling at the cool feel.

I turned around and looked into the mirror, stunned by the beautiful figure. I reached out to touch her, it must be a figment of my imagination again, and I would never be that beautiful. The figure mimicked my action, I felt more shock, that figure was me! Sheathed in one of the most beautiful dresses ever seen, it was me in the mirror!

Alice smirked at my wonder and tossed me some heels; they were Zoupi heels and high! I strapped them on and stood up. Feeling a little bit unbalanced I held my hands out. I was taller than both Jane and Alice, even when they had heels on.

Jane smiled and looked at a bracelet she had on; it took me a minute to figure out that it was actually a watch.

"Mmm, Aro wanted me to be there early, so I guess I should be going now."  
She walked up to me and gave me a small hug, "You look great."

I smiled back, "So do you."  
As soon as she left, Alice took that chance to drag me to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Emmett was tying up his tie and Rosalie was putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Alena, you look great!" Rosalie praised from the mirror.

Emmett grinned, "Trying to impress someone huh?"

I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him.

"Emmett, shut up!" Alice reprimanded.

Rosalie stood up, her Philosophy Di Alberta Ferretti Beaded Gown cascading to the floor. I think I could have cried as I saw her, so beautiful.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one in a long dress." I smiled, relieved.

Rosalie grinned, "Esme's in a long dress too."

Alice led me outside, "Let's get going, Jazz was going to meet us down there and it's looks as though Demetri is too."

I rolled my eyes.

Alice and I walked to the hall where the ball was to be held. I think we were already late because as we drew nearer, music grew more pronounced. I looked out the window, the sun was going down and the lights in the Square and homes were lighting up.

The door opened for us as Alice and I walked in, it was dark, candle-lights aluminizing the place. Some music was playing, by a band, humans, I saw. They probably had no idea that they were performing for vampires. Couples were dancing on the floor and others were talking with other covens. It seemed natural; expect there was no food or drinks...

"Oh! There's Jasper, I'll be back later." Alice touched my arm then bounded off.

I looked around, self-consciously rubbing my arm.

I saw a few vampires I knew, Alec, Felix, Esme and Carlisle, Edward and Bella, Jane, Aro, Marco, Heidi, Lia, Tanya, the guy I saw once after Aro and I had the turning-me-into-a-vampire conversation. I couldn't see Demetri though; strangely a part of me longed to see him. After I'd come to terms that I was in fact, in love with him, I started to feel like half of me was missing at times. Alice was wrong, like the others, I knew that now. I knew that my feelings were so much more than like, they were beyond that. I'd never felt this way before, I never planned to and I never knew I could.

"Hello." A voice murmured in my ear from behind.

I spun around quickly and my heart fluttered.

Demetri was behind me, a smirk playing with his lips. He was dressed in black as usual, with dress pants and a black button up shirt, sleeves rolled above his elbows. He had his cloak draped over one arm.

"Going out?" I wondered, eyeing the cloak.

"After, Aro has a little errand."

I sighed.

As if sensing my distress, Demetri gently rubbed my shoulder, "You look beautiful."

I smiled, shivering slightly at his touch. Oh wow, he was still tall, even when I had heels on; he was a forehead taller than me. Not that I minded.

He smiled back down at me and took my hand, very gently. I bit my lip as he led me out side where a small gazebo was. Fairy lights had been entwined around it and roses twined around the lights.

We walked up the steps and on the gazebo, tapping noise being made from my shoes.

He left me standing in the middle and went to a rosebush where deep red roses were. He pulled one off, leaving the stem long and walked back over to me, running his fingers along the stem, leaving the once thorny stem straight and smooth.

I chuckled and shook my head as he handing it to me which an over-dramatic grand sweep of a bow.

I took the rose lightly, smelling the deep fragrance it possessed. As I poked the flower through my hair so that it looked like a head piece, a new song started from up inside the hall. It was slow and sweet. It was Moon River.

"Hmm, I love this song." I breathed out into the air.

Demetri took my hands and placed one on his shoulder, the other held out in his other hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his sweet voice blowing in the wind.

I smiled, "Yes, you may."

Pulling me a little bit closer, he danced with me to the music, sweeping me across the gazebo. I close my eyes in content and rested my head on the perfect crook between his head and shoulder. I felt him press one of his hands to the back of my head, securing me there.

"Hmm, I like this." He murmured.

I smiled, "Me too."

He took a little step back and looked into my eyes. I found myself drowned in his scarlet eyes, I looked away in fear that I would loose myself in them

"Alena, I'm sure you've heard from everybody already, the things they say about me and how I feel about you…"

I smiled and remembered back to what Jane had once said, "You think I'm annoying?"

A shocked look wiped across his face, "What?"

"Jane told me that you thought I was annoying… or something like that."

He breathed a laugh, "No, I don't think you're annoying, quite the opposite in fact."

I smiled, "Go on."

He smiled back, "In our world, when we find our… other half, they're known as our mate. The way they feel about their mate cannot be compared, it's a love so strong, even looks can't conquer that feeling; the most beautiful vampire cannot be compared to their mate. Some vampires go through thousands of years before they find their mate. Some like me, I found someone who makes me feel like there is possibly a reason to go on living, and I found someone who I can care for. And, that someone is you."

I felt the tips of my lips turning upwards.

Now it was my turn to talk.

"Demetri, I just need you to know that the way you feel about me…" I started off in a dull voice, quickly sneaking a glance into his crimson eyes; they were filled with fear and caution, it took me a quick second to realize that he felt… vulnerable. I couldn't blame him, he just told me, in one way or another that I was his mate and he somewhat loved me.

"…is," I continued, "probably not as strong as I feel about you."

He smiled and scoffed, "Oh I seriously doubt that."

I held up a finger and he shut his mouth and let me continue, "I think… I think I love you."

He grinned, "And that's where you've got your facts wrong about you feeling more about me than I do you, because I know I love you."

My heart jumped in my throat and I gazed deeply into his eyes. Part of me thought it was smart to register that his face seemed to be looming closer to me than ever before. He came closer and closer, so close that I could see his dark eyelashes that framed his beautiful scarlet eyes. His lips came closer and instinctively my eyes lowered shut as his lips brushed mine for the very first time. They came back again and a little more pressure was put on my own lips, his soft, soft lips were pressed against mine and while that was happening, I wasn't aware that I was slightly being dipped, even if I was, I wouldn't have cared, things could not get any better.

We broke up after what seemed forever and from the door in which we left the hall, we heard distant cheering. I glanced up in confusion at Demetri, my gorgeous vampire. He had a cheeky look in his eyes and gave a chuckle. I up righted myself and looked at the door. There was the Cullens, Alec, Jane, Felix, Heidi, Lia, Tanya and numerous others that probably knew Demetri were at the entrance of the door clapping and yelling out encouragement and cheers.

"Oh, great...." Demetri groaned.

I took his hand and together we walked back, at one point, he slipped his hand behind me and held me close.

"Oh la, la for the happy couple!" Felix teased.

I ignored him and detached myself from Demetri to go to my family.

Carlisle and Esme both gave me hugs.

"Congratulations sweetheart!" Esme said in delight, looking so happy it made my heart hurt.

"Yes, congratulations darling." Carlisle smiled warmly at me.

Emmett grabbed me in a rough hug, "The little one's got a boyfriend!!" He teased.

I escaped him quickly to be steadied by Rosalie. I gave her a puppy look. "Don't be mad."

She sighed, "Why should I? My baby sister found someone that loves her, doesn't mean I have to like him." I smiled and hugged her.

Alice bounded over to me with Jasper in tow.

"See! I told you everything would work out!" She grinned and smashed me in a hug.

I turned to Jasper, he was the quietest in the family, but somehow, the one I was closest to.

"Jazz…" I said wearily.

He smiled grimly at me, "Screw you."

I looked at him shocked, "What?"

His face broke out into a playful grin, "I swear if you two come within ten feet of me I will never talk to you again."

I looked at Alice confused, "He's been bombarded with love and lust feelings ever since we stepped into Italy, even now, especially with all the couples and everything."

I laughed, "Oh, sorry Jazz."

I hugged him reassuringly, "You'll live."

I walked over to where Renesmee, Bella and Edward were.

"Hi guys." I said meekly.

Edward forced a smile, Bella grinned and Renesmee looked downright bored, probably missing Jacob.

"Congrats," Renesmee smiled.

"Edward?" I ventured.

"It had to be a Volturi." He sighed.

I grinned, "Yes, it had to be."

"He's going to hurt you."

I shook my head, "No, he's not, even if he did, it would be my fault, not his and it wouldn't be intentionally."

Bella smiled, "Edward, why are you so jumpy about his, we were in exactly the same situation back in the day."

Edward sighed; he knew Bella was right, Bella was always right.

"Exactly." I smirked.

At that moment, Demetri popped into view and shot me his smoldering smile.

"Demetri." Edward greeted.

"Edward." Demetri smiled back.

"Demetri, promise me you'll take care of her."

Demetri gave a soft smile, "I'll do more than that: I'll take care of her and love her for as long as I am on the earth."

"You better." Edward growled.

I grimaced and took Demetri's hand and led him away, "Sorry about that, but you handled that well."

He smiled sweetly at me, "Anything for you."

I laughed, "Come on love-struck puppy."

He growled and let me tag him along as we went through the teasing of his Volturi brothers, congratulations of his 'sisters' and scary delight from Aro.

"Oh the young love." He sighed happily to us.

I smiled awkwardly.

"Hmm, I'm so glad it finally happened, who knows how long we were waiting?"

I gaped and turned to Demetri, "No, that's not embarrassing at all."

Demetri smiled sullenly and led me away, "My turn: Sorry about that, but you handled it well."

I smiled, "Oh god, I'm thirsty, they wouldn't happen to have drinks, would they?"

Demetri smiled the Cheshire smile, "Of course we do."

"Really?"

He nodded, "For the humans." He jerked his head towards the musicians.

"Oh, why did you guys get humans?"

"Not really anybody here plays an instrument." He sighed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He smiled, "Really."

"What about you?"  
"What do you mean, what about me?"

"Do you play?"

He laughed, "Yes, I play the piano."

I raised one eyebrow, "Really now? Like Edward."

He scoffed, "Don't compare to Edward, I've literally been playing thousands of more years than him."

I rolled, "Okay, okay."

He laughed and handed me a champagne glass.

"Here, take this."

I sipped the glass and the parched feeling in my throat died out.

"Should we go offer our congratulations to Caius and Athenodora soon?" I wondered, looking around, then I saw the bob of blond hair that belonged to Caius, I saw Athenodora next to him, her hair blond too. She looked so fragile and feathery that she may blow away any second.

"Soon."

As I was about to about to take another sip, the two double doors, that provided the entrance to the hall from the rest of the castle, burst open…

Everything stopped, people moving, talking, the music. Everyone became still. After a split second, Volturi guards flanked to Aro, Marcus and Caius. Jane and Alec were covered by two other guards. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw the other covens crouch down in a defensive position, people in front of their mate, protecting them. Suddenly, I found myself swept off my feet, knocked heavily onto the hard floor under me. I felt the glass crash into my arm, I quickly looked back up. Demetri had knocked me down and was crouched in front of me, his teeth bared and fingers extended out like claws. I felt a little terrified; he had never looked so much like a vampire.

I looked to the door where everyone was facing. There was Stefan and Vladimir; I felt a stab of pure fear. They were here! Behind them was a woman, she was beautiful, her teeth bared too, I was shocked as I saw a little bit of blood on her lips, like she'd just finished feeding. Her tan skin was pale, somehow, and her face with full lips was framed with long dark hair. Next to her was a boy who looked no older than fifteen or sixteen, gangly with red hair and freckles. Both her beautiful and the red look in their eyes gave them a deadly look.

Suddenly, there was a pain in my arm and I looked at what had happened with the glass. It had broke, some of it cutting my arm. They were clean cuts and blood dripped freely from them. I gulped and looked around the room; suddenly heads were turning to me. I was stuck in a room with thirsty vampires. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I really hope you like the story, thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry about all the late updating, especially for you guys that are checking every day. Trust me, if I had the internet, I would be updating every single day, but I barely have any!! Anyway, I'm hoping you guys like my story, Cheers.

**Alena POV**

I could literally seeing some of the vampires visibly controlling themselves, the red eyes were shaking in an attempt to not rush over and attack; the golden eyes diverted their attention back to Stefan, Vladimir and the other two.

"Alena, you have to run! Get out of here!" Demetri hissed.

I looked up at him, his eyes remained on the intruders but he was so rigid, and he was shaking, I could see him clenching his jaw tight, the muscles not moving.

He dropped his cloak on the floor, and subtly motioned for me to get it. I grabbed it hastily and tucked it under my arm. I got up, slightly slipping on my dress and under all the eyes of the vampires, I started to run out of the room, my heart beating faster as I neared Stefan and Vladimir, on my way there, I was joined by Renesmee. I neared Stefan; he was the one I was truly worried about ever since two nights ago…

"…_her blood! I want it…!"_

Those five words popped into my hair, giving me cold and distressing trembles. As I quickly past the four, I distinctly saw Stefan's eyes viciously following me, then I saw the tan dark haired and the red head inhale deeply as I past, like they were getting a scent. Renesmee saw this too and hurled a growl at them. I tensed and together, we ran out of the door.

As soon as we were a few meters away from the hall, Renesmee turned to me, she pulled the cloak and draped it around me.

"He wants you to wear this."

I frowned, "What?"

She pulled out a first aid kit from her purse.

"What on earth are you doing with that?" I asked… why did she have a small first aid kit in her bag?

"Carlisle's been teaching me a few things." She grabbed a cloth and some ointment looking liquid. Quickly, she wiped the cloth on my cuts, they stung like hell! I stifled a groan as the ointment stung me, but I suppose it was cleaning it so I better suck up the pain.

With a few more dabs she threw it in a metal bucket that happened to be near us. After wrapping a bandage around my cut and then lit the materials in the trashcan. The fire burned for a few seconds before slowly dying out.

She grabbed the top corners of the cloak and secured it with the string that was there.

"What's happening?" I asked.

She rubbed my arms with the cloak roughly, "We're hiding your scent."

I nodded in no apprehension but let her lead me up a stairwell, it was a big stairwell and went on for a little while. Suddenly, we were in a small room, a stone room, there was one window; I could hear voices from that window.

"Demetri told Dad that he wanted to hide your scent and bring you up here, he thinks you have a right to know what's going on."

"Told?"

She slapped me gently, "Keep up! Mind reader, remember? Anyway, Dad told me so now we're here."

I looked out the window, we were directly overhead the hall. I could see the back of everyone from his point, except for the four gatecrashers.

"It should hide your scent well enough." She whispered to me and joined me next to the window.

"Stefan, Vladimir! What is your business here?"

Aro's unnaturally cheery voice cut through the chill air. I snuck a glance at Demetri, he gave a once over around the room, making it look like he was checking incase people attacked from behind, but I saw from the corner of his eye that he was looking for me. The tracker slightly inclined his head upwards, knowing exactly where I was and we made eye contact, I felt my stomach feeling dizzy for a second.

I looked back out to the scene.

"To the party! What else?" Stefan's frosty voice replied back, "It was a shame we didn't receive an invitation."

Aro's eyes narrowed, "We find it is a little difficult to send an invitation to a clan that never told us where they were."

"But you have a tracker."

"Our tracker was detained with other business."

"No matter, we have come to make a proposition."

Aro raised an eyebrow as Edward hissed loudly, momentarily scaring everyone in the room.

"What might that be?"

"It is a decision for the girl, the one staying with the Cullens; we would like to know if she would like to join us, she is almost of a legal age, to decide where she will go."

This time, a ferocious growl sounded, not from any of the Cullens, but from Demetri. I narrowed my eyes at him, overprotective fool.

"Demetri." Aro's voice whispered a calming tone.

Demetri narrowed his eyes and became deathly quiet.

"Back to the situation…!" Stefan barked impatiently.

Aro nodded.

"It is her decision to make."

"Hmm, pray tell why you would like Alena to join your coven?"

"Oh you know why!" Vladimir sneered.

Aro raised an eyebrow, "Do I?"

"The power she will possess when she becomes a vampire."

Aro's eyes narrowed.

"Oh we heard everything Eleazar told you."  
Eleazar gasped and growled.

"When, you say? How do you know she'll become one of us?"

Vladimir smiled, "It is rules that any human that knows our secret knows too much and needs to die. We also know about the little romance that has blossomed, your tracker will never let anything happen to his little human."

Demetri hissed again, his figure growing more rigid by the second, I looked around, I could tell he was going to attack any second, someone need to do something.

_**Edward**_, I called out with my mind, _**Get Jasper!**_

I saw Edward nudge Jasper then motion to Demetri. Jasper nodded back and soon Demetri's figure started to relax a little. I breathed a sigh of relief. That was close.

"She'll be a great asset to us. She'll probably even be able to help us overthrow you."  
This snapped Aro.

"Guards!" He hissed.

The Volturi started to flank the four and I saw Jane try to inflict pain on them, Alec trying to steal their sense away. The most disturbing thing was when the both of them screeched, at the same time. Vladimir grinned grimly.

"Allow us to introduce to you the newest members of the Romanian clan." He called out to everyone. Gesturing to the woman, "This is Ozera, our shield."

Stefan grinned with malice, "Sorry, but we must all be going now." The Volturi guard started to advance on them. How on earth could they ever get out?

"And Dan, come, we must be parting now."

Dan nodded and stepped forward, the four of the laid a hand on him and just as the Volturi Guards sprung, Dan screwed his eyes shut and the four of them disappeared into the thin air!

Aro spun wildly around, his eyes dead set on Demetri. The tracker shook his head and let out a hiss.

"Aro, please, calm down."

Carlisle's voice sang through the air, to the heavily breathing Aro.

Aro's breathing softened, not that he even needed to breathe.

"What was that?" Bella's curious voice cut through the air, as she was a vampire of eighty or eighty- one years, she still didn't know as about vampires as the rest, but that was okay, because I didn't either.

"A Tele-porter and Shield," Caius' cold voice spoke, "Bella… no never mind."

Edward gasped, "That's not a bad idea Caius."

Caius was shocked at Edward's answer, "But how will we get into contact next time?"

Edward shrugged, "I guess we wait until they make the next move."

Bella frowned at everyone agitatedly, "Bella what? What? Bella does what."

Edward laughed, "Bella, love, Caius was thinking if your shield could repel against Ozera's shield. Like a counter-attack, maybe you could cancel out her shield."

Bella frowned, "Uh… I don't know."

Edward rubbed her shoulder, "its okay, we have to see next time we come into contact."

I gazed to my troubled family, I felt terrible, causing all this fear and pain, it was my fault, and I barely had any clue what I was doing wrong. I looked at Demetri; he was looking back at me, a faint reassuring smile to me. I gave a little smile back and turned around to walk down the stairs and back to Jane's room. I reached the door when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I felt like I was being watched…

"Hey stranger"

I smiled when I heard the voice and turned around.

"Hey tracker"  
He walked close to me and molded my hand with his and drew them up to his mouth, kissing my hand.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, fine."

He smiled back, "Okay… but let me know the second you need something."

I smiled, thanking Alice for the shoes, and drew closer to him for a kiss. I thought the more I kissed him, the less … 'magic' there'd be, the less butterflies I'd feel. Boy was I wrong. It got even worse. As I pressed my lips against his cold, soft ones, I felt electric sparks, shivered ran up and down my body, my eyes fluttered once or twice and my throat felt so dry.

"Calm down before you get carried away." He drawled, pulling away.

I laughed gently.

"Mmm, I love your laugh."

I smiled, "And I love you."

He posted a peck on my lips, "I love you too."

He ushered me into Jane's room, I popped my head out.

"Nice growling by the way, you've got great theatrics."

I left him wide-eyes, mouth open in the hallway as I shut the door.

"What did they say? What did they say? Tell me!" I bugged Jasper, him being the first to enter to the room.

The ball was cut short, Aro apologizing to the musicians then fatefully killing them as they had seen too much. Covens started to shorten their stay, the Irish Nomads leaving first, and then the American Nomads, fearing that for some reason, the Romanians might attack them. After a week the only covens left were the Denali, Olympic and the Volturi who lived there. Rumors kept spreading of the terrible army and the supposed Immortal Child. This morning, Aro had called a meeting, without me, which I thought was truly unfair, as it seemed to be that I was the cause of this problem. Demetri and I spent almost every waking moment together; some vampires had gotten over the teasing and soon were grumbling about how annoying as a couple we were. But I didn't mind.

"Jasper! TELL ME!" I unsuccessfully tried to forcefully say.

"Soon." He muttered.

I crossed my arms and plopped myself down on a comfy chair.

Soon, the others started to file in. I hoped Jane wouldn't come in soon; she'd throw a fit seeing all the Cullens in here. She still had a grudge against them, especially Bella and Renesmee.

"What is going to happen?" I whined, tired of being left out of the situations.

"We're going home." Edward sighed.

My eyes split wider, "What?"

"Your school starts again soon, we need to be back."  
I raised an eyebrow, I really didn't believe him. School didn't return until next week, the week I was supposed to go back anyway. Unless they were trying to find a way to hide me, not that it would help anyway.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking, that's not going to keep me any safer than I am here."

Edward sighed, "Sometimes, it seems like you can almost read my mind."

I crossed my arms, "Edward."

"Sorry, but it's the best we can do under circumstances, hopefully they won't know you're there, hopefully, they still think that you'll go back next week, we'll find a way to hide you…"

I rolled my eyes, "That's a genius plan, then what? What about when I go to school? What if they get me there?"

No one answered.

"No questions Lee, we're going."

I sighed in submission, "Fine!" I rolled my eyes at Alice's nick-name for me. It seemed to have caught on.

I thought about all the things I would be leaving here when I went back home, Jane, Alec, stupid Felix, Woody= the lucky arrow- the one I got my bulls-eye with Demetri with, oh, Demetri. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving him. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes; I clamped my jaw shut to stop it from quivering.

"Uh, Lee, me and Emmett have to go… pack."

I looked up at Rosalie; she'd stood up, tugging Emmett with her. I sighed, I knew she didn't want to be here to see me cry, it made her unhappy too. She briskly walked over to me and gave me a quick hug, Emmett giving me a very light punch.

After Rosalie, they started to leave, Carlisle patting my arm and whispering to me it'd be okay, Jasper, rubbing my back reassuringly, Alice covering me in a hug, Esme kissing my forehead and the rest doing the same. I sighed and relaxed my muscles. The tears started to disperse from my eyes and I gave a great sniff. I rubbed my eyes and got up; I had to get out of here, out of the room at least. I didn't want to be here.

I rushed out the door and whammed smack straight into Demetri. He grunted but caught me in his arms.

"Sorry! --oh." I said quickly.

He gave me a sad look, holding me tighter in his arms. I clasped myself into them.

"I don't want you to go." He murmured in my ear.

I sighed and gently stroked his collar, "Me either."

He took me back inside the room, "What am I going to do?"

I shrugged, "Why can't you come back to Forks with us?"

Demetri sighed and ran a hand through his frosty brown hair.

"I wish I could, but there are rules, Aro will not allow me too. I am far too great an asset to the Volturi."  
I sighed, and then suddenly lightened up again, "Eleazar left! Why can't you?"  
He smiled grimly, "Things were a little different back in those days, and even then he was having a hard time deciding whether he and Carmen should stay or go. He's still even a little loyal these days."  
I sat on the floor and drew my legs close to my body. Demetri was right, to Aro and the Volturi, Demetri was a great asset, the greatest tracker in the world, and if there'd been somebody better… he'd be replaced by now.

"So there's now way you're coming with me?"

He cast his eyes down, "They wouldn't like that, Caius might even find this a reason to kill me, because it's either stay with them or die."  
I chewed the inside of my lips softly, "Why would Caius want it as a reason to kill you?"

He shrugged, "Haven't you noticed? Caius has a definite flair for the dramatics, it doesn't really matter who he kills. Edward told me that Aro would rather have me killed than have myself joining any other coven."  
My mouth dropped open, "Really? Wow, that's…selfish."  
He dropped onto the floor next to me and cuddled me to his rock chest. It felt like being wrapped up in granite, but it felt nice.

"Mmhmm… unlike you, you're completely selfless." He nuzzled into my hair.

I scoffed, "Remember that time when I swiped the pillow off you when we were watching a movie and you called me selfish."  
He laughed, his hard chest shaking gently, "Yes, but you know I was kidding."

I smiled.

He sighed and hugged me tight.

"I really don't want you to go."

I buried my head closer in his, "Neither of us does."

"How do we spend the rest of the evening?"

I shrugged, "Doing something fun so I can forget about leaving… after I pack."

He nodded and picked me up in his arms, running me to Jane's room. I smiled, basking in the moment of adrenaline moving through my veins. He set me down and I got started on packing my things. It didn't take long; I was naturally quick at things like these. Especially with Alice's random callings, such as: 'Alena! Pack! We're going to Isle Esme!' or 'Alena! Pack! We're going to London tonight.'

Folding my clothes skillfully and quickly, I stuffed them a little too roughly in my luggage case. I gathered my makeup off the vanity bench and shoved them into my makeup case. I pushed that into my luggage case and neatly placed my shoes in there too. I closed the lids and zipped it shut.

"All done, how's that for timing?"

Demetri smiled and held up his watch, "Ten minutes, well done."  
I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, "I did it in six once."

He got off the bed and rubbed my shoulders, "That just proves you don't want to leave. Now, how about a movie… it can be your choice."  
I smiled at the last part and nodded gratefully.

--

An hour later we were snuggled on the couch together watching the series Moonlight. Emmett and Felix had both found us in the utility room our eyes glued to the television. Both joined us and made jokes about Mick St. John and how 'weak' he was, not being able to stand sunlight and all. Then both started to boast about how strong they were and stakes and silver bullets probably would feel like a small twig being weakly thrown at them. I rolled my eyes, boys… I snuggled deeper into Demetri's chest. I wished that I never had to move from this position. Rosalie then came into the room and quickly and softly coaxed Emmett into making one more use of the room. I almost heaved up my lunch.

"This is boring." Felix moaned after the sixth episode started.

I looked up at the clock, it was seven. Not late at all. I sighed and heaved myself off the couch, I felt dizzy from staring too long at a TV. Suddenly, a funny idea popped into my head.

"Do you guys have a freezer?"

Demetri raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

I smiled coyly, "I just want to try something."

Out of the blue, I heard a hearty laugh and then the utility door opened again and Edward strode in.

"You sure have one creative mind Lee."  
I smiled in thanks.

"What's happening?" Felix jumped up, interested in what I was going to do.

"They don't have any of the holders; Bella will take you to the shops." Edward grinned; I could tell he was just as in intrigued by my plan as I was.

Bella smiled, Edward must have told her what my plan was. She walked forward and held out her arms, "May I?" She grinned.

I smiled and let her hoist me up.

In a flash we were at a convenience store. I quickly scanned the store and found what I need. Bella smirked and we bought my equipment.

When we were back at the castle, I made my way to the kitchen. Edward had pre-grabbed some samples from the emergency blood-bank and stashed them in the fridge. Demetri found me and tried to get me to reveal my genius plan.

"Tell me, what are you doing?"  
I shook my head stubbornly, "No, I'm just trying something. Go back to the utility room and wait with Felix.

He sighed and walked slowly there, making me wait. I tapped my foot stubbornly on the floor and narrowed my eyes until the door shut. I smiled to myself and opened the fridge, pulling out the blood samples.

_**Things I need:**_

_-Blood_

_-Ice-pop containers_

_-Freezer_

I laughed quietly to myself as I squirted the blood into the Ice-pop holders then stuck the sticks in them, good thing this blood was so thick. I stashed them quickly into the freezer and sat down at the table that was strangely there. It was so strange that the castle had a kitchen and a utility room. The hall and the corridors looked very medieval.

I rested my head on the table and felt my eyes close slowly and heavily. I pushed my arm under my head, in hope of a better pillow. Shorty after I fell asleep.

I blinked, slowly and weakly. I saw Demetri sitting on a chair next to mine with an annoying amused expression on his face. My eyes became slits and he laughed.

"You had us waiting for a while."

I lifted my head up and groaned.

"How long was I asleep?"

He smiled, "For a few hours, it's eleven o'clock."

I got up the chair, stretching myself.

"Maybe it's done." I wondered to myself.

"What's done?"

I smiled and turned around; Felix had voiced the last comment.

"You kept us waiting so long, Xbox and movies can only keep us entertained for so long."

I raised an eyebrow at Demetri, "Xbox? How old are you?"

He laughed, "For your information, there is nothing at all wrong with Xbox and I was really bored!"  
I sighed and laughed, "I don't know what you'll think of these, but I want to try it out."

I pulled the blood-ice-pops out of the freezer.

Felix and Demetri's eyes hardened immediately and they looked at me cautiously. Demetri shot me a scared look that was completely adorable.

"What _is_ that?" Demetri asked.

I laughed and pulled a stick out, "I told you I wanted to try it, they're popsicles, but with blood."

Felix smothered a laugh, "Bloodsicles?"

I laughed, "Sure why not."  
He bounded forward and grabbed it out of my hand, "It's kind of genius, I don't know why no one thought of them earlier."

He drew the stick up to his mouth and licked it. His eyes widened, "They're great!" He yelled excitedly.

I smiled, inwardly praising myself. Demetri delicately took one and poked his tongue out to me before giving a tender lick to the 'Bloodsicle'; it sort of reminded me of a cat lapping up milk. His nose scrunched up and he shook his head.

"Wow! That is strange. I'm so sorry sweetheart, but I think I prefer warmer blood."  
I smiled and laughed, "That's totally okay."

Suddenly we heard a yell and our heads whipped in Felix's direction. His Bloodsicle had the top bitten off and he had one hand pressed to his temple.

"Woo! Brain freeze!"

I laughed, throwing my head back and laughing even harder.

Demetri rolled his eyes and muttered, "That might make sense if you had a brain."  
Felix stopped in his tracks immediately and narrowed his eyes at Demetri, "You're not funny."

Demetri smiled coyly at him, "To you."

The door opened and Jane walked in, as she opened her mouth to say something she stopped and her nose twitched.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

Felix grinned and held up his Bloodsicle. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Felix nodded his head gleefully while Jane slapped her hand to her forehead, "Oh brother."

Demetri smiled widely and Jane cleared her throat, "I don't suppose you know where Aro is?" She asked Demetri. He nodded, "He's out hunting."  
Jane's shoulders slumped, "Oh okay. I'm going out for a hunt then."

She looked at me and blinked. Just as I was about to say something to her, but she gave me a cold look then she spun around on her heel and left.

"What was that about?" I asked Demetri; confused… it seemed that Jane's niceties were starting to fade.

Demetri absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing, I think she's just having a… erm… bad day?" There was a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes and gave him a suspicious look. He looked down at the frozen blood in his hands, seeming to only be concentrating on that.

"You're a terrible liar you know."

He looked up.

"Sweetheart, Alena… you see, please don't get mad but Jane, it doesn't seem like you are friends anymore…"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Aro told Jane to… 'Be Nice to You' because Eleazar told him of the special ability you'd possess if and when you became a vampire. Aro wanted you to join our Coven and we'd be even more powerful. Jane was told to befriend you and make sure you had a very pleasant stay here. Unfortunately, your Coven's decided that they want to go, so Jane doesn't see any reason to be pleasant to you anymore."

I scoffed, "Bitch! Wait, what about you? Was this part of the plan? You don't really love me, do you?"

His smiled hardened.

"Believe it or not, we… _I_ never planned for this, heck, I didn't even want it to happen, but it did and I don't regret a single thing. Also, for the record, I do love you."  
I smiled, forgetting all my earlier accusations and leaned in for a heart warming kiss.

"Geez, get a room."

I watched Felix out of the corner of my eye covering his own eyes with his hands and pretending to gag. I laughed and stood up. Demetri followed me up and walked with me back to Jane's room. My luggage was out next to the door in the hallway. A sour look took residence on my face. Mmm, the lovely work of Jane.

"Do you really have to go, right now?"

I looked at my luggage, wishing it could disappear right now. It didn't work. I sighed and looked at his watch.

"Yeah, the sooner I get out of here, the more advantage we have against Stefan and Vladimir, hopefully they don't have any spies or future-seers.

"Feel anyone?" I asked him.

Demetri tensed for the shortest second, "I don't, but I can't be too sure, they have a Shield." He took a great big whiff of the air, "I don't smell them either. It looks as though the coast is clear for you."

Demetri gazed deeply into my eyes, I found myself into a pool of bright red ones. They were such a change from golden. I was sinking in his scarlet gaze. A blink interrupted that gaze for a split second, but then the pit of red was back again. He leaned forward, slowly, and then his cold lips pressed against mine, the kisses this time were a little more harsh and needy. I could feel his desire, I felt my heart sink, this may be one of the last times I see him, in a while anyway. He applied more and more pressure, moving his hands from the small of my back to my stomach, exploring their way a little higher. I raised my fingers and tangled them through his hair, combing every lock. He tongue protruded out from his mouth and lined my bottom lip. I let out a small moan. I could feel his smile underneath my lips and his tongue ran over my lips, I slowly parted my mouth, opening them wider and wider until his tongue found its way into my mouth and found its partner. My tongue interwove with his, in a fierce battle, no, more like a heated dance. I'd never felt so good, I felt my back pressed against a wall, his cool hands running up and down my back and then rest on my neck, supporting my head.

"Ahem." A voice broke the heated silence.

We sprang apart as if we'd touched live wire. I licked my lips and ran a hand through my tousled hair. Looking in the direction of the voice, I saw Jasper. His eyebrows were raised and lips slightly parted.

"We're going now."

I smiled meekly and nodded, "Thanks Jasper, I'd be down in a second."  
He smiled back and ran out of the room faster than you can say Bob's-your-uncle. I looked guiltily back at Demetri. He gave a small laugh and smile. I copied his actions.

"I'm going to miss you, every second."  
I sighed and drew him in for a hug, "I'll miss you so much."

He gave me a quick peck, "I'll visit you as often as possible."

I smiled, "You better."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! How are you? You don't have to answer that, unless you want to in a review, which would be pretty cool. Haha, I'm glad you guys are reading this, the works of a crummy thirteen year old! Ha. Anyway, there's heaps of smut and lovey-dovey stuff in store, so I really hope you guys like this story. Have fun reading, Cheers.

**Alena POV**

He didn't visit.

Whether it was because Aro had missions for him or he was detained in any other way, he never visited. Didn't mean he didn't get in contact though.

_To my dearest Alena, _

_I'm so sorry, with my deepest regrets, but I won't be able to visit you anytime soon. I honestly wish I could. There's been a sighting of a werewolf in Australia. Jane, Alec and I have been sent to destroy it. I miss you so much there are not enough stars to say how much. I love you so much._

_Demetri_

Dear Demetri,

That's fine; we all know how Caius feels about werewolves. It's not a problem. Tell me though when you will be able to, I'm missing you a lot too, Edward and Bella left on another honeymoon, it's their anniversary in a few weeks, but they wanted to go on an early second honeymoon so they could come back and we could celebrate on the real day. I start my last semester of my second last year of school in one week. I love you so much too. Catch a werewolf for me.

Alena

_Dear Alena,_

_The werewolf wasn't hard to kill after Alec paralyzed it. Took his sweet time, I almost had my arm ripped off. I hope you have fun at school, and I'll definitely give you notice the moment I'm allowed to come and see you. If I'm not able to make it for the anniversary, give them my congratulations on their 83__rd__ anniversary. I love you more than you know. Seriously, more than your human brain can comprehend. Thinking of you always,_

_Demetri_

Dear Demetri,

Was that supposed to be an insult? Thanks… no, what's bothering me is that I can't think of an insult for you. Who invited you to the anniversary anyway, no, I'm kidding. I really hope I will see you there, if you can't make it, then I'll understand. It's takes a long time for letters to get from Forks, Washington to Volterra, Italy. By the time I received your last letter school started. It's a few days, nothing new has happened but this will probably be my last letter in a while, I'm swamped with work.

I love you, forever and always

Alena

The letters stopped after that.

A year past and things changed, my eighteenth birthday past... it seemed like everything that happened in Italy was long past and forgotten. It seemed like sometimes my fear of Stefan and Vladimir had gradually vanished and the sparks I had with Demetri was a long, long time ago. In that time, Renesmee and Jacob was married again. It was hard to believe that the pack had been alive as long as Bella since her human years, I guess morphing into a wolf isn't such a bad thing.

At first I was scared about going back into my normal routine, but surprisingly, nothing happened... any strange kidnappings from Stefan or Vladimir, any headlines about strange murder that newborns could have done... nothing at all. I never heard from Demetri, we never went back to Italy and no one from Italy ever visited us. Apparently I was having severe nightmares and one of them often found me thrashing in my bed and screaming. What I was screaming astounded me... 'Demetri'

It was a Thursday morning and the sun didn't come in the blinds of my window like a thief seeping through the shadows. Not like in Italy.

School again, joy.

I groaned and stretched, I thought today was going to be a good day, nothing was wrong, but then... I remembered. I remembered all the events of Italy and I had a sick feeling in my stomach. This happened every morning.

A slight frown took my face as I showered, blow-dried my hair and got dressed into dark skinny-jeans, a skin-clinging white long sleeve top, I could pull the edges of the sleeves over my fingers. I pulled a grey graphic shirt over the white one and finally slipped on some boots, no heels.

"You ready?" Alice's chirpy voice rang through the air.

I looked out my window of my room. From the second floor I had a clear view of Alice, her Porsche, and the newest version. I couldn't comprehend how many cars she thought she ought to have. I smiled sadly and grabbed my vintage backpack. I clomped down the stairs on my way to the car via the kitchen.

"Easy on the stairs" Carlisle sternly said.

I smiled guilty, "Sorry."

I bounded and saw Esme sitting on a chair at the table doing the paper's crossword, after grabbing the toast on the plate that was on the kitchen counter I gave her a quick hug.

"Bye!"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Esme stare back at me as I walked away with a sad smile on my face. There was an annoying façade going on at this house. Ever since Demetri never really showed up in the two weeks I had left of holidays to the next year, my good mood deteriorated. The house seemed a little gloomier. I don't know if the family all came together and made up a plan, but on my first day back at school, everyone was… unnaturally happy. It was very, very infuriating; it was that way ever since.

"Hey Lee, are you ready? Alice beamed.

I shrugged and sighed, "I don't know."

She kept smiling. It scared me a little.

"Okay, what's up? Everyone has been super nice, super happy… Especially you… But you're even happier than you should ever, ever be, today. What's happening?"

She feigned a hurt look.

"Oh, really…? You think I'm hiding something? I'm extremely disappointed." She even added a mock-pout.

I sighed, "Fine, don't tell me."

She sighed, "I don't know what to say kid, just… I hate seeing you sad. You used to be so happy, almost as happy as I am!"

I cracked a small smile.

"But ever since we left Italy, you barely talk, you don't do anything anymore, you don't eat, and it just seems like someone died or something."

I took a bite out of my toast and then threw the rest out the window, "Happy?"

She gave me a disapproving look, "One bite? Anyway, you know what I mean."

I crossed my arms and looked out the window; she was being completely unreasonable… right?

"We're here." She announced, her voice sounding a little dejected.

I sighed, grabbed my bag and got out of the car, swinging it over my shoulder. I looked back into the car, my hand resting on the open door.

"Thanks Alice, for everything."

Her bright smile returned and her facial expression lifted, she wound down the windows and I slammed the door shut.

"No problem, just have a good day today, something might turn your way." She winked and drove off.

I shook my head, what was that wink for?  
"Oh, my god! You have the coolest sister-in-law ever!"

I looked behind me and saw Chloe, my best friend of seven years. Her blonde corkscrews blew in the cold wind and her gentle blue eyes were lit with happiness.

"Hi Clo, what's up?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Let's just find Melody before she harasses another guy."  
I laughed and let her drag me to where I heard a high laugh that some people might find cute, I just found it plain creepy.

"Melody!" Chloe yelled out.

A sweet face girl looked around and saw us, her long blonde hair swinging with her. Her bright smile was probably the biggest asset to her face, not to mention her dark lashes and deep-set brown eyes. She dressed to emphasis herself too. Her legs were covered in dark jeans that showed off her long legs and she wore a tight tank top to give more definition to her chest. A light brown leather jacket hung slightly off her shoulders leaving her to stretch her neck out a little and thrust her shoulders out a little more than one should think required.

"Hey guys!" She jumped off the hood of the car she happened to be sitting on, the boys around her dispersing a little, and hurried towards us.

"Melody, what do we keep telling you about guys? They're only after one thing."  
She bit her lip and gave way to a giggle, "Yeah I know, but they're so cute, and hot too! O. M. G. Speaking of hot, I saw this guy yesterday at Port Angeles and oh gosh, he was beyond hot! He was so gorgeous! Mmm, his brown hair and oh gosh! I can't even think about him with about getting so excited! You don't understand how incredibly gorgeous he was! There's probably not a word in the dictionary! If I ever see him again, I have to ask him for his number and a picture, you will not believe how hot he was! Oh geez, he was tall too! Lee, you like tall guys, you might like this one."

I gaped, "Lee? Since when did you call me Lee?"

She gigged, "Remember when I called you two days ago, and your sister-in-law picked up? She said she was going to get 'Lee.'"

I groaned. Melody, she was so… easy? No, that wasn't the word, but she fell in love so easily. Whether it was actual love or lust, I would never know, or never want to know. This guy she saw, I felt sorry for him if she ever laid eyes on him again… but the mention of tall, brown hair and beauty… I felt my heart sink again, my Demetri, my gorgeous vampire. I missed him so much.

Chloe groaned, "Geez Melody, not every guy is 'incredibly gorgeous'. Come on Ally, I've heard this already and we have Bio first up."

I groaned but let Chloe lead me to the Bio room. Mr. Banner was there, apparently his father had also taught Bio. It was rumored, to me, that my Mr. Banner's father was the one who taught the Cullens. How ironic. We were in our seats by the time the bell rang and Mr. Banner walked in. Today's lesson was watching a short film about how a beaver built its nest, how gratifying uninteresting. Fortunately, Chloe had different things on her mind to keep me from stabbing myself with a pencil out of boredom.

_Are you serious that you didn't meet any cute guys in Italy?_

I smiled and shook my head, scribbling an answer.

**I didn't say I didn't meet any; I just didn't hook up with any, as Melody would put it. And why on Earth bring it up now? My trip to Italy was last year.**

_Oh, right. I guess I'm just really bored and by the way, you never really told us about Italy when you came back, so I'm trying to get it out of you now. But come on, Italy… the City of Love! Something had to have happened!_

My heart sank as I thought of Demetri and an unsettling feeling took residence in my stomach.

**Isn't Paris the City of Love?**

_I don't give a damn, Italy, Paris… who cares? You had to see some cute guys._

I carefully hid a small laugh.

**Of course I **_**saw**_** cute guys, billions! Like I said, I visited some family friends, and that's all I'm saying.**

_Oh! Sounds like there's a secret… btw, are your family friends as hot as your family?_

**Hmm, yes, there were some pretty good-looking people, but what?! My family is what? Hot! ****EW****!**

_*Laughs* you have a right to think they're hot too! Just because you live with them doesn't mean you can't! Besides, you're not related to them, they're your adoptive family._

I gave a look of disbelief, okay, so they were pretty good-looking but I had lived way to long with them to think of them like that, gross!

**That's just wrong! But they are … okay looking … ha! Anyway, who's this guy Melody is on about?**

_Oh geez. Some guy she saw when she went to Port Angeles yesterday with her Mom. God knows she thinks almost every guy is hot. Apparently this one is 'the one'._

***Laughs* what… like the last six guys?**

_Exactly_

**That's lovely… not! Hey! Class is almost over!**

_Ya! Oh great, she is going to be talking non-stop about him. Crap, Banner's looking, gotta split. Don't write back_

I smiled as I read her last note. I sighed and sank into my chair. I saw the teacher looking at me from the corner of my eye and I pretended to be invisible for a while. Thankfully, the bell rung and Chloe and I bolted out of the room.

The day past silently and quickly, and before I knew it we were walking out to the car-park. Alice had promised she'd bring around my car. I scanned the car park for silver Volvo that used to be Edward's. It wasn't there. Great! Maybe Alice was picking me up to go home. I didn't like going home anymore. Being in a house full of vampires reminded me of Italy. It reminded me of being with Demetri. Everyday I missed him. I wanted him to visit, I really did. But then again, I didn't want him too, because I knew that if he visited, it'd mean he'd have a day when he had to leave. I didn't want a day to live up to; I didn't want to have a limit of him. I wanted him with me forever; I needed him with me forever.

"Hey Ally, how's it going?"

I looked to my right and a teenager with a crooked smile, blonde hair that fell over his eyes and killer ice-blue eyes that any person would kill for. Spencer Randall. The school hotshot and football quarter back. Every girl lusted after him, and every guy wanting to be him. Almost every guy and girl…

"Oh, hi Spence, not to bad, what about you…?" I groaned inwardly, Spencer was okay, but he was not my type. However, apparently, it was obvious around the school that I was Spencer's new object of lust. Not that he could ever claim me as a 'trophy' he'd ever win.

"Not bad either. So uh, are you doing anything tonight?"  
I sighed, "Nope."

He grinned, "So, you wanna go out with me tonight?"  
I closed my eyes; I really didn't feel like bothering to be nice right now.

"When I say I'm not doing anything tonight, it also includes the fact that I'm not going out with you."

"Geez Ally, why wouldn't you want to go out with me?"

I narrowed my eyes and turned around to face him, "Why would I?"

A proud grin took over his face and he motioned to his body, "Why wouldn't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Geez, why would you want to go out with me?"

He smirked, "Because I'm hot, and you're really hot. We could be a hot couple."  
I stared at him in disbelief.

"Ugh, are you really that shallow?"  
He shrugged, "So? Who cares?"

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him, Melody joining me on the way to a bench on the edge of the car park where I dropped myself down. I wanted to get out of here, stupid, stupid high school. Why couldn't I go back to Italy? My life was over there!

"O. M. G. Did you just turn down Spencer Randall?" She gushed out.

I raised an eyebrow to her and leant back on the bench, my hair flopping about behind me.

"Yeah, so…?"  
"So, what do you mean so? He's like, THE hottest guy in the school."

"Why don't you ask him out, then he'll stop bugging me."

She scoffed, "I wished he bugged me! You're so lucky!"  
My mouth dropped open, "Lucky? He's such a creep! Why does he even want me anyway?"

"Didn't you hear what he said? You're hot! Face it Lee. You're really, really pretty."  
I coughed, "What? No! My hair and eyes are the color mud! My skin looks so brown and gross and shiny, I'm not pretty!"

She laughed, "Oh what? Your hair and eyes are chocolate colored and your skin is tan and glossy! I would kill to have your figure! Seriously, you're thin!"

I looked at her, "What? You aren't happy with your figure?"  
She giggled and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I like myself thank-you-very-much."  
I smiled and gave a small laugh.

I heard a horn beep and as I looked up Alice was coming over in her yellow Porsche. Some of the guys whistled at the pixie beauty that you could see through the rolled down windows. I smiled to myself and walked over there.

"Hey Alice, let's go home!" I beamed.

She grinned back at me, "Someone's in a better mood."  
I shrugged and hopped into the car, "Why shouldn't I be happy?"  
"Um, because Demetri is- oh, never mind."

I bit my lip; the last thing I wanted to be brought up right now was him.

"By the way, what was that wink for before?"  
Alice raised an eyebrow, "What wink?"

"Before school started, you winked."  
"Oh, that wink… um, I might have spoiled too much already."  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever floats your boat."

"You're eighteen, right?"  
I nodded, "Uh huh, you know that."

She grinned, "I know, just making sure… and you can drive too."

I raised an eyebrow, "What is this? Interrogation time for Alena…?"

"Just answer the question."

"I got my full license one month ago. I can hit the road whenever I like. You know that."

"Okay, good, and I know, I was just making sure you knew."

I crossed my arms and looked at her, "Okay, what's up? You're hiding something."  
She grinned at me, "I know."

After a while of staring at her, I realized that I wouldn't get anything else out of her, so I sat back down on the car seat and waiting until we arrived home.

"Oh, you're going to be so happy!" She squealed, running up to the garage."

I got out of the car slowly, heaving my backpack with me and lobbed it over my shoulder.

"What? Now you tell me?"

She opened the garage door, "Because now I can show you. We all got this for you."  
I looked eagerly into the garage, then, right before my eyes, a glossy black Audi R8 was in front of me. I wheezed an amazed gasp.

"Alice! NO! You didn't!" I squealed excitedly.

"We did." A happy voice called. I looked around to see Emmett and Rosalie standing behind me with proud looks on their faces. Before they knew it, I had crashed into them, giving them great big hugs. It was like hugging a rock, but hugging one that could hug you back.

"Like it?" Rosie laughed.

"I love it!" I ran over to the car. It was so… beautiful, and from what I'd heard, fast… very fast.

"Oh gosh, it's perfect!" I purred as I ran my finger over the hood. Cupping my hand at one of tinted black windows, I gasped in awe as I peered in at the plush leather-covered seating.

I looked at Alice who was beaming at me. I ran over and crushed her in a hug; uh… the other way around, I probably would have felt like a bug hugging her while she 'crushed' me back.

"Alice, I don't think she can breathe." Jasper's voice laughed.

Jasper and I exchanged hugs and he popped open the hood for me.

"She's beautiful!" I breathed in wonder.

He laughed, "Yeah, we're just glad you weren't like Bella and would probably reject the gift."

I shook my head, "Car… beautiful." I muttered and they all laughed.

"Well, just glad to see you're up in your spirits again." Alice grinned.

I hopped into the car and was quite happy to see that the key was already in ignition. I turned the key and squealed in delight as the engine purred in reply and vibrated all around me. It felt rewarding to be at the wheel of a fast, powerful and sleek car.

"I'll be back in an hour." I promised as I backed the car out of the garage and down the driveway as I sped away knowing full well they could hear me.

I yelped happily and the car cut the next turn perfectly. Looking out for no cars, I took a deserted street that nobody took often. It was straight and empty, perfect for trying out the acceleration of this baby. I shifted the gears with a lock of my hand and with a yell of delight, I sped the car down the street! Oh, it felt so good, the window was down so the car was allowing entry for the wind and was whipping my face with cold air. Tendrils and fingers combed my hair with the strong wind that met me and my car upon a fierce battle. I turned as the end of the road and found myself on the highway to Port Angeles. Weaving in and out of cars, with the sounds of honking admittedly added to the soundtrack, I found myself parking my car outside of a small coffee shop. Locking the car and looking back at it, finding I didn't want to leave it, I forced myself into the coffee shop where I bought a coffee-to-go and walked outside taking in the sights of Port Angeles. Now that I had the time to explore, Port Angeles looked so beautiful to me. Without being dragged around to various places with Alice or Melody, I was able to experience the fullness of Port Angeles. It wasn't very, very big, but it wasn't small. A town of sorts, it looked comfortable and cozy in the daylight, trees overhanging streets and children laughing happily together.

Then, out of nowhere, I found myself shivering. Looking around me I saw a shadow disappear into an alleyway. My eyes grew wide and my heart started to thump wildly. Oh why didn't I bring Jasper or Emmett with me? What if that lurking shadow was Vladimir, Stefan, Ozera, Dan or worse? The Immortal Child…

I hugged my jacket closer to me, suddenly feeling cold. Pins and Needles started to crawl up my arms, goose bumps appearing. I walked and walked, my pace growing quicker in beat. I turned a street and then another. I looked around me… people were growing scarce in number. I whipped around and saw the shadow again, it past a wall a little too quickly for a normal human. I tried to see where I was, but with a sinking feeling, I realized that I was lost. I moaned in fear quietly to myself, why didn't I just go back to the car and drive as fast as I could home? I pinned myself against a wall, if I saw my attacker maybe Edward could read my mind and kill that attacker in avenge. No wait! Edward! I bit my lips hard and yelled in my head 'EDWARD! HELP ME!' The shadow moved closer and closer. I locked my arms around my waist waiting for the inevitable. The shadow was moving closer but there were no footsteps, no sounds of breathing, just a moving shadow.

Suddenly! A rush of wind blew quickly beside me and I saw Bella and Edward crouched in front of me, defensive positions with their claws extended and skin sparkling in the sunlight. I looked around, thankful to see that the streets were deserted. With a small sigh of relief, I pried myself off the wall and started to back away a little. A snarl erupted out of Bella's mouth while Edward face looked strained and he relaxed the slightest bit. Bella saw Edward's relaxing and her face twitched in confusion. Edward shot her a loving smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, mumbling something too fast for me to hear or even understand.

"My thanks for not attacking," A familiar voice sounded. The shadow moved and then disappeared. Unexpectedly, as if he'd just come out of thin air, a male was in front of Bella and Edward. His skin glowed and sparkled in the sun. I gasped. It was Demetri!

He had a wary expression on his face, with his hands held up in front of him in what looked like a surrender position. As soon as he saw me his face softened and his smoldering smile that made me melt took over his face.

"Alena." He breathed out. I would have laughed, if the situation was not so serious. What happened to the guard of the Volturi, the one who had everybody frightened? What happened to the soldier that let nobody faze him, the only true threat to our family? Here he was, standing, his face looking tired, eyes black, face pale and two pools of crimson red gazing intently into my eyes. I felt like my eyes were being scorched. I looked away for a second, fearing that I'd collapse if I looked into them any longer. I vaguely noticed Edward and Bella conveniently disappearing… Looking back at Demetri I found it was impossible to escape the magic just exerting out of his eyes. The way they held you firmly in gaze yet made it feel like you could melt any second. I considered for a second what I should… walk over to him? Chewing softly on my bottom lip I cast a soft smile at him, hoping that it would match his breathtakingly beautiful ones. From the expression on his face, it did. He started to hurry quickly over to me, breaking out into a run. As soon as he was within grasp, I wound my arms around his neck shivering with joy at touching him. He squeezed me tight, a little too tight, but I didn't mind, all I cared about was that I had Demetri back with me. He buried his face in my hair and I squealed happily as he lifted me up and twirled me around.

"Demetri, oh god, I missed you so much!" I breathed in satisfaction in the air.

He laughed, "Oh I missed you more."

Laughed I waited patiently as he put me down and stared deeply into my eyes. His face had changed; it didn't have the confused look on it when I'd been to Italy, as if he'd been trying to decide something. Sure, it still carried the mask of a true warrior, one always on its guard and ready for anything, but there had also been room cleared out. His blazing red eyes were lit and playful, tips of his mouth curled up in a smile and adoration plastered on his face.

He leaned down, annoying me the slightest bit that he was too tall, but who cared? As soon as his lips pressed mine, it felt like I was kissing ice-cold granite, but as soon as his lips leapt onto mine, I felt my heart would explore. He smiled under my lips and breathed out a laugh. His lips seared my lips and the ice-cold feeling incensed the feeling and his lips molded perfectly onto mine. My eyes fluttered thousands of times and his tongue poked out and teased the edges of my lips, I shivered and moaned quietly but he chuckled a little more loudly, I could tell this was amusing him. His tongue poked at the middle of my mouth and I opened it slightly, it'd been so long since I'd kissed Demetri and I wanted to savor every moment. With a content sigh, my hands found their way from his neck and to his head, I experimental twisted my fingers, grabbing handfuls of his soft hair and pulled them in my hands, he breathed an unnecessary breath and gasped out a moan. Now we were even. I smiled and decided that he'd had enough of prodding my lips with his tongue, I opened my lips and our tongues met in a fierce battle, no, more too dancers in a heated passion. I twisted my tongue with his and his tongue stroked mine then explored the rest of my mouth. It was so much for different than the one in Italy, this one contained longing, missing and a whole year of feelings. It felt like a century before he pulled back and laughed. It gave me enough time to file my thoughts and get my head clear and straight. I wanted to ask him why he was back.

"How? Why? Aro?" I muttered out words that one shouldn't be able to comprehend, but Demetri knew.

"I told Aro I was going, and I almost was killed. There I was, kneeling on the floor before Aro, Marcus and Caius. It gave me a new perspective, now I knew what the victims that were killed felt like. I guess I had actually gain a friendship with Felix, as just as he was about to snap my neck, he paused. It was enough time for Aro to think of a compromise for his 'tracker'," He laughed grimly, "So Aro stopped Felix in that pause and then thought of the brilliant idea that I could still be part of the Volturi guard, just with the exception that I would be stationed here, with you. It would work to their advantage, if there was a small problem closer to here, I could deal with it quickly and subtly."

My eyes widened, "That's a great idea! How good of Aro to think of that."  
He laughed grimly, "Aro was the only one who was happy with the idea, Marcus, since he lost Didyme, and well he finds it easier to just agree with Aro. Caius, even though he was slightly unhappy with the thought of their finest tracker being killed, he was even unhappier with the other decision. Still, two against one, so naturally, I'm here."

I smiled softly, "I'm just glad your back." I hugged him once more and he held me tightly to his chest.

"Me too, I couldn't survive another moment without you." He whispered to me.

I placed a kiss on his lips and entwined his hands with mine.

"Come on, let's go home."

He smiled and we both made it safely back to the car, staying in the shadows and running. Soon we were in the protection of the tinted windows in the glossy black Audi R8.

"Nice car." He commented with a slick smile.

I grinned back.

Oh I couldn't wait to drive this car to school tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Oh dear, I'm updating like crazy, but I think that's a good thing for you guys. I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with the plot and all, but if you have any scenarios or other plans for this story, let me know, because I'm sure I might be able to twist it in somehow, any random funny ideas would be cool, I could use it as a small break from all the serious stuff in a chapter. Thanks anyways, and have fun reading, Cheers.

**Alena POV**

I didn't get to drive it too school; Emmett wanted to take me in his Jeep saying that it'd been a while since he saw the school. We all knew that was a total lie, and we all knew he was the one responsible for blowing up the Mathematics department in the last holidays, lucky, the school had it rebuilt immediately. As I got out of the car I saw Melody waiting for me on the same bench I sat at yesterday. Sitting next to her was … Spencer Randall. He wasn't looking at her or talking to her, unlike she was… he was staring at me. I walked over receiving a quick cheek kiss from Melody and we sat back down.

"Hey sweets, I have reservations for a restaurant down in Port Angeles, come with?" Spencer's voice cut in with Melody's babbling, which immediately stopped.

I looked at him, "Um, I don't know. I might have plans tonight."  
I saw Spencer's eyes immediately latch onto the huge figure of Emmett driving away.

"With him…?" He gave me a knowing look and I gasped.

"Oh gross! He's my BROTHER!"

"Adoptive, we all know… something could be going on."  
I slapped his arm, not that it did anything, "So? We're so close that it's so gross!"

He grinned, "Whatever works. So, Port tonight?"

I looked at Melody who shot me an encouraging look.

"Hmm, still, I have plans tonight. But if you have a reservation, why don't you take Melody?"

I looked back at Melody whose expression was a mix of awe, amazement and gratification.

"Uh…? Who is Melody?" Spencer's voice asked. Melody waved from behind me and he gave her an undressing look over.

"Okay, Melody… it's a date." He shot her his killer smirk and it looked as though she'd faint as he walked away.

"O. M. G! Thanks so much!! I owe you one big time!"

I waved it off, "No, don't worry about it. At least you won't be talking about that other guy from Port Angeles.

"Oh man, that other guy is way, way, way hotter than Spencer!"

I gently patted her shoulder, "What ever floats your boat sweetheart."

As Melody started to talk about the latest show on the television last night, I relayed the events of last night and this morning.

_**Flashback**_

"_What is he doing here!?" Rosalie growled in clipped tones as we stepped out of the car and walked our way into the house._

_I sighed, "Rose, please, just calm down. Aro let him stay here, with me. He's still a Volturi guard, just one working outside of Italy. It's quite convenient, if there's a problem close to here, Demetri can deal with it easily and quickly, and by the way, he only got here, it hasn't even been five minutes and you're already harassing him!"_

_Rosalie's brow furrowed, "Aro let him stay here, what about Esme? What about Carlisle? It's not like Aro owns this house!"_

_I opened my mouth to say something, try to calm her down or give her a piece of my mind, she was probably just thinking for the best, for safety for the family. I couldn't blame her, even I knew in all my reverence for Demetri that he was one of the most dangerous vampires alive. As I started to say something, another voice beat me to it._

"_Demetri, you're welcome here." A calm voice stated. I smiled; of course I could count on Carlisle to settle any disputes._

"_Thank you Carlisle." He said with a faint smile on his lips._

"_But only on one condition will I allow you to stay here."_

_Demetri narrowed his eyes the slightest bit, my hand was on his arm and I felt him tense up._

"_Go on." He said with tone low and cautious._

"_It is our territory here in Forks, so you must abide to our hunting rules, and it's simple: No Humans."_

_Demetri's eyes widened so big, "What?"_

_Rosalie smirked as Carlisle explained, "You know our way of life, we don't kill humans, if you want to survive by human blood, I suggest that you choose another city to feed on. Of course, you are welcomed to hunt with us in the forests, but you must control yourself and not feed on a human. You never know, they could be Alena's friends."_

_He ran a hand over his face, he looked paler, aghast but determined, "Alright, I'll try"  
Carlisle smiled, "Good, if you accidently slip up, that will be understandable, but if you kill deliberately, there are no second chances. Understood?"_

_Demetri sighed, "Yes, understood."_

_I cringed quietly to myself, I could sympathize. Demetri had been drinking human blood all his life, now he would have to try to survive with animal blood. That was like asking a T-Rex to eat an eggplant._

_Later that night Demetri was sitting on my bed, watching as I dutifully completed my homework. I wished there was ways I could make this more interesting for him, but he'd answer back that he was already amused._

"_Aren't you bored?"_

"_No."_

"_Then come and help me."_

"_I just worked with you five minutes ago, surely you can't be stuck."_

_I smiled, "No, I'm not stuck, just annoyed about how much homework I have."_

_He grinned. I turned the chair around and gazed at him, "So how do you know all about this stuff." I motioned to the unhelpful heap of 'junk' also know as homework that was scattered around the desk. _

_He shrugged, "I've been alive for a few thousand years, that's a lot of time to be given the opportunity to take classes, study thing."  
"Right, what's the latest thing you studied?"_

_He smiled, "Philosophy."_

_I nodded, "Yeah, you lost me."_

"_When we have all the time in the world, you'll take a class with me."_

_I groaned, "Do I have to?"_

_He laughed, "Only if you want to."  
A knock on the door sounded and I quietly gave permission for the vampire to come in. It was Emmett._

"_Demetri, Edward, Jasper and I are heading out to Alaska to hunt. Wanna come?"_

_I laughed inwardly, even though Rosalie wasn't a fan of Demetri living here, Emmett was. It meant another person to tackle, arm wrestle, tell perverted jokes with, hunt and be a guy._

_Demetri looked back at me and pursed his lips. His eyes were a dark onyx, over the day they'd gradually turned black and the purple bruises under his eyes grew more prominent._

"_You need to hunt." I encouraged, I wanted him to try the Cullens way of life, I mean, blood was blood, and it couldn't be that horrible._

_He sighed and looked back at Emmett, "What are there?"_

_Emmett grinned, "If Edward's lucky, some lions, there might be some bears out of hibernation, and there was lots of wolves."_

_Demetri's eyebrows raised, "Wolves? That doesn't sound too bad. They do try to produce quite a fight."_

_Emmett grinned; he knew he'd won over Demetri._

"_Alright, well, we're going, and we'll probably be gone all night, so see you in the morning sis." Emmett grinned._

_Demetri kissed my forehead before he followed Emmett and jumped out the window effortlessly and soundless._

_**End Flashback**_

Suddenly Melody stood up and gasped.

"Oh, my god! That's him! That's him!"

"Who's him?" Chloe's voice wandered over.

"The guy from Port Angeles! LOOK!"

I laughed with Chloe but we both obliged to look at Melody's so-called gorgeous person. First thing I saw as I stood up was a gorgeous black car in the car park, my car! Everyone was looking at it, or the person nonchalantly leaning on it. My eyes widened as I took in the figure leaning on the car. He was tall, even from a distance. Dressed in low hanging dark black jeans, a white button up shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled about his elbows. His face was down, staring at something on the ground, his head was covered with frosted brown hair and his skin was strangely pale, even in the cold temperatures of Forks.

"Oh god." I breathed.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked as she and Chloe looked at me.

"Bastard." I smiled, Stupid flaunting idiot.

"You know him?" Melody cried out.

At that moment, as if he was waiting for his cue, he looked up slowly. First his head drew up giving everyone a good look at his perfectly chiseled face, and then his eyes flickered in our direction. They weren't red. They were a deep bass brown. Nice contacts.

"Yeah, I met him in Italy."

"Italy, huh… seems like you neglected to tell me something." Chloe whispered in my ear.

He looked directly into my eyes; unfortunately, his brown eyes didn't have as good affect on me as his crimson eyes did. But I stood up anyway and walked over to him. He started to smile and walked over to me, Melody looked as though she were about to faint, Chloe was looking back and forth with wide eyes. These reactions were only two of what other people around the school was doing. As I quickly scanned the school, it didn't take me long to realize that most of the population of the school had decided to stop and stay still in their tracks to looked at this 'god' that walked into our school. Even with the purple bruises under his eyes and chalky parlor, he looked every inch intimidating and dangerous. Boys were whispering to each other and girls, well, they were a totally different story. Some were pointing straight at him, others were giggling, fixing up their hair, adjusting their tops to reveal somewhat more cleavage. Some others were at the extreme- pulling out their phones and taking as many pictures as they could. I couldn't blame them though; he was what you would call…. Beyond beautiful… He was dazzling, gorgeous, handsome, stunning and elegant. Those words could even describe the way he walked. It was almost a strut by now, but his gait seemed to resemble the prowling of a cat. A definite mark of danger, yet to subtle and elegant, almost like he was floating rather than walking… everything about him was astoundingly beautiful.

"Oh my god, he's coming for _me_!" Melody squealed. It seemed she'd forgotten all about the morning's earlier events with Spencer Randall.

"Erm, Melody, I don't think he's coming for _you_." Chloe interrupted her squeals; she then looked meaningfully to me.

The second he was within my grasp, I wanted to slap him for coming to the school, now he was going to ruin my day! I wouldn't be able to concentrate if he was going to be on my mind. But that idea of hitting him went down the drain as he strode too close to me and with a sly smile on his face, he gently pulled my chin towards him and then placed a tender kiss on my lips. As he pulled way, I felt like my lips were on fire yet cold at the same time.

"Hmm, I've wanted to do that ever since you left." His slightly accented voice drawled huskily in my ear. I giggled and drew him in a tight hug.

"Silly vampire," I whispered so only he could hear, "You saw me before you went hunting."

"That was a little too long ago." He whispered seductively into my ear causing me to shiver.

"Not really." I rebutted back.

Still, he kept whispering into my ear, holding me tight by my waist, "That's too long." He repeated.

"Ahem." A voice coughed behind us. Oh dear, Melody.

I turned around, trying to hide behind my brunette curtain of hair.

"Hello, Alena, are these your friends?" Demetri spoke in his accented voice. It sounded like honey, he was literally purring.

Melody's mouth almost dropped open, but she composed herself and straightened up.

"Uh, I… yes, we are Alena's friends. I'm Melody and this is Chloe."

He smiled his breathtaking smile; momentarily breaking through Melody's composed façade...again.

"Ah yes, Alena has told me a lot of you two."

"Really?" Chloe's concerned voice broke through, "Because she never mentioned you."

Demetri raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? Because we've been in a relationship for a whole year, give or take."  
My stomach heaved and I felt like dancers were doing the samba inside me. I could feel myself blushing as Melody and Chloe gave me aghast looks.

"A whole year, you've been dating him for a whole year and you never told us?" Melody practically yelled.

I stood there, Demetri staring at me intently and Chloe and Melody giving me interrogating looks.

"I uh…I … whoops?"  
"'Whoops' doesn't cover it! It looks like you have a lot of explaining to do!" Chloe gasped.

Demetri stepped in, thankfully.

"Ladies, I truly hope you don't mind, but I haven't seen Alena in a whole year, is it okay if I take her out?"

I coughed… what a liar.

"Getting on the friend's good side, oh, this guy is good." Melody breathed out a laugh.

"Oh please, Chloe, Melody, can you please cover for me? Please?"

Chloe sighed and gave me a quick hug, "Only because I expect a full report after."  
I laughed, "Oh you're the best Clo."  
Demetri helped me in the car and then sped off; I glanced out the window, wincing under the lustful stares of the other girls. I mean, how often do you see an ordinary girl drive off with Audi R8 and an Italian god? I looked back at my two friends, both giving me happy waves off.

"Where do you want to go love?" He smiled happily.

"Anywhere's fine, how did hunting go?" I asked in curiosity.

He grimaced as he carefully took out his contacts. As I saw the color of his eyes I gasped. They were not the blazing red I'd remembered, even though they were somewhat a shade of red, they looked so different! They were a color of a pale ruby red. Still shining and bright but pale.

"Oh, my god." I breathed out.

He glanced at his eyes in the rear-view mirror and narrowed them, "I know." He muttered.

I smiled to myself, "No, it's not that bad! I was just a lot more used to your old color. But this is good, Carlisle would've been proud for the control you possessed."

He sighed, "The hunting itself wasn't that bad, it was nice to have a victim that tried to fight back, it made the game a little more fun. And the blood, not the best but it was better than nothing. It just, it doesn't have the rich flavor human blood has." He sighed.

I smiled, "See it's not that bad."

He laughed, "Yes, because you'd know." He teased. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him.

"One day I will." I said softly.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, opened him mouth then closed his mouth as if he were about to say something. He looked at me, and I felt like I really needed to know what he was saying.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that… actually, no, don't worry."

"No! Tell me! I want to know what's bothering you! Tell me what's bothering you, I want to know."

He laughed, "Hmm, you seemed to have a knack to wanting to know others thoughts, even more so in telling them your thoughts."

I crossed my arms, "So what? Not that it really matters! I mean what's so bad about telling people my thoughts, it's good for them to know what I want them to know, I mean-"

"Shh, silly girl does want to people to know what she thinks so much that she's starting to babble." He chuckled, more to himself than me.

"I can hear you." I hissed, not as well as I vampire.

He looked back at me, "I know."

I groaned, "Whatever! Just tell me what you wanted to say before, I promise I won't get angry."

He pursed his lips, "Uh, I seriously of doubt that."

I raised an eyebrow and touched his arm, he shivered heavily and I laughed, even though I felt the same thing. For a second I realized again how much I loved him, I would happily die for him. Do anything.

"Ok." He sighed.

I smiled and composed my face.

"Alena, I don't want you to turn into vampire just yet, in fact, not even soon."

I felt aghast and shocked. He looked sideways and reached out to touch my but I flinched back.

"What? Why?" I hoped he had a reasonable reason.

"I just, one, I want you to enjoy the rest of your human life, but if you really do want to be a vampire, please wait! Because I am, physically, twenty one, and you, well you do look your age. Eighteen, I want to be able to be a couple, to go out in public, but I also don't want to go arrested because I look like a pedophile."

I pressed a fist to my mouth in an effort to stop laughing.

"WHAT?!" I choked out between breaths.

He looked at me shocked, "I don't understand? You're not mad?"

I stopped, "Of course I am! But come on, the only thing you are worried about is looking to old for me?"

He nodded tentatively.

I sighed, "Pull the car over."

He gave me a questioning look, but being the gentleman he was, he asked no questions and pulled over waiting silently.

I leaned over and held his face in my hands; he tilted his head and closed his eyes so he was resting his head on my palms. I smiled and shifted myself the slightest bit so I more comfortable. I tilted his head up so he could see into the clear rear-view mirror. I shuffled myself into the view so both of us were in the rear-view mirror. I smiled and he opened his eyes. He was looking directly into the mirror, I was smiling and even though his face was straight, I could see a smile threatening to twitch his lips.

"See, how do we look?" I asked.

He smiled and pressed a gently kiss to my cheek, "Perfect, absolutely perfect."

I smiled and looked into the mirror, I started to squirm inside, I didn't look good, my hair was slightly tangled and I need to pluck my eyebrows. Some of my eyeliner was smudged and my cheeks looked flushed. Demetri on the other hand, flawless and perfect, only his eyes seemed to give away his timeless age to those who knew. His eyes were a pale, but somehow still bright red. The purple bruises under his eyes gave some proof of his age and his tired look. But the rest of him, sparkling in the sun that was beginning to seep through the trees and his strong bones define his face. One glance could make a girl's heart stop beating. And that's what mine was going to do … soon.

I twisted my lips, "Me, meh. You, yes, you are perfect."

He sighed, "All your flaws are the things that make _you_ perfect."

I smiled, he was too perfect.

He flicked the controls and turned the car so we were heading in the right direction home so smoothly all in the same second.

"Let's go." He smiled.

--

As soon as we reached home I saw Rosalie in the front yard, fixing her bright red convertible. Her perfect legs stuck out from under the car, glistening in the sun. I liked home, the one place my family didn't have to hide. As soon as my car purred into view she zoomed out, a fierce look on her face, I groaned, poor Demetri, I tried to will him with my mind in a way to tell him NOT to get out of the car. Too bad I wasn't telepathic.

"God Demetri, first you crash our home, now you take her out of school!" She hissed.

He sighed, "I haven't seen in her a year." He looked at her with a plea in his eyes

With a guttural growl she narrowed her eyes, "I don't care! You have no right to take her out of school, maybe not in your somewhat misguided world, but here, that's called kidnapping!"

He gasped in an obvious attempt to hold back a hiss, even in the presence of a woman like Rosalie who never made an effort to hold back her thoughts about him, he was too polite.

The wind changed course and faintly in my mind I vaguely saw that Rosalie was determined to keep on her argument. It happened all so quickly, Demetri gasped, his back straightening up. Rosalie stopped talking for a second and assessed his sudden movement.

"What are you…?" Rosalie wondered, but he didn't answer as he shot away leaving me and Rosalie completely dumbfounded.

The wind changed again and her eyes widened, she hissed, so loudly I cringed. Her back faced me and by instinct, I felt that I should move backwards…

She walked forward, her moves scaring me slightly; it was times like these that actually scared me, when they looked most like vampires, even though I found it slightly intriguing. The wind blew icily and shivers fell on my arms, goose bumps sparking. I bit my lip and held my breath in certain worry as I noticed that Rosalie was a little too far ahead of me than I hoped. She was stalking forward, her legs tense and prowling. Her fingers were extended.

Nothing happened.

She looked around and then slowly putting her arms down. She turned back to me with a confused look on her face. Then, suddenly! Out of nowhere, a flash appeared. Living with vampire slightly trained my eyes to look sharper. I gasped as I saw a vampire shoot out. It was head straight for Rosalie! It was dressed in faded jeans and a scruffy shirt. Teeth were bared, fingers clawed out. His eyes were so bright, with fury, anger and determination. His blonde, almost white hair was clawed by the wind as he ran forward with frightening speed. It was almost upon her, this all happening in less than two seconds. A scared look came upon her face and just as the terrible creature was upon her as she was trying to turn around.

Suddenly another flash appeared and a loud snarl erupted so loudly the trees shook slightly. I saw it was Demetri; he'd been hiding in wait! Just as the creature was upon Rose he shot a new burst of speed and pushed her safely out of the wait and then struck his hands out at the creature. It slammed loudly into his hands, the deafening sound of boulders smashing together sounding! The creature growled and leapt back. It fluttered its eyes to Demetri, immediately wary. He paced himself a safe distance and hissed, fingers extending. His movements backwards was a little clumsy, but he soon up-righted himself and faced Demetri.

Demetri was crouched low, his teeth curled frighteningly over his teeth, fingers mimicking the same as the rouge vampire. His hair was messed up by the wind and his legs were spread apart, bent. They circled, but not without Demetri stopping him from getting close to Rosalie or me. The vampire with the brilliant red eyes rolled its head back and gave a Roar. A lump was stuck in my throat, I reluctantly swallowed, fearing that every moment I made would cause me to miss something in this glorious yet inhumane fight. I watched in guilty interest and fear as the Newborn lashed out at Demetri, trying to find a plot hole and get past Demetri. Demetri wouldn't let him. At one point, the newborn almost got past Demetri, making Demetri loose his temper. The newborn might have had skills of speed and strength, but Demetri also had skill of speed and strength, and the centuries of experience behind it. The newborn pushed past Demetri in head in the direction of Rosalie. Demetri snarled again and let the newborn run past him. I gasped, the lump in my throat feeling more uncomfortable and it started to choke. What was Demetri doing? Letting him go? Wait! Don't worry, Demetri watched him go for a meter or so then a rumble can from his chest and he darted forward. Wow! He was fast, fast enough to catch up to the newborn! That was maybe faster than Edward! He leapt onto his back, sending the newborn spiraling on the floor. With fire in his eyes Demetri came and sunk his teeth into the creature's neck. The newborn yelled out in anger and pain as the razor sharp teeth bound to his neck. The immortal only stopped screaming when Demetri ripped his head clean off. It bounced away. Next came the arms, then the legs. Demetri stood up and looked at us. His mouth was dripping slightly, venom? His hair was wild and ligaments tense. My breathing was annoyingly heavy and deep. It took me a moment before I realized that I was actually hyperventilating! He spat something about and wiped his mouth. He came a little closer, his hands held up in a surrender position.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He called out.

I heaved a heavier breath and let it out; thankfully, my breathing evened out and became softer. I swallowed and sighed. I wasn't scared, I was actually intrigued with the fight, so sad it had to end so quickly.

"No, it's okay." I smiled.

He frowned, "I beg your pardon?"

I grinned, "Nice fight."

He was in front of me in an instant, "You weren't scared?"

I chuckled, "No, it was so interesting to see a fight firsthand."

He looked at me in utter surprise, "You are by far, the strangest, most unpredictable human ever!" He laughed as he hugged me in his chest. I smiled and leaned back wiping something of his chin that resembled saliva, though a little more diluted.

"What's this?" I asked with a slight laugh as I wiped it on his shirt sleeve.

His eyes opened a little wider and he had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed.

"Venom." Rosalie's voice rang out.

I studied the venom on his shirt. He huffed knowing what I was thinking.

"I'd rather you weren't so desperate to become a monster like me, desperate enough to lick my shirt." He said, sounding a little annoyed.

I looked back at Rosalie, with a tortured look on her face she walked forward.

"Demetri." She sighed out.

He turned around and looked back at her, "Yes?" Mm, ultra-sexy-polite-vampire, what was even better, he was all mine.

Her hands were shoved in her bottom pockets, "I just wanted to say, thank you. I never would have gotten around in time. I'm so fortunate you were there." She said with a tinge of regret in her voice.

He smiled, "That's not a problem Rosalie."

She smiled, "I owe you one."

I grinned, "Are you guys' friends now?"

They both looked back at me with wide and surprised eyes.

"No!" They both answered at the same time.

I laughed, and then added a rueful grin. They weren't friends yet, but we'd work on that.

"Oh one day you will be," I chided with a cheeky grin, "One day."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I'm glad you guys like this story :) Get ready for more drama in store and please review, it makes me want to write. Seriously, the less reviews I get, the less I want to write!! So please review!!! :) Cheers.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for my own characters.

**Alena POV**

A few seconds after the attack that came out of nowhere, Carlisle, Edward and Bella came back their hunting. Emmett had run down the stairs as soon as Rosalie had walked inside.

"Rose! Are you okay?" This was the first time I'd ever heard Emmett genuinely scared and worried. He bounded quickly over to her and gathered her up in a hug.

"I'm fine, thanks to Demetri." She said.

Emmett looked back at Demetri with a sincere look, "Thanks, honestly, I owe you one."

Demetri waved it away with his hand and crossed the floor so he was sitting next to me on the couch. He gathered me in a hug and whispered into my ear, "I love you."

I smiled back and placed a chaste but loving kiss on his cold cheeks, I loved the angle of his jaw and bones. In fact, I loved all of him, "I love you too." I felt the need to whisper as I returned his adoration. I looked around and took in my family.

Edward and Bella were clasped hand in hand and looking out intently at us, Rosalie and Emmett embraced in a hug. Carlisle had Esme's hand entwined with his, she'd just come back from deep in the woods, probably adding touches from Edward and Bella's cabin.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Alice and Jasper to go and visit the Denali's today." Bella sighed. I looked up, I hadn't known that. Why was Alice and Jasper there?

Edward shook his head, "No, they need to be there. It's a good thing Demetri was there."

Bella nodded, "Where is the newborn now?"

Everybody looked out at Demetri whose eyes widened and Edward hissed.

"Get him now!" Edward yelled as Demetri spat out a vulgarity.

Demetri shot out the door, the rest of us close on his heels. As soon as I reached the door I caught a glimpse of the savage newborn as it finished piecing itself together. Just as its head stitched itself back to its body to complete itself, Demetri leapt on it and had it locked in a stranglehold of a headlock. The newborn collapsed limply, knowing full well it was useless to put up a fight with the experienced warrior. It held its hands on Demetri's arm hopping to loosen the grip. That thought failed miserably.

"Wait, don't kill him." Carlisle spoke softly.

Demetri looked up at Carlisle with a very confused expression, warily he clamped the newborn's arms behind its back like a guard and prisoner, and he walked up to Carlisle.

"Carlisle..." Demetri regarded, with that tone of voice, it sounded like he was trying to say, 'I hope you know what you're doing.'

"Let him go, he won't talk if you hold him like that." Edward commanded.

With a frustrated sigh, Demetri let go of the newborn and stood a little back, but close enough to kill it if it tried to hurt anyone.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle interrogated.

The newborn trembled under the watchful eyes of Demetri, Edward and Emmett.

"Why!" Edward hissed, a little impatient.

It whimpered before it answered, "The two! They sent me here to kill her!"

To everybody's absolute surprise, he pointed to Rosalie; Emmett let out a growl but relaxed as soon as Rosalie patted his muscular arm.

"Why her?" Carlisle asked, patiently.

The newborn looked tentatively at Emmett who was shooting him murderous glare.

"They didn't say much, they didn't even tell me their names!" He cried out exasperatedly, "The only things they said was something about picking off the protection one by one to get to the human and something about war."  
Edward drew in a sharp breath and Carlisle gave a concerned look in his direction.

"What did they look like?" Carlisle cajoled the vampire to answer.

"One had dark hair the other had blond. They dressed in black." He whispered. My heart leaped into my throat. Carlisle looked up to Edward from where he was crouching down at eye level with the newborn.

"It's Stefan, and Vladimir." Edward confirmed.

I felt cold all over, despite the warm breeze blowing in; it felt like the world had stopped spinning and was closing in.

"Jane?" Demetri questioned in there air. The Cullen family straightened up, only Carlisle remained his position of kneeling in front of the newborn.

"Jane?" I asked out-loud.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw two figures roll out from the shadows. One was small and its deep black cloak shielded it from the sun and the glances of other. The other figure was tall, taller than Demetri and his muscles bulged from under his slightly darker than grey cloak. The hood was falling slightly off his face revealing the solemn expression of Felix.

"Demetri, Aro will be pleased you got here safe." Jane greeted in her expressionless voice.

"What are you doing here?" Edward hissed. All the formalities were long gone, and agitation in place.

She turned her head and let her hood fall down, "Do not take that tone with me Edward, or I'll be provoked to do something I don't like… actually, I guess I should rephrase that. I'll be provoked to do something I enjoy very much."

He bit back a hiss and turned his sights back to the newborn that had taken to clawing the earth.

"We were following this one all the way from Volterra. It took a chunk of Santiago. It seemed only fair we hunt him down." She answered after a moment's silence.

"What is your name?" She asked the vampire coldly, it flinched. I looked back at Demetri and the rest of my family; it seemed they'd seen this exact same situation before.

"Anthony." Edward answered for the vampire.

Jane turned her cold gaze on Edward and gave a smirk as Edward's face expression became tortured before Bella realized what was happening and stepped in with her shield. Jane's expression narrowed again.

"Thank you, _Anthony_." She spat out the last word mockingly.

Turning back to the vampire she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"A…Anth…Anthony..." He choked out.

She pursed her lips and nodded, "Why did you attack a Volturi guard?"

He gulped unnecessarily, "It wasn't part of the plan, but passing Volterra, I saw him, and I remembered him from my past, he took my family away with a beautiful girl and they never came back."

My heart softened despite the fact that he'd tried to kill Demetri and Rose.

"So you thought it was wise to avenge them?" Jane questioned.

He nodded, relaxing the slightest bit.

She nodded, "Felix."

At once Felix pounced on the unseeing creature and the –oh-so familiar sound of a vampire being ripped to shreds were heard and soon, a strong pungent incense smell was around. I turned my head around and surveyed the faces of my family. Esme, Bella and Edward were looking with regretful stares. Rosalie and Emmett looked somewhat relieved but wary. Carlisle was looking down, with probable thoughts for the new vampire and how he could have gotten it to control itself. Demetri was staring emotionlessly at it; he'd probably seen and done this so many times it just seemed like another rouge vampire.

"Now he can join the rest of his family."She finished, with a tinge of mock-amusement in her voice.

I frowned; I did not believe she used to be someone I confided in… the cherub was really part demon in disguise.

"Now Jane, you have no more business here, please, leave in peace and bring my greetings to Aro." Carlisle spoke.

Jane looked back at Carlisle, "Unfortunately Carlisle, as much as I'd like to go home, we have more business here."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

She sighed, "The rumors of the Newborn army created by Stefan and Vladimir are no coax. They really have. Anthony was part of them. There was a killing spree in Macedonia, but by the time Alec, Felix and I reached there, they were gone. We don't have our tracker anymore, so it's harder to find them," She glanced at Demetri who looked away, "Aro fears they head to your direction and sent us also to warn you. He says that you are welcome to come back to Volterra and be under the protection of us."

Carlisle pursed his lips, "You must tell Aro that we are more than honored, but we also have other members of our family we must protect from this raid, and I do not suggest that Aro would approve of our other company."

As if on cue, a laugh was heard, followed by a coughing bark, I looked out the plains towards the forest to see Renesmee and Jacob in his werewolf form come into view. Felix and Demetri shared a look while Jane heaved an aggravated sigh.

"They have not turned on you?" She questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"They have found things in common with us, and one of theirs and ours are to be wed in matrimony soon."

Jane's eyes widened and she choked back a cough, "I beg your pardon!?"

Carlisle smiled, "You'll remember Renesmee, my granddaughter and this is Jacob, one of the witnesses from that day numerous years ago."

Jane nodded curtly, "Of course."

Jacob whined in warning as he came into view with Nessie, by now she'd seen the gathering as her lips were clamped tight.

"We leave now, and with our utmost respect, please, consider the offer." Felix spoke for one of the first times.

"We will, please give Aro our greetings." This time Esme spoke. It seemed that from her joining in of the conversation and determined tone, she just wanted them gone too.

"Of course. Farewell." Felix nodded, getting the hint

They turned around and headed back into the shadow, soon disappearing from sight.

"Well, that was interesting, good to see them again." I tried to lighten up the mood and received looks of disbelief from them.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Jacob's fur bristled and stood on end as he looked at Demetri and growled. He definitely remembered him from whiles back.

"Jacob." Demetri regarded, with a tone of caution hidden in his voice.

Jacob stood in front of Nessie who looked back at me with a shrug and an apologetic look. Demetri walked over to me and placed his cool hands on my shoulders.

Carlisle sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alice was right, it seems we have a problem on our hands."

Alice and Jasper came back within hours, I was confused, and the rest of my family and Demetri seemed to know something that I didn't know. Right now, we were all in the family room. This time, instead of interrupting anything they were going to say, I decided to listen and pick up what I could.

"Alice, Jasper, did it go well?" Carlisle asked with a hopeful expression.

Alice sighed but had a pleased smile on her face, "The Denali's agreed to help."

Carlisle nodded with a smile on their face, "That will make things slightly easier."

There was silence for a moment before I dared to ask my question. I hadn't realized how much I'd outcast myself to my room for the past year until Demetri came back. Until now, I hadn't realized how much I'd missed.

"What's happening?"

Demetri looked from me to the rest of the Cullens with a surprised look, "You didn't tell her?"

Alice grimaced, "We didn't want to worry her, and she's been through enough already, the past year has been somewhat difficult."

I frowned, "Tell me what?"

Carlisle looked from one member of his family to another, "I guess its better that we tell you, it's about to become a reality soon anyway."

I waited patiently for them to tell me the news, not something I'd usually do.

"Alena, that night at Volterra, and the time before that, when you had your run-in with Stefan and Vladimir, well, it was only the beginning, there is a lot more to come." Edward started.

"Like what?" I speculated.

"Since the sudden 'run-away' of the Volturi at Renesmee's hearing," Edward smirked for a moment as Demetri growled, "Sparked a flicker of hope and courage in Stefan and Vladimir. Now you would know that they used to rule the vampire world. But they were not like the Volturi. The Volturi aren't as bad as they look or act, in a general sense, the Volturi aren't meant to be villains, they are the foundation of our peace and civilization."

A smug look crept across Demetri's face and he went to stroke my hand from where he was sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes and bit back a sardonic laugh.

"The Romanians, however, they were harsh rulers, they even told the people that they were vampires. So the Volturi and their guard wiped them out, buildings included, leaving only Stefan and Vladimir alive. The Volturi usurped control and have been ruling ever since. The Romanians will do anything to gain their control back. It seems since the day of Renesmee's hearing, they've been building an entire clan of Newborns. Hundreds, though that number may dwindle because they will fight amongst each other.

"The Romanians want you, for the power you will possess if you are turned. They want you to join them. If you do not accept they will kill you and all that have affiliated with you and the Volturi combined. The only answer we have is to fight them."

I was left speechless.

"It would also seem that to get to you, they're picking off your 'protection'. Meaning us, that newborn was after Rosalie, we don't know whose next, probably someone close to you…"

Demetri rubbed my shoulder and I gave a shudder and held my hand tightly within his, stroking it softly while I thought. After a few moments silence, I cleared my throat.

"So, basically, if I don't join them and help them overthrow the Volturi, everybody dies."

Edward nodded, "Basically."

I sighed in frustration, "I won't let this happen! They can't do that. It's not fair; they can't kill all the people I love because I can't join them."

Alice shrugged, "We've come to a conclusion that we must fight. The Denali's have agreed to join us; Jasper and I were there today."

I nodded, that's why they were there. This was all starting to make sense.

"And if they will: the Egyptians, Amazons, Irish, European and American Nomads. We will need to send word out for their help." Jasper instructed, his old battle commander mode coming into play.

"We will help to." Jacob voiced, receiving a harsh 'no!' from Renesmee.

"We did last time, we will again. Any excuse killing some bloodsuckers." He grinned while the rest of the vampires hissed, "No offense intended." He sighed.

"Jacob Black! You will not fight! Do you know what I'd feel if you or one of the pack was hurt?" Renesmee whined.

He sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you? We don't get hurt easily! We're made for killing vampires!"

It was as if the tension in the room couldn't grow any tighter.

"Thanks Jacob." She muttered.

Edward looked up; someone had probably spoken to him in his mind.

"Why would you do that? If I recall, the Volturi, excluding you, Marcus, Caius and Aro aren't fond of werewolves, or the rest the witnesses since Renesmee's trial."

I felt Demetri shrugged nonchalantly next to me, "A common enemy will unite even the oldest of rivals."

I shivered as I realized what he meant. He wanted the Volturi to fight with us against the Romanians. That would make… fifty-one vampires in total, if everyone from the trial agreed. Against a hundred and a possible immortal Child… the outcome didn't seem to twist in our favor.

"Don't worry Alena; we're evenly matched somehow. So far, it seems that Ozera and Dan are the only ones with extra abilities. If everybody agrees, we'll have Demetri, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Renata, Aro, Marcus, Eleazar, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Zafrina, Kate, Benjamin and I to add more to our side."

I huffed, "But what about Ozera's shield?"

Edward shrugged, "Someone will have to take her out first."

"And the Immortal Child…?"

"We don't know if they actually created one, or how they'd keep it from a rampage. But Immortal children are more a threat to humans than vampires."

I nodded; Immortal Children didn't seem so bad, but only by less than a fraction.

"Jasper and I can go and ask the others to help like last time and bring them with us back here." Alice motioned. Carlisle nodded in thanks.

"If I'm allowed to leave Alena in your protection, I go back to the Volturi and ask them to join." Demetri also said.

I frowned, I didn't want him to leave, but then that would be selfish.

"She's already in our protection." Rosalie muttered, under her breath, I shot her a look and she sighed.

"Set aside the fact we have a new member in our group, some of us need to brush up on our Newborn fighting skills." Jacob admitted sheepishly.

We all looked to Jasper who, even though looked like he hated the spotlight, also looked liked he knew he was the only one perfectly acquired for this job.

"It's settled then. We should get started immediately; the sooner we get started…the more ready we'll be. Alice?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and the rest of us waited patiently while she watched a scene much more different from the one that was presently around her. Slowly she let out an unnecessary breath.

"We have roughly a month and a half before they reach here. They've decided to take their time raiding cities so that their newborns have the utmost possible strength they can reach."

Carlisle pressed his lips together and nodded, "It will take a while for Jasper to teach absolutely everything he knows. Last time he only taught the basics, it will take a while for us to feed, have our strength and be taught absolutely everything. So every knows what their doing."

"Bella and I will head over to Egypt, Carlisle, you and Esme go to the Amazon, Jasper and Alice, you two can do the Nomads, I'm sure that they'll accept easily so it will no effort to do two groups, the Europeans and American. Jasper, if Peter and Charlotte know of any more vampires, which would help. Rose, Emmett, you two will head to Ireland and try the Irish Coven. Demetri, the Volturi, Renesmee and Jacob, go and round up the pack."

They all nodded and each couple started to disperse and left. Then there was Demetri and I.

"Looks like you're coming with me _Belita_."

I grinned, "What's Belita?"

As he took my hand and kissed my lips, playfully chewing on my bottom lip and leading me out the door while continuing the kiss he smiled and finally drew back.

"Come on Little Beauty," He translated, "Looks like we've got a flight to Italy."

I smiled in delight, even though I hadn't had the best relationship with some people in the Volturi, I did have good relationships with some others and I couldn't wait to go back.

"You seem excited." He grinned.

I nodded, "Of course I am, Italy was the first place I met you."

He smiled as we walked a meter or so away from the house, "My life wasn't much until I met you. I want you to know that now; you are my only reason for living."

That stopped me in my tracks, I'd never been so far in a relationship ever, and never enjoyed it so much. My heart felt like it was about to burst at the seams and pulling my sleeves over my hands, I clasped his face and captured his stone-cold lips with mine. He was surprised for a second but then his lips started to move with mine. The coldness was searing my lips but the warm I was exerting myself was patching it up. Everything seemed in perfect balance as he cupped my face in his hands and then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer. Haggard breaths escaped his mouth and his actions became more urgent and his legs pulled closer to mine, pressing his tall and muscular frame against mine. My breathed deeper and I gasped. I smiled and his tall frame shook with silent laughter. I pulled back with a confused expression.

"What?"

He pressed a fist to his mouth and suppressed a laugh.

"What?" I demanded… a little annoyed he'd stopped me in our moment of bliss.

"I'm sorry Belita; I just find it amusing how we can find something so pleasurable to distract us in one of the most dangerous times."

I smiled and breathed out a laugh, he was right. Focus was the key right now and well, I guess we hadn't reached that level of control yet.

Shaking his head he rubbed my arm, "I think I should get changed, I don't like the Newborn's scent… it's disturbing. I'll be right back, do not move." He made me promise.

I watched as he swiftly came back into the house. Shivering a little bit and feeling somewhat paranoid, after that random newborn attack, I had the right to be watching my back.

Suddenly, a twig snapped somewhere towards my left and I became rather aware of how close I was to the left side of the forest that bordered our house. Unable to make a sound, I held my breath and waiting in fear to see what creature was lurking in the shadow. Then, out of nowhere, a huge Sandy brown wolf appeared with its tongue hanging out. I laughed in relief and ran over to it, enveloping it in a giant hug, burying my face in its fur that was by some means both soft and rough at the same time.

"Seth!" I laughed happily. I felt guilty; it'd been a while since I'd seen any other pack other than Jacob.

The giant sandy wolf whined happily in reply and let out a coughing bark.

"Where's the rest?"

He looked behind him and then dropped down on the floor, lying down as though he might be waiting a while.

"Let me guess, Jacob got you first and instead of waiting for him to get the rest of the pack, you decided you'd run here first."  
The wolf inclined his head and barked. I laughed.

I patted Seth's fur, Seth would forever be stuck at the age of fifteen until he had control over the shape shifting and didn't shape shift for a while. The pack, with apparently, another addition, was still here, even over the eighty years or so. Mmm, what good came with not having to age?

"Ale- Oh dear god."

I cringed with amusement as a concerned voice bit into the air. Turning back I saw Demetri looking at Seth and me with caution and shock. I dusted my jeans off and patted Seth one more time, distantly hearing the snuffles of the rest of the pack not to far away, Seth wouldn't be alone for long. I walked back to Demetri who taken to trying not to scrunch up his nose.

"I'm so sorry love, honestly I am… but…" He seemed unable to finish, probably not wanting to hurt my feelings. But I laughed.

"Oh no, don't worry, I know, I probably smell like wet dog or something."

He smiled and handed me his cloak. I took in his black pants, black shoes and black shirt that had a grey, snug fitting sweater pulled over the top, his contacted eyes were gleaming. He was so beautiful I had a moment of weakness as my lust took over. I was tempted to pull him back to the house and do things that I thought only existed in my vivid imagination. With a lot of difficulty, I pulled back and reigned in my feelings, the fear for the safety of my loved ones overriding my mixed feelings of desire and love. Taking the cloak, I pulled it over, finding that it descended lower than my knees. But it seemed to suit, not to mention the fact that it was keeping me warm from the weather that had decided to turn that slight bit colder. He held out his arms with a sly smile.

"Ma'am, would you be so kind?" He grinned.

I smiled and let myself be scooped into his strong arms and I inhaled his sweet aroma as he held me tightly and close to his chest.

"Hang tight Belita." He whispered into my ear as he headed in the direction of the airport.

Pretty soon, we were at the airport. Before we walked into the door, he stopped in the cover of some overhanging trees that shielded a wall of the airport. I quickly fixed my clothes and hugged the cloak closer to my body and quickly smoothed my hair. He ran a hair through his disheveled hair.

"Ready for the trip, Aro will be happy you've come to visit."

I smiled and clasped his hand in mine, "Ready as ever."  
He shot me his smoldering smile and together we walked through the doors of the airport and quickly went in the right direction to purchase our tickets. As soon as we reached the lady, she seemed to melt under Demetri's gaze.

"Hi, we'd like two tickets to Rome, the soonest flight please." He spoke in a voice that a little too… honeyed… than it should be for normal speaking.

The lady's face nodded, her breathing becoming quicker and her hands were shaking as she typed on her keyboard. With a genuinely sorry expression, she glanced back at the exquisite figure that belonged in a museum as it stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems that the soonest flight from here to Italy is booked out. I'd be more than happy to book you for the next available flight."  
A strained look took upon his face and he sighed, "Oh, it's just, my cousin and I, well, our relative just died and the funeral is in Italy."

I almost choked in surprised, what a cover up story! But it worked all the same, a story was a story, and if there was gorgeous vampire feeding you the story, you might as well eat it up. The lady at the desk immediately took on a sympathetic expression and she even had the nerve to look delighted as he said cousin. What she did shocked and angered me even more, she reached over the desk and touch Demetri's arms, I felt the need to pull him away from being so close to the desk. He flinched away the slightest bit, but she didn't notice, or she didn't care, either way, a hopeful smile was plastered on her face. I felt an impulse to deliver a good slap to her face, I might not be able to hurt vampires or werewolves, but humans… they seemed like cake compared to my family.

"Actually, I'm sure I can find two seats on that plane." She said dreamily.

He gave her a mesmerizing smile, not _my_ smoldering smile, thankfully, as she typed frantically in the computer's keyboard.

"Thank you so much." He said with the honeyed tone returning.

"Oh you are sick; please don't traumatize the poor girl." I laughed in his ear.

He laughed but then snapped his head up as soon as something was printed out. She closed some papers around two tickets and handed them back to Demetri. It was then I noticed he was wear leather gloves, which was a good thing because the woman decided to 'accidently' brush her hand against his. He smiled politely back and took the tickets.

"Thank you."

She was completely lost and mesmerized in his eyes until he looked away and dragged me towards the terminal.

"What do we have?" I asked.

He laughed quietly, "First class."

I snorted, "Hmm, no seats left, my ass."  
He rolled his eyes and clasped my hand as we gave the tickets to the flight attendants standing outside and they checked it and gave it back.

As everybody boarded and the plane took off, I snuggled into Demetri's chest beside me and I giggled to myself as I felt it rumble silently. Trying as hard as I could, I tried to ignore both the lusty stares of women around me toward Demetri and the venomous glares from the women around me about the fact that the beautiful creature had already been snatched up.

I heard a small breath intake from Demetri and I looked up to see a confused expression on his face. Straightening myself comfortable back on my own seat, I looked over to a piece of paper he was holding.

"What's this?" He asked me and showed me a piece of paper that had been given along with the tickets. As soon as I saw and name and number I choked back a laugh.

"Wow that was subtle for her." I grinned.

He looked at me confused, "What do I do with it?"  
I glanced at him for a second then decided better than to tease him, he'd been alive for a thousand years, give or take, and not in many relationships, he wouldn't know that much. It humored me for a moment that I could possibly know more about relationships than he did.

"Nothing," I mock-glared, "Not unless you plan to run away with that woman...."

His eyes opened wide and he shook his head wildly, fear overrunning his face.

"Honey, I was kidding." I laughed quietly, and burying my face in his chest as his expression relaxed.

"Oh."

For the rest of the journey, I slept, my face buried in Demetri's chest. His arms were welded around me in a strong but gentle grip. Then, sooner than I expected, his lifted up and arm and shook me slightly from my dreams.

"Alena, look out the window love."

I opened the shutter of the window next to me. Bright sunlight streamed in and I smiled to myself as I came upon a sunny country with lush waters and green land that had provided me with so many memories and my one and only true love. I grinned in spite of the hazardous situation of a newborn army and war. We were back. I breathed out in content, reminiscing on how much I'd missed this place. Demetri's homeland and where part of me felt at home too.

"Italy." I smiled.

He grinned, "Yes my love, Italy."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I'm back home which means: more daily updates and more review reading for me, right?? I feel down without them. Seriously, I was going to cry when I opened my inbox and ONLY two said: [Review] Taming the Undead (PopcornGirl-Eva & -Demetri.x). So please, please review! Anyway, thanks to all the faithful reviewers and faithful readers, you guys keep me going. To those who have been here from the beginning, and those new readers, all I can say is, enjoy reading. Cheers.

**Alena POV**

As the plane gingerly stopped and we climbed out and got out of the airport, I took a huge whiff of air. The air seemed so fresh and lively. I grinned as Demetri suddenly pulled up beside me in sleek black Aston Martin Vanquish. I climbed into the car and carefully avoided all the stares. If I were a 'normal' human, I could have sworn that I was crazy when I saw the man beside had sparkled.

"Yours…?" I asked with a suspicious grin as the car sped quickly away from the airport and towards the direction of Volterra.

He took a sideways glance at me and pretended to watch the road for a few seconds before I saw a subtle head shake.

I laughed and rolled my eyes in a joking manner. Demetri cracked a smile and shook his head.

"Do they know you're coming?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head, "No, probably not."

"Don't they just love surprises?" I asked rhetorically and sarcastically.

He grinned uneasily.

I smiled gently and rubbed his shoulder, "Don't worry, just remember why we're there and everything will be okay."

He nodded, "I'm not worried about them… I'm worried about the Newborns. I'm worried that this time, we won't have the upper hand. We always have the upper hands, with the exception of Renesmee's trial, and even then, all we really need to do was wipe out Bella."

I narrowed my eyes, but let that pass, he was still a Volturi, memories didn't faze so easily.

"But with Dan and Ozera, teleporting and shield together is something quite lethal. I don't think I can predict the outcome of this battle."

I sighed and he clasped his hands in mine, stroking his thumb over my own and then pressed it gently to his cool lips. It felt like he was trying the make up for the thousand years he had to endure without a mate in only two months.

"You're no Alice, but it doesn't mean we don't have a chance. Even though they are numerous, we do have the upper hands of skills. You guys are the Volturi for crying out loud. Practically every vampire is scared of you guys."

He smiled with a ghost of a smug smirk playing with the top of his lips.

"Alena, look… Volterra..." He breathed out as we reached a city; it was so beautiful, at the top of a hill. A lot like a crown on top of a head. My heart started to thump a little faster as we entered the city. Soon, the Aston Martin had turned a few bends, crept past a few quieter streets and entered a large iron cast gate and stopped in a courtyard. With a sudden breath, I realized that we were really doing this, we were really here.

At the Volturi Castle

"Ah, Demetri! You've come back!" A smooth female voice purred from an open double door.

I swallowed a sickening lump in my throat as I caught sight of an impossibly beautiful woman. Her lush dark mahogany hair with a perfect part in the middle fell to the middle of her back in soft waves. It was a deep downturn to any girl's self esteem if she saw this woman. Heidi.

Demetri smiled good-naturedly at her and kissed her lightly on the cheeks but containing my hand in a firm grip.

"Yes Heidi, it feels nice to be back."

"Yes, but now it feels like you never left."

Heidi laughed and glanced at me, throwing a brilliant smile in my direction, the sun glittering off them, throwing rainbows in the air.

"Ahh, Alena. It's nice to see you are still the beautiful girl who snatched up Demetri's unbeating heart."

I smiled back, in what I hoped was a confident way.

"And it's nice to see that you haven't changed at all, still the same beautiful Heidi."

She grinned, a sign that she was pleased with my compliment.

"Well, it looks like you two have business, so I'll leave you with that."

Demetri nodded, "Until next time."

She smiled and walked over to the car and ran a hand over it, "This isn't yours, is it?"

I shook my head and Demetri copied my actions.

"Good."

She grinned with her perfect teeth and opened the door, turning the key in ignition and drove the car away.

"She always liked Aston Martins."

I nodded and pushed my long sleeves up; I should have changed back home. Italy was definitely hotter and sunnier than Forks was.

"So? Do we go and see Aro now?"  
He nodded, "Yes, I suppose we do."

We walked through the hallways of the castle, passing a few people who cast surprised yet happy glances in our direction, well, Demetri's direction. I knew he was only going human speed for me and I would have told him to walk faster, or just pick me up and run, but it seemed that he was in deep thought.

Suddenly we came to the door of the hallway and without hesitation he pushed it open, evidently startling half the people inside. It seemed that they were so deeply immersed in something that they'd not paid enough attention to who scent had returned.

Aro turned around quickly with an angered expression that withered as he saw the frosty brown haired vampire. From the corner of my eye, I saw Felix lunge out instinctively from where he was standing guard by the door. At the last second, he saw who it was and stopped his attack immediately.

"Demetri! Demetri! Demetri…" All the voiced in the room started to echo.

His hand was clenched tightly in mine, led me towards Aro whose once worried face had broke out into joyful smiles.

"Demetri! Alena! So happy to have you back!" He crooned in high spirits. Even though his too-joyful manner had been a little frightening, I was surprised to find I'd sorely missed it.

Demetri held out his hand to which Aro clasped it and closed his eyes for a few mere seconds before he drew over to me with a satisfied smile.

"Alena?" He asked politely and with a gracious smile I happily held out my hands and his read my thoughts… wait! All of them…? Well, this could get a little awkward…

"Master, it's good to be back." Demetri smiled and I nodded happily.

"How are you Alena?" Aro asked with a smile.

I shrugged but carved a smile onto my lips when I realized how truthfully I meant my answer, "Glad to be back."

Still giving a smile towards me, Aro asked Demetri a question.

"We didn't expect you back so quickly…" Aro pondered.

Demetri nodded, his figure stiff, like a guard. After a split second, he cleared his throat, "Yes, Aro, we are in dire need of your assistance."

Aro nodded.

"Master, as you'd probably know, the rumors are true. However, they are headed for Alena. They want Alena to join them to help them overthrow you, they will force her. The Cullens have decided that they will put up a fight to protect her and everyone that fights with them."

"Everyone?"

Demetri nodded swiftly, looking so much like one of Aro's guards giving a status report.

"Everyone that was present at Renesmee's trial. The Cullens are gathering their comrades again and they would be so grateful if we could join them in the fight against the Romanians."

Aro nodded, "And you told them…?"

Demetri smirked, "That a common enemy could unite even the oldest of rivals."

Aro grinned like Demetri was a prodigy.

"Yes, my wonderful warrior," He placed his hand on one the side of Demetri's face, "You learn ever so quickly."

Letting go of Demetri's face with a satisfied smile, Aro floated back to the other ancients and they all gathered around in a tight triangle.

"Alena!" A voice called out. I looked out and saw a bush of dark blonde, just about brown hair. Thin lips sporting an amused smile changed into a grin, showing off his bright razor sharp teeth.

With a glance back a Demetri to which I received a smile, I let go of Demetri's hand and ran over to the happy boy.

"Alec!" I shrieked happily as he clinched me in a hug and lifted me up.

He laughed and set me down ruffling up my hair, "How are you?"

He shrugged, "Same old."

I could feel Demetri's eyes on me, so turned around and grinned back when I caught him looking back me with a happy and pleased smile.

I looked to Alec's side and saw Jane. Her face was emotionless, betraying no tone or emotion. She directed a cold and hard look toward me and heaved out an unnecessary breath. Alec pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Jane, I missed you a lot." I mildly lied.

"I'll leave you two." He spoke quietly as he turned towards the direction of Felix and left. Jane glanced at me and then rolled her eyes. I shifted a smile to her.

"That perfect." She almost snarled sarcastically.

"Jane, I know… " I sighed.

She looked at me with a quizzical expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know that Aro told you only to be nice towards me just so I'd consider joining his coven one day, and I just want to say thanks, that you went to all the trouble to do that." I smiled lightly.

Turning around to go back to Demetri, I heard a rather agitated sigh and a 'wait!' Smiling, I turned back on my heel. She had a confused and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Look, Alena, you're probably not the coolest person here. But, I just wanted to say that, despite the fact that you're a human," Her face twisted dramatically as she spat out the last part, "You're probably the closest thing I've had to a best friend."

I smiled and waited and she rolled her eyes and walked swiftly over to me and covered my in a hug which I gratefully returned back. She took a sudden step back that it surprised me and almost made me loose balance.

"You used reverse psychology on me! Didn't you!?" She screeched an accusation.

I smiled meekly and shrugged, "Well, it worked didn't it."

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away playfully, "Whatever."

I laughed and walked over to Demetri who gathered me in a hug.

"What's happened?" I asked him quietly as I snuck a glance to where Caius, Marcus and Aro were gathered.

Demetri jerked his head over to the trio and tucked me under his arm.

"We've done what we can do; they're discussing the answer right now."

I nodded and with Demetri, we waited patiently as the ancients conversed. After a few short moments, Aro stepped backwards and then gracefully turned on his heel so he was facing us. I looked at Marcus and Caius who had grim expressions. I smiled at Marcus who nodded sincerely in reply, and then I shifted my greeting to Caius who let loose a soft smile towards me.

"Dear ones, with the stakes so high, we can only say that we would be more than obliged to lend a helping hand."

I breathed out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. But it didn't matter; we could have a chance after all, maybe.

"When would the Cullens like us there?"

My mouth dropped open, "Everyone? Everyone is coming?"

Aro laughed gleefully, "Yes child, we are not about to let the Romanians gain control of the vampire world! That would be catastrophic! We must all come and avenge the peace."

I grinned, "That's great! Um, well, I guess the Cullens would be grateful if you came as soon as possible."

Aro nodded, "Tonight then?" He compromised.

I looked to Demetri who smiled.

I nodded quickly and set a rather large smile on my face.

"Tonight's perfect!"

It was a little intimidating, see the entire Volturi board a plane, I think we used up half of it. I met Athenodora and Sulpicia, though painfully pale, they were beautiful and quite nice.

This time, it seemed that the flight back home was much, much faster than the flight going to Volterra. But something told me that it was because I was too excited. But then again, anyone who was practically surrounded by their vampire friends had to be excited.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the hundredth like a little girl bouncing in my seat.

Jane turned around in her seat in front of me and her eyes bored into mine. I fell under the vampires spell of beautiful, mesmerizing eyes for a few seconds before I shook my head. The adrenaline was getting to me.

"Are we?" I practically whined.

Suddenly I felt a jolt, no, a stab of pain shot my stomach. I groaned and let out a muffled whimper. I felt like my body was being stabbed multiple times, kicked by a wrestler and bitten by a shark!

"Jane. Stop it now." Demetri's voice hissed from beside me. Though his voice was soft, it sounded so dangerous. Perhaps it was because his voice sounded so calm, too calm, not angry and out of control, that it seemed dangerous. Whatever the reason, the pain disappeared and Jane kept her evil eye on me.

The adrenaline hit me again.

"Oh, my god! Jane! Is that what it feels like! Whoa! I feel sorry for all your victims!" I babbled quickly.

She groaned and extended her fingers into claws, "Demetri!" She growled.

Demetri sighed and place a calming hand on my shoulder, I stopped moving.

"Sweetheart, love, calm down, we are almost there."

I sighed and settled into my seat, not without seeing a humored smirk from Alec on the other side of me which in turn made me giggle.

I think I sat in that seat for a full time of half a second before I squirmed and sighed.

"Are we--," I stopped as soon as I saw Jane turn around again, "Never mind." I giggled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Demetri try and hide a smile. That made me smile.

I don't remember doing it but I found myself buried in Alec's hard chest when someone gently woke me up with their hand. I looked up and saw Demetri looming over me with a sour and pained look on his face. His eyebrows were creased and he was glaring at Alec who shrugged. I shot up; everyone was standing up and shuffling off the plane. Had I really fallen asleep? Wow.

"Oh my! Are we here?" I panted out, still half asleep.

Demetri finally gave a smile, "Yes, we are finally here."  
Jane nodded from her place in front of Demetri, "Now you can finally stop asking that."

I grinned towards her and then hopped up so that I could get closer to Demetri. His glare faded instantly and he caught me in an embrace.

"Did you sleep well sweetheart?" He murmured in my ear.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest. I smiled and leaned my head in the slightest bit so I looking up at him. He was so beautiful. His perfectly chiseled features cut into his face didn't belong in this world. Hell, none of him belonged in this world. He was supposed to be somewhere where only people's dreams existed. Every time I'd wake up, I'd think it was a dream, but then it wasn't and I would be eternally grateful.

Soon, we were off the plane and grabbed what little luggage everyone had. I looked over and gave a quick inspection of who had come. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Afton, Alec, Chelsea, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Renata, Santiago and three or four others I didn't recognize. I blushed as I felt the eyes of just about everyone at the airport settle their eyes on the group. It was so threatening and surprising. Like all the gods and goddesses out of all myths had walked straight out. Some people were glancing with terrified or suspicious glances, but most were staring, literally mesmerized by the group of inhumanly beautiful creatures.

"How do you stand this?" I whispered to Demetri.

"We've become quite accustomed to it, wherever we go," He sighed, "The same thing happened when we came for Renesmee's trial."

I nodded, yes that would make sense. They'd been through this before.

Just as we walked out of the building, Demetri took in a whiff of the air.

"Your Cullens are here." He smirked.

I grinned and looked out for my family in the parking lot, I saw a few cars, some Volvos, not Edward's car though, a beetle, a hummer, a mustang… ah, there was Edward's car and Carlisle's car.

I let go of Demetri's hand and weaved my way to the other beauties that stood in the car park, their skin under the cover of the clouds. Bella and Esme were there too, as soon as I saw them; they grinned and rushed forward to gather me up in a hug. I grunted as they embraced me too tight, but I was soon given my oxygen back when they let go.

"Oh, my, there's so many!" Esme breathed.

Bella's eyes shifted and a glint of anger stole through them for a second. I drew a sharp breath as I realized that what was probably running through her mind was the last time all of them had come here. I turned around and saw black-clad vampires all in front of me. I stole a glance at Edward who smiled at me, he was pleased.

"Aro, how good of you to accept our offer." Carlisle's sturdy voice praised.

"Carlisle, I would seek almost any chance to be on your better side again." Aro replied back cheerfully.

Carlisle nodded, "If we survive this, I may be calling you friend again."

Aro smile, his teeth gleaming, "I do hope so."

"Yes, but do come, we must now get back to the shelter of our house." Carlisle instructed.

Edward smiled, "We conveniently brought the cars for your luggage and for Alena," He paused to let me grumble, "You know the scent to our house. All we can ask of you is to not let your thirst get in the way."

The vampires looked at each other and nodded. I felt someone's cool hand slip into mine and I turned around with joy to see Demetri smiling down at me. I leaned up on my toes and snatched a quick kiss from his lips before I skipped to Carlisle's Mercedes. Esme climbed into the drivers' seat and watched as Carlisle and Edward lead the Volturi into the nearby forest so they could run in cover. I watched as Bella looked around quickly then stashed the luggage neatly into both cars before she climbed into Edward's Volvo and with a wink, she took off.

Esme started the car, "Come on sweetie. Let's go, home."

I silently watched the trees pass by as the car plodded home. I probably could have picked a better word, but everybody drove so much faster than Esme. Even Carlisle! Esme faithfully stuck to the speed limit and gave way to everybody. Not that it was a bad thing, I loved Esme and how much passion she had for everything, I mean, and all the love in her heart was too much. But living a lot of my life in the fast lane, I meant that literally, made her pace feel like a snail. But, thankfully, and finally, we were home. It had been snowing, and as I literally jumped out of the car, I felt the snow crunch heavily under my feet. I looked up and gasped.

The house was practically filled. Our house may be big, but not THAT big. There were werewolves lounging out the front, their huge noses wrinkling at the smell, and I could see covens in their little groups mingling throughout the house. It looked like a giant house party. And adding a little more vampires, namely, the Volturi, could make that much of a difference.

"Lee!" A sing-song voice called out and soon I caught sight of Alice.

"Alice!" I grinned and enveloped her in a hug.

"We're starting the training soon," She informed me, "I hate this!"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

She jerked her head towards the werewolves, "Edward wanted me to keep an eye on everything, make sure no fights break out, especially with Caius, everybody knows that Caius loves a good fight. But it's so difficult because the werewolves are so close!"

I grimaced in sympathy and rubbed her shoulder, "It's okay, and if a fight happens, Edward will find out so it's a little less pressure on you."

She nodded, "I know, I feel like I'm doing double time, because I need to keep an eye on the Newborn army as well. Luckily, the only one with powers is Ozera and Dan."

I nodded, "That's okay, we just need to find a way to get rid of them two first then it will be as easy as pie with Alec and Jane."

She nodded, "But how?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry Alice, but I honestly have no idea."

She smiled grimly but then a bright grin burst through, "Oh, I need to find Jasper, Edward wants me too."

Just as she said those words, Edward popped into view, "Alice, can you fin--?"

"I'm on it." She interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

He shrugged and grinned, turning to me, "Come on, you watching?" He grinned good-naturedly.

I nodded, "Hell yeah!"

Everybody crowded around Jasper in a wide berth. It was clear he didn't like to be at the centre of attention as the look of distaste on his face was clear. However, he had a duty to do and this one was unambiguously urgent. Gladly, we'd moved the training to the baseball field. There was a lot of room.

Everyone was watching immensely interested as Jasper began to explain.

"Most of us have experience when it comes to fighting vampires, but fighting Newborns are hard because they don't rely on their skills. They rely on their speed and strength, and most importantly, their instinct. Newborns are easy enough to kill, but you are going to need all you can when battling an entire army."

I bit my lip; this was going to be interesting to watch.

Jasper looked around, making sure he had everyone's undivided attention. He did.

"Okay, I need a volunteer." He assessed the group and then smiled as he picked out Felix. I grinned, I remembered them telling of how Emmett had been picked last time and I couldn't help but smile about how similar Emmett was to Felix. Felix glanced at Aro who nodded, standing up, he made his way to Jasper and stood as still as a stick.

Jasper quickly assessed Felix.

"Okay, Felix is a good example of a newborn, relies mainly on their strength." He paused for an anticipated hiss in which Felix happily delivered.

"However, Felix has had centuries of experience and he is quite the fighter, so we'll see." Jasper sighed.

At that moment, the skies turned a little darker and the clouds rolled in, even though rain wasn't predicted for today. I heard a quiet 'thank you' and I turned my head just in time to see Edward say this to Benjamin. Ah, yes, of course, he could control the elements. It looked as though he'd expanded his range a little bit and was able changed the weather. How intriguing.

I turned my attention back to the fight and watched with intense curiosity as Jasper and Felix both crouched down. I watched as Jasper started to stalk Felix, who kept his eyes on him. It was all a blur as Jasper darted forward towards Felix and sprang to his right. Felix snarled and made a grab for Jasper who was within reach of his reach on his right when suddenly, it seemed that the right turn Jasper had made had been a feint as he quickly turned left and after all but a few seconds of the fight, or whatever it was, Jasper had ended up on Felix back with his teeth barely skimming his neck. Felix froze and gasped. I cringed as Felix hissed and with a mighty thud, he shook Jasper clean off his back. Thankfully, Jasper had jumped away at the last second a landed on the floor with a soft 'thud'.

"If you paid close attention, you would have seen that when I when right, Felix looked for the place I would have landed and lunged at him. Don't forget to keep your eyes on the Newborns at all times! This battle will be harder. Jane, Alec, you won't be able to use your powers on them because of Ozera."

Felix narrowed his eyes and walked back to stand next to Aro who had an amused expression on his face.

I heard a ferocious growl and I whipped my head to the sound.

I turned and saw that it was giant russet wolf that had called out, my eyes widened. I'd never seen Jacob fight before.

"He says he wants to fight next." Edward translated.

I leaned slightly back and felt a chest behind me, very close behind me. I sighed in content as I felt strong arms wrap around me and let me lean securely into the chest. I immediately smelt the sickeningly sweet smell of my warrior. I looked up and gave a kiss to Demetri's chin; he looked down and kissed my forehead, tickling it in the same second.

I looked back to where Jacob was, Seth had joined him and both of them had sauntered up to Jasper. Jasper turned around to catch everyone's eye.

"When the shape shifters, it's more effective." He said clearly to the werewolves in particular. He then motioned to Jacob and Seth and crouched down defensively. The werewolves ears flattened back and they began to crouch forward. Jasper hissed and looked at one wolf to another. Deciding, on the larger on, Jacob, he moved a fraction of an inch towards him. Jacob instinctively stepped back but then growled and lunged forward for Jasper's neck. Jasper stepped to the side and let the werewolf crash into the ground right beside him. Then, he lunged for Jacob's own neck, but then, Seth soared through the air and tackled Jasper over Jacob pinning him to the ground. Jasper snarled and twisted himself so that his next move was pressing his foot onto Seth's underbelly and with a quick flick, threw Seth off him! I drew a sharp breath but then relaxed as Seth sailed through the air and then landed on his feet, skidding for a little. This had given enough time for Jacob to spring back up and then launch himself again at Jasper. This time, Jasper's focus was on Seth so Jacob's mouth enclosed around Jasper's neck… The fight stopped there. Jacob opened his mouth wider and off Jasper's neck. Jasper grinned and twisted his neck as though he were getting crooks out of it.

Others tried their luck, some like Edward and Alice succeeding; Felix had another try and won this time. Most of the vampires did, even Sulpicia and Athenodora tried. I cringed when Jasper sauntered forward to attack Esme, Sulpicia and Athenodora. All three of them looked downright breakable. But surprisingly, they put up a good fight, better than I expected and in turn, they learnt tips from Jasper. It was a little weird watching Aro and Marcus fight. Aro, because it was a little weird seeing him dodge from side to side, though I must admit, it was a little funny. Marcus, so quiet and bored was actually an accomplished fighter. Caius, with his reputation of a violence seeker, lived up to his mark as he stalked Jasper with the stealth of a lion and their prey. It was fairly an even match but ended with Caius perched upon Jasper's back with sharp gleaming teeth barely two inches away from his neck. I cringed as Jasper howled in pain when Jane attacked him with her illusions; people literally had to hold back Alice and the rest of the Cullens. But it soon ended with Jane calmly walking up to him and pretending to bit him. The screaming stopped. Alec also paralyzed Jasper and pretended to bite him, without a fight. But then, Bella was asked to put a shield around Jasper for the ones with powers. So then the fights increased their lengths and a lot of breaths were held. All the vampires and werewolves picked up things and tips for the not-to-distant future.

"One more tonight and then we'll pick this up tomorrow."

I sighed, wondering what last fight I was going to watch tonight.

"I'll give a try." A voice called out. That close sounded particularly close to me. I gasped as I recognized the voice. The strong arms that were once holding my steady smoothly let go and propped me upright. I looked up at Demetri. This was going to be quite a fascinating fight.

It seemed that everyone seemed to lean in a little closer as both crouched down and began to circle each other. Jasper was imitating the steps of a newborn, slightly fumbled and heavy. Demetri's steps were lithe and soft. Jasper's head threw back for a split second and a snarl erupted and he darted forward.

Demetri let out a snarl of his own and as Jasper leapt up and towards his throat, Demetri ran then dropped and slid on the floor as Jasper just missed his throat. Both leapt up again, regaining their balance. Everyone leaned forward a little more; even the werewolves were interested in this fight.

Jasper hissed again and this time put some more thought into his step and charged towards Demetri. As he surged forward, Demetri held his hands out at the last second to meet Jasper head on! However, Jasper slid under and through one of Demetri outstretched arms and wheeled to face Demetri's back. It looked as though Jasper was going to win this one fight as he lunged for Demetri's unprotected neck. Demetri's eyes opened wider for a split second, it was obvious he did not anticipate _that_. Demetri quickly looked to his left and his expression recovered and composed itself very quickly, and just as Jasper's teeth were going to land where a newborn's teeth would, Demetri foot kicked backwards, where Jasper's where! Jasper lost his foot for a split second but long enough for Demetri to while around and pretend to lock his teeth on Jasper's neck. The fight was over.

Both of the war warriors straightened up and shook hands.  
"Well done, that was excellent. Next time, don't act too quickly, wait until their close enough so they cannot change their charge and don't catch you unguarded." Jasper advised.

Demetri smiled and nodded, "I'll remember that."

I grinned as everybody started to disperse back to the house and Demetri headed over to me. As soon as he was in reach, I extended my arms so he could place himself comfortably in it.

"That was great!" I praised.

He grinned smugly, "I know it was."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're not funny."

He laughed and clasped me tighter, "I know I am."

I grumbled but leaned up on my toes and pressed a warm kiss to his lips. He stopped his façade of smugness and started to press the kiss on harder. I smiled under it and pulled back.

"I'm amazing." He nodded to himself, placing his smug façade back on. I rolled my eyes and pressed another kiss to his stone cold lips.

"Shut up." I breathed, my eyes closed.

I felt him nodded under my lips

"Okay." He sighed.

I laughed silently and wrapped my arms around my warrior.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys! I'm pleased with the amount of reviews I got, well, more pleased with the actual reviews. Funny thing was, I checked my email and I had no reviews. But I double checked on the site, (as usual) and I had four reviews! I wonder why my email didn't say I did. Maybe something is wrong with my mail right now. Oh well, I'm happy that I had reviews anyway. And in somewhat of a reply to your reviews: Yes, the battle scene will be epic, I've actually written a part of it, and, thanks for reading guys. I love you, I honesty do. :) Ha-ha, a little too creepy? Sorry, I'll bring it down a notch. Anyway, Cheers.

(p.s. Thanks .Demetri.x, the translation was good:] oh, and everybody, I updated my profile, pictures of Ozera, Dan and her car and blah are all there.)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of S.M things

**Alena POV**

The next day was no different; we were back out in the field, practicing again. Their skills and techniques developed severely. Even the Volturi ancient found new things to learn. They were practicing almost all the time. Alice had predicted that the Romanians had decided to cut their sluggish journey shorter, so it was predicted by the end of a month and a half they would be here. If only I could help.

"Lena, what's wrong?" A gentle voice asked as its figure sat down next to me on the couch in the living room.

It shook me out of my thoughts and back in reality, "What? Huh?"

Demetri took my chin in his hands and lifted my face closer to his, situating a soft kiss on my lips and rubbed my nose with his.

"Something's wrong. What are you thinking about?"

I sighed, "I was just thinking about how much I could help."

He raised an eyebrow.

"…if I was a vampire." I finished off.

He smiled grimly, "I know you would, and believe me, I'd actually like to change you right now, but there are some who'd stop me. But I've come to the conclusion that I'll let you graduate first."  
I raised an eyebrow, "I have to wait until graduation?"

He laughed and shrugged, "Some advice from Edward, so we won't have to worry about your studies and your friends wondering where you've gone."

I laughed, "School, that, I would like to get rid of. Wait! School, friends! Oh, gosh! Chloe…!"

I grinned at his confused expression as I got up and ruffled his spiky hair, "I need to call her, so she doesn't think I was kidnapped by you."

He narrowed his eyes, "I can't believe you didn't tell them about me."

I snickered, "You weren't worth mentioning."

He got up and gave me a gentle shove, "I'd take that back if I were you." He hissed with an edge of a laugh in his melodic accented voice.

I scoffed, "But I'm not you." I picked up the phone and dialed Chloe's number, holding it up to my ear before he could say anything else.

"Hello?" A voice sighed on the other end.

A smile perched on my face, "Chloe? It's me."

I heard a gasp, "Oh my god! Ally! I thought something happened to you!"

I smirked, "Why?"

"Are you going crazy? I let some guy take you away from school and you don't call until two days later! No, I didn't worry. Are you crazy?"

With a weird feeling at the back of neck, I looked around, swiveling at the same time. Everything had become quiet and I was virtually aware that everyone was watching and listening on my conversation. I started to grimaced a rather guilty smile, took the wireless phone and stalked up to my room, closing the door gently and waiting until I heard the gentlest shuffle on the floorboards downstairs before I began to talk again.

"Hey." I took the phone to my ear again.

"What the heck? It went all quiet!"

"Sorry, I had to go to my room. What were you saying?"  
I heard an annoyed sigh on the other end of the line, "Nothing, how is your weekend so far?"

"It was good; Demetri took me back home after that tiny incident. We hung out, reminisced and connected with the family." I lied. Like I was going to tell her about the 'little' Newborn accident…

"Oh, hang on! Why didn't you call me yesterday?"

I cringed; I might as well tell her part of the truth, it'd make me feel a little better.

"We, Demetri and I, went back to Italy on Saturday to bring some of his family back." That fact was pretty much true.

"Wow, you went to Italy again?! Lucky girl, by the way, why didn't you tell me about him? I mean, we're best friends."I winced as she stressed the words 'best friends.'

"Well, I met him a year ago with my family, when we went to Italy, we didn't like each other at all. Then he saved me from these weirdoes and well, after that, we just hit off. But then we had to leave. He wrote and all, but then things got a little complicated. I never heard from him in a whole year, it left me a little heartbroken. So instead of telling you and living with the sympathy, I thought I should toughen up and pretend it never happened."

I swore I heard a wince from downstairs.

"Oh, okay, I get it. Anyhow, if it makes you feel better, you're boyfriend is one gorgeous guy."

I laughed uneasily, "Yeah, sometimes, it's like he's not even human." I smirked to myself.  
She laughed along with me and we chatted a little more. Finally I pressed the hang up button and clomped back downstairs and slammed the phone back in its place. I turned around and looked at the rest of them. They all gave me smirks and stares but after a second went back to being 'normal,' if that were possible… When I sat myself back down on the couch I quickly assessed the scene in front of me. I was on the couch with Demetri, tucked into a notch between Demetri's shoulder bone and neck. Rosalie and Emmett were in the same position on the couch in front of us. Other couples were scattered around the place, the more interesting ones to watch were Caius and Athenodora. Everyone had Caius known only for his cruelty. But there he was. Against the staircase, hand-in-hand with Athenodora, their heads were close together and they were whispering to each other, sappy smiles on each others face. It seemed love and lust was in the air right now. I couldn't imagine with Jasper was feeling right now. Oh. Jasper…. I quickly scanned the room and my eyes finally laid on a blonde male propped up against the wall next to the plasma TV. His eyes were shut and face twisted in pain. He was experiencing so many emotions. Poor Jasper… At least Alice was next to him, stroking her hands gently across his face. The lines creased in his brow loosened a little and he let out a little breath.

"I love you." I heard a sugary voice whisper into my ear.

Tilting my head the very slightest, so I could look up to Demetri's face, I lovingly kissed his chin, closed my eyes and snuggled more into his cold embrace.

"I love you." I murmured into the air knowing full well he could hear me.

* * *

Three weeks passed with barely any difficulty, Carlisle, Edward and Bella took the Volturi out of Forks to go hunting. Fortunately, the Volturi were kind enough to kill humans who had raped or killed. When they came home, I could see the twisted expression on Carlisle, Edward and Bella's faces. This definitely didn't feel right for them, but it had to be done. The Volturi would hunt no other way. Demetri sometimes went, and sometimes hunted with Emmett, his newfound hunting-buddy. It seemed both liked quite a good fight, Emmett with his grizzlies and Demetri with his wolves. Sometimes Carlisle would generously give them donated blood from the hospital, but there was only so much he could give. Before I knew it, I was graduating.

"Oh, my god…! Alice! I liked the first outfit!" I winced as she surveyed what seemed like the hundredth outfit I tried on.

"Really…? I mean _that_ one looked _good_, but you never know. I mean, you're graduating! You need to look good!"

"Alice, I also need to look like me." I stressed the last word.

She took and step back and frowned, "Yes, you're right."

She went back to my bed that was covered in dresses, shirts, skirts and the lot. She dug through the pile for less than a second before she pulled out a simple, but beautiful strapless white lacy frock. I pulled off the ridiculous yellow dress I had on and slipped into the comfortable dress.

"It's going to be covered up by an ugly yellow graduation thingy anyway."

She smirked, "Ah yes, I remember that. They were so uncomfortable."

I laughed, throwing my head back the slightest bit.

"You guys are coming right?"

She pursed her lips and looked into the future, "Most of us, Carlisle, Edward and Bella can't. They have to keep an eye on things. But Jazz, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie, Jacob, Demetri and I will come."

I nodded, "What about Alec?"  
She sighed and looked in the future briefly before she sighed, "Yes him too. I'll have to give Demetri and Alec some contacts before we leave okay?"  
I grinned, "Thanks Alice," I looked quickly at my watch and did a severe double take, "Holy crow! Alice! It starts in twenty minutes! We have to leave!"

She smiled, "Don't worry; we'll be there on time, trust me."  
I rolled my eyes, adjusted my dress, brushed my hair and then slipped on my black ballet flats. I grabbed my ugly yellow graduation slip on, hanging over my arm and clomped downstairs.

"Wow-wee…! Little one's graduating today!" A teasing voice rang out.

I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully at Alec, a huge grin plastered on his face. Demetri cracked a smile and was in front of me in a heartbeat snatched a kiss.

"Happy Graduation, Love." He grinned momentarily before handing me a small square blue box. It had a little shade of the blue on a ribbon tied around it. I gasped as I opened the box. Inside was a silver chain. It was simple, but genuinely beautiful at the same time. The chain link sparkled brightly in the sun that had seeped through. He took the bracelet from the box and smoothly tied it around my thin wrist in one swift motion. I held up and gazed at it.

"Oh, Demetri, it's so beautiful!" I whispered softly.

He leaned forward even closer and rested his forehead against mine, his hands slipping around my waist and latching together.

"Oh gross! Mushy moment!!" A loud, obnoxious voice bellowed out.

I head back a rather loud groan and whipped my head to the direction the voice called out from.

"Shut up Alec." I huffed.

He chuckled as I picked up a box of lenses and threw them at him. He neatly caught them and turned the box over in his hands.

"What's this for?"

I grinned, "You're coming."  
A look of surprise overtook his face, "What? Seriously…? You want me to come to your graduation?"

I nodded.

He laughed happily, "I'd be honored to."

In fifteen minutes I'd arrived in the school with Demetri in tow. Rosalie was walking with Emmett towards the hall where our graduation. She was smirking at all the wistful looks she was receiving, while Emmett, on the other hand, with an annoyed expression, looked even more terrifying in his bulky state than usual. Alec was following close behind, ignoring the stares of the girls in my grade.

"Alena!" I heard two unwanted voices call out.

Iris and Louisiana. According to Bella, they were the Lauren and Jessica of her times.

"No, go away." I muttered mainly to myself.

"We don't like them?" Demetri's smothered a grin. I nodded.

"Yes, we don't."

The two bubbly girls made their way over, but it was clear to see that they had no eyes for me, but only for Demetri and Alec.

"Oh gosh, can you believe we're done?! I mean, this is it!" Iris gushed out.

I frowned and awkwardly hugged her back, "Uh yeah, uh huh."  
"We _have_ to stay in contact okay." She begged until I nodded.

Louisiana, not-so-subtle-one gave a halfhearted smile, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we do. By the way, you never really introduced us to your family." She said wryly, biting lip. She touched Demetri's arm who gave a slight flinch away from her.

"Who's this, you're brother, cousin?" Louisiana tried to pick off.

I raised an eyebrow and gave her a dumfounded look, but Demetri beat me to it. He casually slung an arm around me and kissed my forehead. Damn it, he probably wrecked my hair!

"I'm her boyfriend." He smirked as Louisiana and Iris's looks widened, but they kept their mouths quiet until they remembered there was another beautiful figure standing next to Demetri.

"Well, who's this? You can't possible have two boyfriends." Iris giggled, eyeing Alec in a way that wanted me to vomit.

Alec frowned, but I determined to beat him.

"Sorry, he's gay."

Not only were two girls astounded, but so was the boy in question.

"WHAT?" They all cried out at the same time, making me shake with laughter and Demetri joining in.

"I'm kidding. This is Alec."

Alec gave them a breathtaking smile which literally took their breaths away.

"Really…? I love the name Alec." Louisiana coyly said with a cat-like smile. I groaned inwardly.

"I'm sure you do." Alec smiled charmingly at them. He knew that he was annoying me… just because I called him gay.

Leaving Alec for the smallest second with Iris and Louisiana, I desperately looked around for my two friends. I quickly spotted corkscrew curls wailing in the air. Ah, Chloe. She was practical and levelheaded. As if she knew I was looking for her, she looked around from where she was with her parents and caught my eyes. Grinning, she patted her father's arm and made her way over to me.

"Alena, you look great." She praised and I returned the compliment to her pretty black sundress.

"Hey Demetri, glad you could come." She said politely.

He nodded, "And it's nice to see you too Chloe. Congratulations."  
She nodded and grinned, "But we haven't graduated yet."

I looked over to Alec, who looked like he was having the time of his life…hmmm, not really.

"Help me save him." I muttered to Chloe. She gave me an unsure look but nodded subtly anyway.

"Sorry ladies, but I've got some friends I want Alec to meet, we'll see you later."

Iris and Louisiana shot me pained looks, "Well, wouldn't Alec like us to come with him?" They replied in a flirty tone.

"Alec," I interrupted before he could answer, "Meet my best friend Chloe."  
He turned around to look at Chloe with a bored look on his face. However, as soon as he set eyes on her, his pupils widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. I looked at Demetri who shrugged back. With a slight look of adoration he held his hand out gently and waited until she shook his hand.

"Alec." He introduced himself, his voice a little lighter than it usually was.

"Chloe." She smiled mildly back, her face flushing a deep shade of red.

Alec grinned like a goof and turned back to Iris and Louisiana, "Ladies, I'd prefer it if you didn't come."

I smothered an unladylike laugh that could have included a snort and led Demetri away, followed by Chloe and Alec who were continually glancing back and forth into each other eyes.

I found Alice and Jasper, talking quietly to Rosalie and Emmett. Leaving the rest behind, I ran up to the four and directed my attention on Alice and Jasper.

"What's wrong with Alec?"

They both frowned but looked in Alec's direction. Jasper flinched as they came slightly closer and Alice looked quickly into the future. Her mouth dropped open and she gasped a laugh.

"Oh. My. God…" She snickered.

I frowned, "What? What happened? Does he want to kill her, cause of her blood or something?" I struggled to keep my voice low.

She shook her head, "No, exactly the opposite." She looked at Jasper who gave her a laugh, turning her attention back to me, she grinned.

"I think Alec just found his soul mate."

My eyes opened visibly, "WHAT?!" Once again, I struggled to not screech.

Alice shrugged, "What do you want me to say? When you know, you know."

I groaned as Demetri was finally beside me, he had to go human pace with all these people around, "No! Not with my best friend! No! It's too dangerous!"

Alice raised an eyebrow, "It's not like it's _my_ decision! He fell for her!"

I groaned, "I know."  
I looked at Demetri who was looking at me with a concerned look, "Soul mates, huh?"

I nodded, "Well, this is perfect. What am I supposed to tell her? That you guys are vampires?!" I hissed under my breath.

"Absolutely not," An angelic voice hissed, I turned to Rosalie, "No one else will find out about his. Whether or not they have a soul mate or whatever, they will not find out."

"Find out what?" A new voice cut in. I turned around quickly, bumping into Chloe. She let out a small gasp and her arms flailed out as she lost her balance. Just as she was about to fall over, a pair of strong arm caught her and propped her upright.

"Oh, uh, thanks Alec." She mumbled into the air, her face flushing red again.

He grinned quickly, "No problem."  
She turned her attention back to me, "Find out what?"  
I opened my mouth, hoping desperately for an answer to come to me, thankfully, Cherish bounded over and grabbed both Chloe and my hand.

"Guys, what on earth are you doing? We're starting in less than a minute! Oh, hi Demetri, how are you?" The good thing about Cherish was she didn't pine, she knew when she couldn't have someone.

He smiled pleasantly at her, "I'm good, thank you."

She grinned and gave me a look then jerking her head quickly to Alec and Chloe. She winked and gave me a knowing look. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let's go, we'll see you later." I sighed as I slipped into the ugly yellow robe.

The graduation went by quicker than I expected, before I knew it, my name had been called out and I went to get the things they were handing out. The Valedictorian speech was long though, with numerous people yawning immensely during it. However, not long after that, it was over.

I couldn't believe it.

I was done.

Finally done, I was finally done.

High school, it was over.

Bulbs flashed as Alice was determined to take pictures. Many of them were of Demetri and I. Oh well, at least it was proof that he was real and mine.

I looked over for Alec as we were heading home.

"Where is he?" I wondered, Demetri latching himself on my arm. He immediately pointed in the west direction of us. I looked with curiosity that dispersed as I saw him a meter or so away chatting with Chloe. She was forever blushing and he was laughing. I sighed, oh well; all I wanted was her to be happy. Now all I had to figure was how to tell her…

"Don't worry, everything will work out." Demetri muttered into my ear. He slung his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"How do you know?"

He smiled so gently I thought my bones would melt.

"Because we're together right now, because we both believed that everything would work out."  
I smiled as he leaned down and captured my lips so gently with his. His tongue gently protruded my lips and I willingly and decisively opened my lips so my tongue could once again meet with him. I narrowed my eyes and pulled away, though it killed me.

"What?" He said. Not only was his tone a little annoyed, minor panting was evident in his voice.

I chuckled and hugged him close, "Focus. We've got to stop doing that. Addictive as it is."  
He chuckled, chest vibrating rather thrillingly, his silky voice agreeing.

"It is quite addictive. But you're right, especially not in public."  
I laughed quite loudly, "Yes, I do suppose your right."

"Well, then, seeing as you have no school anymore, and well, we're not exactly needed, why don't we head home?" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and I caught on immediately.

"Okay." I fell under his spell and let him tow me towards my Audi and as soon as we got in, I saw the venom disintegrate his lenses. His granite lids crushed the contacts under the next blink and his brilliant red eyes gazed deeply back at me. I was glad he was in the driver seat; I probably wouldn't have been able to concentrate with him next to me.

"I thought your eyes were changing…" I pondered as the car squealed skillfully onto the highway.

"They were," He sighed, "But I've been hunting more with the Volturi than with Emmett."  
I nodded. I knew what he meant when people said: 'old habits die hard.'

------------------

Suddenly, my back thumped against the wall in my bedroom as Demetri forced me against one. His lips crushed mine forcefully, making my body shiver. I gave a soft moan as he slid his cool fingers up my shirt and down my back. Oh, one point for Demetri. His unnecessary breaths grew more haggard, as mine did as our hands twisted and flicked in each others hair. I could feel a corner of my mirror stick slightly into my back, but I pretended not to notice. I pulled back and gulped in a deep breath before I lunged for his lips again. I pressed my lips against his and my tongue felt for his. He eagerly opened his mouth and I fought madly against his for dominating. Almost out of pure instinct, my leg came up and hitched itself over his hips. Then my other leg copied and I found myself latched onto him, I smiled cheekily as he moaned and pressed a hand against the wall. I think I heard the wood dent. One point for me… His hand clutched wildly into my hair and somehow shifted his position so that his back as pinned up against the wall. I presume out instincts took over, because the next thing I knew I was done with the buttons on his shirt and he impatiently shrugged out of his shirt with a growl attached with that. I leaned back slightly and gaped for a second at his athletic build. His defined stomach was hard as I pressed against it and the V line on side of his lower pack, below his hip bones seemed to be a perfect crook for my legs to be hitched against, and so enticing. The intensity of my feelings grew so much more prominent and I drew in a sharp breath as he caressed my back and then neck softly. I drew kisses up and down his neck and surprisingly, found a scar located on his neck. I took a fascination with that and kissed that roughly, my teeth grazing against it. He hissed severely and groaned, filling me with satisfaction. Demetri, one, Alena, two… That score didn't last for long and his sharp teeth gently nibbled my earlobe and I gasped wildly in surprised and buried my head in the crook between his shoulder and neck, a moan emitting from my mouth. Damn it. Demetri chuckled and whispered, "Two points" into my ear. I giggled, but that was cut off as his ice cold lips demanded mine again. I happily gave him what he wanted; anticipating and enjoying the cold searing toll his granite ice flesh took upon my skin. I tangled my tongue with his again and continued this for a few long seconds. His back was steady against the wall and I pressed myself closer to him. His skillful hands gathered up the fabric at the bottom of my dress and started to shimmy the fabric up, his cold fingers skimmed over my thighs, sending convulsing shivers up and down my body. I whimpered again and he snickered.

"Another point, I'm winning." He purred into my ear.

"OH, MY GOD!"

The room spinning, the pleasuring feeling disappeared like quick sand at the unfamiliar voice. My hands still cupping Demetri's face didn't move as my head turned quickly to my door. Oh no.

"Oh god, um, sorry, I'm really sorry. I had no idea, oh sorry." The usually gentle voice of Chloe was filled with panic and uncertainty as she stared flabbergasted into the room. I looked at the scene in front of her. Oh crap.

Demetri's shirt was scattered carelessly on the floor, his much defined athletic build was shown to the world. His tall figure loomed over me, who had her dress halfway up her stomach and hair fuzzy. To Chloe's eyes, this was not good.

"I think I'll leave now." Her horrified voice gasped through the air.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. Stay."

She looked at me as if I were rather crazy, "What?"

I looked around, trying to gather my wits, "I mean, um, just wait down stairs. Sorry."

It was quiet for a split second before Chloe gathered her wits.

"Oh god, I don't even know why I'm still here, I'm leaving sorry. Um, Alena, I have some of your stuff. Uh, I guess I'll just wait down stairs. Oh my god, I'm so, so, sorry. Sorry, I just, sorry." She mumbled as she closed the door and hurried down the stairs.

I looked back into Demetri's eyes. They were wide with disbelief and embarrassment. He sighed and closed his eyes, carefully picking me off him and gently setting me on the floor.

"That was very bizarre." He muttered.

I nodded in agreement and fixed up my dress. I went over to the mirror, picked up my brush and ran it steadily through my hair until it looked… presentable. I watched him as he picked up his shirt from the floor and easily slipped back into it. He did up his buttons quickly and he ran a hand through his hair.

"We should go down stairs though."

I nodded, we had been up there for a long time, no matter how short it'd seemed. I looked out the window to see that it looked like it'd be an hour or so until the sun set. Wow, time flies by when you're having fun.

As we headed down stairs into everyone's view he muttered something to me that made me laugh out loud.

"Three-two..."  
Everyone looked at me like I was crazy when I laughed. I cleared my throat and quickly saw Chloe by the front door, in the hallway, talking to Alec. I sighed and ran a tired hand through my hair and made my way over to her.

"Hey Chloe, look I'm really sorry about that. I couldn't have timed it worse."

She caved an uneasy grin, "No, it's my fault; I didn't exactly tell you I was coming. I didn't know you were otherwise… uh, preoccupied."

I shot a dark look at Alec as he guffawed. Chloe giggled a little and then gestured over to Esme.

"I um, had some of your books. I gave them to your mom."  
I nodded, "Thanks."

It was awkwardly silent for a while then Chloe looked around and cleared her throat, "There are a lot of people here."

I nodded with a smile, "Yeah, friends of family… for graduation, you know."

I frowned as I saw Alec rolled his eyes.

Chloe grinned, her confidence returning, "Right. Anyway, I think I'm needed back home. Little brothers and all… anyway, I told Esme I'm taking you out tomorrow, so please, don't be… preoccupied."  
I smothered a giggle.

"Demetri can come too, if you want." She graciously regarded.

I grinned, eternally grateful, "But what about you? There's no reason you should feel like a third wheel."

She laughed out a nervous smile, "Um, I invited Alec as well. I mean, if that's okay with you…" Her voice sounded pleading and it made my heart falter.

"No, that's fine! Why wouldn't it be? So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, at Port Angeles?"

She nodded, "Yeah, be there at seven, okay? Then we can go out for dinner as well."

I internally cringed.

She opened the door and bid me goodbye.

"Bye Al, I'll see you tomorrow. Um, you too Alec…" She bit her lips hesitantly and then broke out a bright smile and he nodded eagerly in agreement. She shut the door and headed down the steps. Alec turned to me with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I know! Soul mates, whatever…" I sighed as he gazed wistfully out the door.

I looked back the family and found Demetri. He was donning a rather pleased smile when I looked at him. I rolled my eyes and went over to sit on the couch next to him.

"What took you so long upstairs?" Emmett laughed out after a moment's silence.

Demetri and I both cringed.

"Shut up Emmett!" I hissed out.

But this only made him laugh louder.

"No way, hey, Demetri, did you break anything else up there, other than Alena?"

I frowned in shock and held back a tumble of profanities I was about to hurl at Emmett and turned to Demetri, "What?"

He smiled guilty, "Possible a corner of your cupboard or something. At least it wasn't you."

I nodded and shot a death stare at Emmett.

"Oh dear god, I'm so scared. Somebody help me." He teased jovially while I muttered curses under my breath.

"Now, now… Emmett, what Alena and Demetri do with their… personal lives, does not concern you. So, please stay out of their personal lives, as we do not wish to know." Carlisle gently reprimanded his son and was met with a 'fine.'

There was a snicker somewhere in the room, and it didn't take me long to realize it was from Felix. He was sitting on the couch opposite to us, arms crossed and bit down on his lip to hold back a laugh. Then I looked around and apart from my family who were giving me disapproving looks, I saw everybody else holding back laughs. Tanya was silently shaking and Kate was pushing back a smile as well. The Irish were shooting each other looks and other like the Nomads were pressing fist to their mouth to conceal their laughs.

"What?" I sighed to everyone.

Edward bit his lips before he answered, "Everyone is just wondering how you did it."

I frowned, "Did what?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "How you tamed one of the most dangerous vampires in the world."

I snorted out a laugh and buried my head embarrassed into Demetri's shoulder.

"Oh god, that is so embarrassing. You guys could all hear?" I said, my voice muffled in his shoulder before I finally straightened up.

Emmett snickered, "We're _vampires_! What COULDN'T we hear?"

Rosalie giggled with him, but no, that wasn't the end, Emmett had one more thing to say.

"What was that score? Three-two…?"

I groaned out a relatively loud groaned and then buried my face in my hands. As I looked up, I even see Caius biting back a grin and Aro whispering and laughing to Sulpicia, both shooting lots of looks to Demetri and me.

I whimpered and slapped Demetri on the shoulder, even though it didn't hurt him at all, he flinched back anyway.

"What was that for?"

"This is your fault." I whined playfully back at him.

The incredulous look on his face made me burst out a giggle, "How?"

"Cause you suck!" I huffed.

The phone rang and I ran over to pick it up. On the third ring, I snatched it out of the holder and pressed it too my ear.

"Hello?" I answered, with a hint of a laugh in my voice.

"Alena, is that you?"

My breathing stopped for a second and my heart hitched into my throat. I could feel Demetri's concerned gazed lingering on me. I knew Jasper would be able to feel the fear in my chest and Edward, my every thought.

"Alena?" The voice called out again.

That voice, it was too familiar. It was a voice I wanted to forget.

"Yes?" I answered timidly into the mouthpiece.

"Alena! Oh finally!"

I fought back a snarl of curses back into the depths of my throat.

"What do you want?" I growled with hate and contempt bubbling into my system again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Edward and Jasper stiffen, feeling my emotion and hearing my thoughts.

"Alena dear, I want you back! We want you back! And now we've found you, you _are_ coming back." The voice was gentle and firm at the same time.

I held back a yell and composed my voice, directing all the hate, anger and dread into it.

"No, mother, I'm not."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey again! You guys are THE best for reviewing!! I've never felt so happy and pleased. My mail is still being an ass-crap and doesn't tell me when I get reviews anymore!! Anyway, there's more in store so keep reading, and please enjoy!! If there's anything I should fix up, please don't hesitate to tell me:] anyway, back to reading: Go for it!! Cheers;]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of S.M Things

**Alena POV**

"You are."

I held back a shriek and flinched as cool hands touched my bare shoulders, I could feel everything was silent in the room. Looking up, I saw Demetri hovering slightly over me with an anxious look. I waved him off and turned my attention back to the horrible woman on the phone. Once again, I took the phone up to my room and paced around for a second before I held it back to my ear.

"No."

"How dare you take so long to answer me young lady."

I cringed, that voice was so harsh.

"Mom, I don't belong to you. I have another family. They adopted me, they love me. How did you get this number anyway?"

"A nice man at the station told me when I asked for you. As for this family, I am still your biological parent and you're not eighteen yet, so you will come back with me."  
I felt the tear start to well up in my eyes.

"Why?" I hissed.

The voice turned softer, "I want you home. You cannot just leave young lady, you're coming back."

My held down a bubbling feeling in my stomach, "No, mom, you can't. I have a family! I have a life here! I'm not going with you!"

"Listen here missy, I am your guardian! As you are not yet of legal age you have to come with us, don't make me bring law enforcement with me. I can twist quite a tragic story… that family kidnapped you and didn't let us see you."

The whole world seemed to close in on me and I found it harder to breathe. No, they couldn't do this to me! I had a family who loved me, I had a life, and I had Demetri! They were going to take that away from me!

"Mother, I'll turn eighteen in two weeks. I can easily hide out from you for that long."

"See if you do. I'll press charges against your so-called-family."

"NO!"

"So you don't like it. Well, listen here. We'll come and get you tomorrow. You're still under my control. I know where you live. The nice police man told me. So you better be there or so help me, I will find you and make sure that you're arm breaks."  
I growled unhelpfully into the phone, "Please, don't do this." I begged into the phone.

"I'll be there tomorrow." She laughed on the phone and then the line went dead.

I cracked a little, enough for me to let out an aggravated shriek through the house.

Stomping down the stairs, I slammed the phone down and then turned to the silent house.

"What?" I growled, anger seething through my words.

Esme flinched at my voice and she looked as if she was going to cry. Then I felt like I was going to as well. My parents were coming to take me away and there wasn't much I could do about it. If I ran, they'd make up some elaborate story about the Cullens and that could lead to an investigation, and worse! People could find out about the Cullen's secret. I didn't want to go back, but I had to.

"Alena, what are you going to do?" Bella's voice cut into the air.

I frowned and pressed my back against the wall and slid down so that I saw sitting down, legs sticking out and back compressed against the wall. I turned red as a single tear slid from my eye down my chin. At that instant, Demetri was beside me cloaking me in his embrace.

"What am I going to do?" I wailed, my voice cracking at the last word.

"We can leave; escape, at least for two weeks, until you turn eighteen." Esme pleaded gently.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"No, if we disappear, she'll still look. She said she'll were going to press charges against you for kidnapping if I tried anything funny. I don't think there's anything I can do. Even so, we can't leave. I'm not risking the lives of the people here."

The comforting arms around me tightened.

"So what are you going to do?" Emmett asked, serious for once.

I sighed, "I think I have to go back, or at least see them. Work something out… she's coming tomorrow."  
Esme smiled a guilty smile, "Yeah, we heard."

I pressed my lips together in a hard line, "This isn't fair."

I looked around to my friends, the Volturi looked somewhat passive, but Aro, Caius, Felix, Jane and Alec had sad looks seeping through.

The rest of the day past glumly, it seemed that the mood I was in had rubbed off onto my family and had rubbed off onto everyone. Demetri stuck by my side and constantly caught me in comforting hugs. No one really bothered to practice, and the only time they went outside was to hunt.

The hardest time of the day was the night. As I slipped into the comforting covers of my bed, I was afraid to close my eyes. Scared that the next moment I opened them, tomorrow would come. I shifted myself that the figure on top of the bed with me was more comfortable.

"You're scared." The smooth voice stated, not questioned.

"Terrified…" I agreed.

Demetri's cold arm slung itself over my torso and pulled me closer to him. I shivered but then relaxed into his cool embrace. Alas, I couldn't keep up my battle with the dark night anymore. My lids fluttered rapidly in an attempt to keep them open, but one of those times, it didn't open and I fell into a quiet sleep.

---------------

Once again, and not surprisingly, morning was not welcome.

"Demetri?" I muttered as I felt around the empty bed.

"I'm here." His soft, beautifully accented voice called out.

I lifted my head sleepily from the soft down pillow and looked around. There, he was sitting in the chair at the desk. The chair was turned so it was facing the bed. He had a book in his hands, but his eyes were studying me.

"Whatcha' reading…?" I asked.

He shrugged and closed the book, turning it over in his hands, "I picked it off your table this morning. It's called Mother's Day."

I smiled, "That's a good book. It's about a girl who has to go live with her mother--" my voice trailed off and I felt my chest constrict.

In an instant, the book landed with a thump on the chair and he was sitting on the bed cradling me in his arms as the tears pulled out of my eyes and ran off me. I shook with silent sobs and sat up so that I more comfy in his arms and he hugged me tight and kissed my forehead repeatedly.

"Shh, it's okay. It's all going to work out."

I stopped crying and stood up, wiping my eyes and stretching. I could make it through today. Maybe…

I made my way over to the bathroom across my room and stood in a cold shower. It made me feel awake and energized. However, unlike a hot shower, a cold one didn't make me feel relaxed and calm. I hopped out of the shower and dried myself off. Wrapping the towel around me, I stepped out the bathroom, pausing at how quiet it was downstairs. Shrugging, I went back to my room, Demetri was still in there. Like the polite gentleman he was, his eyes were adverted as I walked into the room. I smiled softly to myself as I dressed in a pair of dark jeans, red silk top and pulled a stylish brown leather jacket on. I ran the towel through my hair and then quickly blow dried it. Running my brush through my hair, I looked constantly out the window, trying to see if a car was coming. Finally, I was done. I hurried over to Demetri and pulled his chin towards mine, stealing a light kiss.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He smiled back and stood up, giving me a cuddle in the process, "For what?"

I shrugged and rubbed his arms, "For everything."

He hung his head and only his eyes looked up at me, my breath was caught in my throat for a second. The man in front of me was impossibly beautiful.

"I love you." He said with a smile turning the corner of his lips.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could.  
"I love you."  
He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and whispered into my ear, "It's going to be fine."  
I nodded and headed towards the door. Turning the doorknob, I took a breath and gently went down stairs. As usual, people were scattered around the place. The Volturi wasn't there though; they were hunting with Edward, Carlisle and Bella. The Irish were lounged around in the living room and the European Nomads were in the backyard practicing their attacks with the Denali. I looked for the American Nomads. Emmett and Jasper weren't there like the Americans Nomads. Alice and Rosalie were immersed in deep conversation with the Egyptian Coven. Everyone seemed busy. I walked slowly to the kitchen and yanked out a packet of cereal out of the pantry and set it on the table. Fifteen seconds later, I was at the table eating cereal, continuously clanking my spoon on the bowl. Esme was across from me, shooting concerned looks now and then. As soon as I finished, I cleaned up and put the dish in the dishwasher and sat back down at the table. Esme looked up from the gardening magazine she was reading and gave me a small smile. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Esme, this isn't fair!"

She gave a sad smile, closed the magazine and set it on the cherry wood table.

"I know sweet heart. But they are you're biological family, if they want you back, they're allowed to have you back."

I sighed.

The door bell rang.

Everybody's heads snapped up and the door was knocked upon again. Alice was beside me in an instant, her hand on my shoulder.

"It's her."

I squeezed my eyes shut and stood up. I tried to go as slowly as I could to the door, but every step took me annoyingly closer. My hand shook slightly as I went for the knob. I looked back at everyone's concerned expression, I felt terrible. Turning back to the only thing that separated me from my mother and me, I yanked it open.

"Alena! Darling! It's been so long! Oh my, you've grown up beautifully!"

I bit my tongue for a minute then replied, "Hi."  
The woman at the other end of the door rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her almond eyes were light with excitement and her hazel hair was blowing in the breeze. I had to admit, my mother was a beautiful woman. But under that striking exterior, a dangerous abusive side lay.

"Is that anyway to treat your mother? Come over here and give me a hug."  
I frowned but let myself come towards her and put my arms awkwardly around her. I bit back a wince and gasped as she grabbed my arm, a little too tightly, nails digging into my skin and pulled my arms around her tighter.

"Now _that's_ a hug."

Her fingers still dug into my arm and they clawed down my arm for half a second. I pulled back and jumped back a step. Looking at my arm I drew in a sharp breath as angry red welt popped up. All my fear started to override my system as I remembered the mistreatment I'd suffered under her. A particular memory of my childhood at seven drew out into my mind.

**Flashback**

"_Mommy," I ran frantically into the kitchen of our cottage, "Mummy!"_

_I heard a sigh and followed it to see my mother in front of the stove boiling a pot of water._

"_What now, child…?"_

_I was a little annoyed so I strode up to her and tugged her skirt._

"_Mommy…!" I whined, louder than the last._

_She groaned and turned to me, putting her whole attention on me, "What!?"_

_I tugged her skirt again and then pointed to the door.  
"Mommy! Daddy went! He took all these bags!" I drew a big circle in the air with my hands, "There were lots! And then, a yellow car took him away! He said he had to go. Where does he have to go Mommy?"_

_Her eyes widened and she ran towards the front door, her high heels clicking on the floor. She swung open the door as wide as it could and ran out the front door. Sure enough, in the distance, a yellow shape was driving away on the road. She ran out to the driveway of our house and yelled out. I cringed under the harshness in her voice. I stood at the door, taking a step back into the safety of my house. My mother turned back and stalked into the house. Her jaw was trembling and hands clamped into tight fist. I stood a meter or so away from the door, against a side table. _

"_Mommy, what's wrong? Why did he leave?" I asked timidly._

_She closed the door quietly and turned around quietly. Her eyes were filled with anger._

"_You!" She hissed._

_I cringed back, I'd never heard Mommy used that tone of voice before. It scared me, it sounded so dangerous._

"_Mommy?" I whispered. Fear and doubt cloaking my words._

_Her eyes narrowed into slits and her figure loomed over me._

"_This. Is. All. Your. Fault." She jeered._

_I recoiled back, "Mommy, you're scaring me!!" I whimpered._

_She came closer and drew her hands back. A loud resounding slap was heard through the house!_

_I shriek in shock and pain._

"_Mommy! You're hurting me!" I cried. The tears poured down my cheeks and I slid down onto the floor. _

_She grabbed my wrists tightly, more tears poured out as the pain coursed through my body as she lay blowing hits on me._

"_This is your fault!" She cried out, over and over again._

_I yelled out in pain as the crushing blows hit my body over and over again._

_Finally, the pain ended._

_Next thing I knew, I was in the bath, cold water only. My mother had an apologetic expression on her face._

"_I'm sorry sweetheart. I just lost it. But I need you to know why you're father isn't coming back."  
I looked up from my bruises patched across my stomach, arms and chest and then to her brown eyes._

_She sighed and splashed some more water on my hair before answering._

"_He left because he couldn't handle you. He wasn't ready for a kid, even after seven years…"  
I looked up at her, "So it is my fault Daddy left. He's not coming back."_

_She nodded and then kissed the top of my head._

_I thought she'd never hurt me again. I thought her self control had just slipped. But it turned out that late at night, after she drank some foul smelling liquid, she'd come into my room and then beat me again. When I went to school, the teachers questioned where I'd gotten my bruises and occasional cuts from. Though I answered that I'd fallen each time, and they accepted that answer, it was seen through their eyes that they never believed me. Each night she'd beat me, and before she'd leave the room, in her drunken state, I'd ask, my voice cracked and broken._

"_Why are you doing this Mommy?"_

_And every night, after a pause, she'd answer._

"_Because it was your fault…"  
_**End Flashback**

Her sickeningly fake smile was still plastered upon her face.

"Now dear, aren't you going to introduce me to your family?"

I frowned and stepped back. Esme stepped forward.  
"Hello, I'm Esme; you must be Alena's mother." Esme put her hand forward and waited until my mother shook her hand. Demetri came beside me and held my hand reassuringly.

"I'm Sophie."

Esme nodded and smiled warmly.

"How long will you be staying?"

Sophie shrugged, "Not too long. In fact, I plan on taking Alena back with me tonight."  
"What!" I burst out. The grip on my hand tightened a little.

She gave me a piercing look.

"Don't take that tone missy! You _are_ coming."

Rosalie stepped forward, "No! Alena is staying with us!" She cried out.

Sophie turned a sharp look at Rosalie, but a shocked looked seeped through. I couldn't blame her, my family was … unnaturally beautiful.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rosalie. Her sister." Rose growled.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember having you…" Her voice spoke in a light teasing tone.

Rose's eyes narrowed, "I would ashamed to have you as a mother. Alena is part of our family. Not yours anymore."  
Sophie's light expression turned to one of resentment, she turned to Esme.

"You obviously didn't teach your daughters how to act like ladies. Also, I am Alena's guardian."  
Esme frowned, "Not legally. My husband and I adopted her."  
Sophia shrugged, "I'll say you kidnapped her. She is biologically my daughter."

Esme looked hurt, "We don't mean any harm, and we only offer hospitality."

Sophia nodded, "Yes, I realized that. But I want to take Alena home with me. She belongs with me. Her family."  
Rosalie opened her mouth, but Esme stopped her with a hand.

"We understand that, but we are also her family too."

Sophia pursed her lips. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up, "Ah, I know. We'll let Alena decide."  
Esme looked hard at me and then nodded.

"Wait!" Alice's frantic voice cut in.

Sophia rolled her brown eyes for a second then raised an eyebrow, "What now?"

Alice came and took my hand, eyes pleading.

"I really need to talk to you." She said frantically to me.

I looked back to Demetri who had a concerned look on his face. Alice led me to the kitchen and I pulled Demetri along.

"What's wrong Alice?"  
"Don't choose us." She said, regret more than imminent in her voice.

My eyes opened wide. I thought that if I actually had a choice, they'd want me to choose them!

"What?" I gasped, Demetri's voice echoing mine at the same time.

Alice slammed her eyes shut, "I know! That sounds really horrible! But if you do choose us, they're going to find out! The police will come here; someone in the Volturi will slip. You have to choose her! I want you to choose us, I really do! But I know you care about the safety of us."

I shut my eyes, wishing profusely that this was all a terrible nightmare. But the actually nightmare was: that the scene in front of me didn't go away!

Alice gave me a pitiful stare and turned her head away, hanging it in sadness.

I let go of Demetri's hand and held her face with one hand until she looked up.

"If I go…?" I whispered.

She sighed, "We'll be safe for a while, and the Romanians won't find you, not if we can help it."

I covered my arms over her and after a split second, she hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed tearlessly.

I held her head in my hands, "No, it's okay. I only care about the family's safety okay?" I felt her nodded on my shoulder. She pulled back and ran tired hands over her face.

"I'll go and tell them off your decision." She said dejectedly.

I turned around to see Demetri; he also was donning a sad smile on his face. I rushed over and gathered him up in my arms. He caught me as I clasp my arms around him and lifted me up slightly.

"I love you Alena."  
I drew my lips up to his and seized a short but tender kiss from his stone cold lips.

"I love you. Stay here okay?"

He sighed and opened his mouth, "But—" I pressed a finger to his lips.

"No buts. Your coven needs you. They're dying without a tracker. As soon as I turn eighteen, come find me. Okay?"

He smiled softly, "Alright my love."  
He enveloped me in a hug again I rested my head on his chest. Hand in hand, we walked out to the hallway where my mother stood waiting.  
"Well?"

I rolled my eyes and took my place next to her, "Let's just go."

She smiled in annoying satisfaction, "I'll get someone to come back for your things."

I squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds. I couldn't believe this was really happening. After opening my eyes, I found my mother was holding the door open. Before I took as step towards her, I hurried towards Esme who welcomed my hug with open arms.

"As soon as you turn eighteen…" She whispered into my ears.

I nodded, feeling the water work up into my eyes. My vision was getting a little blurry.

I walked over to my mother and as I walked out of the door, she slammed it shut.

"Why do you want me back?" I hissed at her, trying to sound threatening… like a vampire.

She grinned as she pulled the door open on the silver Hyundai Genesis.

"Nice car." I completed, seething with resentment for my mother taking me away from my family.

"Thank you."

I climbed in gingerly and waited in cold silence as she drove out of the driveway, past the trees and back into the highway. After twenty minutes or so, she ended up at a motel.

"You're staying here?"

She rolled her eyes as she stood next to me, in front of the car, "Give me a break. I just got here yesterday. Anyway, it's not like we're living here."

I frowned, "Where then, dear mother?"

A hard slap hit my arm and I instinctively flinched away, however, a grip held my arm tightly.

"Ow! Let go!" I drew a sharp breath.

Her eyebrow was arched, "Don't you dare use that tone on me young lady. I am your mother."

I huffed but followed her, unwillingly, to the motel room. We went up the stairs and I waited as she unlocked the door.

"Is this it?" I asked as I looked into the room. It was almost empty. Two single beds were located on one side of the wall. A chair and table sat opposite the beds. On the table were some Chinese Takeaway and a can of Pepsi. I looked past the first room and saw the bathroom.

"This is… comfy."

My mother gave a huff of annoyance, "After all I've done for you."

I rolled my eyes and stalked into the room. Placing my phone on the table, I then threw myself on the bed and just waited there.

"I'm going out to get some stuff. If I come home and find this room empty, I'll go straight to the police and make up some sob story."  
I propped myself up on my shoulders, "Why? Why go to all this trouble? You let me go for a few years. Why not forever? Tell me the real reason."

My mother sat on the chair and leant her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands.

"Alright, I'll tell you."  
I raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, one of your aunts is about to die. And she left me quite a large sum of money in her will. Six thousand dollars to be precise… but in order for me to get that, she wanted to see the family. She knows your father walked out on us, but she wants to see you."

My mouth dropped open, "For money. This is all for money?"  
She winked and shrugged, "There's a lot of things I could do with six thousand dollars."

With that, she took her bag and walked out the door.

I propped myself higher up to see my phone. Shit! My phone! It wasn't on the table! She…took…my…phone.

I groaned and flopped back down on the bed. Tears poured down my cheeks. I couldn't believe she took me away from my family.

I cried and cried my body shaking madly until I fell into a deep sleep.

--

THUMP-THUMP

--

My eyes shot open.

The day had far gone and nightfall was upon us. I looked over to the other bed and saw my mother's arms move as she rubbed her eyes.

The loud thumping on the door sounded again and my mother groaned. I watched silently as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm coming." She muttered.

THUMP-THUMP

"I'M COMING!" She yelled.

I sat up on the bed.

She opened the door a crack; I could see the shock on her face.

"Who are you?"

"Demetri. Demetri Volturi."  
I BOLTED upright.

WHAT?!

"I know you from somewhere." My mother wondered out loud.

"Yes, you do. From this morning…" His voice said gently. It gave me shivers.

"Are you a friend of Alena's?" Mother asked gruffly.

He nodded, "Yes."

Mother cursed in his face and closed the door locking it.

"Your friend," She hissed, "You aren't allowed to see him anymore."

My mouth dropped opened, but not before she strode over and grabbed my arm tightly, "Do you understand?"

Suddenly, a crushing noise was heard. We both looked to the door. The door knob turned. And then another crushing sound was heard. The knob broke.

Then, the door swung open slowly to reveal a tall man still standing there. His dark grey cloak was blowing in the wind and his blood red eyes glistening in the moonlight. He looked absolutely terrifying. Every single bit a vampire.

"What?" My mother stated, a little dazed.

The red eyes narrowed, "Let her go."  
Sophie looked at my arm and dropped it like it was hot fire.

"Alena, get up and go to the car."  
I got up and moved to his side.

"I'm not leaving you." I whispered gently.

A smile cracked on his lips and he smirked at me.

"What do you want?" The terrified voice shrieked into the air.

His gaze narrowed again.

"For you to leave. You will never, ever come back for Alena again. Do you hear me?"

He stalked over to her and stroked her face gently, I would have loved to be under that touch, but it seemed that he terrified my mother so.

He crouched down in front of her and his hand gripped the chair that she was cowering next to and crushed a corner of it so it looked like something terrible had dismantled it. How ironic that it was exactly what happened.

"What _are_ you?" She whimpered.

He stroked her face again, "Part of your worst nightmares. Now listen, and listen hard. You _will_ leave. Don't ever come back, not for Alena, not anywhere near her. We will never hear from you ever again. Do you hear me?"

She nodded in complete fright.

"If I know that you are within ten miles of her, I will hunt you down. This chair is nothing. I will rip you apart, piece by piece. Remember, I _am_ your worst nightmare."

She was shaking. She was frightening. She was terrified.

He got back up and next to me.

"Demetri." I breathed.

He pulled me close with one arm and kissed my lips, his own lips leaving a lingering flavor on mine.

"I will never, ever loose you again. I don't care how long, I am never loosing you." His accented voice had a gruff tint to it as he gave me his promise.

He took me hand and we ran down the stairs and to the car. Oh! My Audi! I ran to the passenger door and opened it, hurry into it. It was my escape.

Demetri got in and revved the car up. Skillfully drifting it on the sandy road, we were back on the tar road, speeding back to my home.

"She's not going to buy it. She's going to come back." I wailed, mostly to myself.

He looked at me, a smile on his face.

"I guess we have to ask Alice. But right now, this is what I want. I want you with me. If you are even minutes, seconds away from me, I want you; I need you right next to me."  
I smiled gently as his pressed his lips together. I shook my head.

"Demetri Volturi, I love you."  
He grinned, "Alena Grayson, or Alena Cullen. I love you. Never again will I ever let you, let me go. You are my life."

The next lines, he said slowly, very slowly, making sure I heard every word.

"Every minute, every millisecond that you are not with me, I am not alive… if that is what I am. You are the soul of my existence."

I could have died right then and there.

"Then I'm glad that we have forever."

He grinned ruefully at me, making my insides turn bubbly and uncontrollable.

"Yes, that sounds perfect. Forever."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I'm glad you like the last one! :D You guys are so cool! Anyway, thanks for reading, I actually no one would read this. More in store; so don't go away. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter; it was one of my favorite to write! Gotta love Demetri and Alec ;) Anyway, there's lots of lovey-dovey in here, and for those who love action and suspense, don't worry! That's coming up very soon! Oh no! I'm giving away too much! Nothing else to say expect: Have fun reading! Cheers.

**Disclaime**r: I don't own any of S.M things :) though, I wouldn't mind Demetri …

**Alena POV**

As soon as we reached the house I literally jumped out of the moving car, somehow landing on my feet. I distinctly heard someone yell… by the low tone of voice and harsh Italian curse, I knew it was Demetri.

The car stopped with a deafening squeal and something faster than a blub jumped out, slammed the door and ran to me. Demetri grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"_Amore Mio_! You! _Come è difficile ti ha colpito? Crazy donna_! No! You are beyond crazy! Did you _not_ listen to a single word I said in the car?"

I frowned, "Of course I was! And I'm _not_ crazy!"

He raised an eyebrow, "So after I said that I never ever wanted to loose you again, you go and _jump_ out of moving car?!"

I whined, trying to shrug myself out of his grasp, "I'm so sorry, I just, I wanted to see my family."

He hung his head and let go of my arms and waved his hands apologetically.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Your family…"

I gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have worried you." I cupped his hand in my hands and leaned my head in. I smirked as I placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"ALENA!" A sing-song voice yelled out from the front door.

Alice!

I looked at Demetri; he chuckled under his breath and rolled his eyes, "Go for it."

I rolled my eyes briefly, "Like I had to ask for your permission."

He smiled softly, "Not that you had to, but it touches me you did." He mock touched his unbeating heart.

I kissed his cheek and then ran over to the front door, Alice met me half way, practically strangling me in a hug.

"Oh, my god! I don't know why I never thought of it! Going and getting you!"  
I hugged her as tight as I could back, "Is she going to come back, for me?"

Alice grinned happily, "No! That's the best bit! Demetri scared that woman half to death, she's never coming back. In fact, when she gets back to wherever she came from, she's immediately taking herself to a psyche Ward."

My eyes opened wider, "You're kidding! You mean I'm free? She's not coming back, ever?"

Alice nodded happily, "Yes! That's exactly what I mean!"

I squealed and hugged her tightly back.

In the next second, she was dragging me back inside. I looked back to see Demetri walk back from the direction of the garage, twirling the key in his hands and occasionally throwing them up and further away from him so he could run forward quickly and catch it again.

As soon as I stepped inside the house, I was bombarded by Rose, Esme, Nessie and Bella. After then I received a bone crushing hug from Emmett and two sincerely loving ones from Carlisle and Edward. Jasper grinned and slung on arm around me, giving me the usual one arm hug.

I looked past them and saw Alec standing there with an indignant look and arms crossed. I ran forward and drew him in a hug.

"I can't believe I wasn't here," he growled, "I would have murdered that bitch! This is actually all Edward's fault; he probably knew something was going to happen, so he took us away."  
He shot a glare in Edward's direction who shrugged.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't risk something like that happening. I'm sure you understand."

Then, Edward's eyes turned white and he hissed, "Give me back my sight!"

Aro coughed, "Alec," He reprimanded, "That is no way to treat your host."  
Alec sighed, "Yes master."

Edward's golden eyes slowly returned and this time, _he_ shot a glare at Alec.

"Boys..." I sighed, mainly to myself, but ended up in making the whole room laugh.

"It's good to have you back." Alec laughed along with everyone. I looked around, everything finally seemed right.

I walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat. Wait? What was I saying? Of course I'd find something to eat. I shoved my hand in one of my back pockets in my jeans, with my other hand; I opened the pantry door and tapped my chin thoughtfully. Ahh! Salad looked good right now. My hand in my back pocket enclosed around something. I pulled the object out. It kept coming out. They were earphones that belonged to my phone. OH NO! My phone!

"Looking for this?" A low, accented voice asked. The corner of my lips curved into a smile. I turned around and reflexively caught the object he lobbed at me.

"How'd you get this?" I turned the object around in my hand.

He shrugged, "It was on the floor, next to that woman that is so conveniently your mother."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm glad I'll never have to see her ever again. Thank you so much. I knew it was good to keep you around for something."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, Alena! Lena!" Alec's voice wandered into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I had to call Chloe, to cancel the date thingy. It's tomorrow now."

I gasped, "Oh gosh! I completely forgot about that!"

He shrugged, "Not your fault. Anyway, she said she wanted to spend the night with us tomorrow."

I nodded, "Someone's eager."

He snorted, "Shut up."  
I grinned and rolled my eyes. Pulling out a box of 2 minutes Easy Mac; I cooked some and sat the table tiredly, shoveling the food into my mouth. Demetri sat on the chair next to me and read a book while I ate. Alec thought it was interesting to pull up a chair across from me and watch me eat. After a while, I stopped and pulled the spoon out of my mouth, scrapping it across my teeth.

"What?" I asked, subconsciously wiping my mouth.

He frowned, "What's her favorite color, flowers, book, and movie and so on?" He asked, head tilted the slightest bit.

I laughed, "Blue, Calla Lilies, Widow of the South, Paris-When it sizzles."

He grinned at me, standing up and ruffled my messy hair, "Thanks."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, no problem."  
He left to hunt, leaving me with Demetri. We both looked sideways at each other, smirks on our face. I began to eat again after that, and then pausing, spoon in hand, resting my face on my palm. Demetri constant page turns stop after a second and he looked at me with a quizzical frown.

"Red, white Tulips, don't have a favorite and The Holiday."

I smiled meekly and tilted my head thoughtfully, "How old are you?"

"Two-thousand-and-fifty!" A voice called out from the living room.

I sighed in relief as Demetri rolled his eyes and muttered, 'Jane's just joking.'

"So how old are you really?"

Demetri smirked guiltily, "I really don't think you ought to know."

I scooted my time and rested my hand on his chest, he shuddered a little. I had him.

"How old are you?" I smiled gently.

His eyes closer and he took my hand off his chest and put it to rest of my lap. Then he put his hand on my neck and let it trail down, almost down the low cut of my shirt.

I had a feeling the words 'two can play at this game' was running through his mind. I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out.  
"I know what you're doing, I still want to know, and you cannot distract me."

He sighed and pulled his hand away, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. With a cheeky smirk, I let my hand fall on his leg, more upper than the knee, well; it was practically on his pelvis and well, yeah… I looked in the other direction, pretending to be completely oblivious to what I did.

It took all my strength not to burst out in laughter as I watched out of the corner of my eye as Demetri just stared at his lap, his mouth hanging open more than slightly. He licked his lips nervously, his gaze never leaving the position of my hand. He blinked repeatedly, more that was necessary for a vampire, even for a human. He gulped, blinked some more. I had to draw in a huge breath to keep myself from letting a laughing one out. My brow creased in a definite sign of concentration to not laugh. I glanced at his and saw him look at me from the corner of his eye. His gaze narrowed when he caught me looking at him. I raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for an answer. He broke the playful gaze and kept looking down, as if deciding what to do. I finally heard a defeating sigh and I pulled my hand away giving him an expectant stare.

"Alright, you win." He groaned.

I grinned and raised an eyebrow in wait.

He sighed again, "Well, I'm probably older than everyone in your family stacked together… I'm, well, I'm--, I'm uh-"

"Spit it out!" I groaned.

He shot me a withering that made me in fact, giggle. "I'm getting to that." He snapped. He frowned again at me as if to say: 'you brought this on yourself.'

"I'm… a thousand and six."

My eyes widened.

"No, it's not a bad thing, I mean, age is only a number. Physically I'm twenty-one. So it's not that bad!" He started to ramble.

I started to laugh, the vulnerable look on his face amusing me to bits.

"What?" He asked in a timid voice.

I chuckled, "Nothing. You're adorable!"

His worried expression was incensed, "Adorable?" He choked out, "Adorable? You think I'm adorable?"

I nodded slowly, wondering where I went wrong.

"Yes, I think you're adorable." I said back slowly.

"I'm the world's _greatest_ tracker, I've killed hundreds, and I'm deadly! A good majority of the vampire kingdom is afraid of me, and you think I'm _adorable_." He spat the word out.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, so?"

He frowned, "Go, ask someone else if I'm 'adorable'." He half growled.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Alright."

I got up and looking back, I saw him follow me. Out in the living room, heads looked up as we entered the room. I swore I saw Edward and Alice smirk through the corner of my eye.

"What's up?" I heard Alec say as I stood, my hands clasped tightly together in front of everyone.

I grinned, mostly to myself, "Do you think Demetri's adorable?" A trace of laughing heard in my tone.

While Edward laughed and Alice grinned, everyone else looked up with shock. I noticed in particular Jacob, Jane and Felix looking as though I was crazy.

"What?" I huffed.

"Demetri is anything but adorable and any other thing associated with that word." Alec's shocked voice bit in the air.

"Thank you." Demetri refined accented voice sounded from behind me.

I frowned and turned around, looking back at him, "What? He's so cute!" I pinched his cheek for good measure, laughing at the same time. He growled and gave such a piercing look that looked as though he'd rip the next person who looked at him to shreds.

"Oh you suck." I pouted.

Jane grinned and tilted her head, pretending to study Demetri, "I guess you could say he's adorable, in a _really_ butt ugly way, actually no… what was I thinking?" She chuckled sarcastically under her breath.  
I snorted a laugh, quickly smothering it with a laugh. Demetri just rolled his eyes. I sighed, giving up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Night everybody, I'm the only one sleeping." I muttered the latter part to myself.

"Night." Everybody muttered back.

I stumbled upstairs, yawning on the way heavily.

Getting changed, I climbed into the bed, absentmindedly rubbing my arm where she'd both slapped and scratched me. I felt ecstatic! She was gone! Never coming back! And I had Demetri to thank for that. However, at the same time, with ecstatic-ness came exhaustion... I yawned once more and then closed my eyes. Sometime later, I heard the door crack open and then felt a cool kiss on my cheek. I sort of remembered mumbling something unintelligent and incoherent before I completely black out and fell asleep.

--

"Wake up sleepyhead!! I wanna shop!"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Perched on the bed, leaning over me, was a small vampire, smiling widely and shaking me. Alice.

"What do you want you annoying thing." I muttered.

She pouted and then proceeded to bounce on the bed so there was no way I could relax and sleep again.

"Bitch, get off me!" I grumbled.

She giggled, "Language missy!" However, she thankfully got off the bed, but not before she took my arm and pulled me off the bed in the same second.

"I'm not up yet." I mumbled, burying my head in the pillow.

"Argh!" I moaned and I hit the floor.

She giggled again and pulled me up, "Now you're up. Come on, let's get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"Port Angeles, it's going to be warm"

"Demetri! Psycho woman is trying to harass me!" I hissed.

She giggled, "Don't you worry about Demetri, and he's coming too."

My mouth dropped, "Oh dear, poor guy." I mumbled.

She shrugged, "He said he's coming to protect you."

My heart fluttered for a second, "Really?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, he's coming so he can see you suffer miserably." She bit back sarcastically.

"What about the sun and whole '_sparkle'_ dilemma?" I frowned.

She grinned, "That's why I picked a cloudy day to shop."

I grinned and hopped to the shower, having the quickest, hottest shower I'd ever had, then running back to the room, clinging madly to my towel on the way back to my room. I dressed in Black Lace Baby doll style top, grey, with a tint of dark blue, skinny jeans, and black leather ballet flats. I put all my things in my bag; I don't know why I was happy. I usually didn't like shopping with Alice too much, but today, I didn't mind it. Slinging my black slouch shoulder bag over my shoulder, I bounded down the stairs, almost crashing into a vampire.

"Whoa, little one." A gentle voice reprimanded.

I looked up to see starlight white hair.

"Oh Caius, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

I feared Caius, I really did. So you would probably understand why my hands where shaking as he stood in front of me, his red blazing eyes boring into my brown ones. I broke the fearful gaze and started to walk away when suddenly he called my name.

"Alena."  
Cringing, I pivoted on my heel back to him.

"Yes?"

His face looked almost… abashed as he glanced at me, "Could I er, ask you of a favor?"

I frowned and nodded. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Could you ask Athenodora what her favorite flowers are?"

I stepped back, "You don't know?"

He rubbed a side of his face in embarrassment, "I do recall her once telling me, though I probably wasn't listening… and I'm afraid she won't be impressed if I just asked her what her favorite flowers are."

I nodded, "Sure thing. Um, I'll be back in a second."

I hurried over to the kitchen, swiping a piece of toast that was on Renesmee's plate.

"Thanks." I yelled hurriedly as she started to pout.

I looked around backyard as I burst through the door. There was Sulpicia and Athenodora, practicing their fighting skills. I hurried over to them, both stopping when they saw me.

"Hello little one." Sulpicia greeted, Athenodora, nodding. They both had fair blonde hair. Both also looked to frail and fragile, it was hard to imagine them fighting.

"Is there something you wanted?" Athenodora asked in her equally soft voice.

I shrugged, trying to seem inconspicuous, "Yeah, words been going around that it's you and Caius anniversary coming up soon."

If vampires could blush, I'm sure she would have.

"I do believe that's true, right Athey?" Sulpicia grinned; Athenodora gave a small smile in reply.

I took and more comfortable stance and pretended to wonder, "So, I was wondering, all girls love flowers, so what are your favorite flowers? I want to get you some."

Athenodora smiled, "Such a sweet thought young one. But I do believe that Caius will probably want to get flowers, if he remembers, that is."

I grinned, "He's the one that started talking about the anniversary," I paused to see her smile wider, "Anyway you can never have enough flowers… so?"

She nodded, "Sounds right… well, I suppose the answer is Cherry Blossoms."

I smiled at her answer, it was so… her. Gentle and fragile, just like she was… I nodded in thanks and ran over to Caius. I whispered the answer in his ear and he thanked me and left.

"Since when did little Alena share secrets with Caius…?" A voice laughed from the stairs. I looked up, instantly regretting it as I saw an Italian god walk down. He was dressed in a Calvin Klein V-neck white top, dark jeans and a pinstripe jacket on top. His silver Volturi necklace hung over his white shirt, almost as beautiful as he was. I smiled wryly to myself as I thought of what lay under those clothes. He raised an eyebrow at my smile but I brushed the unspoken question off with a hug as he descended the stairs.

"Caius just wanted to know something." I shrugged.

At that moment, a pixie like vampire ran down the stairs quickly without a single falter in her step and grabbed Demetri and my hand.

"Come on! Let's go!!"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged apologetically at Demetri.

"Sorry love." I muttered.

He grinned and let her drag us to my Audi. She got in the driver's seat leaving Demetri and I to the back seat. To my surprise, Jasper climbed gingerly into the backseat. Everyone knew he hated the shops. How he ended up with a mate who loved it… well, fate was obscurely cruel sometimes. However, when the car moved, the vampiress cast him a loving smile and all lines of frowning disappeared of his face. You could see that this vampire would follow his love to the ends of the earth.

As soon as we stepped foot in Port Angeles, she stopped in secure parking and dragged us to the closest shops. After three or four shops, Alice graciously let Demetri and I go off on our own, leaving her with Jasper, which was completely fine with me.

"Where now?" Demetri, his sullen mood had lifted as soon as Alice and Jasper had left.

I grinned and headed over to a shop that I often went to. He followed me happily in and watched as I rifled through the racks of clothes, inspected the shoes and rummaged through the bags.

"How much more shopping do you want to do?" He asked, genuinely curious as he held up the few bags that he was carrying for me.

"Just a tiny bit more, then we can go walking around the park or something."

"Don't you have enough?" Demetri joked.

I cast a wily grin at him, "Who said it was for me?"

His eyes opened a fraction bigger as he realized who I was shopping for.

"No! _Amore Mio! No, non farlo. Ho già abbastanza."_

I raised an eyebrow, "So when we get back America, you _now_ speak Italian?"

He grinned, "Don't you like it when I do?" He pouted.

I laughed, "No, I love it."

I scanned the shop one more time, if I didn't see anything promising, I would walk out. Wait! Oh that was perfect! I headed quickly over to the hats and pulled out on. Demetri walked over with a quizzical frown on his face.

"Amore Mio?" He asked politely.

I grinned and put on the black pinstripe Fedora on him. I gasped as I stood back. It looked pretty good on him, matching with his open jacket. I gave a laugh as he made a face underneath the hat.

"No, no, no," I appraised, "It look good, no wait, it looks great. Sexy even…" I joked the last part.

He raised a perfect eyebrow under the hat and my breath was caught. He stalked closer up to me and wound his hands around my waist.

"Really now?" He purred.

"Uh huh." I was no breathless. How on earth could someone ever look like he did?

I walked over the counter, my eyes barely leaving his face. Only when the cashier cleared her throat did I pardon myself out of the trance.

"Is that all?" The woman looked pointedly at the hat.

I nodded and handed her a platinum credit card that Carlisle had once given me. I looked at the cashier, she looked about twenty. Her blonde lock, real, framed her face. Gorgeous sky blue eyes gazed past me. To Demetri. I frowned as soon as I realized this. I really wanted to rip her head off. As if he were sensing my distress, Demetri comforting took hold of my hand and squeezed it again. As soon as she checked out my chair and put the hat in a box, then a bag, handing it back, to which Demetri took, as well as the credit card, Demetri hastily steered me out of the shop.

"Calm down _Amore Mio_." He laughed gently.

I huffed a sigh, "I hate the way the girls look at you, I'm lucky that I have you."

He grinned and shook his head, "No, it's I who is quite lucky to have you."

I grinned, "Thank you."  
We walked, hand in hand and found ourselves at a quiet park. Some other couples walked past, thankfully, too caught up in their significant other to notice a slight sparkle on Demetri. It was the time of the year when the leaves were changing from their flawless green to a more brilliant array of colors. Red, orange, yellow, bronze, gold, light green, brown and pale pinks adorned the leaves; I looked around in wonder, wishing profusely that I'd brought my camera. Before I knew it, the sun was beginning to set. Demetri and I were still in the spacious park, leaning against a waist high wall looking out at the sunset that was beyond the wall, resting on the sea in the nearby distance. I could the beach below me, a small dock overhanging the sea.

"This is beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me close. Together, we watched in wonder and silence as the sunset quietly and slowly. I sighed in content and rest my head on him.  
"I love you." He sighed in reverence in my ear.

"As I do you." I replied in equal reverence back.

A leaf crunched behind us. We turned around quickly to see Alec behind us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, the corners of my mouth perking up into a small smile.

"We have a date." Alec grinned. I gasped! I'd forgotten about it again!

"I assumed you already know where she is." Demetri spoke with humor in his voice. I swear his voice, even though he was Italian, sounded almost… British...

"She's waiting at the movies, tickets already bought." He grinned back.

I nodded.

"We'd better get going then. Oh, and by the way Alec, stalking is a bad thing here."

He stuck his tongue out childishly but grinned all the same and walked in front. Briefly stopping by a bin, Demetri pulled the hat out of the box, placing it on his head and threw the box and bag in the bin.

"You look perfect." I smiled at him.

He grinned and took my hand; we both followed Alec as he led us out of the park and to the theatres which was quite nearby. We soon caught sight of Chloe waiting for us at a bench in front of the theatres. As soon as we were under the streetlight, I finally realized that Alec wasn't wearing his usual 'all-black.' He was wearing dark jeans, similar to Demetri, a shirt underneath, black and white striped jumper and black lace-up vans. He looked almost normal; set aside the fact his inhuman flawlessness.

"Hi." Chloe grinned, setting her eyes on Alec almost instantly. She walked up to me and placed an air-kiss on my cheek.

We all said hi back and then a comfortable silence settled. Though it was sort of unnoticeable to Alec and Chloe, who had taken into looking into each other eyes… I shot a look at Demetri who merely shrugged and smirked.

"Guys, when does the movie start?" I regrettably broke the silence.

Chloe shook her head and grinned guiltily back at me, "Sorry, um, I think it starts right now actually."  
We headed inside and settled in for a movie. The movie we were watching was a funny romance called When in Rome with Kristen Bell and Josh Duhamel. After the movie finished, Chloe took us out to an Italian restaurant. We talked and laughed together, until the food came out. Penne was the menu.

I cringed as Demetri and Alec just stared at their food. I slowly brought my fork up to my mouth, silently wishing that Chloe wasn't here right now.

"Is there something wrong?" Chloe asked worried.

Demetri and Alec both gulped.

"No." Alec said in a slightly shaky voice. Demetri nodded in agreement.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I'm on a diet." Alec lied smoothly.

Chloe sighed, but then grinned, "Oh come on! Like you even need one! You're in perfect shape." Her face flushed red as soon as she said that. I had the urge to giggle as I put another fork of pasta in my mouth.

"Thanks for noticing." Alec hooked a charming smile on his face making her smile.

"So come on, just try some." She unknowingly battered her eyelashes, to which, was Alec's undoing.

"Okay." He said with a weak smile, not even trying to resist.

Demetri and I watched in horror as Alec forked a piece of pasta and drew it slowly to his mouth, opening his lips and delicately put the food in his mouth. He chewed a little too quickly and gulped it down. I cringed and saw Demetri do the same next to me.

Chloe slanted her eyes together in question, "Do you like it?"

Alec nodded slowly; you could see the disgust deep in his eyes, if you were looking for it.

Chloe smiled in approval as Alec forked another piece. As she looked away, however, he threw it quickly over his shoulder.

"I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back quickly."

Demetri nodded as she left and the two vampires quickly ditched their food in a bush that was next to us. I looked around and saw a couple at a table near us look strangely at Demetri and Alec, sniff their own food and then gingerly taste them… as if there was something wrong with their food. Now where on earth did they get that idea? Oh, wait a minute…

"That was disgusting!" Alec spat.

Demetri grinned, "The things you do for love."

Alec shot him a dark look, but then a sappy smile grew on his face.

"It's not that bad." I scolded gently.

Demetri shot me a contemptuous look, "Oh and I suppose you enjoy eating dirt my dear."

I narrowed my eyes, "It probably tastes better than you."

He smirked and rested his head on his palms and said smugly, "Oh you just wait until we get home, we'll see what you say then."

I grinned, "Really now, what are you going to do? Feed me you?"

"If that's what you want."

"Oh gross, can you guys cut that out." Alec's disgusted voice sliced the tension.

Chloe soon can back and she looked happy seeing that the food was gone.

"Wow, you guys eat fast."

Demetri smiled coyly, "It was but to die for."

I kicked him under the table, but instead of him grunting in pain, it was me grunting in pain.

"Now why on earth did you do that _amore_?" He chided teasingly.

I glared at him until he gave me a grin and I caved.

"Come on guys, let's go."

Chloe rummaged through her bag for her purse until Alec placed a hand on her shoulder, lucky, her shoulder was covered otherwise she would have felt the difference in temperature.

"It's alright, I got it." He grinned and took some money out of his back pants pocket and put it on the table.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled gently and titled her head thoughtfully at him.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked gently.

"Most guys wouldn't care if the girl paid." She smiled in slight adoration.

"I'm not most guys." He replied back wittily.

I smirked as Demetri slipped his hand into mine.

"I'm not most guys too." He grinned coyly.

I rolled my eyes but gave a soft smile, "You're _my_ guy though.

He laughed and enclosed and arm around my shoulder, hugging me tight as we walked towards the park again. I distinctly noticed Alec and Chloe walking hand and hand behind us.

"Possessive, I like it." He kissed my temple.

I grinned and slipped out of his grasp, running a little in front of him. I skipped into the park gates, I hadn't skipped in ages, only when I was really happy.

"Alena! Not to far ahead!" Demetri laughed as he followed.

I grinned and ran a little faster hoping he'd catch me in less than a heartbeat.

He didn't.

In fact, I didn't see anyone anymore. It was completely dark around me. Sure, I saw a few streetlamps here and there… but not enough. The gentle breeze grew in force a little and started whistling past my ears. The trees creaked around my and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I swore something ran beside me at terrifying speed. I turned around quickly, trying to see what it was.

"Demetri? Is that you?"

_WOOSH_!

There! The noise again! And footsteps accompanying it. My heart became a lump stuck in my throat.

"Allleeeeeennnnaaaaaaa………"

I yelped in fright as a voice drawled my name creepily.

Another shadow past behind me and I turned in hope to find it.

"Demetri?" I yelled out. No luck.

"Alec?"

Nothing.

"Chloe?"

Nothing.

"Guys!" I whined.

I felt something behind me. Something, or someone was there.

I turned slowly on my heel.

As I turned, I saw blonde hair where I was turning.

"Caius?"

I whispered, hoping it was the vampire I'd recently strengthened my friendship with.

"Wrong, again." A voice called from the blonde hair.

I froze. All over. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end.

"No." I gasped.

"Yes."

I whimpered in fright as I saw the vampire in front of me. No, no, no, no! My nightmares were becoming reality.

His paper white skin, blonde hair and red eyes blazed out in front of me despite the lack of light. Vladimir!

"Well hello Alena." He said, his unusual cheeriness almost matching Aro's.

"Vladimir," I gulped out, "What do you want?"

"Well, don't you remember our little meeting in Italy? You! For leverage. Does that jog your memory?"

My lower jaw trembled.

"No! They'll know it was you!"

He laughed, "Who wouldn't? I think we'll let down the shield for a mere few seconds, so that your love will be a little ruffled up."

I took an immediate step back, bumping into something. I looked around and saw a mop of red hair. Dan!

"Hello." His deep voice surprised me. I yelped and jumped forward but he grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

"Ready to go when you are." He told Vladimir who nodded. I briefly saw Ozera behind Vladimir, her beauty astounding me once more. What more, I saw her hand intertwined with Vladimir's. Mates? Possibly.

"Ozera. Just for a second."

She smiled at him and nodded.

Somewhere in the distant I heard a loud gasp. Then, out of the literally blue, there he was. Demetri.

"Vladimir! You _will_ let her go." He ordered.

Dan then caught me in a harsh headlock and I choked for a second in surprise. Demetri froze and started to lunge forward.

"Uh-uh." Vladimir scolded just as Dan teleported with me out of the way so we were now next to Vladimir. I tried to pry myself out of the tough headlock but the more I struggled, the more the grip tightened and my consciousness started to slip as I choked.

"Don't!" Demetri gasped, his expression betraying fear.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Vladimir grinned. Oh how I wanted to hit him right at this moment.

Suddenly Vladimir's eyesight disappeared, his eyes turning a frightful white. I breathed a sigh of relief, Alec!

"Ozera!" Vladimir spluttered out a guttural growl and soon Ozera put her shield up and the red faded back in. I then Alec beside Demetri in a crouch, just as Demetri was. Demetri let a growl rip through his throat and Alec hissed. I could hear Chloe yell out in the distant. Oh no! Not Chloe! I just hoped they didn't hurt Chloe!

"Well, we'll be going then." Vladimir laughed mirthlessly. He placed a hand on Dan, his hand still clasped with Ozera's.

"Demetri!" I yelled out one more time before the scene in front of me was pulled away and darkness overtook for a few seconds. Then, all of a sudden, I was at a totally different scene. An old room made of stone. There were chairs here and there and a small cot. A table stood opposite the bed. The window was too high and small to get out of and the door looked as though it bolted shut from the outside.

"Where am I?" I demanded as I slipped out of Dan's grasped and far away from them as I could.

Vladimir grinned, "In our hostage."

My lower jaw trembled as I backed away. Dan then placed his hand on both Ozera and Vladimir's shoulders and disappeared in front of my eyes!

I looked around, trying to find a way to escape. There was none!

I crawled on the bed and hugged my knees to my chest. I placed my head on my knees and the tears started to pour out.

----

**Demetri POV**

I stood there in shock! She was gone! Gone! Alec was shooting me sympathetic looks, but his face was also clouded with remorse, Alena was like a little sister to him.

I dropped down onto my knees.

She.

Was.

Gone.

"Demetri. It's going to be alright. We'll find her." Alec laid a hand on my back.

"Alec! Alena! Demetri!" I heard Chloe's voice out of the corner of my mind. Soon, her footsteps had come closer and I heard her gasp as she saw me. She ran in front of me and crouched down.

"Demetri… are you okay?"

She touched her hand to mine sympathetically but then gasped.

"Your hands! Your skin… it's--"

My eyes hardened, "Cold! I know." I spat. She instantly recoiled back. I jumped up and let an annoyed growl rip through my throat again.

"What?" Her fearful voice whimpered through the air. I looked coldly at her, I was mad. At her, at Alec, at the world! How dare they take Alena away from me! _Amore Mio_! She was gone! Oh who was I kidding? It was _my_ entire fault! It wasn't Alec, Chloe or the world's fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have let her go off ahead.

It.

Was.

All.

My.

Fault.

My shoulders slumped and I looked at Chloe and Alec. He'd protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but her face was covered with fear.

"What? You two just," She stuttered, "Normal people don't run that fast."

I sighed, what the heck… if she was Alec's mate, she was bound to be changed one day, so who cared if Aro ripped me to pieces. I'd just put myself back together again, or not.

"We. Aren't. Human." I hissed in clipped tones.

"Demetri!" Alec hissed.

"Who gives a fuck?" I hissed, loosing my gentleman apparel as soon as I utter that profanity.

I then felt the tenor of Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale close by. Oh, of course she would have had the promotion… but not fast enough this time it would seem.

"Demetri! What happened?" Jasper ordered.

"Vladimir! Ozera! Dan!" I utter those words like a curse. Alice stood her, her lower jaw trembling and eyes squeezed shut. Jasper looked around in upon seeing no Alena present, he pieced together the pieces. He glared at me.

"You let her go?"  
I groaned, contemplating to rip myself to shreds for doing that.

"I know."

"_Alena Grayson, or Alena Cullen. I love you. Never again will I ever let you, let me go. You are my life."_

…"_Never again will I ever let you go"…_

Those words drilled into my head.

"I know," I muttered, "I let her go."

---ooOOooOOooOOoo---

**Translations:**

_**Amore Mio:**_ My Love

_**Come è difficile ti ha colpito? Crazy donna:**_How hard did she hit you? Crazy Woman!

_**No, non farlo. Ho già abbastanza: **_No, don't do that. I have enough already

**Did I miss anything??**

Don't forget to ReadxReview!

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

XO –LITMIL


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys!! Ah, I'm terribly glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Oh, and guess what! There's heaps more action in store! Oh gosh! Exciting! I know! Haha, anyway, shout out to Emerald Candle, you're review made me smile so wide! Anyway, my email is being a jerk again and not telling me when I get reviews, so I'm still a little peeved off about that, but I think I fixed it for real this time… Anyway, hope that you like this chapter: Cheers!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of S. Meyer's things.

Btw: Please, please, please review!!

**Jasper POV**

Just as we walked out of what seemed the hundredth shop that evening, Alice gasped and pressed her fingers to her temple, all the bags in her hands dropping to the floor and laying askew on the floor. My eyes widened. She backed against a wall, leaning against it for support.

"NO!" She screeched.

I rushed over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I'd previously learnt there wasn't much I could do when Alice was having her visions, but to just be there with her. Finally, her vision ended and she stood there, leaning on me, hyperventilating. Waves of distress rolled off her like a storm.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" I drew back a hair that hung over her face.

She gulped and looked around, without another word, she took off. I stared after her in complete confusion, but then followed her scent, quickly catching up with my long legs.

I then saw where she was heading, the Park. I breathed in and caught the scent of Demetri, Alec, Alena's friend Chloe and a fainter smell of Chloe.

"Jasper, we're too late!" Alice yelled out as we closed the distance between Demetri, Alec and Chloe. Alena wasn't there.

I could feel the adrenaline moving through me, my old battle mode coming back again. I looked at my wife for a second; she was standing still in complete shock, looking as though she were crying, even though we couldn't. I wanted oh so desperately to gather her up in my arms and tell her that everything was okay, that whatever was hurting her, I would make sure it wouldn't. But before I did that, I had to find out what was actually wrong first.

"Demetri! What happened?" I ordered him to tell me.

He was on his knees, looking as though his whole world had collapsed. He then uttered three words that made my blood, if I had any, boil.

"Vladimir! Ozera! Dan!"

I looked around, Alena was better at explaining things, but as I looked around, it shocked me terribly to find that Alena was not there! Her scent was barely minutes old, but she wasn't there, completely gone! I finally pieced together what Alena and those three other names meant. They'd come back! They'd taken her! Alice hadn't seen fast enough! She was gone! I felt rushes of guilt, anger and sadness from Demetri. It started to rub off a bit on me as well, and before I knew it, I was feeling the guilt, anger and sadness that he did. I bared my teeth.

"You let her go!?" I half questioned, half accused.

My unbeating heart became sympathetic in the next second as I saw the great remorse on his face. He was terribly ashamed and upset with himself.

"I know," He muttered, "I know. I let her go." He sighed in complete shame.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and went to pull him up by the collar. He reacted defensively and snapped for my wrist. I jumped back just in time and wheeled back for a snarl of my own.

"What are you doing?" A frightening voice shrieked.

I looked around and saw Chloe cowering by some trees, Alec was reaching out to comfort her, but she seemed too frightened even for him. I immediately sent her calming waves and relaxed as the creased lines in her face disappeared and her ragged breathing slowed to normal. I looked at Alec who looked like, for once in his life, didn't know what to do.

"Alec, can you do something helpful?" I hissed.

He looked at me in complete confusion until I looked pointedly at Chloe. He 'oh-ed' and then I saw a white mirage haze creep up upon Chloe. Her eyes went white and she gasped, whimpering in fright. Alec quickly rushed over to her and gathered her up in a hug were she was on the floor, by the trees. He murmured calming words in his head and then looked at me.

"I did what I could. Now can you help me out?" He looked grief stricken as he held the shaking Chloe in his arms. I sighed and sent out for calming waves until she stopped and stayed still in Alec's comforting arms. I still felt some uneasiness emitting from Chloe, but it was nothing to serious. I turned back to Demetri and growled. His eyes narrowed and he got up, in a defensive crouch. His eyes were slits and regret and rage were coming from him. Unfortunately, he was too caught up in his emotions and it looked like he was going to take his anger out on me. Oh great…

He growled, and cocked his head to the side slightly. I tried to send out calming waves, but he growled and lashed out at me.

"Demetri! Stop it!" I yelled out as he clawed at me again. I jumped out of the way and raced behind him so that I could catch him in a headlock. Unfortunately, we were just about evenly matched and he wheeled around just as I reached out. I jumped back again, took a few steps back and ran forward. His crouch became deeper as he anticipated the lunge, but then I leapt over him and tackled his unprotected back. He fell forward, a harsh snarl emitting from his mouth at the same time. I pressed my knee into his back and bared my teeth, positioning them not to far from his neck.

"Calm down." I growled in his ear, sending out calmness to him. I then felt him rigid posture under my knee relaxed and his haggard breathing grew normal. As I looked carefully into his face, I saw his eyes turned white and I mentally thanked Alec.

"Get off me!" He spat out.

I swung myself off him, taking care not to come too close to his mouth. His teeth were still bared and his eyes, though blinded, looked out with hate.

"Jasper, she's with them. But I don't know where! All I see is her, and a dark room. Nothing else, I don't know why!" She moaned.

I ran over to her and clasped her in my arms, feeling the distress roll of her in waves. I stroked her face comfortingly until she grew tranquil.

I looked to Alec and nodded, he then withdrew his power from Demetri who stood up, dusting his pant and hung his head.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I'm just so mad at myself."

I sighed, accepting his sincere apology, "It's alright Demetri, and not everyone can control their emotions."

A ghost of a smile was on his face, "You would know too well."

I smiled, mainly to myself, but to Demetri as well.

"Alec, take Chloe, she's seen far too much and I'm afraid she's now apart of this. Alice, dear, Demetri, we have to get back."

They all nodded in agreement.

----

**Chloe POV**

I sat there, so scared to move. Then, all of a sudden I felt calm. Too calm, I tried to feel annoyed with myself, but I couldn't. All I could do was try to keep my mind off my emotions and concentrate on the arms that were holding me right now. Alec. Alena's admittedly gorgeous friend, I'd never seen anything like him before. He was flawless, he as perfect. What more, I think he might have been interested in me. And in all honestly, I think the feeling was mutual.

I tried to comprehend the strange events of the evening. The strangeness began at the restaurant. Neither Alec nor Demetri looked too keen to eat their food. The 'diet' didn't seem like the whole truth. Also, why did they need to be on a diet? Those two were physically perfect. I'd never seen Alec's body, but I'd seen Demetri's in that strange, strange and embarrassing encounter after graduation. His abs was very defined, as well as the V-line at his hips. I then felt a blush creep up my cheeks at that memory. It shouldn't be one I was comfortable with replaying, but you know what, it seemed only fair that I, in fact, was not comfortable with relaying it.

I was very scared at the moment.

I was blind!

What more, I was sure Alec had something to do with it! What secret was Alena keeping from me? I recollected my thoughts. They moved far too fast for humans, and they had these… powers? I'm sure I heard a snarl from Demetri! He sounded feral and extremely dangerous. And then Alice and Jasper showed up! Out of nowhere!

I switched out of my thoughts and back into reality to hear that we were heading to Alena's place and that I'd seen too much. What were they going to do? Kill me? I hoped not, I honestly was too young to die! I had things I wanted to do, relationships I wanted to be in! I couldn't die! Couldn't they wait until I was like eighty or something to kill me? My life would be practically over by then. Yeah, wait until I was eighty. I seriously thought about mentioning my age plan to them when I felt myself being heaved up! I shrieked in surprised. It felt like I was in someone's arms…

"Just keep quiet okay?" A voice called from above. It was Alec's. I was Alec's arms. And as embarrassing as it was to admit it… it felt good to be in Alec's arms. They were hard, but molded so I could fit and be somewhat comfortable at the same time. I nodded in agreement as he told me to be quiet.

Then, I felt a charge of wind on my face and I heard the wind rush past my ears at what seemed like an impossible speed. I held my breath until these things stopped. The darkness faded from my eyes and color began to bleed back into my vision. I found myself at the Cullen's front door and in Alec's arm.

"Um…" I bit my lip as I looked up into Alec's concerned gaze and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Oh, sorry..." He replied back, slightly biting his lip and let me down.

"No, it's okay." I said, slight breathless.

As soon as I was steady on my feet, I watched as Jasper slipped a key into the door, unlocked it and went inside, we all followed him. I felt like I was on a death march, everything was so scary.

"DEMETRI! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLAINATION!"

I cringed as I saw Edward stride up to Demetri, hands on hips and looked him straight on in the face. Demetri cringed and turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look into Edward's eyes. However, after a few seconds of death-glare he stepped back and shook his head.

"So you just let her go."

Demetri shut his eyes, looking as though he thought this was a bad dream that would just go away. His head was hung and posture rigid.

Edward's face twitched and he raised his hand back, it looked like he was going to hit him. The stranger thing was that Edward's fingers were raised in a claw. Suddenly, Rosalie darted between them and put a hand on either one's chest. Demetri stepped back with a defensive but surprised expression, as did Edward.

"What are you doing Rosalie? You hate him."

She bit her lip and a look of regret crossed her face, mixed with annoyance.

"I know, but I do owe him. This is the least I can do. Don't fight."

She looked pleadingly up at Edward.

"Please."

Edward sighed and lowered his hand, "We've got to get her back." He growled.

I opened my mouth to say something, to tell them that I would at least like to know a little bit of what was going on. But I kept my mouth shut. Edward's eyes widened and he turned around, looking straight at me.

"You! What are you doing here?" He hissed, making me cringe back. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh, this is brilliant! Another human!" An angelic voice rang out. I looked and saw a young girl, who looked about the age of thirteen or fourteen with an angry expression. She caught me looking at her and gave me a twisted smile.

"Pain." She said as she directed her entire attention on me.

Suddenly, I felt unbearable pain course through my body. I shrieked out, my legs giving way underneath me. I was the second last on in the door, so it turned out that I'd slumped back against a pair of legs… Alec's. The pain was unbearable! I felt like every part on me was on fire, being tortured ruthlessly over and over again!

"Jane! STOP!" Alec roared and stepped in front of me.

Suddenly, the pain was gone but Alec's face had screwed tight and he was fighting a scream. His eyes rolled back and his knees gave way. But as soon as that happened, the girl, Jane, gasped and Alec stopped shaking. She ran over to him, well, that's what I thought she did, as I didn't see her. One minute, she was next to a man with jet black hair that reached his shoulders and milky red eyes and then she was in front of Alec and I, crouching down in front of him, hands on his shoulders as he breathed in ragged breaths.

"Alec! Why did you do that?" She whined with worry and a twinge of regret in her voice.

He breathed in, "I won't let you hurt her."

Comprehension flashed across her face and she looked up at me, "You're Chloe?"

I nodded timidly, immediately fearing this girl. I had a feeling she had something to do with the horrible pain I'd experienced. I watched as she diverted her attention back to Alec. She brushed a piece of hair away from his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that! You got yourself hurt! Oh, I'm so, so sorry Alec." She apologized.

He feebly waved a hand, "Jane, sis, it's all okay."

I bit back a gasp. That evil girl was his sister?

She fell on him in a hug, jumping back after a second. She looked back up at me as she stood up.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." She hissed.

I gulped and looked at everyone. There were dozens of people in this room. All looking at either Alec or me… the first thing I noticed was that they were all exquisitely beautiful. The second thing I noticed was that some had red eyes, some had black and some had gold.

"What are you?" I choked out.

---

**Edward POV**

Chloe looked absolutely petrified as everybody looked at her. I couldn't blame her.

"Carlisle?" I heard Bella ask. I looked at my wife, wondering what she was thinking.

_I don't know if we should tell her. What will Aro and the other think? Will they kill her?_

I smiled, in spite of the situation. Carlisle, never thinking of himself and only of others. For the sake of Carlisle and his ever worrying mind, I looked into Aro's.

_Well, we could handle Alena, why not this one. Besides, she might have a power. After we tell her, we'd have to change her, of course. Alena has been a human too long. As soon as we get her back, we'll turn her too._

I growled at Aro who shot me a happy look.

"Aro!" I hissed.

"It is only fair. Either that or she dies. Mind you, I don't really like members of my guard being unhappy."

I looked at Carlisle who had a pained look on his face.

"Edward, there is nothing else we can do son." He said regretfully.

Chloe looked up at us in absolute confusion, "Die? I don't want to die!"

Aro grinned happily at her, "Then we change you."  
Her eyes widened, I did not like where this was going, "Change me into what?" She asked.

Before anyone could stop him, Aro answered her question, "Into vampires."

Her breathing stopped for the slightest seconds. She was completely dumbfounded!

"What? Vampire!? Are you guys crazy."  
"Chloe," Carlisle reasoned as he walked up to her and closed the door and then faced her, "Do not be afraid. What Aro said was true, we are vampires."

She looked back at Alec who was looking at the ground.

_They're all crazy or something! _She thought frantically.

I laughed, "If we were Chloe, we'd all be hospitalized right now. But we aren't. So we obviously aren't crazy or something."

She looked at me, flabbergasted.

"What? How? I just though of that? What?"

I sighed, "We might as well explain to her."

Most of the Covens cleared the room; they were all thinking to give us time to explain to her. They did not want to be here when she started to scream. They disappeared into the forests and I could hear hunger on most of their thoughts.

Pretty soon, it was the Denali's, the Volturi and us, the Olympic Coven left.

We sat her on a chair and stood in front of her.

"How are you vampires?" She asked in a shaky voice.

We all looked at Carlisle to explain this.

"Chloe, no one really know exactly how vampires came to be, but we've been around for centuries, millenniums even. The oldest vampires I know are over a thousand years old and they're in this room right now."

I professionally covered a smirk as I watch pictures of old; withered and wrinkly Dracula's run through Chloe's mind.

"Not quite Dracula Chloe." I laughed.

A look of fear, confusion and annoyance ran through her mind, "Can you stop doing that?" She whined, "I don't know what you're doing, but stop it!"

"Doing what?" I feigned innocence.

"Edward, please stop reading her mind." Carlisle reprimanded me gentle. I gave her a smug grin as we waited for Carlisle to keep explaining. She looked downright afraid.

"You read my what?" She squeaked.

I sighed, a little bored of this already, "Your mind."

"Oh, okay, that's totally fine." She bit back sarcastically. My smile saddened a little, being sarcastic was Alena's thing, and I was terribly worried about her. I hoped she was alright, the very next time I saw those Romanians: I would kill them!

"So who are these vampires who are over a thousand?" She asked after a moment's silence. We all looked at the Volturi.

_The ones with the red eyes_, she mentally remembered.

Aro smiled happily at her and swept a grand bow, "Aro. This is my brother Marcus and my other brother Caius. We rule the vampire world."

I rolled my eyes.

Chloe audibly gulped, "I've seen you outside, don't vampires like, I don't know, burst into fire in the sun?"

I laughed, "Myths. But our bodies do weird things in the sunlight. The times you've seen us outside, it's been cloudy. Also, garlic, coffins are myths and we do _not_ turn into bats."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so all the things I've heard about vampires are myths, let alone the fact that they even exist."

I nodded, "Yes, just about."

"But you guys drink blood right, or is that a myth?"

I chuckled darkly, "Nope, that's still a fact. Our family are what we call, 'vegetarians', we feed on the blood of animals. Animal blood makes our eyes turn gold. Vampires that drink human blood eyes are red. But when we're thirsty, our eyes are black."

She nodded slowly, "Oh that makes sense."

_We should change her _now_ Edward, there's no saying what she will do next._

I looked at Aro, he had an expectant look in his eyes and he talked to me with his mind. I looked at Carlisle then pointedly at Chloe's neck. Carlisle sighed.

"Chloe," He began quietly, "There's something we have to do. You might object to it, but we have rules in this vampire world."  
He shot a dark glare in Aro direction to shrugged, "Rules are rules Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed again and nodded, "Chloe, listen carefully, we have a rule that humans cannot know about us. That is the one sacred rule, to keep the vampire world a secret. And now that you know too much, you have the choice of dying or being a vampire."

Her face dropped, "WHAT!"

Carlisle hung his head, "I'm sorry."

Chloe looked around wildly, looking for exits. I sighed, "You won't get out."

She gulped again, "What about Alena! She's human! And, and, Alec!"

Carlisle frowned, "Alena was pushing the time barrier… she was supposed to be turned soon anyway. And as for Alec, I don't know what gave the idea he was human."

She looked at Alec, in absolute confusion.

"But he has brown eyes." She said, innocence clouding her every word.

We all looked at Alec, he blinked in confusion. I don't think he realized he still had his contacts on.

"Alec." He looked at me and I pointed to my eyes.

"Oh, right." He reached to his eyes and delicately took out the contacts. As soon as he looked up, blazing red eyes stared out.

Chloe gasped loudly and then promptly fainted.

---

**Alena POV**

I woke up on the bed; it was completely dark except for a smidge of light streaming in from the window. I got off the bed, my muscles defying every move. I felt my feet on the stone floor and heaved myself off the bed. I was mad. Boy was I mad. The next vampire I saw, I was going to punch them! I had had it! Stupid Vladimir, stupid Stefan, stupid Ozera, stupid Dan! Stupid everything! Stupid plan with stupid vampires to take over the stupid world! And now, I was stupidly in the middle of the stupid thing! I let out a yell, though I'm pretty sure no one heard me.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and what sounded like a heavy metal lock being drawn back. I whipped around to see a vampire walk through. His hair was just above his shoulder and pushed back behind his ears. He was tan but pale at the same time… all part of the vampire enigma. His blazing red eyes were fierce and he looked no older than thirty-five. Probably part of the Romanian Newborn army.

"Hello." I smiled; maybe I could convince him to help me escape.

His expression turned hard, "I'm not supposed to talk to you."

I smirked, "Looks like that plan just failed."

He nodded, accepting that fact. I looked past his face and to his hands. There was a tray in his hands. It had a glass of water, some bread and an apple on the wooden tray. He placed the tray on the table and stepped back, closed the door and watched from the door.

My mouth dropped open and my hands found my hips.

"Are you kidding? They're going full out on his hostage thing?"

The vampire raised an eye, "Is there a problem?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, everything's fine." I sat down on the chair and gingerly picked up the apple and bit into it. It tasted good.

"Stefan and Vladimir placed me as your guard." The vampire told me as he leant against the door.

I nodded and pursed my lips as I finished the apple and got started on the bread.

"I can guess some things, like why I'm here. But I can't guess your name. What is it?"

The vampire gazed at me and after a short second answered.

"Tyson."

I nodded, "Hi Tyson, I'm Alena."

He nodded and noted that I finished the dinner so he took the tray, walked out the door and locked it behind him.

I looked around and then walked over to the door, pressing my ear against it. I didn't hear any noise so I pulled the chair up the window and stood on it, peering out. I could _just_ see out of it, but only the sky was in view. It was about sunset, or sunrise. One of them… I got off the chair; feeling very tired all of a sudden. Taking off my shoes, I walked over to the bed, the coldness of the stone floor sending shivers up body. I jumped on the bed, cringing as it groaned and under me. I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach. Laying my arms on the pillow and resting my head on them, I found that I was looking straight out at the headboard. Funny, there was a little sign there. As I looked closer, I saw that it said 'Chrysler Hotel'. I distinctly remember the Chrysler Hotel being somewhere in Seattle, but it closed down years ago. A glimmer of hope sparked in me and I sat up. The Chrysler Hotel was in Seattle, not to far from home; well not as far as it could have been. I could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, but I wasn't. However, my hope dropped in all thoughts of Demetri or my family finding me. There was no way I could tell them, with Ozera's shield. I had no idea what to do! I rested in the bed, tears finding their way out of my eyes. I let out a soft whimper. I was going to die, Stefan and Vladimir would use me to somehow get their way to ruling the vampire world again, and then, when they were done with me, they'd surely dispose of me. Oh, there was only a win-lose situation now.

I snuggled into the uncomfortable beds and drew the scratchy covers over me. The light I'd seen before turned out to be sunset as the light slowly faded away and pitch darkness took over the room. I let my tears come out more and more, a sob now and then. Before I knew it, I was shaking, the bed creaking under me. All I wanted was to be home. I wanted to be in Demetri's arms right now, I wanted the world back to normal. I wanted, needed, my friends and my loved ones with me. I wanted Chloe with me right now, even Cherish, it didn't matter how much she annoyed me. She was my friend. I then remember how suddenly I'd left Alec, Demetri and Chloe. Poor, poor Chloe... Having absolutely no idea what was going on. A rush of new emotions hit me like a wave and cranked up the waterworks even more. Loneliness... I missed everyone, I wanted to be back. Closing my eyes, I let the sobs rack my body and rock me soundly to sleep.

---

I blinked, momentarily forgetting where I was but then immediately remembering as I saw the small dank room I was in. I heard a small shuffle and I jumped in the bed, frightened by the small noise. Turning my head quickly to the source of the noise I saw Tyson against the wall with a concerned expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

I brush my fingers through my hair and ran a hand over my face.

"No, you just startled me, sorry."

He nodded in understanding and straightened up against the wall. I sat up in bed, in thought. I was wondering what my family was doing right at this moment? Were they looking for me? What were they doing right now? I looked at Tyson; he didn't seem that dangerous, not as malevolent as Stefan or Vladimir. He looked innocent next to them. Maybe, just maybe he could help me.

"Tyson, do you have a family, before they turned you."  
Tyson's blank glanced flickered to me then away towards the wall and he said nothing. I sighed and leant against the head board of the bed, and looked up at the ceiling, trying to find a way to amuse myself.

"Elizabeth and Cassie..."

I looked at him with a confused expression, "Pardon?"

He looked back at me with a sad smile, "Elizabeth my wife and my daughter, Cassie."

I shot him a sad smile, "I bet they miss you."

He smiled, very miserably, "If I could, I would go and see them."

"Yeah, I miss my family too. They're everything to me."  
He looked at me, curiosity eating away, "You're human. Why do they take such an interest in you?"

I shrugged, "Because, apparently, when I become a vampire, I'll have a powerful ability."

"When?"

I sighed, "It seems now that it's an 'if.' It would have been a _when_, unless they kill me first."

He sighed, "What your, I don't know, power-to-be?"

I shrugged, "Seems that almost everyone seems to know, except for me."

He grinned ruefully, "Well, that must suck."

I let out a short laugh, "Yeah, it actually kinda does."

We laughed for a second more, and then it grew eerily silent.

"I'm sorry you have to be here. I'm sorry I have to keep you here. But there's no other choice."

I sighed, "No, it's not your fault."

He smiled grimly, "You know, I'd go back to my family, but Stefan would probably murder me."

It grew quiet again. But I smiled to myself, I think I'd found a new confidant... or friend.

"If you could, would you get out of here and back to your family?

He breathed out a sigh, "Of course I would, wouldn't you?"

I didn't answer back.

I had a plan brewing in my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Good morning everyone! Or Afternoon! Or Night! Whichever, I'm stoked you're reading this :) Um, I'm running out of things to say on these A/N things, but I guess that's a good thing cause then you can read more, cause then I write more… yeah, I don't make sense sometimes. Oh! Btw, this line in Chapter 15, I wrote wrong: '..._scent of Demetri, Alec, Alena's friend Chloe and a fainter smell of Chloe_...' Yeah, sorry about that, it's supposed to be: '..._scent of Demetri, Alec, Alena's friend Chloe and a fainter smell of **Alena**_...' I can't be bothered to go back and fix it. Yeah, I know, lazy! Hah! Anyway, have fun reading: Cheers!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of S. Meyer's things------: D

**Demetri POV**

As soon as Chloe fainted a ruckus broke out. It was crossed between Jane shouting at Alec, Carlisle trying to reason with Aro that there was a better way to do this, Alice explaining what happened to the rest of her family and the Denali's and a pitiful whine that came from the door often. I turned around and saw a large russet wolf at the open door that lead into the backyard. It was looking at Renesmee who was crouched over Chloe, trying to get her to wake up.

Slowly, Chloe's eyes opened and she sat up straighter in the chair, sort of cringing back into it. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"It's okay to be afraid." Edward spoke quietly.

I sat up a little straighter, if Alena was anything like her friend; I wondered how she had taken the news of vampires... not very well if she was a lot like Chloe.

Chloe gasped in deep breaths, "What are you going to do now?"  
Aro grinned and practically floated to her. I'd always wondered how he walked as though he were on a cloud. I watched silently as Aro stroked her face trying to calm her down. My mind was on two things right now. One, Alena, Two, here... I was paying attention to number one more than number two though. The scene in front of me was more like a movie that I wasn't paying attention to. All I could think about was getting Alena back. I needed her in my arms, she was the only reason I was alive right now... not that I was actually living... technically we were the Undead. I held back a frustrated groan. I was Demetri Volturi! A majority of the vampire world feared me! I was one of the best hunters! I was _the_ greatest, _the_ best, and_ the_ _most_ efficient tracker in the world. I was _it_! But now, I could barely find anyone any more! I couldn't find Bella if I was looking for her, I could find the Romanians, I couldn't find their arm, I couldn't find Alena! The one person in the world that I needed so, so badly, the only person I would follow anywhere and everywhere in the world. I'd lost her and now couldn't find her. It was a case of Lost but Not Found.

"Cheer up Demetri, we'll find her." Edward sympathetically murmured.

I sighed and looked up, "How can you be sure?"

He shrugged, "We have to find her."

"Are you ready?" Aro asked, his figure shaking with excitement.

She gulped, "No?"

Aro smiled.

I looked out the window, it'd started to snow. That means the scent of Alena would disappear soon. Just like my hope of finding her.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Chloe. She was sitting the chair, hands folded in laps. Leaning as far back as she could. I couldn't blame her; Aro was leaning in so close. There was no stopping him now. Pretty soon he'd been leaning forward, brushing his lips against her bare neck, mouth opening, and teeth grazing her skin. And then, he'd open his mouth and sink his razor sharp granite teeth into her flesh, sinking past the epidermis, past everything until he'd reached a main artery. I jumped slightly in the air as a bloodcurdling screech hit the ceiling. Aro's teeth had already sunk into her flesh, just as I'd imagined it. He pressed deeper and deeper, and her screams turned into chokes and her chokes turned into gurgles. Then, her gurgles turned into ear-splitting shriek again. I coughed and stopped breathing when the stench of fresh blood surrounded the room. I watched silently as just about everyone stopped breathed and postures became rigid. I felt a rush of calmness and repose, everyone in the room relaxed and calmed down. I leaned forward to see Chloe, I'd always found a quaint yet strange fascination to changings. The human attitudes and reactions never ceased to amaze me. I saw a spot of blood drip of Aro's chin and he pulled back. Blood was all over her neck.

It was all quiet.

And then the screaming stared again.

"Alec," Carlisle said softly, "Would you mind. I wouldn't be fond if the Chief of Police found his way over her because it sounded like we were murdering someone here."

Alec smirked but kept a watchful and worried eye on Chloe, "But we are. She won't be technically alive after this."

Carlisle shot him a wary look, "Alec, please."

Alec rolled his eyes but gave a rueful grin, "My pleasure."

The screaming stopped, or the noise did.

Chloe was still thrashing the chair and her mouth was opening and it looked like she was screaming but no noise came out. Alec's gaze on her deepened for a second and then she stopped moving all together.

"Aro, did you really have too?" Carlisle chided.

Aro up from his crouching position, pretending to dust lint of his pants, he gazed at Carlisle with a confused expression.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"She wasn't ready."

Aro bit back a groan, "Carlisle, what did you want me to do? Wait until she runs out screaming?"

Carlisle shook his head and sighed, "Never mind, it's over. Esme, if that guest room available?"  
I looked at Esme; she was beautiful yes, and so motherly. She strangely reminded me of my own mother, even though I was older than her. All she wanted to do was take care of people.

"Of course, dear, do you want me to take her upstairs?"  
Aro smiled and before Carlisle could say something else he interrupted, "No, you have family matters to attend to. Alec, why don't you?"  
Alec raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Yes master."  
I watched silently as usual, lost in my own thoughts, as Alec effortlessly picked Chloe's limp figure up in his arms, bridal style. In the next second, he was up the stairs and heading towards the door that Esme was pointing to.

"She reminds you of your own mother, doesn't she?" Edward said quietly from where he was leaning against a wall.

I looked at Esme who smirked to herself and sent a loving smile towards me. Wow, I had no idea that vampires could be so... maternal.

Edward chuckled quietly, "You do realise that you are a lot older than her."  
I laughed in spite of myself, "Yes, I was just thinking of that in fact."  
Edward pushed himself of the wall with ease and sat of a chair that was across from the sofa I was on.

"Speaking of families, did Alena ever tell you the story behind hers?"

I hadn't realized that I'd unconsciously growled until I caught Edward looking at me quizzically with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, her mother is a terrible woman. But if you think that's terrible, then you should hear about her father."

I looked up with curiosity.

"Yes, Alena's father was a nightmare to her. I'd often offer to personally 'take care' of him. But her love for her father astounds me."

My eyes narrowed, "Take care?" I had flashes of Edward beating someone to death.

He gave a mirthless laugh, "Yes, people like him do not deserve to live."

I sat up straighter, immediately wanting to know this horrible man in Alena's life so I could hunt him down and make him suffer... slowly."  
Edward nodded, "Alena's father was a very... calm man. Until he found out that Alena's mother, Sophie was cheating on him. Sophie had found out that he'd found out and so she ran away... a spa trip perhaps. I don't know where. But that left him with Alena. I don't know why Alena still loves him, possibly because he's the man who raised her to be the woman she is now. Set aside the horrid things he did. He taught her things, like how to cook, how to sew even. He raised her for around four years before Sophia came back. Alena never told her mother the things that he did. But she can't hide her thoughts from me. Her father beat her, every night, thinking that somehow it was her fault. He thought she might know something about where Sophia was. But she did. And he never believed her. One night, January First... It was New Year's Day and Byron, her father, had decided to go out for some late night drinks. He came back in a hideously drunken state."  
I unconsciously gulped... a human trait that I'd somehow picked up from _Amore Mio_.

"I can stop if you want." Edward began warily but I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"No, I want to hear the rest." I edged quietly.

He nodded, "When he came home, he found Alena in the den, watching a show, first, he beat her. And then, he kissed her..." Edward trailed off, leaving me swallowing a pool of venom in my mouth.

"Did he...?" I wearily trailed off, wondering silently if this poor excuse of a man went further than that. I wondered if this man had physically connected with his own daughter. I felt horrified and sick as I thought of the man she called her father thrusting herself inside of him.

"No, it never got that far." Edward stated quietly. Relief flooded me. Alena Grayson was _mine_.

"So what happened next?" I asked, curiosity eating away at me again.

Edward grinned ruefully, "Before he could hurt her again, she ran away. But somehow, she ran into her Mother. She'd come back after all those years. And she really did want to start anew with Byron and Alena. So they tried again, to be a happy family. It worked out for about a year or two. But then, Byron for some unbeknownst reason, left. Then Sophie started to abuse Alena, more than Byron did. Alena kept up a faithful act of being the girl who just took it all. But then, in her sixteenth year, I guess she couldn't take it anymore. I guess she snapped because the last time her mother really beat her, well, she doesn't do things halfway. When Bella and I found her, her lip was bleeding, she had a black eye, her legs had bruises all over them and a rib was crack."  
I fought back a hiss.

"It's lucky that we have Carlisle, he does wondrous things." Edward finished.

Thinking back, and imagining what Alena would have looked like when Edward and Bella first ran into her. Then, I thought of what she looked like when Stefan beat her up. I lost my cool, I just snapped as I thought of what those bastards could be doing to her right now. They definitely did not deserve to live.

Unknowingly, I let out a harsh growl making everyone jump in the room. I got and fled up the stairs; I turned right and opened the door quietly. I stepped inside and walked silently over to Alena's best friend. I felt a strange kinship to her. Whoever were friends with Alena, well, was my friend I guess... even Rosalie. I smiled softly at Chloe and brushed my fingers across her sweating forehead.

"I'll find her. Till the death..." I whispered a promise.

I then stalked out the room and my heart, beating or not, hardened with hate and determination. One, I would find her, two, I would kill those Romanians. Going to Alena's room, I dressed quickly into my official Volturi uniform...mainly black, but with the greying sweater. Stopping at the mirror on my way out of the room, I caught sight of the Volturi necklace dangling from my neck. I stroke it for a second. I was Demetri Volturi. One of the world's greatest predators, I was the best tracker. I could find her. I was downstairs in the next second. Everyone looked cautious at the resolute and murderous expression on my face. I saw Edward nod at me from a corner of my eye.

"Good luck." He said. I nodded in acknowledgement.

I picked up my almost black cloak from the couch arm, I stalked to the back door, halfway out the door, and I saw Felix head my way. I stopped, halfway out the door and hung my head in a sigh.

"No Felix." I felt like I was telling a loyal puppy off.

He frowned, "What?"

I turned around, "You're not coming. Not this time."

He took a firm posture, "But-"

I cut him off, "No buts. I'm going alone." I almost hissed back, drawing out every single word.

I saw Aro walked slowly over to me. I expectantly held out my hand and waited as he grabbed it softly. He studied my face for a few seconds and nodded.

"If it's what you want." He sighed.

I nodded, "I'm not coming back without her."

He smiled, "Young love."  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head in a half playful manner.

I looked around the room before I left. Mostly, people nodded. I looked at Rosalie who looked almost tearful. She smiled at me. I smiled gently back and headed out the door without another glance back.

I drew my cloak over my shoulders and fastened it at the front.

"It's never been her fault," I said quietly, "Never." Then, I took off.

I ran as fast as I could, never really drawing breath. I ran past the trees, skilfully dodging them. The only faces I had in my mind were Alena, Stefan and Vladimir.

I ran for what seemed like ages, staying in the cover of shadows and trees. It was till snowing so my head felt wet that the snow fell on my hair and melted. I possibly had a garland of snow on my hair and shoulders, but then I grinned as I realized how fast I was going, no, I was practically spotless.

I stopped when I was in the middle of a huge field. It looked like it used to belong to an old farm or settlement perhaps. Whichever it was, it was covered head to toe in snow. It was a white field.

I stopped. There was two ways I could go; it would take me two directions. Seattle or Philadelphia... I turned right, and then left. At a complete loss, I searched in my mind desperately trying to find the tenor of Alena's mind I was so used to. When I didn't find or see anything, I tried to find Stefan or Vladimir's tenor. Nothing... I tried Dan and Ozera next. Nothing...

I let out a loud growl in frustration and unconsciously hugged my cloak closer. Suddenly, I heard lumbering footsteps behind me, they were coming up close. Two of them. From the force being applied to each step, I assume it was Alec and Felix. I turned around, ready to yell as soon as I saw them. But then, searching their tenors, I found they were no where near me. They were still back at the Cullens house with the rest. I frowned and leaned forward a little in anticipation.

Then, out of the forest emerged two figures.

Both Males... One was bulky and possessed curly dark hair. The other was more lean, but still muscled with honey blonde hair.

I smiled in spite of myself. They neared closer until they were about a metre away.

"Jasper. Emmett." I greeted.

I suddenly felt calm. I tried to be annoyed, but 'annoyingly' I couldn't. I sighed as I looked at Jasper who raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" I asked, totally confused. What on earth were the two Cullen brothers here for? To bring me back...? I surveyed them up and down. I was still quite weary of Jasper, his feathery scars arranged in a criss-cross patterned, almost everywhere on his body. I felt a little fear, silently wondering how many vampires he'd killed. Then I looked at Emmett who had a wary but hopeful expression. I raised an eyebrow.

Emmett then let loose a grin, "We're coming with you."

I frowned hastily and thoughtlessly spat back, "No!"

Emmett growled, "Why not? You need the help! If you do find the Romanians, what are you going to do? Just walk in there and tackle an army of Newborns, by yourself?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but then stopped to think. Yes, now that he'd said it out loud, it did sound quite foolish. I sighed. It would be a good idea to have those two by my side. They were probably the most dangerous out of the Cullen family. I looked at the rolls of muscle on Emmett's physique. It reminded me of the power Felix. Then I looked at Jasper, the scars screaming ultimate danger and experience. I remembered what one of the wolves had once said.

_'...like a lightening strike – power and speed and death rolled into one...'_

I let a smirk escape as I silently thought of a what force the three of us would have. It might not be much against an army, but it certainly was something that required more than a once over.

Potential Threat...

I saw Jasper smile as he felt the anticipation, excitement and determination roll off me.

"Feels like a yes." He almost laughed.

I laughed and nodded in agreement and the two bounded quickly over to me.

"But why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Jasper and Emmett shared a look that simply that the words 'significant other' written all over it.

"Rose still felt bad for you, so she made me come with you with the exception that we come back as soon as we found her and gather everyone."

I nodded in agreement, it sounded like a good idea.

I looked at Jasper, waiting for his reason, "Alice said that I had to go to keep this _thing_ in check. Oh, and to help." He joked after motioning to Emmett.

I laughed and nodded.

"So where are we going?" Emmett wondered, looking around.

I looked from the two directions I could take.

"Just go with your gut." Jasper tried to help out.

I groaned but concentrated on Alena's tenor, not that I could actually find it. But something was telling me to go to Seattle. I huffed and motioned my head in the direction of Seattle.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked quizzically.

I nodded, "No, but it's the best I've got."  
Emmett grinned, "Sounds good to me."

With that we sped off in that direction, finding the shade and cover of a snow filled forest again, dodging and darting in and out of trees. Jumping over boulders and past small rodents, we ran and ran.

The good thing about being a vampire was the fact that you basically never tired.

However, after a while, we had to stop to feed.

After I devoured some wolves and a mountain lion, with a slight tear in my cloak thanks to the claws, I was satisfied. I watched as Jasper tackled some elk, and then settling for a moose. It was amusing to see Emmett. It seemed luck was blowing his way as he found two aggressive grizzly bears. After we finished those off, we started to run again.

Half an hour after running, I suddenly staggered to a stop. Jasper and Emmett wheeled back to where I was and looked in confused.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

I frowned, and sniffed the air. Then I realised that the annoying throb was coming from my mind. It was a mental throb.  
"Something coming..."

"Something? Or someone?" Jasper ventured deeper.

I searched the tenor, inside and out.

"Male, Vampire."

The two brothers immediately tensed up and faced the direction in which I thought he was coming. I hastily followed their pursuit a defensively crouched down, so low my cloak was skimming the floor.

"Get ready boys. He's almost here." I hissed as I felt his tenor coming closer and closer.

Then, suddenly, I was a figure in the distance, a speck in the distance.

"There."

_Meanwhile..._

---

**Alena POV**

It seemed that maybe Tyson really was going to be a good friend. He stayed with me for the rest of the day, telling me about his human life. However, I was barely listening; the plan was growing too much in my mind. At first, I wondered why Alice hadn't had a vision of why I was here. Ozera's shield shouldn't have been able to shield out a future seer. However, I gave up hope when I heard nothing about my family after a few hours. If Alice had seen where I was, something drastic would have happened by now. What was so bad that shield Alice out?

"Hey Tyson...?" I asked after a moment's silence.

"Yes?" He asked curious. It seemed to be a trait in him that came up often.

I bit my lip as I shifted around in the bed, sitting cross legged over the duvet.

"What are you thinking about?" I sighed.

He smiled softly to himself, "My family, what else?"  
I smiled in spite of myself; it seemed that all he thought about was his family. He seemed like a really good guy to me.

"If there _was_ a way to go back to your family, would you?"

He frowned but nodded after a moment, "Oh of course I would. But you know I can't. If I tried to escape, Stefan would send Dan to kill me."  
I frowned, "Dan?"

He nodded vigorously, "Oh yes, Dan isn't the little adolescent he looks like. He's absolutely lethal. What's worth is that he's a teleporter. One moment he's there, next moment, bam! He's not. That makes it almost impossible to beat him in a fight."

I nodded, "Right. But what if I told you I had a plan."

He groaned, "Oh, I see this in movies all the time! Someone says they have a plan, then what happens? Everyone ends up dying."

I raised an eyebrow, "And what movie was this?"

He opened his mouth but then closed it, "I don't know."

I grinned, "Exactly. And besides, you're theoretically already dead. So..."

He eyed me sceptically for a second before sighing, "Oh okay, what's the plan."

I clapped my hands and then bounded off the bed.

"Listen, um, you need to find a way to get out of this place. Say I ran out of food, needed new clothes, anything!"

He raised an eyebrow, "And then what? Run away?"

I shook my head, "No. Go, go to Forks. Washington. You have to go there. Look for some vampires called the Cullens. They won't be too hard to find, because so many vampires are there. They have an army, fifty, more or less, to fight against the Romanians. Go and look for Carlisle. Tell them where I am and then help them get here. Once they rescue me, they'll make sure they get you a way to see your family, get back to them."

He waved a hand, "No, that sounds impossible."

My eyes widened, "How?"

He shook his head, "No, it's too much! How can I even be sure that they'll help me get back to my family?"

"They will. They're good people- er, vampires. Carlisle Cullen is the most compassionate vampire in existence. He'll find a way to help."

He sighed and hung his head, "Okay. I'd try anything to get back to my family."

I nodded, "So how are we going to get you out?"

He tilted his head for a moment thinking, "Well, we can't say food, they have loads of that. Um, what about clothes? Rip something or tear something, so I can say that I need to go out and get new ones.

I raised an eyebrow, "And what are we breaking?"

He eyed my outfit and I narrowed my eyes, and clutched at my waist, "Um, you do realised I don't have any other clothes than these right now?"

He nodded but I swore I saw a sly smirk poke through his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, what about my shoes...? I tripped on the floor something and ripped them." I went through the cover story.

He shrugged and asked for me to pass him a shoe. I took one of my flats off and threw it too him in which he neatly caught. He examined the garment for a second before tearing the leather material and peeling back the sole.

"Good enough?"  
I nodded, "Good enough for me to complain."  
He grinned back.

I got up and took my other shoe off, finding the floor underneath me annoyingly cold. Tyson pulled the metal door opened, a loud grounding noise screeching through the hall.

"Come on." He whispered.

I followed him to an elevator and waited for the elevator to go down until I saw Stefan and Vladimir again. The elevator ride was slow but soon, the door opened and inside was a great, yet slightly abandoned hall. There, in the middle of a hall in two throne-looking chairs. In those chairs sat Stefan and Vladimir looking like they were kings of the world. Perhaps they were once, but not anymore.

Tyson walked out and kneeled in front of them. I followed him slowly but just stood next to him. No way would I ever drop onto my knees.

"Alena, that is no way to treat the future kings of the Vampire world, and then eventually, the whole world."

I shook my head in defiance, "No. You're not the kings, never will be."

I cringed as I heard Stefan snarl loudly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dan and Ozera from beside get up from their game of cards and stalk closer with their hands in the form of claws.

Stefan abruptly got up from his chair and stalked over in front of me. He leaned a little closer and sniffed my neck. I thought he was going to bite for a second, but then, he drew back and smacked his lips together.

"Later date," He muttered to himself, "Alena, we are the new kings of the world."

He grinned to himself and clasped his hands together. He turned around and started to walk back to his seat.

"You. Will. Never. Be. A. King." I hissed as threateningly as I could.

Bad decision.

Stefan stopped and turned on his heel. I gulped. He laid threatening eyes on me, red eyes practically spelling out hate. Before my brain processed it, he was in front of me in a flash. He then drew his hand back and slapped me.

I shrieked and fell back on the floor, my hand clutching my face. I took my hand away, there was no blood. But I had a feeling that it would bruise badly.

"Why are you even here?" He snarled.

I looked at Tyson who got up, a disturbed look on his face. He sheepishly shrugged and showed the shoe.

"I came to ask if I would be allowed to get out getting her some new shoes. She worn these ones out and I don't think her human skin is that protective, compared to us I mean."

Vladimir raised an eyebrow, "It seems reasonable but I don't want you to go out on your own."

I raised and eyebrow back at him, "What, then can I do with him?"

Stefan snarled, "Certainly not."  
I smirked and I said under my breath, "Didn't think so."

Vladimir eyed be carefully but then turned his attention back on Tyson, "Very well, you may go out, but we'll be sending someone with you."

Tyson's confident looked withered for a split second, but luckily, it went unnoticed and unquestioned.

"Yes, sir."

I smiled to myself.

"You may go now." Stefan said regally as he sat back in his chair.

Tyson looked pointedly at me and I got up and followed him back to the elevator. Once again, I waited for the slow ride up. I got out as soon as the elevator doors opened. Squealing in the air, I randomly jumped out of pure happiness. I could have had a chance! A chance to get out!

Tyson smiled and shook his head, "You remind me of Cassie."

I looked back at him as we walked to my room, "You'll see her soon. I promise."

He nodded, "With your plan, it might be sooner than I expected."

I grinned as he opened the door and I slipped in. He came in and closed the door.

"Since you won't be able to come, any preferences?"

I looked down at my feet, "Hmm, can you get me some socks and some black Converses? You know what they are right?"

He smiled to himself and nodded, "Yes, as-a-matter-of-fact, I do. Cassie is so insistent on having me update everything fashion changes."

I shot him a soft smile, "Cassie sounds wonderful."

He grinned goofily back, "She was, she is, she always will be."

I grinned but that soon faded.

"What about the vampire he's going to send with you?" I asked worriedly.

He shot me a non-worried glance, "I've killed before, when I was turned I mean, I'm better at it than most people think."  
My mouth dropped open, "You're going to kill him?"

He sighed, "Sacrifices have to be made, if you want our plan to work out."

I narrowed my eyes, "You have to stop watching movies."

He grinned good-naturedly at me and I laughed, he then stopped smiling with a serious look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He frowned, "You're always so curious, wanting to know what my thoughts are."

I frowned, "It's called curiosity, not a crime. Anyway, you looked like your thinking, that can't be good. What's on your mind?" I joked.

He smiled and shook his head, "I need you to do one thing for me."

I nodded, "One thing is the least I can do. After _all_ you're doing for me."

He nodded back, "Just, please, don't try to escape. There's no way to get out except for the front door, and there are guards there. So please don't try to escape."

I frowned but nodded reluctantly.

"Oh fine, I feel like I'm being grounded."

I grinned as he threw his head back and laughed. Suddenly, I jumped as a sharp knock was heard on the door.

"Is it him?" I asked.

Tyson nodded and opened the door to reveal a young man, looking about the age of twenty or so stood at the door. Tyson nodded at him.

"I'm Eric." He said, voice shaking a bit, I noticed his hands were shaking too.

Tyson frowned at the man, "How long ago were you turned."

The vampire looked around but then stopped shaking, "Two days ago."

Tyson nodded, "Right."

I breathed in relief, it might have been harder for Tyson to kill a vampire who was turned not-so-recently, but it would be easier to kill a much more recent Newborn. They wouldn't suspect so easily.

I smiled pleasantly and walked with Tyson to the door.

"Good luck." I smiled at him.

Then, I noticed Eric looking at him strangely, almost suspiciously. I bit my tongue.

"Uh... I mean... good luck... in finding the right shoes."

Tyson hide a smirk, "Thank you."

I nodded at him as he walked out the door and it closed shut with a grunt. With a little hope, I tried to push at the door. Nope, it was shut; there was still no way I was getting out.

I sighed and pressed my back against the door.

I grinned to myself and crossed my fingers.

"Good luck Tyson." I whispered into the air.

I looked towards the window.

"Good Luck Demetri, I love you." I wished into the air.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. This next chapter is dedicated to Emerald Candle who writes some of the best reviews ever! You'll been a great help.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of S. Meyer's things.

**Demetri POV**

The figure came closer and closer. I searched his tenor again, hoping for a name and everything I could find out about this vampire.

Male, Vampire, Brazilian, height: six foot 3, oh and a quarter. Tyson, Tyson Bates.

I stiffened as he came even closer. Finally, he was in sight. Hair that stopped above his shoulders and sporting a stubble. He slowed down his speed as soon as he came within a few meters of us then coming to a stop approximately three meters. What was weird, was the fact he had a bag in his hand, with a box inside. I almost choked as I realized he had Alena's scent on him. I snarled and started to lunge for him, but strong hands that belonged to Emmett held me back.

"Demetri, stop, now! Calm down!" Jasper hissed, profusely sending calming waves to me.

"Stop it Jasper!" I snarled, the calming feeling retracted and I tried to lunge for the vampire again, determined to rip him to shreds. If he even laid a finger on Alena…!

I stopped struggling against the non-moving pair of hands and settled on just snapping my teeth and sending threats.

"If you even touched a hair on Alena's head, I'll rip you apart, let you piece yourself together, and then rip you apart again! I'll burn you and then throw you on a pack of dogs." I spat out.

The figure gasped, "You know Alena?"

Emmett loosened his grip on me, "Yes I know Alena! I'm her _mate_!" Despite the situation, it gave me great delight to say those words. I was momentarily filled with euphoria, but that soon disappeared.

The figure looked delighted, "She needs your help! The Romanians have got her in an abandoned hotel called The Chrysler Hotel in Seattle! I need to speak to a man named Carlisle."

All thoughts of attacking this vampire disappeared instantly, I finally felt hope! This man, he knew where Alena was!

"What!?" I relaxed out of Emmett's vice-grip.

Tyson nodded, "I need to find a man called Carlisle."

Jasper stepped forward, "Carlisle Cullen in my father. What do you need?"

Tyson gave a soft smile, "Alena said that if I helped her, Carlisle would help me get back to my family. Is that true?" I felt my dead heart soften as I heard how much hope was soaked in his voice.

Jasper nodded, "Yes it can be done."

Tyson breathed out a sigh, "Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!"

I looked hard at him, "How's Alena?"

He smiled half-heartedly, "She's fine, made me go shopping for her."

I almost laughed, "Excuse me?"  
He held up the box, "Broke her shoes, a way to get me out of the hotel and on my way here."

I nodded in apprehension, "Right."

Jasper and Emmett shared a look.

"Demetri, we know where she is, we have to go back." Jasper concluded.

I looked at him, "What are you talking about? Alena! She's at the Chrysler Hotel."

Jasper looked hard at me, "Demetri, we promised we'd be back as soon as we knew where she was. We know where she is. We'll go back; we'll go and get reinforcements. We can't just charge into there."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I know where she is. I'm going."

Tyson shook his head, "Not without me you don't. I say listen to him," He motioned his head to Jasper, "Go back and see Carlisle Cullen."

I growled, "No, you don't understand! I'm a tracker. Even though I can't track Alena right now, I'm sure I could find the Chrysler Hotel pretty easily."

Tyson frowned, "What's a tracker?"

My mouth almost dropped open, "What's a tracker? I'm a tracker."

Jasper held his hand up for silence, "Demetri, I learned in the South that if you don't possess a power, your creator won't exactly find the need to tell you everything you need to know about vampires. As Tyson does not know, it is obvious he doesn't possess powers, so he had no idea."

I sighed and motioned for him to go on.

"Tyson," Jasper started, "Some vampires have powers. They're extra abilities that add on the ones we already have. Demetri has the gift of a tracker. He can find anyone in the world. He catches onto any person's mind and can find them from halfway across the world. My brother, Edward, has the ability to read minds. My wife, Alice, can see the future, though it is submissive."

Tyson shook his head and Jasper paused, waiting for him to say something, "If Demetri can find anyone in the world, why doesn't he know where Stefan and Vladimir were, where Alena was?"

I felt my insides scrunch up like paper tissue.

Jasper sighed, "Edward's wife has a unique ability known as a Shield. It can shield her and whoever she chooses from people with mental abilities. Demetri cannot find her because her mind is shielded off and he can't catch her flavor, her tenor. We believe that a vampire in Stefan and Vladimir's clan has the same gift. It seems a woman named Ozera has the shield as well. That is why Demetri could not find you, Ozera shielded everything off."

Tyson nodded in acknowledgement, "Right."

I had the urge to just run out of the conversation, but I knew that wouldn't be very civil, nor polite, but it didn't stop my impatient self.

"Jasper." I growled intolerantly.

Jasper shot me a strange look, "What is it Demetri?"

I sighed and jerked my head in the direction that Tyson just came from and heard a sigh from Jasper.

"I'm sorry Demetri, but we have to go back, we promised."

I hissed, "Alena is there and Stefan and Vladimir could be doing god-knows-what, I need to find her!"

Jasper sighed and glanced back with an apologetic look, "It's too dangerous. We need to go back and get everyone."  
He gave me a meaningful look and soon, I felt a feeling of submission course through my body, I knew it was all the work or Jasper, but I didn't try to stop it this time. I was driven to get Alena, yes, but I also carried the experience of more than a thousand years on my shoulders to know that if I went it was a _do and die_ situation. I exhaled noisily, straightening my shoulders and proceeded to follow Jasper and Emmett back to the Cullens house. Tyson looked warily at us but followed from a distance. He was fidgety, very fidgety. He'd daintily step over everything, every tree, every rock, ever flower.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a while.

He looked up at me, "I'm sorry?"

I frowned at him, "Why are you walking like there's a land mine about to go off?"

Tyson compressed a silly smile, "I apologize, I'm still wary about whom I trust, but I'm getting there, pretty close I think."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Them," I jerked my head to the other two, "You can trust. Me, don't even think about it."

His brows puckered, "But aren't you part of their coven?"  
I shook my head curtly, "No. Alena is and I'm her mate, but I'm officially part of the Volturi." I said, some pride spilling through.

His expression was shocked, "That's the main coven they wanted to overthrow! The Volturi! I remember the name."

I slowed my pace so I was next to him, he side-stepped a little to create room between us.

"What do you know about us?" I asked in a professional voice.

He pinched his fingers together, "Um, not much, only the things they told us. The Volturi are the main enemy, everyone else is a liability and in the way and must be destroyed… something about going watching out for some twins that can really do some damage if we step outside the Zone."  
I put my hand up, "What? What's the Zone?"

He shrugged, "Ozera's shield."

I was shocked as I began to figure this out, "How do you know if you step _outside_ the zone?"

Tyson looked at me as if I had _just_ figured out that the world spun around, "You can see it of course."

I raised my eyebrows, "You can?"

He winced, "Well… if it's a few meters in circumference it's pretty much invisible, but when it's around twenty, twenty-five meters diameter, you can see the edges. They start to shimmer."

I nodded, absorbing all this in like a sponge, "So… they shimmer. Like they're stretching beyond their limit?"

He nodded once, "Yes, Ozera can only hold her shield for around ten minutes. They were training us how to fight in a tight circle the distances around 18, 19 diameters in total, inside the Zone."

I felt myself starting to smirk, "Wow."

I looked back up and saw Jasper and Emmett waiting for us, from the giant, somewhat malicious grins on their faces, I knew they'd heard what Tyson had just told me.

"This is great!"Emmett boomed at the border of the forest we'd stopped at, "This really gives us an advantage!"

With that, Jasper and Emmett grinned and took off into the forest with Tyson and me on their heels. With the excitement that was building up within me and finally having a chance at destroying the Romanians!

In no time, we arrived back the Cullens house. Alice was outside with a jovially excited look to greet us. I watched silently as she sprinted lithely to Jasper and they shared a look. I smiled to myself, they were so in love. I wondered if Alena and I were like that.

"Sometimes, you're worse." A smooth voice objected in front of me.

I looked up harshly but stopped as I saw Edward with a smile twitching on his face.

"Very funny, Cullen." I said, humorlessly.

I made my way back inside, briefly stopping to let Aro touch my hand and read my thoughts.

"Shimmers? Like Alec's?" Aro wondered, though mainly to his own self.

"My power does not shimmer!" Alec protested loudly like a little child.

Everybody laughed.

"Carlisle, this is Tyson. He knows Alena and is willing to take us back to her for one small price."  
Carlisle smiled warmly at Tyson, "What is it that you wish?"

Tyson looked nervously from one vampire to another, then his gaze was caught on Carlisle and he let loose a short smile.

"I was hoping you'd be able to help me reconnect with my family. The Romanians threatened to kill me if I went back to my family."  
Carlisle nodded, "I understand. Well, it seems easy enough. Tyson, I will do everything in my power to help you."  
Tyson's anxious face broke out into joyful smiles, "Oh thank you."  
"Where is she?" An angelic voice broke the air. We all looked at Jane. She frowned and gave us all glares.

"Since when did widdle Janey care about widdle humans?" Felix teased in a baby coo.

Big Mistake…

Soon, he was withering on the floor, his arms locked together and muffled gasps fuming out of his mouth.

"Jane, that's enough." Aro said… a hint of amusement hidden in his voice.

Jane smirked at Felix then broke her gaze looking dutifully at her master. Felix stopped withering, and Aro nodded in satisfaction.

"Felix, you should know better than to upset dear Jane."

Felix gave her a look of contempt but nodded in understanding, "Yes Master."

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, anxious to just take off to Seattle.

"Demetri, don't. You'll regret it if she gets hurts."

I frowned, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. Stupid…mind…reader. I already had one to deal with, let alone the fact he was my master, two was too annoying. I swallowed a snarl as he chuckled.

"Where is she?" Jane replied more forcefully in her virtuous voice.

"She's at an abandoned hotel called The Chrysler Hotel. It's in Seattle." Aro explained.

"Well, when do we go?" Emmett asked, you could literally see his muscles quivering like he wanted to go out and something dramatic.

"Calm down Emmett," Carlisle half chuckled, "All in good time."  
"What about Chloe?" Alec jumped in hurriedly.

Carlisle's lips pursed in what looked like a great debate within his own mind.

"Uh, I don't think it'll be wise to leave a Newborn here all by herself… I guess we could leave someone here with her while we go… Tanya, would you be as so kind?"

"No! I'm staying with Chloe!" Alec protested heavily.

"Alec, you can't. We kind of need you." Jane sighed. Alec frowned.

"Not without Chloe."

Aro sighed at the squabble, "Alec, dear boy. We cannot risk Alena's life for a Newborn that is going to their transformation. We have to go at once."

Alec's face was in total exasperation, "No, I'm not leaving her! It's not like I'm any help anyway, not with Ozera's shield."

Jane's face was suddenly frightful, something I'd barely ever seen.

"If Alec's not going, I'm not!" She remonstrated.

"Now Jane…" Aro started to reprimand but she cut him off by shaking her head.

"I'm not going without Alec!" She said, her voice growing in pitch.

Aro growled warningly at the two, "You are _both_ coming. Whether anyone likes it or not, we do need you."

Alec raised a curious eyebrow, "It's not we can do anything about the Shield. It's like Bella's."

Aro smirked, "Two things my dears. One; you are both great fighters and we'll be needed everyone we have if we are going up against an army of a hundred with tooth and claw. Two; Ozera's Shield has a fault."

Now everyone's attention was on him, curious to what he had to say.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, his every word quivering with inquisitive.

"Jasper, Emmett and Demetri recently found out from Tyson here that even though Ozera's Shield seems highly effective, it only works over some distance. It's strong for a circumference of eighteen or nineteen meters, however, after twenty or so, it starts to weaken. You can see it shimmering on the sides." He relayed my thoughts.  
Carlisle's mouth almost dropped opened at these words.

"You can actually see the Shield?" Bella asked.

"Tyson, is this true?" Carlisle quickly interrogated the jumpy vampire. Tyson nodded curtly after a hesitation.

"What we need to do is somehow get the vampires out of the Shield. We must not go to close, make them come to us so they venture further out of her Shield."

Edward's head snapped up, "What's about Caius idea?"

Caius instantly looked up as well, raised eyebrow painted on his face, "My idea?" He asked.

Edward nodded, "Remember what you said about trying if Bella could cancel out her Shield, or have it push against the other one."  
Caius nodded in apprehension, "If Bella is willing."  
"I am," She said immediately. It was clear she would do just about anything to keep her family safe and win the battle, "If it helps." She added meekly after that.

Edward smiled lovingly at her, "Bella, we're going to need to train you somehow. We can't go straight away, not with this new information we have that could possibly bring the Romanians down. After we take down the Shield, Alec and Jane will make everything easier for us."  
"Oh will we?" Jane asked, her eyebrows rose

"You will." Aro concluded and she frowned fiercely at Edward. She hated Edward with a passion and I had a feeling she didn't like being told what to do by him.

"Alice, can you see the hotel now, now that you know what you're looking for?" Edward cajoled a frowning Alice gently.

Her gazed blanked for a second, signaling that her mind was no longer in this room. After a few seconds, she snapped back to the reality in front of her. However, an immensely distressed and frustrated expression took hold of her face.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked his wife, protectively wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She let out a small gasp or whine, "I don't know! I still can't see it! I looked for them, I looked for the place! It just… disappears! As soon as I think I have it, it just disappears! Something's covering it! Ugh! It's killing me." She muttered the last part grudgingly.

I was immediately worried. If they were hurting Alena, I'd never be able to live with myself. No one could tell what was going on inside that hotel, my emotions snapped, as did my patience and straight thinking.

"Where are you going?" I distinctly heard my master roar as I proceeded to walk out the door… again. I turned around and walked back to him, ready to face a torrent of lectures.

"What do you think?" I then mentally slapped myself for talking that way to my master. I quickly regain composure and straightened, "I mean, I'm going to the hotel. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to Alena and I didn't know about it. It's bad enough that Alice Cullen cannot see anything that happens there."

Aro shook his head, "No Demetri, you are our best tracker and one of our best fighters. You will not go."  
I swallowed, trying to figure out a way to argue back politely, "Master, with all due respect, please, let me go. I need to get her. Or better yet. Think of it as a scouting thing. I'll go and scope out the place and stay there until you come. Tell them the routine they have, what guards stand outside the door or whatever."

I felt my hopes damped as I watched Aro looked steadily at Tyson, "I'm sure Tyson could tell us the things we need to know."

I dug around for any ideas that were swirling in my mind to somehow convince Aro that I could go to Alena. I had to see her, I just had to. I had to saver her, I just had to.

_Edward,_ I thought in desperation_, please, just help me_.

I felt like my insides were going to crumble as I saw his face twist in consideration. It looked like he was definitely going to say no. Then, a tiny seed of hope sprung as he managed a nod, I almost jumped for joy!

"Aro, maybe Demetri should go. He knows what to look out for to tell us. For example, weaker areas in the guard, maybe where Stefan and Vladimir are, maybe even where Alena is."

Aro looked as though he was seriously pondering this and I don't know what made him change his mind, but before I knew it, Aro sighed.

"You have a point Edward. I believe it is okay if Demetri goes."

I breathed out a sigh of relief I had no idea I was holding, "Thank you Master."

He briefly rolled his eyes, "Just go before I change my mind."

I nodded and just before I took off, a voice stopped me.

"Wait!"  
I pivoted on my heel and looked at the person the voice belonged to… Tyson…

"Yes?" I asked thinking what he could possibly want.

He looked a little abashed before telling me what was on his mind, "I'm going."

I raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't you rather stay here and find your family?"

He shook his head, "I trust Carlisle, and he'll help me, after. Besides, you can't go inside; you'll get captured for sure. Alena needs to be reassured. Even though she looks calm on the outside, you can tell she's somewhat freaking out on the inside."

I huffed, "You don't think I'm feeling the same thing. I lost her. I have to get her back."

Tyson nodded empathetically, "I know. But I don't think that Alena would want you captured before you can save her. If you go inside, you'll be caught for sure."

I sighed; I was beginning to see there was no other way. I couldn't exactly go inside, I'll get captured at the soonest possible second I'd stepped foot. There might be no trackers there, but I knew that Stefan and Vladimir were certainly not idiots. They would have vampires stationed just about everywhere to make sure that they caught trespassers.

"Alright," I conceded, "Let's go."

He followed me to the door, cracking a mild smile. I briefly smiled at the rest, putting my hand on the door frame as I paused. Then I took out with Tyson following my every move.

We seemed to run faster. Whether it was the exhilaration of the thought that I was going to try and correct my mistakes and rescue Alena from the poor excuse of bastards, also known as the Romanians. I tried to think of how the battle would ensue… would be fight in combat before or after Bella tried to go against Ozera's shield. And, what was this strange element that was keeping Alice from seeing things. Alice, the one vampire I knew that was virtually infallible to things like Shields, they weren't a problem. Except this time… but it didn't make any sense… if Ozera's shield was barely strong enough to stretch a distance of twenty or so meters, what would make it possible for her to Shield off everybody so tightly and fail-safe that Alice could not see a thing. No, it was something else. I had a sinking feeling that it was something extremely dangerous.

"Is something wrong?" A slightly anxious voice asked from beside me.

I mentally shook myself out of my personal wonderings.

"Huh?"

"You just stopped running." Tyson looked at me as though I was a little crazy.

I looked down and sure enough I wasn't moving. My feet were rooted to the ground. Whoops.

I smiled in slight embarrassment, "Sorry, was caught up in my thoughts."

We ran a little more and then stopped to drink, on two humans nearby. My conscience was heavy as I remembered and realized how much Alena wanted me to try and be a vegetarian, even though she hadn't verbally said it.

But you could just tell.

As I threw the carcass away and watched Tyson bury his deep in the snow, I tried to push out the guilty feeling, but I couldn't. I'd slipped.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Tyson sighed after he finished burying.

I looked up at him, nodding softly.

"Yes." I said quietly.

He took out a pad of paper and pen out his coat pocket.

"I might not be able to slip you into the hotel, but you can still tell Alena anything you want to tell her." He threw the objects to me.

I caught them swiftly into mid-air and smiled thankfully at him, "Thank you Tyson."

He shrugged and sat on the snow by a tree and waved his hand in the air, "Take your time."

I nodded and clicked the pen so the ballpoint stuck out of the hole. Setting the pen to paper, I wrote everything that was on my mind. Telling how much I wanted to get her out of it. How much I missed her, and how sorry I was. I finally finished and Tyson slipped the pen and paper into his coat pocket and the note in the shoe box.

Soon, we took of again. It took us altogether two and a half day to actually reach Seattle. But soon, we were stopped outside the abandoned hotel. If I had a beating heart, it'd be thumping out of control! I was here! Actually here!! Alena was possibly less than meters away from me. She was almost literally in my grasp!

I felt my feet move and I found myself somehow on a pull towards the hotel. I was quickly running out of forest cover to shade me. I was going to be out in the open soon, and closer to the hotel, closer to Alena.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

I snapped as Tyson yelled at me and pulled me back roughly back by the collar just as I was about to step out of the last inch of cover of trees.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get captured before you even lay eyes on her."

"I can't stand it," I hissed, "I have to get her!"

He rolled his eyes, "Listen, _Romeo_, that's lovely, but I'm sure that Alena would prefer very much alive than dead, don't you think?"

I growled but sighed, this was the second time he'd told me this. Not that I'd taken heed to his warning. But then again, he was right. If I was going to see Alena, I sort of wanted to be alive to do that.

"Fine," I agreed grumpily, "And it's Demetri. Not Romeo." I spat.

He smiled cheeky, "I know; now I'm going to go inside. Don't you dare come in, or you'll die for sure."

"Yeah, yeah..." I rolled my eyes.

He grinned, "Don't give me attitude. I'm older than you, you know?"

I straightened up, mentally thanking the God above that I was in fact a tall person. But so was Tyson. I was just about an inch taller than him.

"I beg to differ." I hissed, my voice begging him to retaliate. But instead, he back away a little and tilted his head to the side slightly, wonder written all over his face.

"What?" I asked… my voice full of questioning.

He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He didn't want to say something. But then, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"How old are you?"

If I was still human, I knew that my face would have been red, I sighed.

"A thousand and six."  
His mouth literally dropped open.

"Wow! You're ancient!" He was practically laughing.

I narrowed my eyes, "Shut up."

I stood there and let him laugh for a good five minutes.

"You done?" I asked maliciously as he straightened up and breathed out. A very existent smile plastered across his lips.

"Just about." He laughed again.

I sighed and motioned my hand to the hotel, "Well?" I copied a memory I had of Alena and me in Italy.

He nodded his face composing as he stepped back into a professional manner.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes."

With the bag in his hand, he strode across the courtyard and disappeared through the wooden doors.

I waited there for about half an hour. I paced, back and forth, I stayed still, and I swung my arms around. Trying to pass the time quickly was much more difficult to do.

And then finally, I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Oh screw this." I snarled quietly and quickly crossed the courtyard in a few leaps.

I considered using the door, but then I heard quiet shuffling on the other side of it. I tensed up, my a thousand years as training as a warrior kicking in a usual.

I paced back a little and circled the hotel trying to find a way back in. Then, I saw a window, quite large. It was a few meters away from the ground. Jumping up? Easy!

I paced back a little more for a running leap. My footsteps were lithe and quiet. No noise was made. I smiled smugly to myself. Then I ran and lifted my legs up for a graceful jump to the window ledge. I strategically swung my leg over the sill and soared effortlessly through the window. I landed with the softest thump on what was carpet. I'd landed in either a small study or library. I went the door silently and opened it. I cringed as it loudly creaked. Swinging open the door as quickly and as gently as I could, I breathed a sigh of relief as the creaking noise disappeared. I stepped out of the carpeted room and into something similar to linoleum. I followed my nose and tried to find a trace of Alena, and then I realized that I had her tenor! I knew it better than I knew myself! I had her tenor! I could feel every person in his hotel's tenor! Ozera's shield must have been like Bella. Everything still works inside.

I rushed in and out of door, getting closer every time to _Amore Mio_.

Opening one of the last doors, I found myself in a hallway. There! Alena's tenor was so close! Literally less than a meter away!

I grinned, "Alena!" I called out.

I search in my mind again and ran quickly outside a door. It was her door. I was certain she was behind this door!  
Oh god. She was behind his door!  
I was shaking with ecstasy and glee.

I reached for the doorknob.

Briefly touching it, I proceeded to turn it.

Hang on!

I started to gasp as the place around me started to disappear. I yelled out in confusion as everything around me disappeared and turned black. I blinked, hoping that my mind had shut down because of the euphoria I was experiencing.

However, when I reopened my eyes, I wasn't in the same place. I stood in front of a different door. A large wooden door lay in front of me. I frowned in confusion. What the heck happened!?

Then, I heard cackling laughter behind me.

I turned around slowly.

I swallowed unnecessarily and uttered one word.

"Shit."

--OOooOOooOO--

**Alena's POV**

I sat up quickly as the door started open, holding my breath. Tyson had been gone for two and a half days. I was getting very worried.

I let go of the breath as Tyson walked in the room and closed the door securely behind him. I jumped up off the bed and rushed over to him.

"Tyson! You're back!" I shouted in glee.

"Shh!" He reprimanded, "You don't want me to get caught out from helping you, do you?"

I clapped my hands over my mouth, "Sorry." I whispered.

He smiled and walked away from me, putting the box on the bed.

"So…"I wandered closer to him, "Did you find them?"

He smiled softly, "I did."  
I was so tempted to jump and squeal much like a thirteen year old girl.

"Oh, my gosh!

He let out a low laugh, "Carlisle said he'd help me. He seems like a very good man."  
I let out a giant grin, "Yes, he is!"

He grinned and it was quiet for a second, "I also met Demetri."

My heart stopped for the slightest second.

"What?" I said softly.

A smile played with the corner of his lips, "He's very worried about you Alena," He said in a serious voice, "he ran out of the house twice to get you, was stopped twice."

My eyes opened wide.

"Are you serious?" I gasped.

He nodded and motioned to the box.

"Open it." He said softly.

I went over to the box and slowly opened it. There were socks and black converses in there. And a small sheet of paper, folded up.

I looked questioningly at him, "What's this?"

He smiled and leaned against the door, "Read it."  
I sat on the bed and opened the paper. I gasped, my eyes widening as I read it.

_Dearest Alena._

_My Love, Amore Mio._

_I miss you dearly and am doing everything in my power to get you back. I'm so sorry, I should have been closer. I'm so sorry that the Romanians have you. I will get you back. I hope you can forgive me. I have never felt so guilty in my whole life. But you are my life, so if they even laid a finger on your head, I will slaughter them. Meeting your friend Tyson was interesting. Mind you, I almost attacked him. But he is a good person. Carlisle is happy to help him. _

_I'm going to get you out. _

_I love you._

_Please, forgive me._

_I'm coming; I'm going to get you. No matter what it takes, I will save you._

Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa, più della mia stessa vita.

_I'll translate later._

_Demetri._

I felt the tears seep into my eyes as I finished the letter. He was coming to get me! Oh god, I missed him so much. I loved his so much.

"Don't cry." Tyson said, worry written across his face.

I looked up, "Oh sorry, it's just. Oh god, I miss him so much." My voice cracked on the last sentence.

He smiled, "From the way he acted, he misses you so much too. He keeps saying that it wasn't your fault and his."

I frowned, the tears still prickling out of my eyes. I felt my cheeks grow hot as a tear slide down my cheek. I looked up to the ceiling.

"It's not his fault. It's practically mine; I should have stayed with him and not run off on my own."  
He sighed, "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. All that matters is that he's outside right now."

I looked sharply up at him, "What?"

He grinned ruefully, "I came back with him. He's outside, look out the window and just in the covers of the trees, you'll see him."

I looked up at the window doubtfully and turned back to him, "I can't really reach it." I admitted.

He rolled his eyes and went over to the window faster than I could blink and cupped his hands at the wall.

I walked over and put my foot in his hand and he hoisted me up so I could clearly see out the window.

"See him?" He asked.

I frowned, I saw the city in the very far distance, I saw the courtyard, and I saw the trees. I saw no Demetri, though.

"No?" I said uncertainly.

He grunted in confusion and let me down, "Let me see." He gently pushed me out of the way. Hoisting himself up, he looked out too but soon came back down.

"You're right," He growled, "Damn impatient ancient! I'll be right back." He muttered everything but the latter part to himself.

I nodded as he fled out the door and shut it with a loud 'clank' behind him.

I felt a giant grin break out on my face. I squealed happily and jumped up, despite my preferences before.

"Oh, my god!" I sighed in content as I flopped on the bed, making it creak under me.

I rolled over and took the socks and converses out of the box. Putting them on, I read the letter over and over again.

"ALENA!"

My head snapped up as I heard a yell. It was Demetri's voice! I was sure of it!

I waited, hoping that I hadn't hallucination, but alas, no calls had come after that. I must have been imagining.

I sighed and flopped on the bed, constantly reading the letter.

--00oo00oo00--

**Alec POV**

I sat on the chair. It'd been a total of almost three days since Demetri and Tyson had left. We would have gone with them, but I'd stopped them. For Chloe… I could barely think about anything but Chloe. Poor girl, having to turn into a monster like us… however, I was actually quite excited for her to be turned. She was beautiful as a human; I wondered what she'd be like as a vampire. Simply exquisite! I laughed quietly as I remember when I went to see Chloe a day ago. I took away her paralysis for a few minutes. However, she gained her consciousness and ended up throwing many objects at me. Then I had to paralyze her again.

"Alec, it's done." A little sing-song voice informed me from the kitchen.

I looked back to see a vampire with spiky hair flipping through a magazine.

"Thanks Alice." I sighed.

"Alice!" Edward's voice cut into the air.

She barely looked up at him before flipping through the magazine again, "What? It's her power. Not mine."

"You didn't think to tell anyone of this?"

Alice's eyes narrowed but she still didn't look at him, "Because it's hers, they'll find out soon enough. Aro already knows."

I raised an eyebrow. What on earth were they talking about?

Edward sighed and gestured to the guest room where she was, "You should go, see for yourself."

I decided to go human pace, why though was the real question. Deep inside I knew why, I was going to see Chloe for the first time since her transformation finished. Never in a million years did I think I'd find my soul mate... let alone here, in Forks. I trailed slowly up the stairs, my feet barely making a noise as I took to the last step. I could feel everyone watching me. No one had gone up into that room since I'd seen her up there. It'd been three days and her transformation should have been over by now. I moved effortlessly and soundlessly to the guest room door. Placing my long fingers on the door knob, I slowly turned it until I heard a click. Pushing the door open, so slowly that a loud creaking noise was heard,

I popped my head through the crack, curious to see what Alice and Edward were talking about before.

My eyes widened as I took in the view.

And for the first time in my life, I couldn't breathe.

"Aro!" I yelled out in worry.

I heard footsteps clutter up the stairs to where I was.

I felt a hand pulled the door from my fingers and opened it wider. I looked to the blonde beauty beside me. Rosalie.

"What is that?" She hissed, "What did you do?"

I gaped, "I did not do anything woman! She's doing it all by herself!"

Rosalie frowned, "Carlisle!" She yelled.

I heard two pairs of footsteps glide smoothly up the stairs, probably Carlisle and Aro.

Aro was suddenly beside me and I watched his expression as he gazed through the door, "Oh my. Alice was right." He breathed out. I frowned as I heard what sounded like delight in his voice.

Carlisle's footsteps were suddenly at a stop behind Aro.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously.

Aro stepped to the side so that Carlisle had a full gaze into the room.

"Oh. My. God."

--

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't forget to read and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys!! For those of you, who have been reading for a while now, hi again, and to those new readers, welcome! Hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I have good and bad news:

Bad: This story is coming to an end soon! (But not for another good few chapters)

Good: There's so much more surprises in store!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, especially Emerald Candle, who has this chapter devoted to her. Haha, anyway, don't forget to review guys, it makes me so happy!!!! I love all of you dearly my faithful readers! Cheers!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything off Twilight.

**Tyson POV**

I was a little enraged! The old man couldn't even wait for an hour tops! Now he was probably somewhere in this hotel. He was in here somewhere! I searched doors up and down, trying to look for his scent. I found it a few times but lost them as soon as I walked down further corridors. What bastard designed this building?! I growled to myself and opened another door walking through it and almost bumped into another vampire.

I straightened up and took a legs-apart and hands-behind-back-stance as I realized who it was.

"Stefan." I greeted impassively.

He looked me up at down, "Ah, Tyson. Just the person I wanted to see." He murmured.

I gulped.

He circled me like a vulture.

"Tyson, you told us that you only needed to get Alena footwear. The nearest town is only three miles away. Yet, you take almost three days and come back… without Eric."

I bit my lip and lied, "Uh, Eric was about to commit a murder spree in the town. I had to stop him. The Law was after us, I had to hide out for a while."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "A likely story. However, Eric promised us that he'd keep an eye on you… or we'd unleash Bleddyn on him. And I think he quite valued his life."

I frowned, "Bleddyn?"

Stefan laughed mirthlessly, "You'll meet Bleddyn soon enough."

Just then, a red headed figure appeared next to Stefan. Dan might have been much younger than me, but it didn't mean I wasn't wary of him. Just about every single newborn was scared of Dan and Ozera and paid much respect to them. Stefan smiled evilly.

"Well, Tyson. It seems there something you haven't told us. But I think I can piece it together pretty well."  
I took an unconscious step back.

"Dan." Stefan ordered.

Dan smiled cruelly at me and placed a hand on Stefan and I. Pretty soon, the room swirled around us and I was in the hall where Stefan and Vladimir had set up their little makeshift 'throne room'. Vladimir looked up from his throne as the three of us came into view. I had a sinking feeling that I was really in for it.

"Ahh, Tyson. You're finally back." He smiled evilly.

I clenched my jaw shut. The fear was getting to me. They knew I'd come back without Eric, that I'd come back just after two days. Far too long for shoe shopping! They knew something was up. Question was, how much did they know…?

Stefan and Dan joined Vladimir and the two Romanians grinned mirthlessly towards me. Something malevolent was going to happen.

"We know everything." Stefan said after a moment's silence.

I swallowed.

Stefan laughed, "Did you really think we'd trust you to go out by yourself?"

I frowned, "I didn't. I went with Eric."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Eric was young and believed anything we told him. We told him to keep an eye on you or he'd meet terrible consequences. However, we also took out an insurance policy. Let me introduce Calypso, which is quite ironic. His name means hide or conceal. This is exactly what he does."

I raised an eyebrow, "What exactly does he do?"

A tall man, bulky like the Emmett guy, shaved hair and strong jaw stepped forward. I gulped. He looked dangerous.

"This is Calypso," Stefan smirked, "He hides himself and unfortunately, himself only. We had him follow and he has a unique ability to hide his scent, mind and tracks. He might as well have been a shadow."

I gulped, "He saw _everything_ I did?"

Stefan leered, "Yes. We know everything about your little meeting with the Cullens, the Volturi and everyone else. We know about your little plead for help. We know Demetri's here. He is, in fact, in this hotel right now. We've been having Calypso tail him with Mr. Randall."

I frowned, "Mr. Randall?"

He waved it off with a hand, "Oh, just another Newborn with another special ability."

I nodded curtly, "Yes sir."

He tilted his head looking at me, "I'm sorry Tyson. You seemed to be a promising newborn, but you just proved us wrong. As you have committed treason, you will accept the punishment." He said, nose the in air.

My mouth almost dropped open and I shook my head, "You really let this king thing get to your head." I muttered.

Stefan's eyes narrowed, "Maybe so. But it doesn't matter. We're going to rule, after we take out the Volturi."  
I felt black hatred enter my cold heart as his tone implied how ill he thought of the Volturi. From what I knew, they weren't bad people. They were the rightful rulers of the vampire world. Good ones at that.

"You, even if you had all the luck on your side… wouldn't win."

I lifted my chin up showing my pride that I'd grown for the Cullens, Volturi and their allies in such short time. Stefan hissed and Vladimir held up his hand for silence and walked over to me, circling.

"Dear boy. Why do you think this?" He said in a dangerously calm voice.

I gulped and lifted my head up even higher, "They are strong. They work together and have many allies with great abilities. What more, they will fight for each other, not for power… at least, the Cullens will."

Vladimir nodded and gave way to an actual smile, "Ah yes, I remember. We actually sided with the Cullens once when the Volturi were going to kill Renesmee. It's too bad that they fled at the last minute… I guess that it will also be a shame when the Cullens die. Especially Carlisle, he was a good man."

I snapped at that moment. I'd grown to like that man. You could practically see the happiness and goodness radiating out of that man. And Vladimir planned to kill him!

"NO!"

Vladimir looked a little taken aback at my sudden outburst.

"So it seems Calypso wasn't lying. You really did develop quite a friendship with the Cullens. Or Carlisle, whichever… you've made the wrong choice."

"No. By siding with them, I've made the best choice ever."

He drew his hand back at forced a deafening blow to my face. I thought my face was going to come off. It stung so much!

"And now you've just made the worst. Seems to be balanced out now…"  
I put my hand to my face and felt my broken jaw bone heal quicker than I could think of the words 'bobs-your-uncle.'

I looked back up at them; Vladimir was already sitting back in his chair looking at me with disgust.

I wrung my hands together and gulped as quietly as I could. But it was a little difficult. This room was quiet enough as it was.

"What are you going to do now?"

Vladimir smiled, "Let's get Demetri here. Dan, Mr. Randall…" He called lazily.

I watched a tall blonde step out from behind the thrones and Dan. The blazing red eyes just gazed out terribly and they were so tense… as if they expected an attack any second!

"Go get Demetri."

They both nodded and the blonde disappeared. He disappeared way to fast for running or even teleporting! It took me a moment to realize that the 'Mr. Randall' actually possessed the power of invisibility. Dan shot me a smirk before putting his hand on the unseen figure and disappearing out of sight.

"Just wait for a second." Vladimir called out to me.

I growled intensely and ran forward to snap his head.

"Ugh, Calypso…" He said in a bored voice.

Just as I lunged forward, my arms flinging out in front of him to cinch his head in a vice-grip, a pair of powerful arms stopped me and pulled me back dumping me on the floor. It took me by so much surprise that I let out a cough as I felt the venom pool up in my mouth. Calypso's upper lip curled threatening and he knelt on the ground next to me, putting a hand on my throat, pushing down and holding it there so I couldn't move. I tried to move my legs but I found that the more I struggled, the more Calypso would push down. I choked out a breath and laid still.

A noise that sounded like a rush of wind entered the room and I tilted my head ever so slightly to see Dan and the 'Mr. Randall' bringing back Demetri. His back was to us, face the door. Vladimir cackled a laugh and Demetri slowly turned around.

"Shit." He uttered.

I winced as he looked at me and eyes widened, Calypso pushed down harder. I was sure my neck was going to snap the next time he pushed down harder.

"Let him go." Demetri hissed in a quiet menacing voice.

Stefan laughed callously, "I don't think so. He's been accused and proven guilty of treason. He's going to die."  
Demetri let out a snarl, he'd been doing that a lot lately, I noticed.

Then Dan appeared next to him out of nowhere and teleported him so that he was right in front of Stefan and Vladimir. Stefan clicked his fingers and another newborn whipped quickly over to him and held him tightly with his arms pinned behind his back. Demetri struggled furiously, almost setting himself free three times. But then, Dan decided to hold Demetri as well, and it seemed Demetri was defeated against the two vampires.

"Demetri, Demetri, Demetri… what have we here?" Stefan got up and strolled casually to him, speaking in a mocking voice and clapping his hands together.

Demetri gave a low grumbling that came from within his chest and his back started to arch. If you ask me, I thought vampires very much resembled cats.

His let out a loud hiss as Stefan racked a finger across Demetri face. I winced as he scratched Demetri. The sound was similar to that of fingers down a chalkboard. If I had any blood running round my body at this moment, it would have turned cold.

"Ahh, the famous, or should I say infamous, tracker… he's here at last for his, how do they say? Ah, yes, Damsel in Distress." Stefan cooed softly, but thanks to our keen hearing, he might have bee speaking it loudly.

Demetri snapped his teeth at Stefan's hand that pulled back quickly and hissed back. Stefan's face regained composure once more and he tapped Demetri on the nose.

"There, there. No misbehaving."

I swore that if it could, Demetri's face would have turned bright red.

Stefan chuckled, "Yes, I remember you very well. You tracked Vladimir and me down that day when the Volturi over took us. You left us with a very vicious threat, didn't you? Well, seems that, after today, you won't be making any more threats ever again."  
Demetri's eyes widened.

"Wait," Vladimir's voice cut in and Stefan looked curiously up at him, "Let's not kill him. Let's use him, he does have great talents. I mean, he is the greatest tracker in the world."

Stefan frowned, "But how would we use him? We're not exactly best buddies." He said sarcastically. I held back a smile as I saw Demetri grin happily at Stefan's last remark. He even showed off his sparkling teeth as they looked at him. He was definitely mocking them.

Vladimir sighed, "When we go to war against the Volturi and the others, we'll send out Dan, Ozera, and Calypso to get Chelsea. Then, we'll force her to make Demetri's loyalty lie here."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "We're not exactly best buddies with Chelsea either."

Vladimir shrugged, "We'll threaten her with Bleddyn. If she tries to run Dan can always bring her back."

Stefan nodded, "Alright, it seems like a good idea."

Vladimir nodded in approval as well, "Then it's settled. We'll have Demetri in the dungeons under heavy, and I mean _heavy_, guard."

Dan nodded and put his hand on Demetri shoulder then stopped. It was the first time I'd ever heard Dan's voice. It was so… boyish. It almost made me laugh and wonder why on Earth was I afraid of him. But, one, I had Calypso's hand on my throat and two, never judge a book by its cover.

"How many guards are we talking?" He asked.

Vladimir shrugged, "Twenty or so."  
Dan's eyebrows shot up, "Twenty? For one vampire only…?"

Vladimir nodded curtly, "Demetri is a force to be reckoned with. He's a menace and a threat. Do not underestimate him."

Dan looked doubted at Demetri who shot him a large smile as if he were backing up Vladimir's words. Dan eyed him but nodded, "Yes sir."

With that, Demetri and Dan disappeared.

Vladimir's smile turned back on me, "You can join him for a few days. I think we'll let Bleddyn decide your punishment. Let's say… in three days, you and Bleddyn on the rooftop. It will be interesting."

I frowned and Calypso let go of my throat and drag me up by the collar and pinned my arms behind my back.

"Why play games? Why not get this '_Bleddyn'_ to kill me right now?"

Vladimir sighed, "This is no game. This is reality. And as for Bleddyn, he needs his rest. And with the prospect of what a big boy he is, he's going to need a lot of rest. At least, those are his conditions." He muttered the last part to himself, but I picked up on that.

"His conditions?" I stated loudly, "It seems this 'Bleddyn' isn't actually under your control. That isn't a first, but it certainly is a surprise. Come now, who is this 'Bleddyn', who is this creature, be it vampire or not that has you following his orders?"

Vladimir's lips furled over his teeth, "Shut up boy! You _will_ meet Bleddyn soon enough and you _will_ regret it."

The redhead was suddenly in the scene again.

"The deeds are done sir." He stated.

Vladimir eyed me, "Put this one down their too, oh, you might want to double the guard. This one is tricky."

Dan raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Yes sir."

He teleported over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Calypso took his hands off mine and then the room disappeared out from under my feet and I found myself in a dungeon looking place. I was in a small enclosed area. Bars surrounded me, rusted and smelly. It looked like a place from one of the scenes of Pirates of the Caribbean where Jack Sparrow is in a cell and then Will frees him using a lever.

I looked around and then immediately rushed in front of me, intending to snap the bars and free myself. It seemed so easy, what were Vladimir and Stefan thinking, putting me down here? I could easily escape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep, refined, accented voice rumbled.

I stopped mid-stride and looked to the side of me. In a rusted cell next to me was Demetri. He was on the floor, hand under his head as he was lying down looking like he was relaxing.

"There's just metal, we could snap them easily." I protested, walking up to his wall that separated us.

He sighed and sat up, motioning to the shadows that lurked outside the cells.

"In those shadows are around twenty newborns. There probably a little more now, because you're here. But try to escape and they'll rip something off. I'm just lucky they gave it back to me."

I subconsciously noticed him rubbed his shoulder. I gulped and backed away from the walls, sitting in the middle of the cell.

"I'm sorry I got you into this horrid mess." Demetri stated after a moments silence.

I chuckled, "No, it's mine. I let Alena talk me into this."

He laughed back, "Alena can talk anyone into anything."

I grinned and nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

He sat up completely, legs crossed and looked at me, "I know you wanted to find your family and all, but I really wish you didn't help. That way, you would be in this situation right now. You're going to die."

I winced as he told me that in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Sorry." He quietly said.

I shook my head and shrugged, "Don't worry about it mate, if I had the chance to redo this all over again… I wouldn't change a thing."

He frowned, "They're sentencing you to … you know, and you wouldn't change that. Why not? Don't you have a family you really wanted to see?"

I sighed, "Well, right now, this is reality…And to tell you the truth… I don't mind this happening. I will actually get to see my wife and daughter."

I smiled as I heard Demetri grunt in confusion, "Excuse me?"

I shot him a smile, "My wife and my daughter are dead, Demetri. Stefan and Vladimir's newborns killed them. They left me alive… or undead, whichever. I don't know why Edward didn't say anything when I asked for Carlisle help, probably protecting my honor. He seems like a good person. They all do. But I'm glad I got to meet them. Alena talked about them so much. I'm glad I got to meet you as well Demetri. If your friends are what they seem, they'll get you out of here. I'm happy to die now."

"Then why did you ask for Carlisle help?"

I chuckled, "I honestly have no idea. I guess it was just an excuse to meet Alena's family. She's a good girl you know. You two really deserve each other."

He was quiet for a good ten minutes.

"I'm sorry Tyson." He finally spoke.

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Laying myself down on the floor, I rested my head on the uncomfortable cobblestone and closed my eyes. For the first time ever, I wished I could sleep.

--00oo00oo00--

**Alec's POV**

I stood there gaping, blatantly aware that everyone else was doing the same thing. After Carlisle's three shocked words, everyone had run up here. Edward and Alice being the slowest as they already knew what was happening.

After looking at everybody's facial expression, I looked back at Chloe. She was lying still on the bed, her eyes were still closed, but her fingers would fidget every now and then. It looked like quite a serene picture, nothing seemed to be out of place… except for the fact that every object in the room was floating a good few inches off the ground.

"What is this?" I heard Heidi gasp.

"It seems she has the extraordinary gift if Telekinesis." A rough voice stated.

We all turned around to see Eleazar looking wondrously into the room, then at each of us.

"She has the power of Telekinesis, she can move whatever object she wants, at her own will."

Aro laughed in joy, "That is… remarkable!" He said in his constant pleasant voice.

I was still standing there gaping. A small smile escaped when I remembered when she was throwing objects at me… that obviously contributed with her unique powers.

I walked closer to her, as gently as I could, carefully not to make any sudden movements or sounds just in case I scared her and she did something rash.

I got to the bed and gingerly sat on it.

Her eyes flew open and she jumped off the bed, landing nimbly on the floor. Her head was tilted to the side and arms extended, fingers raked in a claw. I was both shocked and taken aback by her beauty. She looked like a fearsome goddess.

I shot off the bed too and took a few steps back, my arms also slipping up into a defensive position, my fingers curled.

Out of her throat came a fierce growl and she her head whipped back and forth from me to the rest of the people filed up in her room.

"Chloe, it's okay."

Her eyes filled with recognition and fear, "Alec?" Her musical voice called out. I smiled.

Just for precautions, I released some of my power and headed it in her direction, stopping it just in front of her just incase I didn't need it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper slide smoothly forward, halfway between me and Chloe.

"Chloe, are you thirsty?" His smooth deep voice called.

Her head whipped from me to him and a few objects floated from various places and stopped above her head, it looked like she was about to launch them to Jasper any second. However, her shoulder's soon relaxed and her curled lip loosened. Her lips them pressed together and a calm look adorned her face.

"Yes," She said quietly, "My throat's burning." Her high-pitched voice argued.

I nodded, "its fine, it just means that you're thirsty. We'll go hunting in a minute."

She frowned, "Humans?"

I smiled and nodded and her face was clouded with fear, "No!" She argued.

Something in the room dropped and she instinctively snarled and darted to attack the nearest creature… Jasper… I quickly surged my power forward and let it envelope her. She froze and started to fall, but I darted forward and caught her.

I looked from Jasper to the girl in my arms, "If I drop it, can you keep her calm?"

Jasper nodded, "Of course."

I silently withdrew my power, the mirage looking haze gleaming through the air before disappearing. My eyes narrowed as I remembered the previous comment that Aro made. But I was a stubborn vampire, my power did _not_ shimmer!

Her unnecessary breathing started again and she flew out of my arms to a near by window. Luckily, it was closed… not that it would have stopped her.

"Alec... my voice, it's different." Her hands flew up to her throat.

I nodded and held my hands up in a defeat sign as I inched closer to her.

"Yes, it is… it's something to do with the venom. A lot of things changed when you were changed. For instance, you will be practically indestructible. You have strength, sight, and hearing and feel that you never imagined before."

Her eyes narrowed and her gaze fell on Aro, she snarled at him and he shot back a grin.

"He bit me!" She screeched and a few books circled around her head, inching closer to him. He gazed from her to the flying objects in joy.

"You're absolutely remarkable!" He cackled.

A look of contempt grew on her face and she growled.

I rushed forward to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, "No, don't hurt him. He meant well. He's just very… hasty at times. It's okay." I tried to appease her.

Her shoulders relaxed under my touch, it gave me shivers even though I was eternally cold.

Her beautiful gaze came up to mine, "So… I'm a vampire now?"

I nodded, "Yes you are."

Her eyes shifted and she bit her lip, "I'm scared." She said softly.

I drew my face a little closer until her nose touched mine. I smiled softly and then pressed my stone cold lips to hers. They were so soft and full. I felt her smile under the touch and apply some pressure back. My head was thumping and I felt like the room had closed him. I was almost shaking! I'd wanted to do that for a long time… she was my soul mate after all…

"Don't be." I grinned as she pulled away, her smile embarrassed.

Suddenly, her arms were around my neck and she was pulling me closer to her and before I knew it, her lips were pressed on mine and I found myself copying her. Cupping her smooth and soft face in my hands, I deepened the kissed and pulled her even closer.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed.

She sprang back and covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh god! I'm so sorry; I have no idea why I did that! Something just-- oh, sorry…!" She gasped.

I let a chuckle come out, "Not that I'm complaining, but when you're a Newborn, your emotions are on edge… you'll learn to control it in time."

Her hands slowly fell back from her mouth and she gave a small nod.

"Well, I guess you know how I feel about you." She said shyly.

I laughed and drew my arms around her thin waist and hugged her tight. I felt her stiffen under my sudden embrace and I mentally hit myself for being too forward. But then I felt joy course through my body as she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I'm sure you two have feelings you want to discuss, but she's a newborn and she needs to feed." A reprimanding and mocking voice almost snickered.

I looked up to see Caius giving me the one eyebrow. I smiled and saluted, just for the fun of it, "Yes Master."

Chloe gave me a questioning look as she stepped back.

"I'll explain later." I promised.

I grinned and walked over to a large window, pulling the cover glass up.

"Come on." I encouraged.

Her eyes widened, "Are you crazy!? You're going to die!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Not likely. But if you're so worried, why don't you watch my first. It's quiet easy."

She edged closer, a very concerned look on her face. I swung my legs over the edge and jumped down. Winds rushed under my long cloak and gathered up for a steady descend. I bent my legs slightly so that I could resist the impact of the ground easily. My feet touched the ground and I stopped. Looking back up, I grinned as I saw her head sticking out the window, her mouth dropping open.

"How did you do that?" She gasped loudly.

I laughed as I heard a few snickers echo from the room. It sounded like they belonged to Emmett and Felix. Then I heard to 'oofts!' I laughed louder as I realized that Chloe must have sent some objects their way.

"Can't I use the front door?" She whined.

I shook my head, "Just try jumping." I encouraged.

She frowned at me and her head went back inside. She probably didn't think I could hear the next conversation take place, but I did.

"Alice, do I have to?" She whined.

Alice laughed, "You don't have to. But it's more fun than it looks. Just try it."

"Yeah," Emmett's voice boomed, "Just try it you chicken."  
She hissed, "Shut up Emmett!"

I laughed and she gasped.

"He can hear us can't he?"

I grinned as I imagined various heads nodding. She stuck her head out the window.

"Screw you Alec." She hissed, making me laugh.

"Do not look up or I'll rip your head off." She threatened as she swung both legs over the edge. I'm sure I would have turned a bright pink, if I was human, as I realized she was wearing a short denim skirt that would have given me front seat view if I looked. I turned my head away as she jumped down, ending with a soft thump on the floor. Her long blonde locks flew effortlessly in the wind. My mouth almost dropped open as I looked at her, marveling at her beauty.

"What?" She asked, consciously racking her fingers through her hair.

I shook my head, "Uh, nothing… you just look… stunning."

She rolled her eyes, "You're probably thirsty too."

I nodded, "My eyes are black, aren't they?"

She nodded quickly, "Yeah, they were red before though!"

I laughed, "After we feed, they'll turn red again, but when we get thirsty, they turn red."

She nodded and followed me as I ran off; we soon arrived at a large river.

"What do we do?"

I smiled at her innocence, "Jump."

She frowned, "Again?"

I nodded, "its okay, it's not hard."

I took a few stepped back and jumped nimbly over the river. I watched her and praised her out loud as she copied me.

"So, we have to hunt humans?"

I nodded, "Well, that's the food source that give us the most strength. The Cullens hunt animals and drink their blood, that's why their eyes are gold."

She pursed her lips, "Hunting animals seems less vulgar. Can we try that?"

I frowned, "I've never tried hunting animal before…"

She laughed, my insides felt like jelly, she had a gorgeous laugh.

"Then we can both be beginners."

I raised my eyebrows, "Are you sure."

She nodded curtly, "Completely sure. Can we just try it, if you don't like, we'll go find some rapists to kill or something."  
I laughed at her choice of words and clasped her hand mine, "Sounds like a good deal."

We ran lithely through the forest, dogging trees and large boulders. I watched in fascination as her vampire instincts took over and she quickly tackled a young deer that ran past. I shook my head to remind myself that she wasn't something to observe at a museum and that I needed to feed too.

I followed my sensitive nose and found a scent of a mountain lion. I smiled wryly to myself as I quickly found it and used my powers to drink it without a fight. I wanted to feed quickly so that I could get back to Chloe quicker. I chuckled as I remembered that it was Edward's favorite game. I had to give it too him. It didn't taste that bad… a little exotic.

She grinned at me as she finished her last meal. She jerked her head back to the house and I nodded in compliance. We both ran back to the house in a light race. I let her win though, but she was pretty fast.

"Come on, let's go." She took my hand and we ran across the porch and into the house.

As soon as we got in, we came into a strange scene. Everybody was on a seat and listening intently to one another.

"What's going on?" I asked, pushing Chloe behind me and taking up a defensive stance.

Edward looked up at me, "We were thinking, since Chloe's transformation is done… we'd go and get Demetri, Tyson and Alena."

I frowned, "All of us?" I looked doubtfully to Chloe. She was pretty good at controlling herself, but we would pass various towns on the way to Seattle. I don't think she'd be able to hand it.

Edward probably read my thoughts, "Not all of us, just some. A small party of us. If it's a battle that the Romanians want, it's a battle they'll get… just another time."

I nodded, "I'll have to go?"

He sighed, "Jane's not going, since she won't be much help against Ozera's shield. So you can stay with Chloe. Jasper, Felix, Emmett, Aro, Caius, Carlisle, Bella and I will go."

I nodded, "When?"

He looked around, I noticed, the vampires he mentioned were all standing up and waiting by the back door.

"Now."

I nodded in understanding, "Good luck."

He nodded in thanks, "We'll need it."

Chloe stepped forward and gave him a simple hug, "Bring her back, 'kay?"

He smiled and put a hand on her head, "We will."

I felt jealous as I realized they would have had some sort of bond since she'd probably been here many times with Alena.

He sighed and smiled, "She's yours." He chuckled.

I gave him a pleading gaze, "Sorry Edward, but you understand… right?"

He nodded, "Of course I do."

With that, he followed the rest and they all filed out the back door and disappeared adroitly behind the forest of cover. Although I did not hold much respect for human customs, I crossed my fingers and smiled, wishing them Godspeed and luck.

I felt a small and soft hand grasp mine, looking down I saw Chloe's long hair next to me. I bent down slightly and kissed her head.

"They'll bring her back, won't they?" She wondered.

I nodded, "They'll try."

--00oo00oo00--

**Tyson POV**

It been a day or two, but suddenly, Dan appeared beside me. He shot me a sorry smile, but then replaced it with an evil smirk.

"Sorry, looks like your times up."

I looked at Demetri who had gotten up and was going as close the bars as he dared too. A few vampires stepped forward, ready to rip him to parts if he tried anything.

I looked at Dan, sizing him up, "What exactly is my punishment?"

He grinned, "Vladimir and Stefan want you to battle Bleddyn on the rooftop."  
I raised an eyebrow as I saw him visibly shake as he said the name 'Bleddyn.'

"What's with the whole Bleddyn thing?"

Dan narrowed his eyes, "Bleddyn's dangerous. I wish you luck."

"Why is this Bleddyn so important? You do realize that Stefan and Vladimir won't win this war. Why don't you help us and win your freedom." I gave one last stab at freedom.

He hissed, "I am free. Free to do whatever I like. With Bleddyn, we'll be unstoppable, we will rule the world."

I laughed, "So that's why you're here, because you want to rule the world."  
He chortled, "Who wouldn't?"

I sighed, "I wouldn't."

He rolled his eyes, "Then we better get you to your punishment. Wouldn't like to keep Bleddyn waiting. He's unstable."

I grinned, "You guys are all afraid of this 'Bleddyn!'"

He snarled, "Just shut up! Oh, and by the way, your little human friend will be up there too. Watching… Stefan and Vladimir will probably let Bleddyn eat her."

I snarled, but if I thought was an insult, you should have seen Demetri. He snarled and hissed at Dan, he lunged towards the bars, proceeded to rip them and Dan to shreds. Numerous vampires rushed forward but Dan transferred himself from my cell to Demetri and caught him in a tight headlock.

"Now, now. Don't get mad. Or we'll have you watch her be eaten." He laughed.

"You bastard! You'll never get away with this!" Demetri roared, throwing a few good profanities at him as well.

Dan just laughed.

"I think we're already getting away with it. Anyway, ta-ta. I have a little battle to watch."

He teleported from Demetri's cell to mine and then I closed my eyes as Dan teleported me.

I suddenly felt wind and found myself on the hotel's empty rooftop. It was square and huge.

"TYSON!" I heard a voice yell out.

Dan was no longer beside me; I turned around to see Alena down on the rooftops, bruises around her wrists. She looked so weak. Her hair was a tuff of mess and she would have been lying down totally on the floor, expect her thin arms were supporting her upper torso up. Her legs were drawn limply to one side. Her face was a mask of fear as she looked at something behind me.

I looked to another side of me to see Stefan, Vladimir, Calypso, Ozera and Dan all huddled together. They were all looking at something, something past me. I had a sudden feeling it was the creature I was going to fight.

I heard a wet snarl and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around slowly and my eyes widened.

"Oh…god..." I whimpered.

I was a dead man.

--00oo00oo00--

**Alena POV**

A little while after Tyson left, I dropped the letter into the box and settled for sitting on the bed and daydreaming about Demetri and the numerous ways he could rescue me. Oh how shallow and content I felt at that moment. But who cared!

Moments passed, turning into hours, hours passed into days.

It's been two days and I was getting worried.

Suddenly, I saw Dan in front of me all of a sudden giving me an evil smirk. Then the door behind him creaked heavily open and Stefan and Vladimir stepped inside with a buff looking man and Ozera. I shot off the bed like it was a hot rock and stood stiffly on the ground. I became a little annoyed when I saw Stefan smirk at my reaction.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice shaking.

Stefan and Vladimir grinned and Vladimir shook his head, "Dear little girl. You are so young! Did you really think you could get away with this plan without our knowledge?"

I gulped, "Okay, so maybe you're smarter than you look."

I smirked in satisfaction when Stefan hissed.

"Stefan, calm down," Vladimir said in quiet tones, and then turned back to me, "We have a little something we'd like to show you."  
I shook my head in defiance, "I'm not going."

Vladimir hissed, "You don't have a choice! You're going to watch your little friend Tyson die!"

My mouth dropped open, "What?! Tyson is a good person! He never did anything!!"

Vladimir crept stealthily forward, "You know, for the person who talked him in to doing this, it doesn't seem right when you say 'he never did anything.'"

I gulped, "Then kill me instead! It wasn't his fault."

Vladimir laughed so hard that I could feel his breath full on my face.

"We aren't killing you. No, you're far too great to be killed. And don't worry. You will join us. We just have to capture Chelsea first. Anyway, Tyson is a waste. He's not that important."

I saw red.

I drew my arm back and forced as much power I could into my punch. I didn't care if I broke my hand and ended up shattering my arm. They could NOT just talk about my friend that way and expect me to stand there! That was totally unacceptable! I pushed my arm forward and a little adrenaline ran through my veins as my fist came into contacts with his cheek.

I heard a deafening crunch.

"ARGH!" I yelled out as I pulled back my arm and clutched it. I was smart enough to listen to the pain and not need a doctor to tell me that I'd broken my arm and wrist. If I was lucky, I'd probably shattered half my arm too.

Vladimir growled but then smirked, "You silly girl. You do realize you only end up hurting yourself, not me."

I drew back my other hand and delivered a good slap to his face. But I didn't regret it even though it slapped like hell.

"You're despicable." I spat.

He chuckled and grabbed both of my wrists tightly. I screamed as the broken wrist heated up and throbbed like it was being stabbed multiple times and set on fire.

He grinned, "Don't ever do that again." He hissed.

I bit back a moan but couldn't resist opening my mouth for a whimper. I regretted making a noise as Vladimir set out a smile.

"Dan, let's go."

Everyone walked over and put there hands on each other so that everybody was in contact with somebody in someway.

The ground under me gave way and the room started to swirl very quickly. It felt sickening. I stuck out my tongue and screwed my eyes shut.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was on a rooftop. It was large and empty. The grey flooring was so dull and made me feel so sick. I realized that we were on the hotel's rooftop. I saw that I was right next to the edge and I could see over the side. My legs were sprawled out under me and I recognized that I was half lying on the floor. The only thing propping me up was my arms that were shrieking out in defiance. I was so sore everywhere! Clamoring to the edge, I looked and saw that the building was gigantic! It was at least a twenty story high building. I gulped and pulled back from the edge.

Looking around, I saw that the Romanians and their other followed on the opposite side to me. They were next to a large hatch or opening.

"Get Tyson!" I heard Stefan yell loud enough for me to hear even though Dan was right next to him. I watched Dan disappear from sight and a few moments later came back with Tyson. He looked so disheveled! I'd never felt so guilty for anything in my entire life! He was going to die and it was my entire fault! If I could, I would take back the last day's events! I didn't want him to die! He was too good of a man! He still had a family to go back to! He didn't deserve to die!!

"Tyson!" I yelled out.

He spun around and I saw his eyes widen as he looked at me. His eyes were full of concern and pain and I wanted cry!

Then, I saw Stefan nod to the unknown buff man and he opened the hatch. Tyson was still looking at me and didn't see what was behind him. I gasped as a large hulking figure slowly arose out of the hatch. Then, it all made sense.

Why Alice could see the hotel.

I screamed as I realized what was coming out of the hatch.

A werewolf!

It wasn't a Jacob Black type. Not a shape-shifter! It was an actual werewolf! It was so large! It was HUGE!! I probably only came up to half its leg! It was a giant! Its eyes, pitch black stared hungrily out. It was covered in hair. The grey wolf's upper body matched the size of Sam Uley but the lower part of its body was meters tall! It looks like a wolf but it stood like a man and was a little out of proportion. His mouth opened and mounds of saliva dripped out.

Tyson turned around and he gasped. His figure grew tense as the giant werewolf lumbered towards him. It was amazing how it didn't just break the building! It snarled heavily and heaved a guttural growl. I whimpered and backed off a little.

"Meet Bleddyn!" Stefan called out in glee to me.

I screamed in annoyance and fear as the figure lumbered ever close to Tyson.  
"Tyson! RUN!"

He looked at me, fear in his eyes and he darted away. The werewolf growled, more saliva dripping out of his mouth. He turned to the direction that Tyson had ran and lumbered away in his direction.

Pain and fear ripped through my body!  
I stumbled up and screamed, pain rippling terribly through my body. I got up despite the rippling pain that screamed defiance through my body!

I mustered up all my energy and threw my arms up.

"BLEDDYN!" I yelled, "OVER HERE!"  
The werewolf turned mid-stride and turned to me. I swore his face lit up in a grin and he snarled, more saliva dripping out of his mouth. He turned and encumbered over to me shaking the building. I gulped and tried to run away, my sore muscles protesting madly! After I'd run a few meters, closer to the edge of the building, I turned around. The monster was almost upon me and I could smell his breath. It stank like meat, blood and decay!

Suddenly! A body rammed into the werewolf! The werewolf made a surprise noise that sounded like a grunt and a squeal. I watched terrified as I saw Tyson jump on top of the beast and pull at tufts on his head. The creature roared and lifted his arms up, trying to reach at his head and for Tyson! Tyson jumped out of the way and pulled at his shoulder! A large ripping noise was heard and bone breaking. The creature roared and stumbled heavily forward.

"Alena!"

I scrambled to the edge and almost screamed in relief as I saw Edward, Emmett, Felix, Bella, Caius, Jasper, Carlisle and Aro in the clearing off the trees. They rushed forward.

"Help!" I cried out.

Suddenly I felt hair brush against me. I turned around and screeched as the werewolf was literally inches in front of me! My heart thumped harder and slower and grew in so much pain and fear.

Suddenly the werewolf shook and Tyson grunted. He flew off the werewolf! However, Bleddyn caught him in mid-air and grabbed at his neck. A large crack and twisting noise was heard!

I screamed.

"TYSON!!!" I yelled as the werewolf proceeded to rip him apart!

I was crying madly! The werewolf had just ripped him apart!! I screamed in fear again! The werewolf threw the rest of the pieces over to the Romanians. Then he stepped backward, his large and power tail hitting me full force! I had the wind knocked out of me. Stumbling back, almost toppling over the edge, I thankfully caught myself before I fell. I then felt a stabbing pain shoot through my wrist and I screamed as I accidently replied pressure on broken wrist. The werewolf suddenly turned around, his arms flying around. One of his arms caught my waist and the force threw me.

Over the edge.

I plummeted.

Down, down, down…

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Suddenly I felt a crushing snap! I coughed profusely, coughing up something thick and heavy.

Blood.

I had made impact with the ground.

I rolled on the side and a waterfall of blood gushed out and I coughed some more. Rolling back on my back I saw Jasper, Felix, Emmett, Aro, Caius, Carlisle, Bella and Edward kneeling beside me.

"Oh god, this is bad Carlisle! Really bad!" Bella's panicky voice called out.

I felt prodding fingers feel various parts of my body, my pulse, and my ribs. I figured they belonged to Carlisle.  
I gasped in pain! So much pain.

"It's hurts!" I screamed!

The blackness was closing in around me, but I fought, fought for consciousness.

I looked up, past my family and friends and saw Bleddyn and the vampires up on the roof looking down.

"Stefan! Vladimir! No more!" A harsh voice hissed loudly.

I realized it was Caius.

"Caius! You see what we have here? Have fun fighting this!"

Caius snarled!

Then I saw Carlisle stand up next to Caius.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! But not today!"

I looked up and strained to see the looks on the Romanians face. They looked like they were… deliberating!

"Alright," Vladimir hollered down, "In a week, for Bleddyn."

Carlisle nodded, "You're not going to win!"

"We'll see about that!" Stefan called.

And then they disappeared.

I cough some more and felt the blackness cloud my vision.

"Carlisle! I don't think she's going to make it!"  
I could just make out Jasper's voice.

"She's alright. Let's just get her back and cleaned up."

I closed my eyes, letting the tears pour out. I shook my head.

"No!" I whispered loudly.

"What is it honey?" Bella asked, wiping her cold hand against my forehead, I shivered, welcoming the cool numbing feeling.

"Where's Demetri!" I yelled.

I felt someone gingerly pick me up bridal style and I felt everyone start to run. The wind rushed past my ears.

"Where's Demetri!" I yelled.

I heard a voice above me, Carlisle was carrying me.

"He's… he's… they still have him."

My world stopped.

"What?" I whispered, my voice barely made it.

"I'm so sorry. They have him."

I squeezed my eyes tighter and cried, letting the blackness cloud me.

--00oo00oo00--

I regained consciousness when I heard screams and gasps.

"Alena! Alena! Alena!"

Numerous voices yelled and I heard tearless sobs. I also heard whines and whimpers.

"Oh my goodness! Carlisle what happened?" Esme voice called from next to me.

I opened my eyes to see the living room. The long coffee table had been cleared out and I was laid down on it.

"She fell off the hotel building."

Esme gasped, "How tall was the building?"  
Carlisle shrugged, "Twenty stories or so. Can somebody hand me a wet towel?"  
My lower jaw trembled and I heaved a heavy shudder, the pain shredding through my body.

"She's been out for two and a bit days. I don't see how she's still alive." Edward's amazed voice breathed.

I coughed. I didn't see how either.

Then I felt Carlisle run the towel up and down my body.

I was clean in a few seconds.

"Carlisle," Came Alice's worried voice, "I can still smell blood."  
"Of course you can!" Alec's harsh voice bit. I cringed.

She shook her head, "Not from the towels. It's still running."

Carlisle stopped and leaned closer to my body and sniffed.

"You're right. She has internal bleeding. She's not going to make it."

I saw everyone stiffen as they realized what he was going to do. My eyes teared up from the pain as he looked in concern to me.

"Honey, listen to me. There's nothing else I can do. I have to change you or you'll die."

I forced myself to nod.

He nodded back to me, "I'll get Alec to ease the pain. Hopefully, you won't be able to feel anything."  
I nodded, even managing a small 'uh-huh'.

"Ready darling?" He asked in a tender father voice.

I coughed up some more blood and nodded feebly.

"Do it."

He nodded and then sank his teeth in my neck.

My screams hit the roof.

---

**AHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

Hey readers!! Ugh! I love the reviews I got! They made me so happy. So this chapter dedicated to all of you reviewers!! **.Demetri.x, question-marque, PopcornGirl-Eva, Emerald Candle, Infinite101, ladyphoenix1990, europ92, Adids14, dooley dooles, Angelfang, HermioneandMarcus, CheriPL, wolf-fullmoon-times2, IronicallyUnconventional, natsumi456, Noble Korhedron, Nova Rapture..**. If I missed out on you, tell me! I love you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers!!

**Edward's POV**

We trudged through the thick snow, heaving our way, almost at the site we needed to be.

We heard a scream.

We froze.

"Is that who I think it is?" Felix concerned voice rang out.

I gulped and nodded, trying to tune out the concern and fear in everyone's voice that rang into my head.

"Let's go now!" I urged everyone to hurry up, taking off.

It was a little annoying being the fastest; I could hear everyone's footsteps behind me. I wanted them to hurry up, Alena needed help! Well, judging from the scream, she did. It was even more annoying that I couldn't hear the thoughts of those inside Ozera's shield. However, it thrilled me greatly to find out that Ozera's shield had a limit. Unlike my beautiful wife who's shield had no barriers as far as we knew.

"TYSON" I heard the ear-piercing shriek again.

I stopped; we had arrived at a large twenty or so story building. I gasped as I realized, what Tyson had meant about Ozera. Outside the building was a shimmering… wall? It looked like the haze that rose off the road on hot days.

Another pitchy scream sounded my head flipped up.

Oh my …

Up on the rooftop of the tall building was Alena, cringing by the edge and Tyson was running back and forth, away from what?

Oh.

That.

I gulped as another figure came into my view.

A werewolf…

I'd never seen one before, only in Carlisle's thick books, but I was smart enough to know what they looked like if I'd ever across them in real life.

Like now… oh how utterly delightful… if only it was…

I would have laughed at Caius's fearful thoughts… if I wasn't just as frightened.

I gulped as watched, slightly mesmerized by this frightful yet extravagant beast that was now trying to desperately shake Tyson off his head.

The next events happened all so quickly, and it pained me to think that I could do nothing but watch, as was everyone around me was thinking.

Suddenly, with my sharp eyes I saw Tyson accidently miss time his footing. I was glad that he was efficiently using a whole bunch of profanities in his head. I'm not sure I would have like Alena picking those up, not that she would be thinking about that in this situation.

I gasped as Tyson's head came off and then his arm…

Another scream…

I ran forward, leaving the others far behind as I saw Alena knocked of the building! She narrowly missed the ledge that was sticking hazardously.

"NO!" I yelled out, rushing forward as she fell the last few inches.

CRUNCH!  
I stopped so fast I almost tripped over in shock. Even with my super fast speed that was far more potently faster than other vampires, I couldn't get there in time!

Wheezing out breaths I didn't need, I raced as quickly as I could over to Alena and her heavily bleeding figure. She rolled over and to make matters worse, coughed up a waterfall of blood. I gasped; forcing myself to push away the ever overcoming and sickening yearn for blood. It was literally in my grasp… and flowing so freely…

NO!

I groaned and tried to block my senses, wishing that Alec was here at this moment.

"Stop!" I called out hoarsely to Caius, Felix, Jasper and Aro… those that weren't as used to blood they couldn't have. They all did even Carlisle, Bella and Emmett, all in shock.

Carlisle, after a second's delay, rushed over and knelt by Alena's shaking body, her face was turning white and her mouth was dripping blood, way too much than there should be.

We all rushed over after him, it seemed that I'd underestimated the Volturi and Jasper, they were handling it well.

"Carlisle," Bella's worried voice rang out, "Oh god, this is bad Carlisle, really bad!"

I put a steady hand on my shoulder; I knew how much she loved Alena, even though Rosalie and Alice were the main women in Alena's life.

I unknowingly entered Alena's mind.

_I can't think properly, everything's so… hazy. Oh god! Tyson! This is my entire fault!_

Her mumblings went on and on in her mind.

My watchful eyes followed Carlisle's skilled hands as he gently prodded her ribs, throat and sternum. Checking her pulse, he frowned.

Alena gasped and screamed when he touched her wrist, "IT HURTS!" She yelled.

He cringed, "It's broken he said quietly.

"Stefan! Vladimir! No more!" Caius' bitter voice rang. It was entwined with a smudge of fear, probably at the werewolf.

I was surprised at the thoughts in Caius' mind. He actually cared about Alena and really didn't want her to die. Well… Alena had the surprising affect on people.

"Caius! See what we have here? Have fun fighting this!" Stefan laughed in glee.

Caius' mind was a jumble of fear and curses.

Carlisle stood up next to Caius, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! But not today!"

I smiled, Carlisle was always thinking for the good of others.

I tried to seep my mind into the Romanians, but I couldn't. I bit back a growl of frustration! I'd really had it with Ozera!

"Alright," Vladimir agreed, "In a week, for Bleddyn."

I watched my father nodded, "You're not going to win."

"We'll see about that!" Stefan hollered, mock twisted deep in his words.

The walked away, and we took that as our cue to start leaving.

Jasper cringed, and pleaded to move faster in quiet tones, "Carlisle, I don't think she's going to make it." He said, forcefully hinting that we should leave.

Bella murmured a few words to her and then Alena asked the question I'd been dreading most to her from her.

"Where's Demetri?" She wheezed out.  
I cringed.

Demetri was still in there. He was still under the mercy of Stefan and Vladimir. I would have gone to get him, but that was a suicide mission. Demetri would be able to keep things in hand for a little while. He was still alive, he had to be! Or none of us would ever be able to look Alena in the eyes in the passing years to come.

Carlisle picked her up and we all started our swift descend back home to Forks. About a thirty meters down the road, a sweet incense burning smell lingered in the air…

"Where's Demetri!" She yelled again.

I paused mid-stride, waiting for Carlisle to be the brilliant man again and come up with the answer we were all dreading to hear.

"He's…He's," Carlisle paused, "They still have him." He sighed.

I cringed as words of fear, anger and pain entered her mind. It was as if nothing else existed to her but Demetri. At that moment, she didn't care if she lived or died. She cared about Demetri.

"What?" She whispered, unable to believe it.

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle sighed in sadness, "They have him."

_No, no, no, no, no! It's not supposed to be like this! NO! _Her thoughts screamed out.  
And then she blacked out.

-----

For two days we ran, as fast as we could. It was amazing that Alena's heart was still beating. It was so strong her heart. Her mind was just as active as it was if she were awake. Her mind was constantly asking questions, wanting to know the answer. She was so inquisitive. So prying… So Alena…

Finally, the house came into view. Everyone could smell the blood from even a mile away. Most were dashing away, thoughts of trying not to turn around and bite her in their minds. I mentally reminded myself to thank them after. Everyone followed pursuit of the others, and pretty soon it was Lia, Tanya, the Volturi and my family inside. Nobody else had hunted for the days we were gone, worrying to much. Now there was blood. A lot... They wouldn't have been able to control themselves.

Esme's shocked face was at the door, her hands pressed hard into the frame.  
_Oh god! My poor girl! What happened!_

Her motherly thoughts piercing into my mind, I winced, once again wishing I could have run faster to catch her.

"Oh, my goodness! Carlisle what happened!?" She gasped.

I rushed past her, but not before placing a quick reassuring hand on my mother. I went over to the long coffee table that was in the lounge room. It looked long enough to fit Alena's figure on it. Swiftly clearing the papers that were on it, I motioned for Carlisle to place her on the table.

"She fell off a building." He hurriedly explained to everyone as he placed her on the table.

"How tall was the building?" Esme gasped.

Carlisle shook his head, "Twenty stories or so. Can somebody pass me a wet towel?"

Bella dashed into the kitchen and in the next second I heard the faucet being turned and water streaming out. In the next second, she rushed back out, conveniently handing Carlisle the towel and took her place next to me. I wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders.

Her figure convulsed suddenly and coughed.

I tried not to breathe but it was difficult as everybody's thoughts were seeping into my mind and I had to experience their thirst front row seats. It was so difficult!

Carlisle skillfully rubbed the wet cloth up and down her body, cleaning the dry blood off her. He threw the towel in a nearby metal bucket and lit it. The stench of burnt blood and cloth hit the air like a pungent fragrance.

Alice frowned and stepped forward.

"Carlisle! I can still smell blood."

I frowned as I read her thoughts the second before and sniffed as she said that. She was right; there was other blood, fresh blood. Not dried blood not burnt blood. Fresh blood. Somewhere was still bleeding.

Alec rolled his eyes, inwardly thinking, No _way Cadet Obvious_.

Alice huffed and shook her head in defiance, "Not from the towels! It's still running. Still fresh, it's coming out somewhere." She muttered the last part quietly as to not scare Alena.

Carlisle frowned and leaned closer to her body and inhaled deeply.

"You're right. She has internal bleeding. She's not going to make it."

We all stiffened.

_I know how you feel about taking away someone's life Edward. But she's a daughter, a sister and a friend to all of us. We can't loose her when we can save her._

I forced myself to nod, trying to force myself to accept this consequence. I sighed, knowing that if she had gotten out okay, Aro would have forced the vampire law against us, making us change her anyway.

She drew in a sharp breath, wincing as her fragile ribs complained back.

"Honey, listen to me. There's nothing else I can do. I have to change you or you'll die."

I bit my lips, trying to tune out of her thoughts of fear, pain and strangely... anticipation.

She nodded.

Carlisle nodded, "I'll get Alec to ease the pain. Hopefully, you won't be able to feel anything."

"Uh-uh" She managed out.

"Ready darling…?"He whispered.

She nodded and instantly coughed up more blood. The tense feeling grew even more.

"Do it." She whispered in daggered breaths.

Carlisle let the venom pool into his mouth and nodded. Leaning lower, he grazed his teeth on her neck and then sank them.

She gasped in shock and then let out an ear piercing scream.

I winced as her chest rose up and then slumped down, everything still and quiet.

Then she screamed again, her arms thrashing all over the place. Her legs kicked at everything. Jasper rushed over and helped Carlisle hold her down.

"Alec!" Jasper hissed, his hand down like an unmoving vice-grip against Alena's thrashing figure.

Alec blinked and his mind concentrated on having her stay still, her figure paralyzed.

A misty haze, coming from his direction, crept closer to the Alena.

"Can't you make it go any faster?" Rosalie hissed.

Alec stopped and eyed her, "Oh, and I supposed to you could do this?" He retaliated. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I sighed, "Alec, excuse her."

He nodded and his paralyzing skills finally settled on Alena and her moaning and struggling figure stopped.

Everything was quiet and Jasper and Carlisle let go of her spread out arms.

I stealthy crept into her mind.

And as soon as that was done… I wish I hadn't.

Her thoughts were a tumbling of agony and fear and pain.

Agony thoughts were filled with thoughts about the fire that was now consuming her. Her bones were changing, locking in place. The venom sealed her wounds. It was burning inside her… burning her up... burning her through.

Fear thoughts were filled for Demetri. Was he okay? Were they hurting him? Would he live?

Pain…

That hurt me the most.

The only painful thoughts she had was that we didn't get him out. That he wasn't here right now. She needed him.

It made me feel so guilty.

Poor Alena…

--00oo00oo00--

**Alec's POV**

As my power settled on her, it still felt like it hadn't. It still felt like she was thrashing and moving. I felt my lower jaw tremble as I saw tears slide out of her unmoving form and down her cheeks. I felt guilty as I saw the bruises on her wrist that were fading. I should have been there. Chloe was my life- yes, but without Alena, I wouldn't have met Chloe. I'd owed it to Alena to have been there for her.

I sighed and slumped on the couch. Catching the scent of Chloe, I looked towards the back door. She was back, her frazzled hair blowing in the constant wind. Her fearful and concerned face looked into the room.

I remembered to the events that happened just before Alena had set foot into the house.

**Flashback**

_Chloe and I were sitting on the couch, knees touched. Her eyes were on a book in her hand. It was one she'd found in Alena's room. The Winters Tale... I smiled; it seemed that Chloe took a great fascination in Shakespeare. I watched as she took her hands away from the book, keeping her eye contact with it. I took my gaze off her face and onto the book, my mouth almost dropping open. The book was floating in the air. She lifted up her finger and pointed it at the page, biting her lip in concentration. She moved her finger as though she were turning the page. It turned._

_I coughed a gasp. _

_Her look shot to mine and the book started to drop. At the last possible second, her hand shot out and she caught the book._

"_That was close." She murmured._

_I laughed quietly, "Nice job."_

_She smiled and nodded, pulling the book closer to her chest, "I love this play."_

_I chuckled, "Yes, Shakespeare did a good job with that play. He's quite a nice man. A little strange, betwixt sane and insane, but fine in any other sense..."_

_It was completely silence._

_I heard little chuckle from Felix who was sitting on the couch across Chloe and me._

"_What?" I questioned her and the silence._

_Her mouth dropped open._

"_You said… '…he's a nice man. A little strange and betwixt sane and insane, but fine in any other sense…'"_

_I nodded slowly, trying desperately to comprehend her thoughts._

"_You talk as though you've met him." Chloe laughed nervously._

_I bit my lip, "I have."_

_Her eyes grew wider, "What-but- that's impossible! No one's been alive that long and is still living!"_

_The pressure on my lips grew harder as I tried to find out a way to tell her how old I was._

"_I… I have been alive that long. Longer than he has been in fact."  
She gasped, "What? But that's—impossible!"_

_Her eyes were large and wide with fright. Several objects removed themselves from their respectable placed and flew in a tight circle around her head._

"_How old are you?" She whispered._

_I sighed; there wasn't really another way to tell her._

"_I'm over a thousand. I stopped counting after a thousand."_

_Her mouth dropped open and the objects that were floating around her head dropped to the wooden floor, clattering loudly._

"_What? But you look like you're seventeen!"_

_I grinned guiltily, "I haven't aged since the day I was turned. Neither has anyone else. Neither will you. We are forever frozen at our age right now. We don't die like normal people."_

_Her face was a mask of horror._

_I quickly placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered._

_Her face frowned as she looked at me, "You're sorry?"_

_I nodded slowly back, maybe I'd misread something._

_She scoffed and laughed, "You're sorry about living forever? What are you talking about? This is so cool!" She squealed._

_My mouth dropped open, "I beg your pardon!"_

_She laughed, "I don't age! That's wonderful! I don't have to worry about aging! How cool is that!"_

_I was at a complete lost for words._

_She grinned, "Wow! How old are the Cullens?"_

_I forcibly closed my mouth and licked my lips, "It ranges from three-hundred and down. The Cullens children repeat school every time they move as part of a charade."_

_She snorted in laughed, "Hah! Suckers! That's gotta be annoying." Then she suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth. _

"_I said that out loud, didn't I?"_

_I nodded in answer to her question and she cringed, "Whoops."_

_Then suddenly, she froze and the copy of the play fell out of her hands. This time she didn't try to catch it. It fell to the floor._

_I frowned and then was suddenly knocked off my feet as she pushed me away and ran towards the front door. Felix frowned, jumped up and rushed after her, grabbing her wrists and locking them behind her back. She snarled heavily and tried to burst out the door._

_I sprang of the floor and was by her side in a second. Brushing a finger over her face and receiving a snap in return, I recoiled slightly back._

"_What!" I hissed._

_She growled and inhaled deeply, a low alluring moan emitting from her perfect lips. _

_I scowled at her for a few seconds before inhaling the air myself._

_Blood! Lots of it!_

_I gasped and immediately sent my power of to her. It soon touched her and her smell was cut off. She seemed to relax for a bit._

"_Chloe, dear, go, out into the woods! Run!" I hissed urgently. _

_She nodded, realizing that she didn't want to kill anyone. She darted out of Felix's ironclad grasp and out the backdoor._

**End Flashback.**

Chloe looked at Alena, her face a mask of sympathy and pain. Walking over to me, she intertwined her hands with mine.

"Oh, poor Alena!!!" She whimpered as she buried her head into my chest. I unlatched one of my hands from her grip and drew it around her head securely, holding her head against my chest.

"She's going to be okay." I bolstered her.

I felt her nod in my chest and I held her tighter, keeping my eyes on the unmoving figure of Alena.

--00oo00oo00--

**Alena POV**

Oh god.

Fire…!

Fire…!

Fire…!

It was burning! Scalding! Heating! Scorching! Flaming! Singeing! Charring! Searing! It hurt so much! Nothing that had ever happened to me could ever compare! It hurt so, so much! There was so much pain and so much fire! I wouldn't even compare my broken leg, my wrist, let alone falling off a building to this. I would do those again, thousand times over than be in this pain! I unknowingly opened my mouth and let out another scream. I'd been doing those often. Unknowingly, only knowing when the sound pierced through my mind. I could tell my human body was fighting back, fighting defiantly against the venom that was surely spreading through my body.

One side was telling me to fade into the darkness; everything would be easier over that side. Another side was telling me to stay strong. I couldn't be sure if that was an actual voice on the outside, or if it was my imagination. That side was harder, it had so much pressure. I could actually feel my heart beating faster and faster.

I tried to gasp, to let out the pain, I tried to scream. But nothing happened. I felt like I was going to burst inside. It was so hot! Burning! After a terrifying moment, I calmed down as I realized that it was probably Alec. Oh, members of the Volturi were so talented…

Volturi.

Members.

Demetri.

He wasn't here.

He was there. Not here. I knew it seemed, sounded so selfish. But I needed him right here, right now. And he wasn't here. They didn't save him. They didn't get him out. He was still there. Under the mercy of the merciless Romanians, no pun intended. He was my undead angel. My only reason for existence, my only reason for loving and living… But he wasn't here. That hurt.

The fire was burning hot than ever, I could feel it moving around my body, it was scalding everything. I was immensely tempted to fade into the darkness, the easier side. But the other voice inside my head was getting louder and louder.

Don't fight the fire.

It repeated those four words over and over again. A soft voice, a musical voice… Was it mine? Surely not… or maybe it was.

But, all of a sudden, I found the voice growing steadier than its whisper, louder. It was gaining control. Maybe it was the fire itself talking to me. Whatever it was, I found it easier to follow. I felt my body slowing down, giving up the fight. It was giving into the fire, the voice. It had seemed like such a long time for my body to put up with the fire, but now, it seemed so short.

I felt the fire growing hotter; I didn't even think that was possible! It was burning, hotter and hotter! Sweeping its way up and down my body, from the top of my head down to my toes, it was scorching hot. Burning me alive… I tried to scream again, but nothing came out, I didn't even feel my mouth open. I had to get rid of the pain somehow! It was too much!! I had to release it!

ALEC, STOP! I yelled in my mind.

Then, it broke through.

This time, I heard it as soon as it came out, realizing that it was my scream straight away.

One, one ear piercing scream… for a long time I just screamed, trying to rid myself of what felt like an everlasting pain. I felt my voice box break, my throat crush. My chest rose of the hard substance underneath me, rising to the roof. Then it stopped.

Everything but a yearning burn in my throat disappeared.  
My figure slumped back on the table.

It was gone.

Gone, gone, and gone. Never returning… The only mark of it, the only remnant of it… was the burning feeling in my throat. I was still. Completely still, not moving an inch... My time of thrashing and screaming was through. It was over. It was done. I was done. My heart slowed down and for the last time ever, it gave way to one more beat. The last beat it would ever have. I was dead.

But then again, in some strange unscientifically, unexplainable way… I was alive.

I listened.

I could hear crickets chirping. Taking a small breath, a group of scents and fragrances hit me like a tidal wave! I could smell oil, wood, blood, every molecule in the air!

"Carlisle!" I heard a familiar voice shriek.

Then a weight was beside me on the table. That voice! That voice was much too feminine for Alec or Jasper. Not high enough to be Alice… not silky enough to be Rosalie, not gentle enough to be Esme. I almost gasped as I realized whose body the voice belonged to.

Chloe!

She didn't even smell human! That only left one possible answer. She'd been turned! Oh, I was so happy but worried as well. Happy that I could have my best friend in this world with me for, hopefully, forever, but I was also worried about how she took this.

I forced my eyes open.

Oh wow.

Everything was so clear! It was like I was watching a high definition TV screen. I could see everything! Every little detail, every little speck! It was so clear!

I saw a beautiful girl hovering above me. Her bright blonde hair and blazing red eyes were gazing happily at me. Flawless skin that was pale too also came with the vibrant hair.

"Oh Alena!" She shrieked and pressed her body against me to give me a tight hug.

For a moment, I was scared. For a moment I forgot everything, forgot who was hugging me and where I was. I snarled and jumped up, knocking her off me in an instant. Her eyes flashed with surprise and anger as she up righted herself and went into a defensive mode. I found it quite easy to copy her actions and I growled.

"Alena!" Another high-pitched noise cried out happily!

I swiveled my head quickly, turning my body so I could see the person who had spiky black hair. Her golden eyes were glimmering in the fluorescent light. A male that was standing next to her came closer. I growled my defense instantly up.

"Emmett." The honey blonde male spoke up. And then both rushed over to me and to my back, securing both of my arms behind my back.

I snarled and struggled profusely, trying to get out of their grip. Then, another two males were in front of me. A tall blonde one and an auburn haired one... They were both exquisitely beautiful, as were the others.

"Alena, it's okay. We're your family, remember? I'm Edward, this is Carlisle. You have to remember us." The auburn haired vampire spoke.

For a split second that I stopped struggling and in that split second I remember everything. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, the Quileute, Chloe, the Volturi, the Romanians, the Volturi, the Amazonians, the Egyptians, the Nomads, the Irish, the Denali's.

I stopped struggling and slumped into the uncomfortable grasp.

"Edward," I murmured, "I'm okay. I'm so sorry."

He frowned in concentration and then nodded.

"Jasper, Emmett, its okay. She's not going to attack."

The grip on me was gone in an instant allowing me to straighten up. I turned around to look at Chloe.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered meekly to her.

She grinned and rushed over to me in less than a second and covered me in a hug. I instantly wrapped my arms around her as well.

"I was so worried. You were crying!"

I sighed and bit my lips, "Sorry, I had so many things on my mind. How long was I out?"  
Chloe shrugged, "Three, almost four days."

My eyes widened, "That's a long time!"

Carlisle chuckled behind me, "We were worried for a moment, and you've been the only one who taken just about four days to change. But Edward always reassured us that you were still alive… erm… undead."

I smiled, "Wow. Four days? It seemed so short!"

'_Time flies when you're having fun_.' A voice said wryly. I spun around to face Emmett.

"You thought it was fun? That was by far one of the worst experiences I've ever had!" I said exasperated.

Emmett frowned, "I didn't say that out loud."

I stopped.

"You didn't?"

Edward chuckled and joined Emmett, so that he was facing.

"Alena, you know how we've always said that you were so curious. All the time… Always wanting to know what people were thinking, and wanting to tell people what you thought."

I gasped, finally comprehending what my power was.

"I… I can hear people's thoughts?"  
Edward smiled, "Yes, but it's quite more elevated than mine."

I frowned, "Elevated? How?"

Edward looked absolutely excited with this information he had.

"For one, not only can you hear other people's thoughts, you can put your thoughts in others, so they can know what you're thinking. And if you really worked on it, you could control people. Put your thoughts in theirs, modifying your tone and whatnot so that they think that their brain or consciousness is telling them to do whatever, when it's really you."

I gasped, "Really? But--! Wow! That's amazing."

Edward grinned, "Yes little miss nosy."

I rolled my eyes, "That's not funny."

Everybody laughed, and I found myself joining in. But then I stopped.

"We have to go back." I said, decisively and quietly.

The laughter died down.

Carlisle sighed, "The Romanians are expecting us in three days."

I bit my lip, "I can't just leave him there! Who knows what they're doing to him!"

I felt everyone tense. I felt a low grumble rise from my chest.

"We have to leave!" I complained, my voice growing in pitch.

I saw Aro nodded, "We will. But remember, you just 'woke' up. You need to feed."  
I bit my lip, inside I'd been denying it, but now that he'd mentioned it, the burning sensation in my throat grew ten times in force.

I sighed, "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little… peckish."

Edward scoffed, "From your thoughts _that_ would be an understatement!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to put my thoughts in his.

_Shut up._

From the narrowing and then laughter in his eyes, I knew it had work. I felt a spasm of joy as I tested out my power. I was so happy with it! I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"You'll get annoyed with it soon. Trust me," Edward chuckled, "Now let's go."

Jasper followed behind. I followed Edward out the back door and over the yard. I bit back a whoop of happiness. I'd never crossed the yard so fast. I felt so… fast, so strong, and so lively.

I heard a laugh behind me from Jasper.

"It's nice to hear you're so happy."

I stopped laughing. I was happy, at the moment. But then again… I wasn't. Not without Demetri. The world was several shades darker with out. I really needed him here. I felt so, so, so incomplete without him.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as we finally reached the forest cover. The snow crunched under my foot, a soft wet dewy smell filled my nostrils.

I sighed, "Nothing."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid, and I also hope you haven't forgotten my power."  
I sighed, "Right. Um, just don't worry."

We then caught up to Edward who had a sad smile on his face. I imagined reaching out into Edward's mind. I wanted to see what he was thinking. Then, before I knew it, I could hear all the thoughts of his that was running through his mind at this moment.

_She's worried about Demetri._

I let out a sigh, "No crap."

Edward shook his head and narrowed his eyes, a small smile playing with his lips, "It's rude to invade privacy."

I raised an eyebrow, "Look who's talking."

He grinned, "You know, I think I finally know what everyone feels like when I read their mind."

I sighed, "Good."  
Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Please cheer up Alena. We'll get him out soon enough."  
I nodded and brushed some stray hair behind my ears, "I hope so."

Edward smiled, "Now, can we focus on hunting. Every second thought you have revolves around blood."

I sighed and nodded.

I ran after Edward, Jasper taking the rear. Edward slowed down so that he was in the same stride as me. He looked at me and grinned, "Just let your senses take over." He urged.

I frowned and thought into my mind with him. _Where do I start?_

He smiled, "Started with your sense of smell… breathe in."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

Fragrances filled my nose. I found a fragrance of fur and fat and blood.

"Close your eyes and just follow your nose." Edward urged.

I nodded, closing my eyes. My feet started to trek through the dense forest. I followed the blood that was hidden under all the fat, flesh and fur.

"That's it..." The smooth and low voice of Jasper sounded.

I smiled to myself, now that I was a vampire, everything sounded so much more musical and melodic than when I was a human. I found myself yearning for Demetri's voice. If Jasper and Edward's voice were so much richer to my newfound vampire senses, my ears, Demetri's would be… heavenly.

I lifted my head higher, opening my eyes and started to run, I followed the dense blood smell and ran, ran towards it.

Then another smell came into play.

It was blood, yes.

But it was better, sweeter, richer…

It was human.

"ALENA! NO!"

I heard those two words before I completely changed my course and turned northwest to the delicious smell.

I ran, fast as I could. I could see the humans, a male and female that was camping in the snow. They were packing up and I could hear their lovely human thoughts. I could smell their gorgeous human blood. It was so sweet, it was so warm, and it was so beautiful!

I paused for a second, breathing deep, trying to taste the succulent scent on the tip of my tongue. I took a step forward, the tips of my tongue curling up in a cruel smile.

WHAT?!

The whole scene in front of me was wiped away!

I was on the floor, a few meters off. I snarled, feeling my face plummet into the snow. It tasted disgusting!

"Alena! Stop!" Jasper's hard civil war voice spat out.

I groaned and struggled against the ground that I was flat upon. His knee was on my back and his hands locked around my wrists that were stuck behind my back.

I tried to look up, and when I had my head up, I saw Edward crouched in front of me. I couldn't smell the humans anymore. Edward replayed the scene in his mind and I watched with him. Jasper and Edward had finally caught up to me. Jasper ran into me, throwing me a few meters away. I growled. Then came up behind and locked my arms behind my back.

I spat out snow that was in my mouth.

"Let go of me Jasper!" I moaned, wanting to back and just latch my teeth on those warm throats…

"Enough of those thoughts." A stern voice reprimanded me. I shrank back.

Edward looked me straight in the eye, "Alena, stop thinking about it. Think about anything else, you have to. You don't want to become a monster."

I stopped.

The blood. I wanted it badly, yes it really did! But was it worth it? Worth all the shame and pain I might experience later in life. No. I would feel like a hypocrite, encouraging everyone to not feed on humans. And there I was, wanting the blood of two innocent humans.

Was it worth it?

No.

It wasn't.

My hazardous breathing slowed and I stopped breathing all together.

Edward, I think I have it together now. I think.

Edward nodded and smiled, "Take a breath."

My lower jaw trembled and I reluctantly took a deep breath. I had no craving. But the burning sensation in my throat was still evident.

Edward smiled, "That's it. Now we'll take you hunting for deers or elk or something."

I nodded.

Edward stood up, dusting his pants off and nodded to Jasper. The uncomfortable pressure was released off my hands and I felt free. Getting up slowly and dusting me off, I turned around to Jasper.

"Sorry." I muttered.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm actually glad."  
I frowned, "Why?"

He grinned, "Because you're actually acting like a newborn. With Bella… it was so confusing!"

Edward laughed along with him, "Bella is one amazingly strange creature."

I cracked a small smile.

"She is."

Edward sighed and once again jerked his head in the direction from where the smell of elk was wafting from.

"Ready to try again?"

I swallowed a pool of venom and nodded, "Sure."

He nodded and ran forward; I looked at Jasper who nodded. Smiling softly back, I ran, following Edward. I ran past the trees, faintly remembering the times of Edward, Jasper and Emmett carried me on their backs. They'd gone too fast for me to clearing see the scenery I was passing. But now that I was a vampire, I could see everything in the utmost clearest detail. It was beautiful!

"Alena."

I stopped mid-stride.

It was Demetri!  
He was standing there, by some trees! He smiled and walked forward. I drew in a sharp breath and then stopped breathing at all.

"Demetri?" I wondered out loud.

He smiled.

I stuttered, "But what? How…?"

"Alena?" Another voice called out. I looked to my left. Jasper.

I looked back in front of me, Demetri was gone!  
"No! What?" I stated in confusion.

Jasper walked closer to me, his hands slightly raised.

I gasped, "No! I just saw--"

He still wasn't there!

"Alena? Jasper? What wrong?" Edward came back into view.

I frowned, "But I just…"  
Edward raised and eyebrow and I felt a penetrating force deep in my mind. He was reading my mind.

"Alena, as much as I hate to say this, but… I think it was your imagination. The Romanians still have him."

I sighed and hung my head in shame, "Yes, I know."

Edward shrugged, "I'm sorry."  
Looking back up, I shook my head, "Don't be. Come on, let's go. This is my first hunt after all." I tried to sound enthusiastic.

Edward grinned and nodded, "Yes, let's go."  
Once again I followed Edward, we found some elk.

"Just watch me first." He called out.

I nodded and watched as he gracefully leapt off the large boulder he was standing on, right on an unsuspecting elk. It shrieked in fear but then cut off in a gurgle as Edward smoothly snapped its neck. Sinking his teeth into the skin, I heard a faint sucking noise as he drained it of the blood.

I leapt off the small log I was on, and chased a rather large elk. It had caught my scent and had reared and took off. Fortunately, the pumping of its legs was no match for my speed. But I guess it was a good thing, the blood was now pumping around his body, making me mouth water for the animal even more so. I caught up to the elk quickly and tackled it to the ground. Sinking my teeth past the fur, past the skin, past the flesh, fat and so on, I finally reached the artery that I was aiming for. It was warm and the texture tasted a bit rough, but after I drained it, I decided that it'll do.

I got up and looked up to see Edward and Jasper laughing at me.

I frowned and looked down.

"Oh, dear god." I murmured.

Looking at the same outfit I had since the kidnapping, it had spatters of blood all over it.

"Well this is just perfect." I said, distaste evident in my voice.

Edward laughed, "No, don't worry about it. I'm sure Alice has an array of clothes back at home for you."

I nodded, "That's good."

After another elk, we headed back to the house. As soon as I walked through the door, I was met with a chorus of snickers.

"Shut up." I sighed, a tiny bit of humor mixed in.

Alice grinned and took my hand leading my up to my room.

"Here, I thought you wanted something simple for when you come back." She smiled softly.

I nodded and looked at the bed, a pair of dark jeans and a black and white top was place on it.

"Thanks." I murmured.

She grinned and the left the room.

Slipping into the clothes I started to think. Last time that there was a big threat of a battle, Bella had been recently changed, she had to been trained… trained to extent her power from beyond herself to around numerous amounts of people. If she could do it, why couldn't I? Edward had talked about me being able to control people. I just had to place my thought into theirs, modify the voice to make it seem like their own and hey presto! They would bend to their own will… or my will technically. Aro and Edward could train me. Maybe I could get some newborns out of Ozera's shield and then have them join our side and revolt against the Romanians. A million ideas were bouncing around in my head. Alec and Chloe could train as well. Alec could work on his speed and Chloe, on her aim and amount of force. I started to smile as the plan started to form into my mind. We would need to be ready. The war was coming upon us. I opened the door and ran swiftly down the stairs. The only thoughts in my mind was about training and obliterating the Romanians. I found Aro and placed my hand on his face. He stood absolutely still. I read his mind while he read mine. Edward walked forward.

"It's hard work, are you sure you want to try?" He asked quietly.

I sighed, "If it's going to help get Demetri out and kill those bastards, I'm up for anything."

Aro grinned slyly, "You have a brilliant mind. Which we will need to strengthen… when would you like to start training?"

Emmett grinned and jumped up from the couch, walking over and cracking his knuckles effectively. He grinned largely at me.

"Yes little sis, you need to be trained in some fighting skills."

Aro smiled and the rest of the Volturi guard joined his, their looming figures threateningly looming about me.

"We'd be more than happy and obliged to teach you fighting skills. When would you like to start?"

I looked over at the small crowd and spotted Jane, her small smile broke out into a grin.  
I grinned callously back.

"Now."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Guys!! I'm getting a bit sad… there's not much left, only a little bit of chapters to go! But oh well, it's been one epic journey so far :) I'm so ecstatic about the reviews I'm getting! Anyway, thanks for all the support, you guys have been a heck of fans. Cyber hugs and kisses. Cheers!!

**Alena POV**

We walked outside, the melting snow crunching under our feet. I was extremely determined. If Bella could do it, so could I. And the faster I did it, the faster I could help Demetri and obliterate the Romanians once and for all. We quickly made it to the field where we had trained last time, the baseball field. This time I was getting excited! I could join in instead of being a helpless bystander. Everyone had followed eagerly after Aro, Edward and I to the field. Soon, I stopped walking in the middle of the field so that Aro could walk a little further and then turn around to face me. Edward followed pursuit of him.

"Are you ready?" Aro asked… his face tilted up a little in anticipation.

I breathed out, my cold breath making no fog in the cool air whatsoever.

"Yes."

Edward smiled encouragingly and nodded.

Aro grinned, "Alright, we'll first test how far you can hear."

I frowned, "Far?"

He nodded, "I can only hear by touch, Edward can hear from a few miles off. Now, we need to assess you."

He looked at Edward who then ran off, out of sight.

"Can you hear him?" Aro asked.

I concentrated on listening to Edward.

I nodded.

Aro grinned, "Tell him to go further would you?"

I nodded and concentrated on talking to Edward deep within my mind.

_Go a bit further Eddie._

I hear him growl back through his mind.

_Alright. Oh, and don't you ever call me Eddie again._

I laughed out loud, receiving strange looks from my peers.

"Uh, nothing." I muttered.

Aro looked on with anticipation, "Ask him how far away he is."

I nodded.

_How far are you?_

_Uh, quite a few meter, possible two miles._

"Two miles, approximately." I reported to Aro.

He encouraged me to go on.

"Uh, still clear as a bell." I smiled.

Aro nodded, "Alright. That's enough, call him back."

I nodded, again.

_Come back Edward._

In the next seconds Edward was back, next to Aro.

Edward grinned, "That was good."

I grinned back, "Thanks… Eddie."

He evil eyed me as I received snickers off Emmett and Jasper. I smiled back.

Aro rolled his eyes, "Now, now… children. May we start?"

Edward hung his head and nodded, "I'm sorry Aro. Go on."

Aro nodded, "You seemed to have picked up hearing others thoughts and placing yours in theirs very well and fast. Now, we'll try mind control."  
I gulped but nodded. This is why I was here, to help control and access every inch of my power.

Aro smiled, "Don't fear, but I want you to pick one person, any person and tell them in your mind what you want them to do."

I nodded and took a deep breath but Aro interrupted me before I could try.

"Now, I don't want you to strain yourself, this is very tricky work. So all you have to do is put your thoughts in that person. Don't try to force them to your will."

I took another deep breath and obliged, following his teaching as much as I could.

"Just relax." Edward called out.

I looked at Rosalie. She frowned at me. I held back a snicker as I read her mind.

_Oh god. Please don't make me do anything embarrassing._

I grinned evilly at her, receiving a lovely death glare in return. Please note the sarcasm. Oh it was lovely, just lovely.

_Go and hug Caius_. I said in my mind, traces of humor in it.

The look on her face told me she'd heard what I said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She yelled.

I shrugged, "How would I know if my mind control really worked unless I made you do something you didn't want to do. Because I don't really think this is something you'd do of free will."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't think I like this activity any more."

I grinned, "You'll live."

Aro looked quizzically between us but soon shook it off. Walking over to me, he leaned down, being quiet tall, and whispered in my ear, making sure she could hear.

"Well, I'm going it assume that just telling her worked. But now, this time, I want you to do again, but try and modify your voice and tone. Make it her tone and voice, make it persuasive. Put your thoughts in her mind, in her voice. Make her think that she wants to do it."

I nodded, looking up at him.

"I'll try."

He touched my hand and laughed, "Oh, I think we'll know if it works."

I grinned mischievously back, "We'll see."

This time, when directing my telepathic thoughts into Rosalie's mind, I tried to modify it to her voice. By the annoyed yet slightly nervous look in her mind, I could tell it wasn't working. Yet…

Aro looked quite pleased, his hand still on mine.

I had gotten it to her voice, but now, I needed to make it more persuasive.

"Rosalie, try and resist the voice. That way, Alena can really learn how to do this. So that she can possibly turn the enemy on themselves…"  
I think it was the first time I'd seen Rosalie smile at Aro, "With pleasure." She purred.

This time, I concentrating on not only making the command sound like her voice, I put a persuasive tone on it.

_More honey to the voice_, I told myself, _makes it smoother_.

I almost made the 'Rosalie' voice a purr, it was so low, so quiet, so smooth and so rich I was beginning to doubt whether I had a mind controlling power or not.

Then.

She started to move.

An almost glazed looked came upon her, her shoulders pushed back and then she stood straighter, sort of looking like a soldier ready for command. This was, in fact, what she was precisely for… well, for this exercise anyway.

Her feet started to move soundless and effortlessly along the smooth and soft snow. Small grains of it crunched under her feet as she moved. She began to draw nearer and nearer to Caius and I concentrated harder on making her move faster, but then, my voice seemed a little too harsh in her mind and she stopped, shaking her head.

She looked wildly around.

"I don't remember moving…" She spoke, her voice almost in a daze.

I frowned profusely, "It didn't work. I failed." I grumbled.

Aro placed a comforting arm around my shoulder, "No, no dear child. You didn't fail! Not at all! You are excelling quite fast in fact. You have a lot of concentration and that is exactly what you need for this. It's is much harder than it looks. It is quite amazing you have gone this far to even making her make a move. You are absolutely brilliant."

A smile cracked through my lips, "Thank you Aro."

He sighed, "Ah, let's try your fighting skills for now. You need to learn from the very beginning."

I sighed and nodded.

"Felix." Aro motioned.

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"What?! No! Not Felix!!!" I gasped, truly afraid. His rolls of muscles looked absolutely terrifying!

Felix grinned at me and cracked his knuckles to advance on the effect he was having on me.

"Why Felix?" I whimpered.

Aro grinned, "You do forget you're a newborn. You are actually stronger than him at this moment."  
That didn't make me feel any better!

_Jasper, can you come too_? I asked in his mind.

Jasper smiled and nodded, coming to my side in the next second.  
"Jasper?" Aro asked, looking at me.

I shrugged, "Just for… insurance."  
A chorus of laughter echoed around the entire field. Felix grinned and nodded.

"Ready?"

I gulped and looked at Jasper who nodded, "Just let you senses take over. It's easier than it seems." He murmured.

I breathed out a huge sigh and nodded to Felix.

"Please don't hurt me." I whimpered.

Felix put his hands up in a surrender position, though that clearly wasn't his intention as clearly seen through his tense position. He was ready to jump, ready to strike, ready to attack.

"It's okay. Just let your vampire senses take over. It's easy."  
I huffed out a frustrated sigh, "Everyone keeps saying that! It's not exactly easy!" I moaned, my tone growing louder in aggravation.

Another chorus of laughter echoed throughout the field. But this time, it just resulted in me getting a little madder. I even let out a snarl, but it surprised me to be met by praise.

"That's it Alena, let your senses just take over." Jasper appraised.

I sighed and started to focus on the foreseeable fight.

Felix started to nimbly dance forward. I circled back, making sure that he didn't get a clear path to behind me. I couldn't let him catch me by surprise. He crouched lower and started to move a bit more slowly, like a cobra waiting to strike. I closed my eyes for a split second, letting my senses come through. I even let a growl rip through my throat.

"That's it Alena." Felix cheered lowly from his position that was ready to attack.

I grinned and moved closer and let my feet drag me closer to the attacker.

Hey, they were actually right, it wasn't so hard. It wasn't that bad. It actually felt quite… natural. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I swore a figure was standing in the far distance. Tall, with frosted brown hair. Was it Demetri? Surely not? But, could it be?

"ALENA! FOCUS!" Edward's harsh voice rang out.

I gasped and kept in focus in time to see Felix lunge forward and grip my shoulders, throw me towards the ground. In the next second, he was practically straddling me on the ground, his head lowered, ready to bite, my body flat on the floor. I quickly snuck another glance to where I thought I saw Demetri, but like last time, nothing remained. I was definitely seeing things.

"Focus." Instead, he growled sternly into my ear.

I groaned and let my head fall back and rest on the ground.

"Get. Off. Me." I hissed.

In the near distance I heard a laugh that belonged to Alec, "Yes Felix, you might want to get off. Imagine if Demetri saw the position you two were in… not good."

I looked at him and his straddling position on me. Wow, this was weird. I gave him a stern gaze only to be met by a cheeky gaze. I narrowed my eyes as I quickly read his mind, but before I could stop him, he grinned wider, leaned swiftly down and placed a kiss on my lips, instantly springing back up after less than a split second. The obnoxiously wide cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Oh, he was dead meat.

_Alena, he's not paying full attention to you. Do something, now!_ Jasper called out to me.

It felt weird, being called out to in your mind. It was like being called out loud, except nobody else could really hear.

Still looking at me with a silly grin, I took that moment of his glee to pull my arms out from under him and pushed him slightly off me. It was enough to slide my legs under him in a fetal position and then place my feet on his chest and push him, with all my might, off.

He flew off, a few good meters away, and so conveniently, into a tree.

Oh, now I was happy.

Standing up, and childishly wiping my mouth on my sleeves, I watched him dislodge himself from the thick tree.

"Don't you ever do that again, or I'll make you jump off a cliff!" My shrill voice threatened.

Felix waved a hand and thought, '_white flag_' in his mind.

I smiled in satisfaction and nodded, "You better be surrendering."

He grinned and flashed back in front of me.

"For today I am. But, you need to be more focused, what made me catch you off guard?"

I looked over to the place I thought I saw Demetri… for a double check. But there was still no one there. I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head.

"Nothing, uh, don't worry about it. You're right, I need to focus more."

Aro started to clap, "Alena, well done! That was good. But let us recess until tomorrow."  
I nodded, wanting to hunt even though it hadn't even been a full day.

Edward laughed and appeared beside me, "Don't worry. When you're a newborn, you're always hungry. Why don't you go with Chloe? She hasn't hunted in a while."

I looked over at Chloe who was latched hand-in-hand with Alec.

Edward moved away and I concentrated onto calling Chloe with my mind. It got easier the more I tried to di it.

Chloe, come over here for a second.

She instantly looked over at me, detaching herself from Alec's arm and bounding over to me. She slipped her hand in mind, reminding me for a second, the good old human days.

"Hey, you did great! What's up?" Her bubbly musical voice asked.

I grinned half-heartedly back at her, "Wanna hunt?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Hungry again?"  
My eyes widened, "You aren't?"

She shook her head, "Of course I am! Glad you asked. But we need to take someone with us; I don't know if it's safe it let two newborns alone to hunt."

I nodded, Chloe was right. She was always right.

I stopped, "Hey, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I mean, it's not exactly something I can bring up in an everyday conversation. 'Hey, my family's a vampire, so is my boyfriend. Oh, and I'm destined to be one someday'. Yeah…no. But I heard you took it well."

She snickered, "Not that you really could bring that up in an everyday conversation, but I didn't do so well in the whole explaining thing."  
I laughed, "Really?"

She cringed, "I didn't really have time to think. I fainted, um, I might have screamed not sure."

I looked at her incredulously, "You fainted?"

She huffed and groaned as Alec came over, "It was his entire fault! I was doing alright, dealing with the fact that your family was vampire. I didn't know he was one. Then he took out his contacts and showed me his red eyes and then I fainted!"

I grinned, "Wow. Nice work Alec!"  
He grinned chivalrously, "No problem ladies. But I couldn't help but overhearing, you two needed someone to hunt with?"  
Chloe grinned lovingly at him; it almost made me feel sick. I felt like I could literally feel the love coming off them. I wonder if Demetri and I were like that…

"You two are worse." Edward laughed from the other side of the field with Bella.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut. Up."

I groaned as I heard him laugh.

--00oo00oo00--

The hours passed and training grew more intense. I still wasn't getting far though. No further than making Rosalie walked a few inches…

"Ugh! It's not working!" I complained, taking to the snowy floor of the field.

Aro shook his head, "No! You're doing so well."

I raised an eyebrow, "I can make Rosalie walk ten steps. Oh wow."

Aro sighed, "Alright, let's work on your fighting skills."

I groaned as I thought of Felix flipping me again… I wasn't a fan of that.

My patience snapped as I heard a loud guffaw from Felix.

_OH, GO! PUNCH ALEC OR SOMETHING _I yelled at him with my mind, anger clouding every word.

Unthinkingly, I also switched my voice to his, adding smoothness and honey into it.

Then, before I knew it Felix was in front of and pulling his arm back. _WHACK_! A deafening sound of boulder hitting boulder sounded. In this case, fist hitting face.

The glazed look was wiped off Felix's face and his expression turned horror struck. Alec let out a yell of surprise and then tackled the shocked Felix onto the ground. Pretty soon, both vampires were in a full frontal attack, throwing hits here and there. Grunts sounded loudly with the occasional shriek from Chloe.

"Stop it! Come on you guys! Stop it!" Chloe was trying to stop them but was too scared to actually touch them.

I, on the other hand was too shocked to do anything. It worked! I was mad when it happened, but it worked!

"If it so brilliantly worked, do something to make them stop!" Edward hissed in a reprimanding tone.

"Oh. Right…" I cringed meekly and concentrated.

I tried Alec first since he was the first one to tackle Felix; Felix was up to the point of just defending himself not attacking.

_Alec, stop. Now!_

Alec faltered in his strike but then shook his head and punched Felix's face.

_Alena, try and channel the force you used when you were angry to now_. I heard Edward's voice in my mind.

I nodded and concentrated, closing my eyes tight.

_Alec. Stop. Now!_

I put as much force into my words while trying to make it his voice and smooth at the same time. I felt like I was going to collapse, it was so much work.

I opened my eyes, feeling like I was going to collapse any second. My stance wavered for a few seconds; I watched in amazement as Alec stopped mid strike and pulled away from the fight, a confused expression alight on his face.

I took an unnecessary gasp, as though drawing more energy from around me, not that it was the case.

_Felix. It's okay. Stop fighting._

Felix shook his head and jumped up from the floor looking bewildered.

"What the hell?" He burst out at me, making me cringe.

The exercise I did was so exhausting, I wasn't standing up straight, oh god, I didn't feel good.

"Whoa…" I muttered into the air, my legs collapsing.

I felt someone behind me, catching me as I went to meet the ground. I looked up seeing the concerned face of Aro. His hand was on the small of my back. He up righted me and then placed his hand on mine, reading my experience.

"Oh, my… this is… exciting!"

I gulped, "Exciting?"

He nodded very enthusiastically, "Yes, you seem to need to have a lot of force to make this thing work. You have excelled very quickly, channeling the force you put in your anger to your normality."

I shook my head, "What? Why do I feel so weak?"

He smiled, "It's not actually physical weakness. You feel so week because your mental stability isn't so strong yet. Not that I'd blame you, you only found out about this two days ago. You haven't been using your mental state for long enough."

I raised an eyebrow, "So my mental state isn't strong enough?"

He sighed, "Not yet. But maybe we can get it to the state, the level, the stability it needs to be so this consequence doesn't happen."  
"How…?"  
He looked around at everyone, "Well, you're going to have to train for the last day we have before the battle, and just going in and outside of people's minds will help. It will help train your mind to ease in and out of the state easier and smoother."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

Over the next few numerous hours, I was in and out of minds, in constant feeding and training. Chloe and Alec helped me train too. Alec and I then helped Chloe trained. Her power amazed me! She could move a giant tree just with her mind! It was incredible! There was a time when Jane decided to join us and then went to attack Chloe with her power to see what would happen. Amazingly, Alec's power covered Chloe before the intense burning power hit her. Alec was amazed. As his power usually crept up, it was bewildering that Alec was able to cover Chloe almost instantly! All three of us worked with Alec and over time, he sped up his power to only a few split seconds before it covered his targets.

--00oo00oo00--

It was finally here. The day…

The day we were going to fight.

Athenodora and Sulpicia were pacing up and down the lounge room; it would be the first time they fight. It would be the first time for Chloe and me as well. I didn't know if I could actually do this. Actually kill someone… undead or not.

"It's going to be alright. Your vampire instincts will take over. Trust me." Edward's toneless voice shot across the room.

I nodded, wanting to believe it but doubting all the time.

All I had on my mind was Demetri. Where was he? With the Romanians obviously… Was he okay? Hopefully. Have they killed him yet? I hoped not.

Carlisle walked into the room, clapping his hands together.

"Ready?"

We all nodded and then followed Carlisle out the door. Taking a deep whiff of the fresh dew outside, I let my vampire senses take over. I felt the earth shift under me, I felt everything, I felt like I was apart of the earth. The La Push werewolves were all lined up at the edge of the forest, there was fourteen in total. It was amazingly beautiful, but now I knew what everyone meant when they said they stunk. It was true; there was a mangy wet dog smell that lingered off them, mixed in with a very woodsy smell. Not exactly a pleasant mix.

I felt a light punch on to my upper and turned to see Alice.

"You alright…?"

I nodded and breathed in, tasting every single molecule in the air. I felt so free.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Not that I'm really in any position to say this, but it's kinda a thrill…"

I looked at her through a shocked gaze, "A thrill?"

She shrugged again, "You'll know what I mean when you actually get into the fight. But getting to use your vampire abilities is so… rewarding. If you know what I mean."

I sighed, "I guess I'll find out."

She sighed and wrapped an arm around me, "I don't have to be Edward to know what's bothering. We'll get him out soon. And if he's the Volturi warrior we all know he is… he's already devising a way out."

--00oo00oo00--

**Demetri POV**

Oh shit.

There was no way out.

At least… not exactly without loosing my limbs... But I just had to get out. But I needed all parts of me to successfully get out…

It would have been a cinch to get out, apart from the fact that there was a vampire here and there ready to rip off my arm… or leg… or even head.

Then, suddenly, swift footsteps clamored down the stairs, skipping every second. Right now, it seemed like my powers useless, apart from the fact that I could now keep tabs on Alena's every move. It seemed that Ozera was a lot like Bella… powers work inside not out.

"They're coming."

I straightened up and leaned towards the bars as far as I dared.

"When will they be here?" Another voice ventured into the conversation.

"The army that the Cullen and Volturi gathered up… Dan says they could be here within a matter of hours."

"What do we do?"

"Stefan and Vladimir want everyone to get outside, set up barracks and whatnot. We're going into battle it seems."

"What about the Volturi prisoner."

"He dies. Now. I'll take care of him. The Rulers have decided he is now just a liability."  
Subconsciously, I backed away from the bars.

A pair of footsteps clattered off the floor and up the stairs. A menacing figure loomed out of the shadows and into my view.

Calypso.

His bulkiness reminded me of Felix and Emmett. But his eyes were fierce and hard. They practically screamed _no mercy_. I gulped. I shouldn't be afraid; I've been in the Volturi for decades. I could easily take on a figure like him in less than a second. But at Volterra I had been on a steady flow of blood everyday. Right now, I hadn't fed for more than four days. Oh god, I felt so weak. I hadn't been away from blood this long. I wasn't very strong. I was one of the biggest threats in the vampire world, let alone the human and I couldn't even survive less than a weak without blood. What a wimp.

He smiled cruelly and strolled up to the bars, breaking the door away.

"It's a shame you have to die."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, it's so obvious you care." I retorted sarcastically.

He laughed, "No. Not really."

I sighed and stood up straighter, "So, I'm ready for my execution."

He grinned, "Stefan and Vladimir told me you've kills thousands. So, now, you get to know what they feel like."

I rolled my eyes, "Joy."

I scowled as I heard him chuckle and then there was a deafening blow as he threw a blow to my stomach. I screwed my eyes shut as I skidded back a little, but then I stood up. I wasn't going down without a fight. Calypso grinned evilly at my defiance.

"A fight. This is more like it."

I snarled as he rushed forward. Oh these stupid newborns.

SMASH!

As he reached out a hand to push me but I instinctively caught it and twisted it, pulling it. Well, there went his hand.

With a roar of pain, Calypso reared up a little and thundered on again. This time, I ran forward to meet him. I slipped under his outstretched arms and skillfully wheeled back as quickly as I could. Before he knew it, I had leapt up, crouching on his back and my hands where placed on a dangerous position on his neck.

"No more hide and seek for you." I muttered as I flicked my wrists and let the detached head fall from my hands and down on the floor. Swiftly ripping the rest of him up, I found some matches on a bench that was in the dungeon and after slipping a few into my pocket, I set the figure on fire and then collapsed to the floor for a quick breather.

After a few seconds of collecting myself and regaining strength, I leapt up again and ran up the stairs. Nobody was near. They were all outside, moving. Closer towards Alena and the rest…

I groaned, feeling so weak. I could feel the black in my eyes also clouding my head. I needed blood. I didn't care where from. I just needed it from somewhere! I found a close window and jumped out, landing softly on the ground. Then, I took off. I'd jumped a fair distance away, so unless someone had been watching, I should have been able to leave unnoticed. After running a few miles towards Alena while the Romanians and their army where moving at a brisk walk, I finally reached the cover of very dense forest. I sniffed the wind and then heard a sharp growl behind me. Feeling the tips of my lips tug up, I turned around and tilted my head at the creature that was now in front of me.

"Well hello." I smiled sadistically at the creature that would soon meet its death.

The mountain lion growled ferociously at it, but I took no notice as I leapt towards it, instantly sinking my razor sharp teeth past the soft skin, flesh and fat. It was like a knife slicing through butter…So easy... I located the artery and started to drink until the body had been drained. Out of all my priorities, getting back to Alena would have been the first… but the smell of blood was calling out to strongly to me, and this time, I let myself fall into the deep severe temptation of bloodlust.

--00oo00oo00--

**Alena POV**

We'd been running for days, we'd all already fed on creatures in the forest on the way yet, some had discreetly stolen some humans and fed on those. And to tell the truth, I'd cheated too, as did Chloe. They were just too tempting. Not all of us could be Bella or Carlisle. We were still Newborns and our newborn side was bound to strike out any moment. It had, and we'd ended up feeding on a human each. Chloe didn't say anything for a whole day before she finally accepted the fact that she was a vampire, and all vampires had blood lust. I, on the other hand, had accepted the fact that I'd given into my vampire senses quite quickly. It was like being on a diet. And the human blood was the temptation. Some people could survive well against it. Other people, like me, couldn't really…

_We're here_. Edward's voice snuck into my mind.

I looked around and saw that we were a snow covered landscape. I listened out for human thoughts. There weren't any for a while away. More than enough space for an attack that wouldn't be heard by humans.

_Are __**they**__ here?_ I asked back, knowing Edward would be reading my mind too.

Edward smiled grimly and jerked his head in the distance. There was a small hill. Not small enough to be seen over, but not big enough that it was a mountain. The enemy was hidden, just behind the hill. My family, friends and allies all trailed slowly up the hill, slightly afraid to see the sight that would meet us.

The hill was almost gone, and in less than three seconds, we would be able to see what we were facing.

Oh dear.

There were… Eight six in total. Plus a terrifying figure that loomed over the vampires. I gulped. It was the werewolf. He looked oddly out of proportion but still extremely dangerous in every single aspect.

"This is it." Carlisle's voice travelled throughout the alliance.

I walked over to Chloe and collapsed a hug onto her.

"You're my best friend, forever and always. Love you forever."

Chloe looked as though she were going to cry, "You're my best friend too. Forever and Always, Love you more."

I sighed and smiled sadly at her, "This could be the last time we get a chance to talk."

Her lower jaw trembled, "If it is, I'm glad things turned out the way they did. I wouldn't change it."  
I looked over my shoulder to the army and then back at her, "Neither would I."  
After one more hug, I swiftly took my place beside my family. It was like an arrow the way we were positioned. Aro was in the very front, his vulture like face glancing distastefully at the army. Behind him were Caius and Marcus. Behind them was the Volturi. Every single one of them, no matter how beautiful and angelic they looked, looked like the most terrifying creatures on Earth, and in some sense, they were. Then we were behind them, Carlisle and Esme out the front, next to them was Edward and Bella. Emmett and Jasper were in front of Carlisle and Esme, ready to defend their family. Alice and Rosalie stood with me, behind them. The rest of the alliances were spread out, looking death defying and terrible. But was that enough? Was skill and experience enough against vast numbers of strength?

I sure hoped so.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Guys! Almost done!! :) Glad you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have… I hope, ha-ha! Um, I've been running out of things to say on these A/N's. Oh! After this story, I will hopefully be starting another fiction: Alec/Renesmee. If you don't like that coupling, don't read… but if you do, stay in tune! :) Or, I should finish my other fan fictions… (Looks back and forth) ha-ha… I know. I'm not funny :( Anyway, Read on!! Cheers!

**Alena POV**

I gulped unconsciously again and took a steady breath. The enemy looked terrifying! There were so many!

"It's okay," Edward murmured to me, "Just calm down."

I nodded discreetly and took in a deep breath. I made it an annoying habit to breath in deeply every so often, but I thought of it as a way to get in touch with my surroundings, with new senses. It was rewarding yet struggling at the same time.

I shook my head and put my focus on the scene in front of me. I scanned the enemy, they were in almost the same formation as us, except a little more scattered. Stefan and Vladimir were at spear point; Ozera and Dan were on either side. They were standing on a piece of rock that hung over like a ledge, slightly. In front of them, a little ways ahead was the werewolf. Fear rang like a shout from everyone's mind. It was scaring me, hearing all their thoughts, all their imaginations of this werewolf tearing them apart piece by piece.

"Let the games begin." I faintly heard from Stefan.

I had the sudden urge to just snap his neck; he looked as if he wasn't even paying a lot of attention to the battle that was coming. It was all a … a… a game! To him it was all a game. He didn't seem to realize that this was a matter of life and death.

The werewolf threw his head back and stiffened his figure, letting out a sudden howl. It chilled me to the bone. Then, it started to lumber forward, hackles raised and black eyes gleaming. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the werewolves of La Push return the howl and then start to pad forward. They headed out, Sam and Jacob at the front, the biggest of the pack. The others came behind them in a tight formation. It looked like they were going to just run into the werewolf, I unknowingly held me breath.

Bleddyn leaned forward, his lips curving over his razor sharp fangs. It actually looked like he was grinning, which was more than possible, as he was, after all, half man.

They were inches away, then, Jacob headed forward, more forward than Sam and then it looked like half of the pack just split up. Jacob and five of them, heading in one direction, while Sam and the other five with him, headed in the opposite direction, for a moment, the werewolf was confused but then realized they were trying to surround him. I crossed my fingers, wishing none of them to be hurt.

However, all of a sudden, I heard a soft giggle.

It was a small giggle, so childlike, so amused. I looked out around the Romanian army trying to pin point this stranger who had let out this sudden giggle. At first, I saw nothing, then, behind Vladimir, a small figure, who had their hand gripped tightly around the fabric peeped its head out.

It was a child!  
Two years old or so, the cutest, most beautiful baby I'd ever laid eyes on.

She was so little, her pale blonde hair drawn up into two pigtails on either side of her head, greatly accentuating the innocent look. Her perfect pale face was gazing out at us, her red eyes piercing into us. I felt a longer to scoop her up in my arms, the perfect baby.

"That's what they want you to do." Edward reminded me.

I nodded and then forcefully took my eyes off the baby who was smiling behind Vladimir, to the fight. Suddenly, a high pitch squeal was heard! Not from Bleddyn, but from a large sandy wolf. Oh no! Not Seth! No! The sandy wolf lay to the side, completely still. I held back the urge to rush out their and get him out! But I couldn't, this was a werewolf's battle. In other words, much too dangerous…

I clamped my jaw shut, looking at the unmoving figure of Seth, fearing the worst. Then! Suddenly, his chest inflated and deflated, then inflated and deflated again. I breathed out in relief. He was alive.

The werewolves were surrounding Bleddyn, but it didn't look good. Every time one of the shape shifters would leap upon Bleddyn, he'd hazardously shaken them off, making them land a good few feet away with a deafening squeal erupting from their throats. I tensed and crouched down wanting to just spring and help kill the werewolf.

"Don't jeopardize the lives of everyone." Edward murmured, taking in my tense crouch.

"I can't just stand here." I whimpered.

Edward sighed, "Listen to their thoughts. They're not doing as bad as you think."

I straightened up a little and listened in onto each individual's thoughts, except, the strange thing was, they were all thinking as one! Each planned their moves, their attacks, ambushed together. They weren't getting hurt, they were faking it, and Bleddyn was falling for it, thinking he could easily take them one by one until they died. Then, all of a sudden, six of the shape shifters leapt towards Bleddyn but soared gracefully over his head. Then they wheeled around and all of them, at once, leapt at his back, two at the back of his neck, two at his back, two at his legs, taking one each. Then the other six leapt at Bleddyn from the front. He let out a piercing roar, thundering like a storm as two lunged for his neck, two at his chest and the other two at his legs. It was amazing! So indefinitely mesmerizing as the wolves hacked and clawed, growling all the way, at Bleddyn. He was letting out peals and shrieks of fear and then his voice started to turn into a slight gurgle. The werewolves of La Push sensed what seemed like the beginning of his defeat. They seized his moment of failure and took hasty advantage of it, driving him down, driving him to his death. The great and terrifying Bleddyn seemed to sink under the wolves, then, after one ear piercing screech, the great creature fell under the fierce and unstoppable attack of the twelve wolves.

Cheers erupted from our side, praising the La Push warriors for bringing down one of the greatest anomalies that they were supposed to face in this battle. I looked at Vladimir and Stefan; their army seemed to have shrunk back a little and looked at them with treacherous glances. As if they knew what their army was thinking, Stefan held out his hand.

"Bleddyn might be gone, but after you defeat this bloody, cowardly force, you may have all the power of the world! I promise you! All you have to do is defeat these people! Do not fear! They are already somewhat afraid of you! Use that to your advantage! Take the power of the world into your hands. Hunt now; it is yours for the taking!"

A cheer erupted from the Romanian side and then, one by one, they started to charge forward, cheering and roaring all the while.

I felt myself flex, ready to fend myself and my family.

Aro turned around, sneers imminent on his face. Renate rushed forward to join his, as did Felix. It seemed a little incomplete though. Demetri was usually up there, doing his job. But right now he wasn't.

"Now is the time! Defend yourself; defend your mate, your clan, and your allies! We will make it through this day and it will be a bloody morning. We will prevail!" Aro shouted receiving cheers from everyone.

I snarled along with everyone else. First, parts of the Volturi guard charged forward, then the Nomads, Egyptian and then everyone else. Then the Cullens rushed forward.  
It was like it was slow motion. Everyone had met each other head on, vampire senses taking over and fighting their own kind with their skills matching each other.

I dodged in and out of fights, taking on a small female, effectively leaping over and twisting her head off. It was brutal! The fight was so much effort and so tiring. I then met head on with a middle ages vampire. His red eyes looked over me and I felt disgusted. Then, I closed my eyes and willed my mind into his. He was out of the zone and therefore easy to get into. His mind was simple and I found it quite easy to penetrate.

_Turn on Stefan and Vladimir; they are not going to win. Save yourself and kill them._

A glazed look strangled over the man's face and he abruptly turned around and then a large figure lashed out and decapitated him.

"Oh come on Emmett! I was using him!" I yelled.

The bulky man looked over to me and shrugged, then his eyes grew wide and he pointed behind me.

"LOOK OUT!" He yelled.

I turned around just in time to duck what would have been a fatal blow to the head from a woman. Her raven black hair shimmered in reflection from the snow that was reflecting the sun. I snarled at her receiving and evil smirk from her.

I growled and ducked low, kicking her legs out from under her. She grunted as she hit the floor by grabbed my arm and pulled, luckily, I pulled out of her stone grasp before she did some real damaged. I growled, lifting my leg back and aiming at her head. With a strong kick, I lobbed her head off. Wincing to myself, I pulled the rest of her limbs off and threw them on a nearby fire.

"ALENA! OVER HERE!" I heard a loud yelled.

Looking wildly around, I suddenly felt a strong blow to my face.

"ARGH!" I yelled as a fist came out of nowhere.

Looking wildly around, I found the head that belonged to the vampire who punched me and threw a punch back at them. Kneeing them in the stomach, I rounded to their back, leapt upon it and pulled their head off. Letting it bounce away.

I looked up and saw Bella and Edward a few meters away, standing on a large boulder. Rushing over to them, dodging random vampires that struck out at me, I quickly reached the boulder and hopped upon it joining them. The boulder was quite large and gave us a direct view of the battle scene below.

"Oh my..." I breathed out.

It was so terrible!  
Everyone was everywhere, fighting numerous vampires. But it also seemed that no one was winning nor loosing. While we were ripping through many, many newborns, there were still lots to come. It seemed that everyone was at a neutral position. There was screaming everywhere! I scanned the place and quickly saw Jane torturing a young male. Her lips were turned up in a gleaming grin. He was shrieking but then lashed out at her. There were immediately scratches across her face! But it seemed those hours of vigorous training served her well. She kicked him back and forced him to his knees, then grabbing his neck, she pinned in to the ground and then leaned forward and with her teeth, she ripped off his neck. His screeches were cut of with a gurgle. Smiling evilly, she went, in search of her next victim. It was terrible, some of the vampires had stepped outside of Ozera's zone, but most of them were fighting inside it, Ozera had wound her shield protectively around them, though it was shimmering heavily. The Romanian army started to back away a little so that the shield didn't have too much of a strain. This forced us more forward.

"What am I doing here Edward?" I felt like I was a soldier reporting to a captain.

Edward quickly looked around to see if anyone was attacking. I then noticed Alice, Jasper and Emmett particularly close to the boulder. I then realized that they were protecting us so that we could do something, whatever it was we were doing… I had no idea.

Edward then clasped Bella's hand.

"Ready love?" He murmured.

She nodded.

Then looking at me, Edward pointed over the snow white field to the other side. On a small hill uprising was Ozera, Dan, Vladimir and Stefan observing the fight from their side.

"We're going to take them out."

I gulped and nodded, "How?"

Edward bit him lip and then looked pointed at me, "Get me Benjamin. We're going to need to do this fast."

I nodded and concentrated on finding Benjamin's mind.

"Benjamin. We need you. Come now." I ordered in his head.

I then saw a vampire stop fighting them rush through the crowd to get over to us. In a matter of seconds, Benjamin was upon the rock with us.

"Edward, Bella, Alena. What's wrong?"

Edward smiled warmly at him, or evilly. It could have been both.

"We're going to try and take out Ozera. If Dan falls into this plot, even better, but for now, we have to just get rid of Ozera."

Benjamin nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

Edward narrowed his eyes as he glanced at Ozera, "At the moment I tell you, I want you to open up the ground and then close it precisely when I tell you to. Only open it where Ozera is."

Benjamin nodded, "Waiting for your command Edward." His eyes were hard and focused.

Edward nodded and then pointed to Ozera.

"You ready Bella?"

Bella then nodded and a focused look took upon her face, arms slightly stretched up. Then, all of a sudden, Ozera's shield started to back up, away from the Romanians that were on the outskirts of the shield. Alec's power must have struck them, because all of a sudden, the ones outside of the shield dropped down, paralyzed. I looked back at the shield, but this time, I concentrate more on the shield walls. It looked like it was… pushing back. Against something that was pushing against it. With a sudden gasp, I realized that Bella's shield was pushing against it, pushing the whole thing back.

"Bella, is that you?" I gasped in wonder

"Shut up!" She hissed quietly, frown breaking out on her beautiful face.

It kept my mouth shut, realizing how much work it would have been to push that back. It was like a wall against a wall. Bella was starting to breathe half hazardously. She gulped, and I noted that from reading her mind, this was so much work. It was actually like pushing a wall. But her for, this wall started moving back. But even though it was moving back, it didn't mean it wasn't hard.

Soon, the shimmering wall stopped shimmering as it went as far back as just around Ozera and the Romanians and Dan.

"Bella, can you just get Ozera, I know it's hard, but just her."

Bella groaned quietly but nodded, "I can try."

Bella was so focused to the point where she started to lean forward, so forward, Edward had to rush over and hold her up. Bella's lower jaw was trembling and she whimpered quietly.

"Edward, hurry, I can't contain her shield! It's hard!" She moaned.

I gasped, Bella was amazing! She managed to take Ozera's shield away from Ozera herself! That seemed impossible until now! The shield was no just a bubble around Dan, Stefan and Vladimir. Ozera's face was a mask of fear. She opened her mouth and an audible shriek was heard from her. I smiled at her fear, even though it was full of fear, it gave me delight.

"Benjamin! NOW!" Edward yelled.

Benjamin quickly focused and then the ground under Ozera cracked and split. I heard a shriek from her as she started to fall.

"DAN!" I heard a loud hiss from Stefan.

Dan gasped and then teleported away from Stefan and Vladimir. Just as Ozera fell, Dan appeared and whipped her out of the way just as Benjamin closed it up.

Edward snarled, "That's it! Bella, I need you do it again, but this time, aim for Dan. I cannot stand him! Benjamin, when you push the ground back, make shards come out, so you hurt him him. Dan is going to die."

Benjamin nodded, "With pleasure."

"Bella, can you do it?"

Bella took in a deep breath and nodded, "I think so."

Edward nodded and then placed a swift kiss on her cheek, "I know you can."

Bella leaned forward again then I saw through her mind what she saw when she was pushing against Ozera's shield. The bubble that Bella was holding was slowly, but surely pushing back, she kept pushing, and kept loosing strength as she tried to maneuver the shield away from Dan. Dan didn't notice as he was checking if Ozera was alright, who was nodding profusely. For once, they weren't paying attention to Bella and what she was doing. Bella's shield against Ozera's had now left Dan completely unprotected.

"Now!" Edward hissed.

The four people on the other side looked at us and then all of a sudden, the ground underneath Dan split open. Dan' eyes opened wide and as he realized what was happening, he quickly pushed Ozera out of the way, and then concentrated on teleporting himself just as he fell in the deep crack. However, Benjamin quickly lashed out and a sharp point of harden earth jab into Dan. Dan hissed sharply as sharp pieces of earth stuck out at him, however, due to his vampire self, it did nothing to him.

I hissed and then caught sight of Chloe. She was relatively close to the boulder, with Alec shadowing her every move, making sure she didn't have much to do. It was working as everyone who stepped within ten feet of them just dropped paralyzed to the floor with Alec dismembering them.

"CHLOE!" I yelled.

She swiveled around and looked at me. I point to the tortured figure of Dan and seeping into her mind, I smiled as she realized exactly what she needed to do.

Soon, Dan stopped fighting against the mounds of earth attacking him and his body was lifted up into the air. Screams rang out everywhere from the mini battles going on everywhere, but I didn't notice them, all I had on my mind was the death of Dan. Chloe's telekinesis lifted him higher into the air; he twisted and squirmed, desperately trying to get out of her grasp. But alas, he could do nothing. A terrible ripping sound filled the air as his arms somehow detached from him. I looked at Chloe and saw her wincing as she pulled limb after limb off Dan until he was a mess of a being.

Dan was dead.

A loud cheer erupted from our side as they all realized that Dan was dead. Ozera, Stefan and Vladimir looked at what was left of him with wide eyes.

"Edward, I need to rest." Bella mumbled as she fell on the rock, sprawled out.

"Yes love, you did an absolutely wonderful job."

I nodded to Edward as I leapt off the rock to help my fellow peers.

I ran into a strawberry blonde teenager and with a sinking feeling, I recognized her as someone from school. But that wasn't going to stop me in my quest to protect my loved ones. We threw punches here and there, but soon, I got the better of her as she accidently mistimed a landing on her foot, causing her to trip and enough time for me to kill her.

The battle was going on for a long time, but it seemed that since Dan's death, we'd gained the upper hand. It was amazing. Alice was also right, as evil as it seemed, fighting- being able to use all your strengths felt so rewarding. So thrilling…

For a moment, I had to stop. I was getting exhausted, fighting so many, the numbers never seemed to end. Fighting was going on all around and I knew I had to keep going, but my sore muscles were protesting from ripping another limb off. I had to stop, even if it was for just a second.

"Hello sweets."

I turned around in complete shock. That voice!

I knew that voice! It sounded like…

True to my suspicions, I saw Spencer Randall standing behind me. He was absolutely beautiful! His lips were more full, his blonde hair bright, smoother and silkier looking. His once striking blue eyes were now a terrible red, unlike my dulling ones; his eyes were bright, so bright they looked like they were dancing with enthusiasm.

"What happened to you?" I gasped out. He returned a grin, "I guess I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, all of a sudden, there was this fiery pain, and then this." He motioned to his body.

"You were missing," I recollected, mainly to myself, "You were turned! Everyone was looking for you!"

He shrugged, "Yeah, good to hear that I was actually missed. Don't we have a little fight we supposed to be doing right now?" He looked at his nails, evidently bored.

"Spencer! No, this isn't right, I will not attack you, and you can surrender!"

He spat a laugh out, "Why would I? They said that I could have whatever I wanted if this battle was won! And I will win!"

I narrowed my eyes and slipped into a defensive crouch, "Well have to see about that."

He laughed easily and then disappeared from my sight! I gasped and whipped around! He was gone!

_Ah, invisibility is such a joy!_

I almost screamed with annoyance as I realized that the voice I'd heard in my mind was Spencer's!

"Invisibility, huh…?" I sighed into the air.

I heard a laugh, "Yes, in the last few days of my life, I found that all I wanted to do was get away from the popularity, get away from all the eyes. It looks as though I got what I wanted."

I was barely listening to him; I was listening to his voice, trying to determine where it came from. Behind me! I realized. I turned around so quickly, even for a vampire, and lunged! I felt fabric slip between my fingers. I hissed in aggravation.

"Oh, that was quick, but not enough!" He started to laugh, obviously humored.

I took that quick chance, the few split seconds he'd chosen to laugh, to find his voice again. Then I remembered the lessons I'd been taking with Edward and Aro in the last few days. Mind control!

_Stop it! Come into sight!_ I placed my thoughts in my mind, focusing on telling him what to do, on listening and following my commands.

"I heard about this! That you were learning mind control." He said, but his voice was strained, he was trying to restrain himself from following my orders.

I squeezed my eyes shut and focused even harder.

"After I kill you, I think I'll go for the pretty blonde, your sister." He choked out.

That snapped my focus and my vision clouded with anger!

"WHAT!" I screeched, immediately regretting it! My control on him was lost!

I opened my eyes, realizing that I shouldn't have let my eyes linger closed too long. It was long enough for him to shake my words out of his mind and lunge! I held my breath, waiting for the throw, hoping that maybe I could hold him off and throw him off when I came into contact with him.

Then something happened that I hadn't expected. Not in a million years.

I heard a severe shredding and I processed that it come from the left side of me. I looked there and saw the figure of Spencer come back into view. However, his head was decapitated. The figure that had rescued me and ripped his head off then leapt on Spencer and finished him off. I almost screamed in fear that I was dreaming or I'd gone crazy crazy! I blinked and realized that I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't going crazy.

The figure!

He looked up at me as soon as he set fire to the creature.

I gasped and my chest threatened to heave up my last meal.

It was... Demetri!

Demetri.

There, he was right in front of me.

Right there.

He'd killed Spencer! Probably with his tracker skills I realized. He didn't need to see them. He'd know exactly where they were.

My eyes were wide, I could feel them practically popping out of my head.

"Demetri!" I breathed.

Soon, I found myself running to him as fast as I could, since he was so close, it took me less than a second to get to him.

Without waiting for any permission, I jumped into his arms and breathed happily as his muscled arms caught me.

It was so different seeing him from vampire eyes. Even though I'd seen him dozens of times before, he looked completely different now that I actually _saw_ him. He was beyond words. Beautiful, gorgeous, chiseled, handsome, striking, remarkable... the list went on! And even those words did no justice to him. I could feel myself choke back venom.

Forgetting about the ferocious battle going on around me I threw my arms around Demetri and lunged for his lips.

--00oo00oo00--

**Demetri POV**

I was running, as fast as I could. I felt different, regenerated after all that animal blood I'd drunk. I'd once past a small river and looked in the river for reflection. I looked rejuvenated, but there was something else that surprised me so much.

My eyes…

They were gold.

I gasped as I saw it; my eyes were now the same color as the Cullens. The beautiful glittering gold... I shook my head and started to run again. My tracking was back to full strength now, now that my mental state was strong again. She was moving quickly wherever she was. Everyone, in fact, was moving quickly. This only meant one thing.

The battle had long started.

I ran as quickly as I could, running, running, running. That's all I was doing. Just running… with only one thing on my mind…

Get to Alena as fast as possible.

The time and distance past quicker than I thought and then I could feel everyone's tenors in my mind. I could taste their flavors. They were so close.

Just over that hill in fact.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst I could see.

I quickly ran to the top off the hill, suddenly realizing that I was on, in fact, a very tall cliff and could see everyone going on below.

But what I saw below took me by absolute surprise.

Below, a torturous event was going on. Everyone I knew, everyone I didn't know what fighting. The werewolves of La Push, all the vampires we'd gathered. But one person in particular caught me by complete surprise. It was a woman.

She was extraordinary.

Her beautiful long brown hair waved perfectly to the middle of her back. She was slightly tan, but paleness mixed beautifully in. Her eyes were a strange mix of red and gold, but gorgeous and intoxicating like the rest of her. She was quite the fighter, moving quickly and skillfully. But there was something about her, like she didn't have to fight to hard… everyone was bending to her will, it was like most didn't even try to fight around her.

I was gob smacked as I realized that the beautiful vixen was Alena.

I gasped as I watched her fight off numerous vampires, then aid Edward, Bella and Benjamin with the death of Dan. She was incredible.

It took me a moment's thought to remember that this wasn't some movie I was watching, this was reality. I needed to be down there with them. I needed to defend my family, my coven, my mate.

Heading over to the edge of the cliff, I bent my knees and then leapt off.

I flew down gracefully to the ground, my shoes making a soft thud on the floor. Some vampires fighting quickly looked up to me. Two of those vampires being Heidi and Jane, they both gasp, Jane quickly torturing her victim then ripping it's head off with her teeth. Heidi shredded hers and with Jane threw them on a burning head. Both came over hastily and covered my in giant hugs. I laughed and grunted as the strength of two overcame me. Laughing, they both jumped away and started to babble about what happened and how I was and about Alena.

I held two hands up, my face a mask of confusion.

"Wait, what?"

Heidi and Jane looked at each and then Heidi spoke up.

"What happened to you?"

I sighed, "I got a little impatient when Tyson took me to the building and decided to go and get her. Evidently I was captured, but I escaped after they all went to fight."

Jane nodded, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and waved a hand, "I'm fine now."  
Suddenly Jane gasped, "Oh my god, your eyes!"

I suddenly felt self conscious and let out a small breath, "Yes, I know… they're…"

"They're gold!" Heidi burst out.

I laughed, "Yes, I realized that."

Jane waved a hand to dismiss the matter, "You have to go to Alena, and she's been nothing but unbearable and miserable since she came back."

I sighed, "I know. I'll see you later, we are going to win." I promised.

I quickly wove my way through the fighting crowd, receiving gasps from my fellow peers, and second by second, it felt like the fight was lifting; it was lifting in our direction. We were winning. I was getting closer to Alena footstep by footstep.

Hang on.

No! She wouldn't know! Oh no, the Mr. Randall was by her. In his invisible form, of course. Not that it stopped me from knowing exactly where he was. Oh it was times like this; I profusely thanked whoever gave me my power. I stalked quietly over to her and Mr. Randall. I would rip him apart before he could even touch her.

I was a few meters away when I suddenly heard Alena, wow; her voice was like an angel. Just heavenly… the even stranger thing was, Alena addressed Mr. Randall as Spencer Randall. Then I realized that this young blonde man was actually someone who once went to Alena's school. Spencer Randall.

Suddenly, in the middle of their conversation, she lunged for him. But he'd turned invisible and slipped out of her grasp. She looked around and said something. Then I closed my eyes and looked for his tenor, he was right next to her, reaching out for her throat. She closed her eyes, obviously waiting for the worst.

I ran over and grabbed the thin air, though, I knew in fact that I was actually grabbing onto his neck. I pulled him and threw him back a few meters where he landed with an 'ooft'.

I rushed over to him and grabbed him by the collar. I didn't need to actually see him to know where he was. Draw his ear up to my lips; I whispered very softly in his ear, I sounded dangerous, even to myself.

"You will never touch her ever again." I threatened as I placed my teeth on his neck and ripped him head off with a terrible tear.

I looked forward and saw Alena, her mouth had dropped open, eyes wide and a startled looked upon her face like she didn't believe the sight in front of her.

I felt my knees go weak at the very sight of her. She was stunning!

"Demetri?" She breathed with her voice unsure. I would have been more amused if this wasn't the first time I'd truly seen her up close since when she was taken away from me.

I cracked a smile.

Then she ran towards me. I felt relieved that she was a vampire, absolutely stunning. Now her pace matched mine and all seemed perfectly normal. As she took the last step, I caught her in my arm, breathing out in relief of finally being able to hold her in my arm.

She held her head back a bit, her lips slightly parted. But it gave me the chance to look her over. No, there was only one word to describe her right now.

Perfect.

She was absolutely perfect.

Before I knew it, she'd lunged forward and pressed her lips against mine. It felt so different, same temperature, same pressure. I felt released; she was now a vampire, one of me. I could finally have her forever. As soon as my lips touched hers, a spark fizzled! Her lips, the same temperature of mine, were locked onto mine in the same instant we touched.

She pulled back; her eyes that were once unhappy were now lit with happiness and delight. She looked like Alena again.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I breathed out in laughter.

She grinned back and hugged me profusely.

"What on earth happened?" Her tinkling voice asked.

I sighed, "Long story. I was actually at your door at the hotel then Dan took me. I'm such an idiot, getting myself captured. But I got out after they left for battle and came here, after I fed."

It was then her eyes flickered to my eyes, she gasped.

"What are you thinking?" I wondered as my arms wound around her frame.

"Your eyes are… beautiful!" She exclaimed making me smile.

I grinned back but then I saw a figure behind her starting to lunge. I quickly snuck out of her warm grasp and ducked under her arms. A fierce snarl left my mouth as I tackled the vampire that had lunged and skillfully ripped off the inexperienced vampires head. Standing up straight I breathed a sigh of annoyance and went back to Alena who latched her arm onto mine.

"Now there's the warrior I knew." She said pride imminent in her tone.

I smiled and chuckled.

"We're going to finish the battle. Now." I said, my tone a reinforcing one.

She nodded and then looked over at one side of the field that contained Ozera, Stefan and Vladimir.

I frowned, "You are not going by yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

I chuckled, "Oh I know. I saw to from up there."

I turned around to point when an arm snuck out of nowhere and proceeded to hit me in the face. I ducked just in time and then grabbed the extended arm above me pulling it straight out of its socket.

Alena looked a little taken aback and she whistled.

"Um… wow."

I cracked a guilty smile. Then, taking her hand, we evaded the ongoing battles, jumping and ducking. All the while, the people we knew that we past shot shock looks. But it was rewarding to see that those shocked looks also contained hope and joy. That gave me joy and happiness. Now, it felt like we were winning.

Alena stopped and let go of my hand and pointed.

"There." She said.

There was Ozera, Stefan and Vladimir. They all had distasteful looks on their faces. I looked at Alena.

"Ready?"

She nodded and then quickly looked around, "No wait! We need… um… oh! Jasper!" She yelled the last word out.

A tall honey blonde finished snapping another neck and then wildly looked around, his gaze finally latching onto Alena. Then his gaze travelled to me and his mouth dropped open. I smiled wildly.

"Jasper!" Alena yelled out again, "We need you!"

Jasper quickly surveyed around himself, laying a gaze on Alice. His frown was displeasing as he watched her decapitate a vampire who was just about three times her size. He sighed and gulped. Alena sighed next to me.

"Jasper! She's going to be fine. She knows that from her visions, I know that from her visions, you know that from her visions. She'll be fine. We really need you. One more battle and this will all be over." Alena promised pleading.

Jasper ran his long fingers through his hair, snuck one more glance at Alice and then rushed up to us. Stefan and Vladimir were still surveying the battle that just about everybody but they themselves were fighting. They were keeping an eye on everything but they were mainly watching Aro, Caius and Marcus. Probably waiting and watching for them to die. Waiting for the chance to finally seize the Vampire world under their control…

"Alena, we need to go now love…" I hissed quietly.

She nodded and looked fearfully up at them, "Ugh, I know."

We ran the distance, closing in on them, it was the perfect opportunity: their backs were turned away from us. Just as we were about three meters away, about to jump, Ozera turned around, probably to just keep an eye on this side. Unfortunately, she saw us coming just in time and pushed herself, Stefan and Vladimir out of the way, leaving us landing on snow.

"Ah, look what we have here."

--00oo00oo00--

**Alena POV**

We landed just out of time as Ozera hastily pushed the trio away.

"No!" I hissed, mainly to myself.

The three grinned evilly at us.

"Look what we have here." Stefan smirked. I snarled back.

"Easy love…" Demetri comforted in my ear.

"Oh look," Stefan crooned cruelly, "The happy couple is back together."

Demetri narrowed his eyes, "And only to the expense of one dead vampire on his escape."

Vladimir's eyes flashed, "Who?"

Demetri shrugged and pretended to review the battle around him, "Hmm, we seem to be missing a certain Calypso. Don't we?" He popped the 'P' on Calypso.

"Who's Calypso?" I whispered.

_If only I had time to tell her, I need to kill these low life bastards._

I smiled and placed my hand on him, "Low life bastards? They're worse, and don't worry, tell me after… when we win this war."

His eyes widened, "I beg your pardon?"

I giggled and pointed to my head, "Now I hope you didn't forget my power mister."  
He shook his head, "Uh, no, of course not… it's just needs a little getting used to."

We turned back to Stefan and Vladimir and I nodded to Jasper and Demetri, the two latter leapt for Stefan and Vladimir.

"Stefan's mine!" Demetri growled as he skillfully and gracefully leapt. Jasper nodded and head for Vladimir. It seemed they were equally matched, ages of experience, years and skillsmanship. It would be a long and tough battle.

I, on the other hand, turned to Ozera, her gaze constantly flipped from me to her two creators. I didn't know if she'd received any proper fighting training, but just to be safe, I was going to assume she had.

"Stay away." She threatened, backing away a little.

Her voice surprised me; it was quite beautiful, a Spanish, Latin or Mexican ring of a voice. But there was fear built slightly in. Too bad, her shield was tightly wound around her and her masters, I couldn't read her mind.

"Are you scared?" I murmured quietly to her.

She gulped and then stood straighter, "No. I'm not."

I smiled and crouched forward, slightly thinking this was going to be an easy fighter. She was obviously scared; maybe it meant she never really had any formal battle training.

THWACK!

I groaned. Okay, so maybe, I'd assumed to much this time. Her leg had lifted up and kicked me severely in the jaw while I crouched. Stumbling back a bit I cracked my jaw into place and rolled my shoulder.

"Okay. That hurt." I said curtly.

She smiled and nodded, "It kinda was supposed to sweetie."

I hissed and then lunged for her, but she intercepted and caught my arm, twisting it around and then used it as a lever, pushing herself up and flipping gracefully over my head. I turned around, twisting my arm back into position, emitting a moan from my mouth.

"Did that hurt? Oh I'm sorry." She grinned.

I narrowed my eyes and crouched forward, trying to remember all that Jasper, Emmett, Felix, Aro, Edward and numerous other had told me. This time, I waited for her to lunge.

_Never underestimate your opponent_

Oh, check. I thought sarcastically.

_Keep an eye on their movement, not them themselves, their movement._

I stopped looking at actually her and refocused my eyes and started to watch her, not as a vampire, but as a movement. Thanks to my vampire senses, she wasn't a blur. It took me less than a second to realize she was edging back ever so slowly.

_Wait for them to make the first move. If they don't, provoke them to._

She wasn't moving forward to me.

"Are you scared? I bet you couldn't get me, you're too weak!" I sneered.

Judging by the expression on her face, I'd struck a nerve and she snarled and pounced forward, I ducked, letting her sail over me, but before she touched the ground, I reached out and grabbed her arm that was slightly extended to far. Hearing a startled cry from her, I pulled her arm, effectively pulling out of her socket and throwing it on a nearby burning pile. Just one of so many… Looking back at her I swallowed a pool of venom welling up in my mouth. She snarled, her red eyes burning. This time, even though I couldn't read her mind, it was easy enough to see that she had nothing but **kill** on her mind. She was seeing red. She ran towards me, not even bothering to jump or try anything fancy; she was just plain going to attack. I snarled heavily back and started to forward to her as well, but I ran in zigzags. From her expression, I knew I was confusing her. Why run in zigzags when running straight could serve just as well. I was trying to confuse her. And it was working.

While she was trying to figure out what I was doing, I quickly and without warning leaped up and jumped over her, but I wasn't aiming for the ground on which I was going to land on and then turn and attack her. While I was up here, I might as well attack her in mid-air. I grabbed her long brown hair in the arm and flipped her over with me. She landed on the floor on her back with a giant crack. Must have broken her spine or something… I hoped it wasn't too serious. Oh my, what I was thinking. Of course I hoped it was serious. My hands found her neck and I was in a misguided attempt to strangling her, forgetting the one rule that Jasper had told me to remember. In turn, her hands found my throat as well and she started to choke me. Not that I needed my air supply, but now, she was apply as much force that if she did apply any more, she'd crack my neck. With great effort, she flipped me over and now she was on top. Then, instead of ripping my head off, which was something I expecting her to do, she leaned down and then before I knew it, or could stop it, I felt teeth sink it.

Oh god.

Not the pain again.

I screamed, screeched and shrieked as her teeth sank into my neck, I could feel the venom pulse through her and into my neck, then I felt tearing as she was about to rip my head off. I screamed, distinctly seeing Demetri turn around into shock. I could hear his thoughts.

_What in the hell—oh god._

I screamed, but that at that moment, a similar scene entered into my mind. When Felix was in almost exactly this same position…

Barely thinking, I recopied my actions of that day. I freed my arm that was stuck under her and managed to lift her slightly up. Then slipping my legs under her I found the tip of my shoes on her stomach. This time, I wasn't going to push her off like I did with Felix. I let my foot come back a little and then I let my foot snap forward and I kicked her sharply in the stomach.

She grunted and for a second, her shield was off. Unguarded, I quickly read her mind.

_Bitch._

I growled as the shield went back up.

Pushing her off, and grabbing her collar, I heaved her up; she was slightly dangling off my grasp. I finally remember on of Jasper's most important rules.

If their neck is free. Go for it.

I looked at her, it was free.

Quickly leaning forward I went to her ear.

"Don't ever call me a bitch." I chuckled as my mouth then went to her neck and I sank my teeth in, pleasuring in her terrified scream. With a bolt of force exerting from my body, I felt myself ripping her head straight off. I pushed her away, ripping shreds of her up then throwing her on the nearby fire pile. I watched for a moment as she withered and then started to fall into ash.

"Demetri! Jasper!" I yelled.

They both turned around from their vicious fights with Stefan and Vladimir.

"We're going!" I yelled.

They looked beside me and then took off next to me. We ran back, back to the side that was closest to my home. When we were finally safe I stood still and concentrated every ounce of my strength into every ally, every family member, and every friend's mind.

_Come back. Now!_

I ordered.

It was hard making my head voice into all 51 or so voices with the same amount of force, strength and smoothness coming out of it. But I did it.

Soon, they were all stopping their fights and running back to us. In less than a minute, everyone was back, some still gasping and marveling at the fact that Demetri was back. The man in question drew a steady arm around my shoulders and hugged me close, kissing my neck.  
"Alec?" I yelled.

The other side was still in the position we'd left them in, too confused to do anything else. Stefan and Vladimir were on the small uprising gazing intently at us. I grinned evilly as I read what was going on in their minds.  
To sum it up:

_What the fuck is going on?_

Out of nowhere, Alec appeared beside me.

"What do you need?" He asked.

I nodded towards the army who were looking at us, suspicion and fear clouding their every thought and expression.

"Do your thing." I grinned at him.

He looked at me as though I were crazy, "What about Ozera?"

I smirked callously, "What Ozera?"

At that moment, everybody, including Stefan and Vladimir looked beside the two Romanians to look at the mysterious woman who protected them. Everybody gasped, especially Stefan and Vladimir. They didn't even realize she was gone… until now.

"I killed her." I whispered to my army.

Alec grinned and then concentrated and soon a hazy mist floated over the battle field in front of us and every single vampire dropped… paralyzed.

I sighed in relief.

It.

Was.

Over.

The battle.

It was done.

Completely.

Over.

Over.

Over.

Won.

I grinned wearily as I realized what had happened. We'd won.

Then, after a moment, a loud cheering erupted from our side.

"WE WON!" Voices shouted out.

I grinned and laughed as Demetri breathed out a laugh of joy and relief. He turned to me and hugged me tightly.

"We won." He breathed. I nodded and leaned closer.

As soon as our lips touched, our tongues darted out at the same time and met in a heated and fierce dance. None were looking for dominance, but a partner. They danced and weaved in just about every way possible. I felt my muscles tighten drastically and I pulled closer to him. It was so different than when I kissed him as a human. So much more rewarding! His hands moved from my waist to my neck to my hair, snatching bunchfuls and twisting them in his hands. He applied pressure, pressure I knew he didn't apply when I was a human. Now, he wasn't afraid of hurting me. I'd never been happier!

I placed my hands at his neck, my mouth adjusting itself to his. Then my hands slipped up to his hair and I intensely grabbed bushels of his hair and curled them between my fingers. The heat grew more intense and longingful. Finally he pulled back and supported my in his arms. His eyes were bewildering! They were gold!

"I love you." I giggled out.

He smiled back, "I love you too."

He leaned in and touched his nose with mine.

"It's over."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and then looked at everybody else.

"After we clean this up, we can finally, finally, go home." I sighed.

He grinned and started to walk to the field to clear up the motionless vampires.

"Yes, home. That sounds just about right."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Guys!! Oh my, last chapter! I just wanna take this time to say thanks for reading. This is going to be my first fan fiction I've ever finished. Yay!! Haha, anyway, thanks for the reviews. They've been topnotch. But that doesn't mean stop! I love them, they're my drugs! That and fairy floss. Haha, kidding. Anyway, have fun reading this last chapter. It's not as long, just the ending :) Cheers!

**Alena POV**

I followed Demetri down to the paralyzed body. Soon, the smell of sickly sweet incense filled up the air, as was the sounds of tearing and rips. It still made me shudder but I shook it off after remembering what and who these vampires had been aiming to kill. Us…

Demetri and I stopped by the paralyzed figures of Stefan and Vladimir. I frowned.

"They had an immortal child."

Demetri looked strangely at me, "Pardon?"

I looked wildly around, "I saw her! She was blonde."

Demetri stayed still for a moment while he concentrated on looking for her. Then his head snapped up and he pointed to a nearby cover of trees.

"She's behind there."

We raced to the trees and then found the beautiful little girl. Her eyes were now pitch black and her lower jaw trembling.

"So they did create one." Demetri breathed.

After a moment of staring at her, she suddenly let out a high pitched scream, I winced and my grip on Demetri tightened.

A loud harsh, guttural growl emitted from Demetri's mouth and the screaming stopped. Her lower jaw trembled. Demetri gave her a sharp look and her jaw trembled even more but silence reigned. Demetri bent down and then scooped up the young girl in his arms, cradling her. For a moment, I held distaste for the young child in his arms as he gave her a tender look. I frowned as I realized that I was somewhat jealous. Oh dear, of a little girl. I looked up at him and he grinned, then he looked down and gave a hard look to the girl. I looked down at her with the sudden realization that she was the last moving being that still threatened out secret. As much as I was against murder, I could help but notify myself that she had to be killed.

"Come, let's go." Demetri told me softly.

I nodded and gestured towards Aro, he nodded and soon we were on our way to Aro. We reached him in less than a second with the child that Demetri gingerly put down.

"Well… it looks like an execution is in order." Aro breathed looking at the child whose upper lip was now curling. I swallowed as I crept into her mind only to witness how hungry she was.

She started to whine and then the whine grew louder, Demetri hissed at her and she eyed him but stopped. Aro turned to Alec.

"Kill them all but The Romanians."

Then, all of the Volturi guard zoomed forward and the distant sounds of tears and shreds filled the air as the paralyzed vampires were detached limb by limb. Strong pungent smells of sickly sweet incense filled the air, purple blooms of smoke lifted with the growing wind into the air.

Then, two limp figures were dragged over to Aro and everybody gathered around, watching as Alec drew away his paralyzing powers and then the two figures moved. For a moment, they turned around wildly, wondering where they were and how they got there.

Aro lifted a displeasing expression into the air.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" He muttered.

Stefan straightened up and then lifted his nose into the air, "I have nothing but my pride."

Edward scoffed, "Foolish pride."

Half of the people gave way to a soft smirk as Stefan hissed. Aro held up his hand.

"Thank you Edward."

Then, he turned back to Stefan and Vladimir and then motioned to the child.

"Now that you created an immortal child, it would give us more than enough reason to destroy you two. Let alone the fact that you started a war against us. One, that you didn't win, and two, that was quite foolish."

Vladimir spat on the ground near Aro, "Go ahead. Kill us."  
Aro shrugged and looked at Caius who smirked, "Oh we will."

Vladimir lifted up his head, "What ever you wish. I don't think you will though, you're not brave enough too, you aren't try kings of the Vampire world."  
Caius snarled and Aro held up his hand, "Neither are you."

Aro then looked to Caius and nodded, "Do as you wish brother."

Caius grinned evilly and then strolled up to Vladimir, Felix and Demetri grabbed hold of Vladimir's shoulders and forced his knees to the ground. But it was the speed and gracefulness at which Caius was walking that looked especially deadly. Like a cat prowling towards its prey.

"You shouldn't have started anything." Caius whispered as he grabbed a hold of Vladimir's face.

Vladimir's face was growing paler, if that was even possible, then veins started to pop out. It was as gruesome as his lips started to stretch over his face as Caius stretched his face to his limits. Then Caius replaced the position of his hands and then breathed in a deep sigh. Then, with a quick flick from his wrists, a loud, very loud crack Vladimir's head came of and bounded lightly along the ground. Then with another loud rip, two rips that is, Felix and Demetri smooth ripped off his arms. And that was the end of Vladimir.

Stefan backed away a little after seeing the death of his coven comrade. He looked fearfully at Aro; he knew that all as lost. Aro smiled cheerfully and looked at Jane who shot him an evil grin.

"Jane dear? Would you like to do the pleasure?"

Jane look from Aro to Stefan and wrung her fingers together, "More than happy too."  
It was silent.

"Pain." Was all that Jane said before the extreme screaming began.

The screaming stopped after a few short minutes then Aro smiled invitingly at Demetri who grinned at him then mirthlessly at Stefan. Stefan closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. The horrible sounds of shreds and gurgled screams filled the air. As much as I wanted to see him have his death- exactly what he deserved, I couldn't bring myself to actually watch Demetri mince him piece by piece. But soon, the crunching sounds stopped and strong incense filled the air again. Demetri looked down at the burning pieces in satisfaction and then rushed over to me in less than a second.

"You okay?" He murmured to me.

I nodded and cuddled him close, "I'm fine. I'm just relieved they're gone."

He drew a breath and leant his chin on my head.

Edward sighed, "It's all over. Finally."  
Caius turned around with a small smile on his face, "Yes. Finally. How endearing."

Marcus turned around and started to walk towards the direction of my home before turning around again. On his usually emotionless face, a small smile was plastered.

"Now that this is resolved and everybody has their respected mates, we will now go home." He said in his ghostly voice.

Demetri clasped my hand and smiled softly, "Yes, we have to. I need to show you something." He whispered. I looked questioningly up at him. He grinned.

"Race you?"

I laughed, my tinkling voice surprising me but both delighting me as well, "Ready, set, go!" I yelled out with no pause between each word and with that, I sped off.

We ran, ducking in and out of trees, sudden bursts of laughter here and there. For the first time in my life, after the battle, I felt truly happy and carefree. Nothing could be better than this.

Soon, the house was in view and I saw Demetri just a fraction of a step before me, so I concentrated on pumping my legs faster, feeling the ripple of my muscle at each and every stride. Soon, I ran out of tree cover and was speeding over the fence of the backyard and past the lawn to the back porch. Turning swiftly around I was attempting to turn around to pretend to have been waiting for countless moments. However, as soon as I turn around, a quick blur crashed straight into me.

"Ooft!" I groaned as Demetri toppled over me and into the door, effectively crashing that down and tumbling into the house. We stood up, dusting ourselves off laughing hysterically.

"Oh! Not my door!" A sweet voice moaned.

I looked up to Esme peering fearfully at the door frame and then the path of havoc that lead straight to us.

"Whoops." I cringed.

Demetri ran a hand through his hair, "I'm so sorry Esme. I seemed to have mistimed my landing… I'll fix it."

Edward appeared beside his mother, his serious face breaking out into a large smile and then a sudden burst of laughter barking through.

"Oh my," He grinned, "Don't worry, I'll clean this up. You guys have other things."

I frowned, what other things? At that moment, Demetri slung his arm around my shoulder, "Can you do me a big favor?"

I nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Sure."

"Don't read my mind."

I frowned but nodded slowly, not daring to go back on my words, "Okay."

He grinned and took my hand, leading me up the stairs and into my room. It took me a moment to realize that all of a sudden my room looked different. The red and white colored room now had petals scattered all over it. A lit candle here and there and a soft breeze blowing in… I gaped in wonder at the beautiful scene in front of me. The window was closed with the dark red curtains tightly drawn together. It was a dark room apart from the lit candles.

"How did all this get here?"

Demetri grinned and led me to the centre of the room where the most blood red petals were.

"I had a little help from Edward and Alice. And Rosalie."

I frowned, "Rosalie?"

He shrugged, "She's not so bad."

I grinned in triumph, "See! I told you so!"

He laughed and drew his long arms around me, "I know."

We stood there in a deep hug for a few moments before he finally let go and gave me a soft look. I smiled and tilted my head, wondering what he was thinking. I could feel myself creeping stealthily into his mind, but at the last possible second I remember my promise and withdrew myself.

"What's going on?" I murmured, my quiet voice mingling with the humming air.

Demetri quietly grasped my hand and then slow sank to one knee. I frowned, wondering if I should tell him to get off the floor.

But then, I finally grasped the situation as he reached inside his pants pocket reveal a black velvet box.

I gasped and swallowed.

"Oh my god." I muttered mainly to myself.

He grinned momentarily before drawing a deep breath. It took me a moment to realize that he was nervous. Quite nervous.

He smoothly opened the box with a click, showing that it boasted a beautiful, simply gorgeous antique ring. The ring was silver and had two old European cut diamond stones on the sides. Then, in the middle was a bright glittering blood red ruby shinning in the middle. It was breathtaking.

"Demetri." I squeaked out.

He grinned and placed a finger to his lips, "Shh." He reprimanded gently. I bit my lip and smiled guilty.

"Alena, I gave you my heart a long time ago. And now, I'm asking for yours. Please, do me the honor of being my wife and saying you'll spend forever with me. Marry me Alena Grayson… or Cullen."

I managed to put a delicate hand to my mouth and smile underneath it.

"Cullen, Cullen is just fine." I said, my voice breaking at the last word.

He grinned and then raised his eyebrows, like he was waiting for something.

"Well…" He urged me to speak.

I stifled a laugh, "Oh. Right. Um, yes! Of course Demetri! You've always had my heart though. Always and Forever and Ever."

He laughed and stood up covered me in a hug. I cupped his jaw in my hand, cradling it gently and the diving in for my much needed kiss. Our tongues danced as we happily kissed. He pulled away and laughed.

"I kinda need to put the ring on you to make it official." He murmured.

I laughed and nodded, "Of course."  
Holding my hand out, stretching my fingers, a little relieved that I didn't have a beating heart. If I did, at this moment, it probably would have burst out of my chest. The ring looked beautiful, and against my pale skin, it was given more of a chance to glitter beautifully and more radiantly.

He dove for my lips, hungrily kissing them, I laughed under my breath and happily obliged. After a moment, I finally pulled back.

"I could do this forever, but I think the rest of my family would like to know."

He laughed and nodded, tightly grasping my hand in his.

"Of course."

We both ran nimbly downstairs. They weren't there. I then heard some laughing from the backyard and followed my senses there. I grinned at the sight I saw.

Everybody was fighting again, having a battle against someone else. But it was a fun playful fight. Everyone stood in a tight circle, yelling out encouragement or discouragement to whoever two were have their little battle in the middle.

Alice turned around and squealed happily, running ecstatically towards me.

"Show me! Show me!" She demanded happily.

I grinned and ran my hand through my hair, distinctly noticing how the sunlight bounced off my skin and the diamonds and ruby. Then I held it out properly for Alice to see. By this time, Rosalie, Bella, Renesmee and Esme had gathered around 'awing' at it.

"Who's fighting?" I wondered out loud in curiosity.

Alice waved a dismissive hand, "It was Emmett and Felix, and Felix won."

Then Alec looked up with a cheeky grin. I knew that grin. He had a devious plan in his head. I read his mind before he said it, didn't stop him though.

"No!" I moaned.

"Hey!" He called out, grabbing everyone's attention, "I think Alena and Demetri should have a turn."  
All the females scoffed and shook their heads at Alec's childishness, but all the other males cheered at his suggestion and started to laugh.

"Oh come on Lennnyyy" Emmett cajoled.

I groaned and rolled my eyes looking at Demetri, he shrugged.

"I don't mind. I'm quite curious to see how you fight."  
I frowned, "Alright." I gave into peer pressure.

I quickly slipped off the ring and handed it to Esme, "I'm not breaking this in less than ten minutes of my possession." I explained, she nodded in understanding.

I walked to the centre of the circle, Demetri already there.

"I'm not that good." I moaned.

Emmett laughed, "What are you talking about? You're quite a fierce fighter; you're going to whoop his sorry, engaged ass."

I burst out laughing at Emmett's choice of words and then at Demetri's amused expression.

"I don't think she can 'whoop' my ass." Demetri said dryly making everyone laugh.

I frowned, "Oh really?"

He grinned deviously, "Really."

I eyed him and crouched down, "Don't go easy."

He grinned and smoothly copied my action, "Trust me. I won't."

I grinned but then bit back a frustrated groan as I realized quickly that this was a 'no powers' fight. I had to rely purely on my fighting skills.

I flexed my muscles and started prowl forward, he grinned and then started to speed quickly towards me. My eyes followed his every move and as saw my chance as he misplaced a step. Quickly moving to that spot to tackle him down, I realized that he suddenly disappeared. I growled as I realized that his misplaced step had been a trick.

Suddenly, my feet gave way from under me and I was knocked down, slightly winded.

"Ooft." I groaned as I hit the floor.

"I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you." He laughed.

I got up, dusting the snow off my knees.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered.

We faced off again and began to dance in and out, each other matching the other's step. It was getting a little tiring, so I struck out but he dodged skillfully out of the way, but I turned around quickly ready to face an attack. I saw hands strike out but I forcefully pushed them away and bounded to a different place. Now Demetri was a two or three meters in front of me. He grinned. I grinned back and then let my eyes trail past him to the woods. My eyes grew wide and I stopped my unnecessary breathing. I gasped.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled, pointing to something in the woods.

Everybody turned around, except Alice and Edward, wanting to know what I'd seen. Just as Demetri turned around, I ran forward and kicked Demetri's legs out from under him so he landed on the ground with a grunt. Then going to his face, I blew a childish raspberry.

He laughed and got up, enveloping me in a hug. I giggled and struggled under the hug but the more I struggled, the tighter his embrace was.

"Alright." I giggled.

He let go and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Oh come on, this isn't what this game is about." Emmett moaned.

I laughed and retrieved my ring off Bella. Alice bounded up to me, "Oh please, please, please! Let me do your wedding! Please!!" She squealed loudly making everyone sigh.

I looked at Demetri who shrugged, "Whatever makes you happy."

I grinned and then sighed at Alice, "Alright. Go for it."  
She squealed and clasped my hands, bouncing up and down.

I then read Aro's mind unknowingly, picking up the information that they were planning to leave very soon.

"What?" I complained at Aro's thoughts.

He seemed to know what I was thinking, "Little one. We must go, we, the Patrons of the Night, Keepers of the underworld need to go back to keep this world under rule."

I sighed and nodded.

Demetri stepped forward, "Master, permission to stay here with Alena. Still under the command of the Volturi, but here, with Alena." He stressed the words 'here' and 'Alena'.

I grinned bashfully.

Aro lifted his head slightly up and walked over to me, "If you're alright with this."  
I nodded, "More than alright."

He sighed, "You can always come to live in Volterra with us and be a Volturi."

I grinned, "It would be nice to be a Volturi, but I belong here with the Olympians, with my family."

He nodded and then unclasped his Volturi necklace, "So is permission to make you part of the Volturi?" He said quizzically.

I shrugged, "Maybe. But is it possible to be part of two clans?"

He mused for a moment, "Loyal to two clans? Can it be? Hmm… I'll have to ponder that, but for now, it's just as every bit as fine."

With that, he whipped behind me and clasped the necklace on my neck. The silver V glittered in the sunlight as I fingered it.

"Thank you." I genuinely thanked him.

He nodded, "You're now part of the Volturi. You and Chloe are the newest members."  
I frowned, "Chloe?"  
Looking around, I saw a blonde girl rush up to me and hug me tightly, "Oh! I'm going to miss you so much!" She bumbled out.

I raised my eyebrows, "Miss me?"

She nodded hurriedly, "Yes, I'm going to Italy. To live with the Volturi and Alec. My power is a great asset to them."

I grinned, happy for her and clasped her in a big hug, "Oh I'm going to miss you so much too!" I whined.

She smiled and kissed my cheeks, "Don't worry; I'll be back soon enough. I'll be expecting an invitation to your wedding and also, an invitation to be your maid of honor." She joked the latter part.

But I still nodded curtly, "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way."

She grinned and bit her lips and said a bit softer, "Thanks."

I hugged her again, "No problem."

Marcus' husky voice rang out again, "As we have no more business here, it seems we should be leaving."  
Caius smiled and nodded, "But we'll be back in good time. We still have a wedding to attend."

Aro grinned and waved happily goodbye, kissing Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee and I on the cheeks and shaking Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Demetri's hand, then departed with the rest of the Volturi.

During the rest of the day, the other covens extended their congratulations and then left. Then, it was just us left.

We were all inside sharing stories, Jasper and Edward remarking about Demetri's foolish decisions, Demetri rolling his eyes all the while. But I leaned over and place another kiss on his soft lips.

"Don't worry, I still love you. Forever and ever."

He grinned happily back, "I love you too. Forever and Forever."

That was my happy ending.

Oh, that and a wedding that was soon to come.

My life was now absolutely perfect.

--

**Oh my goshness! It's done! Over! I just wanna say thanks for staying here with the story. I'll be starting an Alec/Renesmee one soon. But stay in tune for Demetri and Alena's wedding OneShot. It will be out within the next month hopefully! I'll miss this story =] It's the first one I've finished!! Haha, so proud.**

**Anyway, this is LostInTheMomentinLove—LITMIL ooouuttt.**


	23. Chapter 23 The Wedding

Hey guys! The very last chapter of 'Taming the Undead' … FOREVER!! AHHH, yes, I'm quite sad to see this story go and I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others, but hopefully- it's quite pretty and you'll like it. Thank you for all your reviews, they were inspiring and delighting. I love you all.

(Wedding outfits are on my profile.)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's works.

**Third Person POV**

_**~THE WEDDING~**_

The last of the guest zoomed into the high propped up marquee. The marquee itself was large and white, with the edges lines with a smooth line of red running alongside it. Inside the marquee was grass, lovely white chairs, all were positioned one after another. In the very middle, running along the ground was a carpet. It was blood red. On the carpet was a beautiful scatter of red and white rose petals. These led up to a slightly raised podium of the front. Sitting on the few steps of that podium with his knees slightly shaking was a tall man dressed in a black suit, ivory shirt, black vest and red tie. If you'd known who he really was you'd be straying as far away from him as you could knowing his dangerous background, however, if it was your first time seeing him, you would have laughed at the timid expression on Demetri Volturi's face.

A young boy that looked the age of seventeen or eighteen strolled up to Demetri, twirling a red rose around his hand.

"You okay?"  
Demetri looked up at Alec, "Do I look okay?"

Alec shrugged and sat beside him, "Not really. Getting cold feet ey?" Alec joked, nudging Demetri in the ribs.

Demetri in turn looked up at Demetri with a not amused expression. Alec sighed and placed his hands in a surrender position.

"Sorry, just making a joke."  
Demetri rolled his head around and sighed, "How much longer do I have to wait?"

Alec raised his eyebrows, "Is that why you're so agitated?"  
Demetri shrugged, "There are other reason?"

Alec snorted, "Yes. Like deciding you don't want to marry Alena anymore."

There was a moment's silence along with a death glare from Demetri.

"Are you crazy?!?!" He yelled out.

All talking in the marquee stopped as all heads swiveled in his direction, Alec shook his head quickly.

"No! I didn't mean that. Sorry."

Demetri sighed and placed his head in hands and heaved another sigh, "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous. And excited."

Alec chuckled, "Then I guess I should wish you luck. Good luck."  
Demetri grinned ruefully and nodded, "Thank you."

--00oo00oo00--

Alec headed over to the Cullen house. It was a good thing the Cullen's backyard was so big. Big enough to fit a marquee tent…

In the middle of the lounge room were the Cullen girls and his mate. Chloe was bustling around in a form fitting red bridesmaids dress. It was slim with a deeper red chiffon crumpled sash around the middle. The bottom flowed out into a nice mermaid style. The two other girls dressed like that were Alice and Rosalie. Esme was dressed in a light brown chiffon V-necked dressed that twisted at the empire and came down to a front drape skirt. Bella was dressed in a simple but beautiful mid-length blue dress with a delicate chiffon finish overlay. It had an elastic stretch sequin design empire waistline beneath a slightly pleated, ruche and gathered design padded bust. The dress free flowed above the knee hemline.

Alena herself was dressed in a beautiful ivory white strapless wedding dress. However, it was the middle of the dress that drew the most attention. It was red in the middle with white lace over the top so that the red was seen. Then, in the very middle and on top of lace, a blood red sash was drawn over and tied to the side with a small pin of flowers in the middle of the tie. Any normal person would agree that Alena looked beautiful. Her hair was pinned up, half of it. It was a mix of curled and wavy, pinned back with pearl studded pins. Her face was brushed with light makeup and her irises a lovely golden tone. A veil was fitted on her hair and thrown behind here, which was the way she was going to wear it. The veil itself had a red trim on the bottom. Pacing around her dangerously high strappy heels, she almost seemed as though she was floating.

Some days before, Esme had shown her and Demetri another house in the woods, not very close to Edward's and Bella but of similar size. This one however wasn't made out of stone; it was made out of wood. In the woods clearing, the house was quite modern and had a lot of windows. But it was beautiful and suited Demetri and Alena just right.

"Is it time yet?" Alena whined.  
The five girls laughed at her fiftieth comment. Esme shook her head and laughed, "No. But it will be in a few minutes."  
Alena stopped pacing and walked over to Chloe who smiled at her.

"Thank you for coming Chloe. This means a lot to me."  
Chloe smiled and hugged her tight, "Well one, I live with the Volturi so everyone practically came and two; I'm your maid of honor and your best friend. Of course I have to come."

Alena grinned and hugged her tightly back, "Thank you. I love you."

Chloe grinned back and nodded in the hug, "I love you too Lenny."

A knock came on the door and Alena jumped, quite startled. Alec popped his head in, as did Carlisle. Both in pitch black suits. Alec grinned at Alena and then hopped over to Chloe. Carlisle walked in, pecking Esme on the cheek and then coming over to Alena. He smiled like a proud father.

"You look absolutely beautiful honey."

Alena grinned and hugged him, "Thank you… daddy."

Carlisle laughed and hooked his arm to which Alena hooked her arm on.

Alec hooked his arm with Chloe and they both went outside. Carlisle smiled at Alena, "It's time."  
Alena grinned back, "Finally."

Faintly, Alena could hear music start in the background. It was the typical 'Here Comes the Bride' song, a little stereotypical but on the other hand, who didn't love tradition.

--00oo00oo00--

First down the aisle was Rosalie and Emmett. Both smiled happily as they walked down the aisle. One gracefully, one jovially… The next one was Alice and Jasper, both walking at the same speed and at the same beat. And then Alec and Chloe down the aisle... Like all the other girls, each were carrying a bouquet of red and white roses, all tied with thick white lace then a thinner strap of red ribbon over it in the middle.

After them, everybody stood up as the music droned louder as Carlisle and Alena entered. Many vampires were looking straight at Alena, her dress and Carlisle proudly escorting her down the red and white isle. However, some vampires were looking at Demetri. This, inoffensively, was a far more interesting sight. He looked overjoyed and his face was about to burst out into a smile. However, it was also evident that he was trying to keep a straight face so there he was desperately trying to keep a straight face and smile widely at the same time. His hands were tucked behind his back and his tall figure straight.

Finally, Alena reached the end of the aisle and the podium.

For a few moments, everyone waited as the human preacher spoke to the audience and then having Alena and Demetri take their vows.

Alena smiled, unable to cry as she said her vows, "Demetri Volturi, I promise to always love you, until the end of time, until the end of existence, until the world stops turning. I promise to have and hold you forever and ever."

Demetri said something similar, changing and adding a few more 'forever and ever' words. Finally, the preacher smiled and nodded proudly. Alena bit back a smile as she read the preacher's mind and thought about how beautiful this couple was… in fact, how beautiful everyone was. In fact, if they weren't so mesmerizing he would have been scared.

"You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as he uttered those three words, Demetri's hand snuck out and placed it on the back of Alena's neck, pulling her closer and then placing his lips on hers and pressed down tightly. Alena unbeating heart was so full she thought it was going to burst. Then Demetri's other hand snuck out and secured itself around her back making sure she didn't fall. Alena pressed back with the same force, somehow exerting warm, even through what may seem like ice cold lips.

Then pulling apart after a few seconds, Alena laughed as everybody cheered, Demetri grinned back at her and then at the crowd of numerous vampire clans. All were equally happy for the now married couple…

For a while after the wedding, vampires darted in and out of conversations, mingling with vampires and so on. Alena and Demetri were walking around together, accepting gifts and congratulations, but soon, everyone had to leave and groups went away, leaving Alena and Demetri with congratulations and thanks. Alice was more excited than everyone else, quite pleased that her wedding plan had been executed well. But now Demetri and Alena were safe and tucked away in their cottage. Clothes had been laid aside and Demetri had covered Alena's shoulder and collarbone in kisses. Alena giggled and favorably returned them. Demetri and Alena reached the bed and he eagerly pulled her on the bed making her shriek in excitement and bliss.

Yes, bliss.

Alena was now complete, forever happy with Demetri. She'd tamed her monster, her beautiful undead monster. Dangerous but different, Demetri now had a full life with Alena. Nothing to disrupt them, nothing to break or separate them. Only things to strength them in love.

In pure bliss, happiness and love.

_**~The End~**_


	24. Introduction

Hey Guys!!

Um… the first 'chapter' of my sequel is up, the Poll is still open just incase of a last minute change in decision that you guys might have, but here's the link:

--- h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 9 1 0 7 4 7 / 1 /

Btw… first one to review my sequel gets the story dedicated to them!!! :D

Love LostInTheMomentinLove


	25. Vote

Hey you all!

I'm very glad that many of you have enjoyed this story, and so it pleases me to tell you that this particular fanfiction has been nominated for an 'In the Dark' award and 'Best Kiss' award. Winning or loosing, I don't really mind, I'm quite glad already that you have all read this story and hopefully enjoyed it. But if you want to vote for me, it's: bringmetolifeawards [dot] weebly [dot] com

If you vote, Thank you so much for your support

If you don't, Thank you so much for reading my stories

I'll get back to End to Extinction soon, I promise!


End file.
